The Anti Dragon Emperor
by Sounga12
Summary: In a world where magic is everything, Asta is born without any magic at all but when he discovers a chamber holding two five-leaf clover grimoires; one the Anti-Magic and the other is a form of magic that hasn't been seen since the era before the first Magic Emperor, Dragon Slayer Magic. Watch as Asta makes a name for himself on his way to becoming the Magic Emperor. Future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Arc 1 Page 1

**Author's Note: This is my newest story, The Anti Dragon Emperor, I really enjoyed the Black Clover manga series and after seeing the similarities to Fairy Tail it gave me the idea for this story.**

 **I don't own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..."** Character Spells

 _ **'...'**_ Over-voice

 **In this story Asta will be slightly OP and smarter than in the manga series. There will also be some different element crossovers as well but not much.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy's Vow

Many years ago, humanity was about to be completely wiped out by a three-eyed demon. But a single mage arose and saved all humanity. People would later call him the Magic Emperor.

Many generations later, the Magic Emperor becomes a title bestowed to a mage elected by the people with a duty to protect the Clover Kingdom from any harm.

In the Forsaken Realm, a small village named Hage has just finished a ceremony of presenting its villagers youngsters of 15 years old with grimoires where an orphan boy named Yuno received a grimoire that has a four-leaf clover at the cover while his foster brother Asta doesn't receive one due to his lack of magical power.

In the evening, Asta is still left shaken form the ceremony and is hanging out in the skull of the demon that the first Magic Emperor had slain.

' _I knew that I had no magic powers within me, but I didn't think it was so bad that I wouldn't get a grimoire.'_ Asta thought as he hangs upside down from a tree branch growing inside the demon skull. _'I guess I just can't, huh?'_ He thought.

[Flashback]

" _Let's see which one of us will be the first to be the Magic Emperor." A young Asta declares to a young Yuno as the fist bump each other._

 _[Fast-Forward to earlier that day]_

" _Ridiculous" Yuno says walking away after receiving his grimoire and ignoring Asta's declaration of rivalry._

[End Flashback]

' _I really let him down, didn't I?'_ Asta thought. "I bet you he doesn't even remember." He says to himself. _'Our agreement.'_ He thought remembering the bet they made when they were younger.

Asta, never one to give up, inhales deeply.

"Like hell I'm giving up! Fuah ha ha ha ha! Don't you dare look down on me, fate! Wait for me Yuno! I'll be right there! Whether it take me a year or 2 years, I'll keep trying until I get a grimoire!" Asta screams as he jumped from the tree branch and lands on a boulder but as he landed, the rock slightly shifted to the right. "What the…?" He asks as he gets off the boulder.

Asta, using the strength he gained from years of training due to not having any magic power, manages to push the boulder out of the way to reveal a hidden staircase.

"Whoa! Did anyone know this was here?" Asta wonders as he heads down the staircase.

As Asta heads further down the stairs he comes to room that is suddenly lit up by torches to reveal two pedestals, each with a grimoire on it. Asta couldn't explain it but he felt as if these grimoires were calling to him and makes his way over to them. Asta gets a better look at the two grimoires and sees the one on the left is pristine and covered in what look to be white dragon scales, a white fire-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover that can hardly be seen while the one on the right is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover which can hardly be seen due to the dirt covering it. As Asta reaches out and touches the two grimoires at the same time something strange happens, a large magic circle with what looks like a dragon in the center appears underneath him.

"A dragon?" Asta questions but then the magic circle causing something to awaken within him. "What's this? This power flowing up from deep within me. This huge flow of energy. Is this…magical power? Ha ha ha ha, this is amazing!" He yells and unleashes a huge dragon like roar.

The two grimoires then fire beams of energy into Asta's head filling him with names and knowledge that they held and causing him to grow ten centimeters in height, but it went unnoticed by him.

"So, this grimoire's magic is called Dragon Slayer Magic that transformers the user's physical body into a dragon." Asta says looking at the white grimoire in his left hand. "And this grimoire's magic is called Anti-Magic that can nullify other magic." He says looking at the dirty, tattered grimoire in his right hand. "But how can I use Anti-Magic if I have magic? I mean it's not like I can turn if off." He says and suddenly all the magic power he felt coming from him disappeared. "What the…?" He asks completely shocked and the disappearance of his new magical power but then realizes something. _'Wait, maybe if I…'_ He thought as his magical power returns in full. "Amazing. So not only do I have two grimoires, but they've given me the ability to cancel out my magic power and reactivate it at will." He says with a huge smile.

As Asta was about to celebrate, thanks to his new enhanced abilities he then hears a scream from the town and could smell that Yuno was there with three other scents he didn't know. He gathered up his grimoires and quickly runs to investigate. Once he was nearing where the scream originated from and was nearing a cliff, he heard a conversation beginning.

"Who the hell…are you?" Yuno asks restrained by iron chains made of magic.

"Kuh kuh kuh. Not too long ago, I was a Magic Knight. I was building a name for myself as the Chain Master Lebuty. But now? I'm just a humble bandit. A grimoire can only by used by the person it chose as it's master. Heh heh! But there are plenty of collectors who would pay a king's ransom for the 4-leaf clover. "Although you were chosen by this grimoire, it just happened, so you're no threat. Too bad you had to run into me here. Your legend will end long before it starts." Lebuty says to holding Yuno's grimoire.

When Asta got closer to the cliff he jumped and saw that his foster brother, Yuno, and two others were restricted by iron chains conjured by a nasty looking mage, who Asta guessed must be Lebuty, whose scent told Asta he was bad news.

"Wait right there!" Asta shouts then uses his new enhanced abilities bounces off the wall and lands in front of Lebuty binding Yuno.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Asta asks loudly pointing at the mage and notices the man is holding Yuno's grimoire, the one similar to the grimoire that the first Magic Emperor received.

"Asta…" Yuno says and notices his foster's brother physical change in height and could feel magical power coming from him. _'That's…magical power. And its enormous.'_ He thought with a tiny smile on his face that no one could see.

"Hmm…? Oh, you're…the pathetic kid that wasn't chosen by a grimoire. Heh heh heh heh heh!" Lebuty snickers.

"I'm glad you know. That's right, I wasn't chosen by a grimoire. I was chosen but two grimoires!" Asta yells as his two grimoire levitate in front of him shocking both Yuno and Lebuty.

"What the…two grimoires? That's impossible, there's no one who could possess two grimoires at the same time." Lebuty says shaking slightly.

"While then I guess I'm just as special as Yuno is, he possesses the legendary 4-leaf clover grimoire while I possess two grimoires. One who's magic hasn't been seen since the era before the first Magic Emperor. Now then, a grimoire is a precious item that was handed down to a single person! Give that back to Yuno!" Asta yells.

"Heh heh heh…it doesn't matter if you have two grimoires or one. You just received magic power after 15 years so that makes you an even smaller threat than your friend here. Doing twisted things like this is quite normal once you step out into the real world, kid. Would you like to die before you see it for yourself?" Lebuty asks.

"…" Yuno then realizes what Lebuty is about to do. "Asta, run!" He yells to his foster brother.

"You think I'll run from a guy who's…" Asta begins to say and then charges at Lebuty with a burst of speed. "Fallen this low?!" He asks.

"Heh heh. I may have fallen, but it's from the seat of a Magic Knight. I won't even break a sweat on you." Lebuty says summoning more magic iron chains.

Asta manages to dodge the chains but then realizes that they are wrapping around his waist, but he continues pushing forward surprising Lebuty.

"This isn't stopping me!" Asta yells.

"Oh…?" Lebuty asks as the pages turn in his grimoire. "Yes it is. **Creation Magic: Dance of the Pitless Viper!** " He says creating several chains, which he manipulates and hurls them towards Asta.

The tips of the chains manifest into a snakes' heads, which then attack Asta from multiple directions at the same time and the force of the attack sends Asta into the cliff wall.

' _Damnit, being a dragon slayer gave me harder skin but that still really hurt! Are all mage's in the city are this powerful? I might have really trained my body, but it didn't help at all.'_ Asta thought.

Lebuty then summons more chains from the cliff wall and restrains Asta even if he could still move his arms.

"Thanks for that wonderful display of futility. Heh heh heh!" Lebuty says placing his foot on Asta's shoulder. "Since you tried so hard, I'll tell you something good. I can tell exactly how much magic power a person has with these chains. And your magic power is almost that of a Magic Knight Squad Captain's! I don't know how you received magical power, but it doesn't do you any good if you can't use any spells." He informs the boy.

' _He's right. I just got these grimoires, but I don't have any elements in my Dragon Slayer Magic grimoire. And I'm not sure what go my Anti-Magic grimoire can do, I'm not even sure how to use it.'_ Asta thought starting to get depressed.

"During the ceremony today, you weren't picked by a single grimoire and I never knew someone like you actually existed. Thinking of you then and now, I can only think of you as pitiful. And your talent laden friend over there…heh heh…he must have been making fun of you the whole time." Lebuty says.

' _You might be right…Yuno was born with magic and trained for years to use it while I've only had less than an hour with mine. Plus, he was chosen by the 4-leaf clover. I always knew that was amazing. I must've been an eyesore to him.'_ Asta thought.

"It'll take years before you can do a damn thing in this world. Just give up on everything. Because you are a born loser!" Lebuty shouts.

' _He has a point…Yuno has years ahead of me on magic usage…maybe I should just…give…'_ Asta thought.

"Hey who the hell are you calling a loser?" Yuno says catching Asta and Lebuty's attention. "He's…" He begins to say.

[Flashback]

" _That's mine." A young Yuno says to a man who had taken his necklace on the verge of tears._

" _I'm just going to make some money out of this. Ha ha! An orphan from the slums like you shouldn't be carrying around things that are above your status." The man says teasing the young boy. "Magic is what makes the world go round…" The man says showing off his magic. "Do you want to have a magic battle with me and die?" The man asks._

 _Yuno was about to cry when suddenly a young Asta rushes past him and jumps at the man attempting to grab at the necklace._

" _Whoa! What's with this kid?" The man asks in shock holding the necklace out of range of Asta._

" _That belongs to Yuno! Give it back!" Asta yells._

"…" _The man glares at Asta. "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands, slum rat!" The man yells swatting Asta away._

" _Asta…" Yuno says watching his foster brother._

" _You little…" The man begins to say._

" _I'm not done yet!" Asta shouts only to get the same result. "You're not getting rid of me like that!" He shouts getting the same result again. "Not" He says getting back up again._

"…" _The man stares at a beaten up Asta who had once again gotten up._

" _I'm still standing…" Asta says._

"… _Fine! You can have the damn thing back." The man says throwing the necklace on the ground and walks away._

" _Thanks Asta." Yuno says crying checking on his foster brother laying on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asks._

"" _Magic makes the world go round"?" Asta asks repeating the man's words. "Alright, then I'll just go and prove it." He says surprising Yuno as he sits up. "We may be poor; orphans; and have very little magic power…but we can still stand on top of the world. I'm going to be the Magic Emperor." He says with a large smile on his swollen face._

" _Me too. I'll become the Magic Emperor too!" Yuno declares with the same resolve as his friend._

" _Really? Ok then, we'll…" Asta begins to say._

 _[Various Flashbacks of Asta and Yuno doing different kinds of training; Asta, physical. Yuno, magical.]_

' _He's the one that gave me the courage to take that first scary step. No matter how far ahead I moved, he would always be right there.'_ Yuno thought remembering his past with Asta.

[End Flashback]

' _Its because he never gave up that I…'_ Yuno thought. "He's no damn loser! Asta is my rival!" He declares causing Asta to snap out of his depression.

"Hmph." Lebuty scoffs but then feels Asta grab his leg.

"I'm not done!" Asta yells and tries to attack Lebuty.

"Ugh!" Lebuty grunts as he manages to remove his leg from Asta's grip.

"Sorry for the unsightly display there Yuno. Give me a second, I'm going to beat this guy!" Asta yells as his Anti-Magic grimoire summons a large dirt covered broadsword. _'I get it now. This sword is how I use Anti-Magic. Okay, let's get started.'_ He says canceling out his magic as he grabs the sword.

' _What's going on here? His magical power just vanished. It's like he was at the ceremony today, magicless. Is this the magic of that black grimoire?'_ Lebuty asks and then notices the two grimoires' clovers.

' _ **The leaves of the clover represent faith, hope, and love. And in the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **leaf, you have fortune. And in the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **leaf. What…you get is…"unnatural".'**_

Lebuty sees the silhouettes of two creatures to the left and right of Asta. On the left it looked like a dragon and on the right some kind of horned demon.

"…Wha…What on god's green earth are those?! How the hell is a chump with no magic right now doing this?!" Lebuty asks sending a single arrow tipped chain towards the restrained Asta intending to pierce him.

' _ **He has the ability to cancel his magic and…**_

"This is heavy." Asta says raising the broadsword. "Who would've guessed…" He begins to say.

' _ **It's because of it was Asta that he can possess this.'**_

"That all my physical training would pay off here?" Asta says slicing the chains restraining him.

' _ **The Anti-Magic grimoire.'**_

"He just erased my magic?!" Lebuty asks in pure shock.

Asta then quickly reactivates his magic and grabs the single chain with his left hand as the broadsword returns to the Anti-Magic grimoire.

' _Now then…'_ Asta though as he opens his mouth and takes a bite out of the chain eating away at the iron shocking both Yuno and Lebuty. _'So this is how I gain elements for my Dragon Slayer grimoire.'_ He thought

' _ **By eating magic with the right elemental property…'**_

"Iron Dragon Slayer Mode!" Asta roars as his magic power explodes around him.

' _ **Asta is able to create a new type of Dragon Slayer Magic.'**_

"Here goes! **Iron Dragon's Scales**!" Asta yells as Yuno, Lebuty, and the other two watch in surprise as a light shines under Asta and his skin is turned into what appear to be metal scales. "Get ready, cause here I come you creep." He says as he gets into a fighting stance. "With these two grimoires, I'll become the Magic Emperor!" He yells and dashes towards Lebuty at high speed. " **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" He screams as he delivers his fist into the off guard Lebuty's stomach.

Lebuty spits up bile as he released his clutch on Yuno's grimoire and is sent flying into the cliff wall where one of the others are trapped. The dust cleared to reveal Lebuty embedded into the wall and unconscious. The chains holding Yuno and the two vanished as Asta's skin returned to normal and his Dragon Slayer grimoire flipped a page and began filling in the title, description, and spells of Asta's Iron Dragon Slayer magic in a language only he could read. Asta then picks his grimoires and grins at them, not noticing the 5-leaf clovers on the covers.

"So this is the power of Dragon Slayer Magic and Anti-Magic? These are amazing!" Asta shouts.

"Asta," Yuno says grabbing his grimoire and walks over to his rival. "You saved me again. One day I'll pay you back for your help." He says. Do you remember our pledge? I need to hear from you that you haven't forgotten." He says.

[Flashback]

 _Both young Asta and Yuno fist bump each other with smiles on their faces._

[End Flashback]

"Let's see which of us first becomes the Magic Emperor!" Both Asta and Yuno shout.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arc 1 Page 2

**Author's Note: Hope you al enjoyed the first chapter of this story and here's chapter 2.**

 **I don't own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..."** Spells

 _ **'...'**_ **Over-Voice**

Okay one with the chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Magic Knight's Entrance Exams

[Flashback]

" _Let's see which of us first becomes…the Magic Emperor!"_ Asta and Yuno declared as they fist bumped each other.

[End Flashback]

Six months had pasted since Asta and Yuno received their grimoires. They had spent the whole-time training for the Magic Knights entrance exam to become Magic Knights. The Magic Knights are mages, there are 9 orders in all that directly serve the Magic Emperor, they risk their lives fight for the kingdom, and all the subjects look up to them. In that time Asta learned many of his Iron Dragon Slayer magic basic spells as well as the advanced spells. He even learned that in order to aid in restoring his magical power, he could eat any element of the Dragon Slayer Magic in his grimoire, which at the moment was just iron. The night before the boys made their journey to the capital the village had a celebration for them and had a feast of many potato dishes that were scattered across the church dinner table. The next morning the boys received pouches for their grimoires from the Father of Hage, Sister Lily, and the rest of the foster brothers and sisters (Recca, Nash, Aruru, and Hollo) as going away presents and wishes them both luck. As they neared Kikka, a castle town located in the Common region but very close to the Noble region, Asta was looking through his Dragon Slayer grimoire and had a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't get it." Asta says catching Yuno's attention.

"What's is it, Asta?" Yuno asks staring at his rival as they entered the town.

"According to this grimoire it says that Dragon Slayer Magic comes in many elemental forms but other than iron, I haven't been able to gain any more elements and god knows I've tried." Asta says grimly thinking about his failed attempts at eating earth and fire.

"Maybe its just a matter of having the right elemental magic." Yuno says as he looks around and spots the stadium where the entrance exam is being held. "Anyways there's we register for the exam. Let's go." He says walking on.

"Right." Asta says placing his white grimoire into his left side pouch.

As they approached the stadium they see a man with a brown cloak placing his hand on grimoires and giving the applicants numbers.

"Your number is 163." The mage said to the man before he left. "Well, next?" He called seeing Yuno next in line.

"Name's Yuno from Hage." Yuno says.

The mage asks to see his grimoire which surprises him as he sees the 4-leaf clover as he places his hand on it.

"You're number 164." The mage says as Yuno leaves. "Next." He says.

"I'm Asta from Hage as well." Asta says a little excitedly.

"Please show me your grimoire." The mage says.

"Here you go." Asta says presenting both his grimoires shocking the mage completely.

"What the…? This is impossible. How do you have two grimoires?" The mage asks catching the attention of nearby applicants.

"No idea but do I qualify?" Asta asks as the mage places his hands on the two grimoires.

"Yes, your number is 165." The mage says as Asta leaves.

As Asta walks towards the testing area to find Yuno, he sees a lot of Anti-birds swarming around everywhere.

"I'm really getting nervous now." Applicant 1 says with two Anti-birds around him.

"Whoa ow! What the hell is with these birds?!" Applicant 2 asks having three Anti-birds poke their beaks at him.

"They're Anti-birds and released at this time only…guys with less magic get attacked by a larger number of them." Applicant 1 says about the birds.

"Go away!" Applicant 3 shouts shooing some Anti-birds away from him.

"Look at that guy." Applicant 2 says seeing Yuno standing calmly. "There are no birds around him." He says as Yuno just stares on expressionless.

"Oh…! That's him! The country bumpkin…that was chosen by the 4-leaf clover." Applicant 1 says in shock.

"The 4-leaf clover?! Seriously?" Applicant 2 asks in disbelief.

"He he he!" Asta laughs making his way towards Yuno. "This is the first step to one of us becoming the Magic Emperor, Yuno." He says.

"What? Did he just say he'd become the Magic Emperor?" Applicant 3 asks.

"I'll show you the results of my 6 months of training-ng-ng-ng-ng!" Asta tries to say but the Anti-birds were swarming him causing he canceled his magic. "AHHHHH! What the hell?!" He yells trying to shoo the birds away.

"Hahaha, what's with these damn birds?!" Applicant 2 asks laughing at Asta.

"Even if he is a bumpkin that's a bit much. Hahaha." Applicant 3 laughs as well ignoring the Anti-birds around him.

' _Asta must have his magic turned off, but why?'_ Yuno wonders watching Asta trying to shoo the birds away while walking backwards.

* * *

[The Aforementioned Bumpkin Town of Hage]

The Father of Hage and Sister Lily were at the Grimoire Tower talking to the mage that residents there.

"I can understand Yuno, but to also send Asta…are you sure that's wise? Asta somehow just received magic after 15 years of not having it and with only 6 months of training, are you sure he can handle it." Father asks the mage. "And those books he found…are they really grimoires? I've never even heard of Dragon Slayer Magic." He says.

"Neither have I but there is a myth that in the era before the first Magic Emperor there where mages who could use different kinds of magics no one has seen before. Dragon Slayer Magic could very well be one of these lost magics." The mage says. _'But that black grimoire…it couldn't be…'_ He thought remembering the image of the black 5-leaf clover grimoire Asta showed him.

"W-Well, I bet you he'll fail and simply return home. Besides, Yuno is with him so he should be fine." Father says having no faith in Asta's abilities.

"…" Sister Lily remained quite while listening to the Father. _'Asta…'_ She thought remembering how much Asta had changed in the short time he received those grimoires compared to how he was before. _'Are you really doing well?'_ She wondered.

* * *

[Kikka, Entrance Exam Stadium]

Asta was still being poked at by Anti-birds while walking backwards.

"I said enough!" Asta shouts as his eye pupils become slit pupils and glares at the Anti-birds.

The Anti-birds take one look at Asta's eyes and immediately fly away from him, all except one that looked a little different from the others.

"Did you see that?" Applicant 2 asks.

"The birds just flew away after just looking at him." Applicant 3 says.

"But I felt no burst of magic power at all." Applicant 1 says.

"Finally, I'm rid of those annoying pests." Asta says but then bumps into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry for bumping into…" He begins to apologize until he gets a look at the person he bumped into. _'Huh?!'_ He thought shocked by his appearance.

The man was very tall with a muscular build. He had black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backwards. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard. His attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. He wears another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his grimoire. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves. He also wears a black banner with a squad's insignia on it over his right shoulder that is attached by two strings to his left shoulder.

"You wanna die boy?" The man asks glaring at Asta.

' _Whaaat?!'_ Asta screams in his mind. _'Who the…hell is this guy!?'_ He asks calming down slightly but his new dragon instincts told him to keep his guard up. _'That look in his eye…it's the look of a killer. His neck is thick. That's not the neck of a mage. He's like a giant. Is he really our age?'_ He wondered. _'Wait, wait. It's not good to judge someone based on looks.'_ He thought. "Try to be friendly." He says taking a deep breath but then smirks wanting to test something. "You look really old for a 15-year-old, what kind of troubles have you gone through?" He asks sheepishly making everyone sweat drop and then Asta feels something grab the top of his head.

"I guess you really are ready to die." The man says darkly starting to squeeze on Asta's head.

' _Ha ha, so I was right. He already is a Magic Knight.'_ Asta thought feeling the pressure the man's squeeze.

"Oh, there you are Yami-san! What are you even doing down here?" A slender young-looking man asks the man identified as Yami.

The man was of average height and build. He has "doper" eyes, and his dirty blond hair is somewhat unruly. His outfit was fairly simply, on top of a white under shirt, he wears a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long sleeves and long tails at the back. He also wears dark trousers and a green pair of wide, knee-high boots that lace up the front. He wears a short black mantle with the same insignia as Yami's and his grimoire holder is on his left hip. He also wears a pair of green earrings.

"Huh? Just putting some kid out of his misery." Yami says but then notices Asta's grimoires. _'Huh, this kid has two grimoires. That shouldn't be possible. Hmm, maybe he'll show me something interesting.'_ He thought still continue to squeeze Asta's head.

"We can't have a captain killing a hopeful. What are you even doing down here?" The young man asks panicking.

"I went to take a shit and got lost." Yami simply says.

"Hey, isn't that…" Applicant 1 begins to say getting a go look at the young man. "Finral Roulacase? He uses the rare Spacial Magic." He says.

"You're really cute." Finral says winking at a female applicant.

"But he like women so much that it interferes with his work." Applicant 1 continues to say and then sees another person beside Finral. "And that's Gordan Agrippa, an expert of Hexes." He says.

Gordan is a slender, young man with pale skin and short black hair that is slicked back. He wears black eyeshadow in large circles around his red eyes. He also wears black lipstick and nail polish. His attire consists of a dark grey jacket red trimming and red cuff. His pants are a matching grey and are tucked into knee-high black boots. He wears a black belt over his jacket and a black pouch for his grimoire hangs on his left hip. Over this he wears same black robe as Finral. His dark grey peaked cap has a black band and bill and the insignia badge as Yami and Finral.

"But he's bad at communicating…in fact, I find him frightening." Applicant 1 says shivering. "Then that means…the one that they all answer to is him. Yami Sukehiro the Destruction God." He says.

"10~ 9~" Yami begins counting down for some reason.

"What are you counting down for?" Asta asks sweat dropping.

"The end of your life." Yami says.

"The Captain of one of the Magic Knights orders, the Black Bulls." Applicant 1 says. "The Black Bulls, the cost of the damage they cause exceeds their actual achievements on the battlefield. They say that there isn't a sane person in that group." He says.

Asta, finally had enough of his head being squeezed releases a fourth of him magical power making Yami raise an eyebrow watching a the boy's white grimoire opened open to a certain page.

' _This amount of magical power makes him at least Junior Magic Knight rank but with two grimoires this surely can't be all the power he has. He must be holding back the rest of it. Not bad.'_ Yami thought with interest.

"Let go of me!" Asta yells as he threw his right arm out. " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " He yells smashing Yami in the stomach.

Yami's released his hold on Asta as he was pushed back 2 feet. Everyone was surprised by this and started whispering, saying that he was either really stupid or really brave. Asta's arm quickly returned to normal as he canceled out his magic power again and returned his Dragon Slayer grimoire to its pouch and places his hand on his Anti-Magic grimoire just in case he need to use it.

' _What kind of magic was that?'_ Yami wonders as he looks at Asta. _'Strange and unusual. Not to mention his magic has completely disappeared. He must be able to cancel out his own magic at will. That's a rare skill.'_ He thought.

Just then all the Anti-birds flew away as a voice was heard from somewhere in the stadium.

"Our young testers, we…apologize for the wait." The voice says as everyone looks up to see a group of people on the floor above them.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Sweet, we get to see all the leaders lined up!" A random applicant shouts.

' _ **Each of the Captain's have the power of 100 mages.'**_

"Captain of the order of the Silver Eagles, and of the Crimson Lion…" Another random applicant says.

' _ **It's from these 9 the next Emperor is chosen.'**_

"It's already starting." Finral says.

"Tsk, you were saved by the bell this time, kid. You better treasure that life that you managed to keep. If not, I'll kill you." Yami says as he walks away with Finral and Gordan. _'You're one interesting kid. I look forward to seeing what you can do.'_ He thought with a smirk.

' _So that's the captain of the Black Bulls and two of its members, huh.'_ Asta thought watching them exit the stadium's first floor.

"I'll be taking the lead for this test." The voice of one of the captains says.

"Oh…the captain of the strongest knights, the Golden Dawn! William Vengeance! He's said to be the next in line for the seat of Emperor!" A applicant shouts.

William Vengeance wears a helmet with a gold coloring and a blue patch covering his left eye. The helmet has blue and red patches of fur on the back edge and two light colored feathers on the left side. His hair color is unknown, but his eyes have been shown to be purple. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, expect the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and he wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, he wears casual white pants and a pair of high black boots, which gave fur around the collar. William wears the Golden Dawn's signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. He also wears a dark-colored cloak underneath his robe.

"He was the one who took the head of the enemy general in the last battle." Random applicant 1 says.

"I also heard that his men love him." Random applicant 2 says.

"Ah, I'd love to be selected the Golden Dawn." Random applicant 3 says.

"Don't be silly, only elites from nobility are selected for that order." Random applicant 4 says.

William's grimoire then hovered into his hands as the book opens to a certain page.

" **World Tree Descend**." William says as the sky begins to open up and tree roots appear.

The entire stadium was shocked by what they were witnessing as the roots begin to extend to the applicants producing broom sticks for each one of them.

"Hahaha! That was freakin cool!" Finral says excitedly as the tree disappears.

' _So this is the man that's closest to being the Magic Emperor?'_ Asta and Yuno ask as the same time.

"Now then, we will begin the Magic Knight test. We're going to test you on a number of different things. We 9 captains will be the ones to judge your progress. And when all is said and done, we'll choose who we want for our respective squads. And whoever isn't chosen by any of us. Please understand that that means you've failed.

' _I'll definitely become a Magic Knight!'_ Asta thought with determination.

"Your first test is, to use that broom and fly." William says.

One of William's squad members mount a broom stick and pours some magic into it and starts hovering in the air.

"Anyone who can control their magic should be able to do this on feel alone. This is the most basic form of movement magic there is to a mage. If you can't fly on a broom, you're not worth looking at." William says as the applicants begin trying to fly on their brooms with each getting different results. "With this alone, we can tell just how much you understand about the inner workings of magic." He says to the applicants hovering below the second floor. "And this year, we have some outstanding candidates here." He says looking up high into the air to see Yuno standing on his broom stick with just his feet.

"It's that bumpkin again…damnit he's good." Applicant 1 says looking up at Yuno.

"I guess the 4-leaf clover chose him for a reason." Applicant 2 says but then looks down to see Asta on the ground laying on the broom stick like it was a bed reading his Anti-Magic grimoire.

"What's going on?" The man to Williams left asks. "No matter how low his magic aptitude is, he should be able to get a little lift off he's still on the ground." He says.

"Oh, he's off the ground alright." Yami says making the other captains look at him. "I felt his magic power before this began and he's just suppressing it, not wanting to show what he can do right of the bat." He says while blowing smoke from his mouth from his cigarette. "Smart kid." He says as the other captains look back at Asta before returning their attention to the rest.

"I don't believe this kid!" A random applicant says.

"Yup, there's the first casualty." Another random applicant says.

"What the hell is he even doing here?" Applicant 3 asks.

"You're really funny kid!" A teenager says catching Asta's attention as he puts his black grimoire away. "My name's Sekke Bronzazza, what's yours?" He asks winking at Asta.

Sekke Bronzazza is a teenager with a lean build and medium-length light-colored hair. His hair is combed backwards and held together with a dark-colored hairband, leaving only several strands left hanging in front of his forehead. Sekke's attire consists of a light-colored shirt with a dark-colored vest with a wide V-shaped collar on top of it. He also wears light-colored trousers and a pair of dark-colored high boots that have a pair of belts on each of them. In addition, Sekke wears a belt that is connected to a pouch that he uses to carry his grimoire. The pouch is place on his left-hand side. On top of everything, Sekke wears a coat with long sleeves and horizontal stripes design.

"Asta." Asta replies.

"This is pretty easy, don't try so hard and you'll get it." Sekke says thinking Asta was on the ground.

"Thanks, nice to know." Asta says.

' _Hahahaha…just help me stand out more and more loser.'_ Sekke thought thinking Asta had little to no magic power.

' _He must think I'm weak because I look like I'm still on the ground.'_ Asta thought catching the sinister gleam in Sekke's eye. _'Okay, I'll play along…for now.'_ He thought.

The second test was a test of power; applicants had to hit a small brick wall with their magic. Sekke hit the wall and caused a big creak to run from top to bottom as Asta picked up a stone and flicked it at the wall causing it to smash into pieces, thanks to his natural physical abilities, which gained everyone's attention.

"Eh, lucky break." Asta smiles sheepishly.

The third test was a test of control; applicants had to show their magic control by hitting a fast flying target. Sekke managed to the ring outside the target but Asta, using his enhanced eyesight, used a stone and hit the bulls-eye shocking everyone but Yuno.

' _Using his enhanced abilities thanks to that Dragon Slayer Magic of his.'_ Yuno thought smirking.

The fourth test was a test of creation; applicants had to create something using their magic. Sekke, being self-centered created a small statue of himself while Asta simply made his Iron Dragon's Kunai.

' _Eh, I'll let him have this one.'_ Asta thought.

The fifth test was a test of evolution; applicants were given magical seeds and had to pour their magic into it. Asta place the seed in his hand and poured very little magic power into the seed and grow into the shape of a dragon.

"And we've come to…the final test of the exam. This test will be a spar. Pair up anyway you want, you'll fight it out with whoever you pick. You can use your grimoire if you want. By now you must know one or two attack spells, right?" William asks the applicants with a small smile.

' _Losing here will prove to be costly.'_ A female applicant thought looking at everyone around her.

"A Magic Knight's work is to fight, so show us exactly what you're made of." William continues to say.

' _Who your opponent is, really matters.'_ A male applicant thinks.

' _This is my chance to fight it out with Yuno.'_ Asta thought as he looked around for his rival until he felt someone grab his shoulder, one with a familiar scent, Sekke.

"Asta, fight it out with me!" Sekke says winking at him still thinking he was weak.

' _Okay, now's where I'll show you the difference between you and me.'_ Asta thought. "Alright, let's fight." He says.

' _He chose the weakest one here to fight against.'_ A passing applicant thought.

A few minutes later all the applicants were paired up and waiting for the test to begin.

"You'll keep fighting until one surrenders or is rendered incapable of continuing. We have a mage who is capable of healing, so fight like your life depended on it. So let's have the first pair step forward." William says as Asta and Sekke step towards the center of the stadium. Before the fight begins Sekke placing his hand on Asta's shoulder and whispers in his ear.

"You don't need to try anymore, you dirty, out of place little rat. You have little to no magic, so you don't even belong here. I'll enter the Magic Knights and half ass it enough for you too. You can return to whatever pig pen they let you out of and enjoy the rest of your miserable days there." Sekke whispers enraging Asta's inner dragon.

"Ready? Begin!" William shouts as Sekke's grimoire levitates next to him.

"No holding back! Let's do this, Asta!" Sekke shouts. " **Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke's Magnum Cannonball!** " He shouts.

Sekke then manifests a transparent sphere around himself. The sphere has several peaks at random positions. It also has and intricate pattern across its surface.

' _How do you like my magic bitch? I used my bronze properties to make a tomb that encircles me, so not only do I guard myself, I can attack when whatever attack you throw at me I'll just defend against it and blast you away to appeal to the captains in attendance.'_ Sekke thought.

"For someone just taking the test, he has impressive magic." Finral says standing behind a seated Yami.

"Doesn't he look like one of those crazy insects from Mimoa Mason?" Yami asks. _'Alright kid, this is your last chance. Show me what you can do.'_ He says looking at Asta, who's hair overshadowed his eyes.

"This is over, there's no way that bumpkin is going to break that with his lack of magic." Applicant 1 says.

"Damnit, I wanted to fight that kid too. Look at his grimoire on right hip!" Applicant 2 says. "Buha! What's with that dirty old grimoire?" He asks.

"He can't even use normal magic?" Applicant 3 asks.

"Why the hell is he even here?" Applicant 4 asks.

"Stupid little slum rat." Applicant 5 says harshly.

"No one is going to accept you in their order." Applicant 6 says just as harsh.

' _Now, now, I need you to fight to your hearts content to make me look good.'_ Sekke thought. "You don't need to hold back, just bring it. Fuha!" He laughs.

"Hey." Asta says catching everyone's attention even the captains and their squad members. "Wanna see something cool?" He asks confusing everyone.

Asta takes a deep breath and then released a huge amount of his magical power. Sekke, feeling the full force of the pressure, goes pale in the face. The other applicants were just as shocked and couldn't believe that Asta was able this much magical power. The captains were amazed by the strength of this boy's magic as Yami gave and unnoticeable grin. Sekke felt his whole-body trembling and as he looked at Asta, who's eyes were glowing red, an image appeared behind him, a dragon. Suddenly all of Asta's power disappeared and to everyone it felt like he had no magic like they originally thought.

"You know the what the cool thing about that was?" Asta asks making Sekke shiver at the incoming answer. "That was only half my magic power." He says shocking everyone even further.

' _Half his power alone was that of an Intermediate Magic Knight, then at full power he must be a high Senior Magic Knight or low Grand Magic Knight.'_ Yami thought eager to see if he was right.

"Normally I'd fight you without holding back using my Dragon Slayer Magic grimoire, but you don't deserve to lose to that one. So, I'll use this and hold nothing back." Asta says and in a burst of enhanced speed he appeared in front of Sekke drawing his broadsword from his Anti-Magic grimoire.

' _He's quick!'_ William thought is surprise by Asta's speed. _'If he's not using magic, then that means…'_ He began to think.

' _His athletic skills are extremely high!'_ Yami thought the same thing William thought. _'And we get a peak at that other grimoire of his' magic.'_ He thought.

Asta pulls the sword from the black grimoire and brings it down on Sekke's spell.

"Huh?" Sekke asks as Asta's sword slashes through his spell and erases it while slamming him into the ground.

"What the hell?" Applicant 4 asks.

"Gu…ah…" Sekke mumbles before passing out.

"What…just happened?" Applicant 2 asks.

"I don't…want to be a Magic Knight just to make some good memories. Call me insane, but I'm going to be the Magic Emperor!" Asta declares in front of everyone.

' _That grimoire is…'_ William thought thinking about Asta's Anti-Magic grimoire. "…" He remained silent.

"Oh? Hehe…" Yami chuckles at Asta's declaration.

' _The only one who will beat you Asta, is me!'_ Yuno says smiling at his rival's victory and demonstration of power.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make Asta's eyes look like a dragon slayer like when Natsu and Gajeel fought each other and their eyes became completely red. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arc 1 Page 3

**Author's Note: Hope you al enjoyed the first chapter of this story and here's chapter 3.**

 **I don't own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..."** Spells

 _ **'...'**_ **Over-Voice**

 **Okay on with the chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Road to the Magic Emperor

Everyone had just witnessed Asta defeat Sekke with no magic using his Anti-Magic grimoire's broadsword and yet they still couldn't believe it.

"What the…hell just happened" Applicant 1 asks.

"Is that sword…magic?" Applicant 2 wonders.

"Wasn't he some bumpkin that walked into the wrong place?" Applicant 3 asks.

"But he has all the magical power and he didn't use a single bit of it." Applicant 4 says.

"What is up…with that guy?!" Applicant 5 asks. "Two possess two grimoires with two different types of magic is completely unheard of!" He shouts.

Yuno smiles remaining silent as he looks at Asta standing over a defeated, unconscious Sekke.

"Besides, didn't he…just say he would be the Magic Emperor?!" Applicant 2 asks.

"Stop whispering, punks!" Asta yells, his eyes turning into slits. "I said that I'm going to be the Magic Emperor! You got a problem with that?!" He asks yelling.

"…" Applicant 1 remains silent. "What a fool." He says.

"Seriously. Not only is he a bumpkin, but also an indigent." Applicant 3 says. "It hurts to see guys like these, whose heads are in the clouds and can't see reality." He says.

"Get the hell out of the ring, you dumb kid!" Applicant 5 shouts.

"Who just called me that?!" Asta asks yelling.

"Hmm…wasn't that creation magic?" Finral wonders looking at Asta. "After looking at all his other tests you wouldn't think he had that kind of power within him…" He says trailing off at the end.

"He didn't us any magic." Yami says.

"Huh?" Finral questions his captain.

"He has the unique ability to cancel out his own magic and reactivate it whenever he wants." Yami says causing Finral's eyes to widen in shock as well as the captains who were listening. ""I'm going to be the Magic Emperor"? We have a wierdo on our hands." He says as William stares deadpan at Asta.

The battles continue on as the current match was between two nobles as they showed off their control over their magic. The battle caught the attention of everyone as they were amazed by the display of power.

"Man, nobles and the guys closer to the castle town are really good." Applicant 5 says.

"They have outstanding power and the control to properly put it to use." Applicant 6 says.

"After looking at these guys, that guy with two grimoires should've put on more of a show to make himself standout more." Applicant 5 says. "Having all that power and no using it must me he can't control his power at all." He says.

"Yeah, his opponent didn't take him seriously enough." Applicant 6 says.

Asta was leaning against a pillar and thanks to his enhanced hearing he was about to hear what the other applicants were saying about him, but it didn't bother him at all as he continued to watch the match.

' _Doesn't matter what you all think. With these grimoires, I'm one step closer to become the Magic Emperor.'_ Asta thought with his arms crossed.

Yuno was also watching the fight with and uninterested look on his face, as usual.

"You haven't found an opponent yet, have you? I'll be your opponent." A voice says catching Yuno's attention.

"Isn't that?" Applicant 3 begins to ask.

"Yeah, he's Salim de Hapshass from the house of Hapshass." Applicant 4 says.

"You might have been chosen by the 4-leaf clover, but you're still a rat from the slums…fight a noble like me will show the overwhelming difference between our position and power." Salim says and Yuno just stares at him.

Moments later the two made their way to the ring and as the fight began, it soon ended.

"Wind Magic: Towering Tornado!" Yuno shouts using a single spell to defeat the arrogant noble.

"…" Salim was speechless as he falls to the ground unconscious.

"You're kidding right?!" Applicant 1 asks. "To think Salim lost so easily!" He yells.

' _Now that was sweet, Yuno. But I'd expect nothing less from my rival.'_ Asta thought grinning.

The captains are shocked one again, only this time by Yuno. To think that two commoners possessed so much power and they haven't even unleashed it all yet.

"…" William just stares at Yuno in silences.

* * *

After the final test, all the remaining applicants who won their battles gathered in the center of the stadium as to listen to what the Golden Dawn's captain had to say.

"And that concludes all the matches. Now to the selections…" William begins to explain. "When your number is called, come forward. Whichever captain wants that candidate, will raise their hand. The choice to enter the order of knights that chooses you, as well as choosing between the multiple orders, if that happens, it is up to the candidate. And like I said before, if no one raises their hand, you've failed the test." He says.

"Now then, candidate number 1, step forward." A mage says as the first applicant steps forward.

A random man stepped forward and looked up to the captains but to his disappointment, not one captain raised a hand. The man left as the picking for squads continued.

"Number 32…" The mage says as the captain of the Purple Orcas, Gueldre Poizot, raises his hand. "The Purple Orcas." He says.

Gueldre Poizot is a tall man wearing a mask and wears a strange uniform.

"Number 78…" The mage says as the captain of the Crimson Lion, Fuegoreon Vermillion, raises his hand. "The Crimson Lion." He says.

Fuegoreon Vermillion is a tall man with purple eyes and long, straight vermillion hair. His hair is neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of his notable features is the red markings around his eyes. Another one is a diamond-shaped mark o similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of red earrings. Fuegoreon's attire consists of a light-colored tunic in which, covered by a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with gold-colored fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the shirt together, he wears a purple sash around his waist. Moreover, he wears light-colored trousers and high boots with similar designs as his jacket. On top of his attire, he wears a red robe that covers his entire body. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoreon wears the squad's signature robe that only covers his torso. His squad robe has similar color as his personal robe. The robe has gold intricate designs at the lower front edge and complemented with a scarf of similar color. Additionally, a pair of gold-colored ropes are protruding form between the scarf and the robe at the front and a purple stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe.

"Number 116…" The mage says but no captain raised their hands. "Failed." He says.

"Damn it!" Applicant 116 says falling to his knees.

"Number 141…" The mage says but no captain raised their hands. "Failed." He says.

"Yeah, that's really all I'm worth." Applicant 141 says walking away with a gloom look on his face.

Asta takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and looks up at the only captain that has caught his interest since the test began.

"Next, number 164…" The mage says as Yuno steps forward and something amazing happens.

"Wha…?" A remaining applicant asks in shock. "All the captains raised their hands!" He shouts in utter shock as William, Yami, Fuegoreon, Gueldre, the captain of the Coral Peacock, Dorothy Ansoit, the captain of the Green Mantis, Jack the Ripper, the captain of Blue Rose, Charlotte Roselei, the captain of the Silver Eagles, Nozel Silva, and the captain of the Azure Deer, Lil Bowamoltie, had indeed raised their hands.

Dorothy Ansoit is a young looking, lilac-haired fair skinned woman of slightly below average height. Dorothy has so far been seen wearing a pointed witches' style hat w/ a garland of natural flowers as a wreath at the hat's base. Her outer cloak is clasped by a flower-shaped brooch. The cloak layers so that her insignia is on the cloak of her cape. She wears this as her outfit. And as for shoes, they are pointed and colored in contrast with a deeper shade of her squad's color. The insignia, itself is that of a peacock with 9 variegated eyes visible throughout the symbol. Her statues as the Magical Knight's Captain is most likely the reason for her colorful ensemble. Even thought the squad's color is coral, the shade looks to be a mix of lavender and cerise.

Jack the Ripper is a tall, lean man with gold eyes and loose, medium-length black hair. On the left side of his face, he has a thin, red scar or birthmark running from his forehead down to his chin and passing over his left eye and the left side of his mouth.

Charlotte Roselei has blue eyes and long blond hair that is braided. She is seen normally wearing armor.

Nozel Silva is a slender man with fair skin, narrow eyes, and small eyebrows. He has pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style that is occasionally remarked upon by other characters. Kept long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into long spiky fringe. His long bangs are styled into a braid that hangs between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small House Silva pendant is attached. Nozel wears the same style of clothing as the rest of his siblings – a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band, but is left open below to expose his collar bone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, Nozel wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles. This robe consists of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hand down to the elbow. Like other orders, their squad insignia is placed on the left-hand side. Nozel's mantle also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip.

Lil Bowamoltie is a young man with spiky, aqua-colored hair in a messy mound atop his head. He wears a light-colored shirt under a dark blue vest that is held closed by a belt. His dark blue pants end halfway down his shins, and his shoes are white slippers. Over this, he wears a long, white coat open with two pairs of large, turquoise diamonds on the front and on the sleeves. His squad robes has a dark blue tassel of diamonds hanging from the front clasp.

"…!" A remaining applicant remains silent.

"For real?" Another applicant asks.

' _Nicely done, Yuno. Though I expect nothing less from my rival.'_ Asta thought smirking.

' _I'm going to take the best path to become the Magic Emperor.'_ Yuno thought. "I request to join the Golden Dawn." He says making William smirk.

"A really good one was taken." Finral says but then sees Asta walking forward. "Oh, that kid is next." He says.

"Number 165…" The mage says but Asta had already moved forward.

' _I don't want Yuno to be the only one that moves on. I don't care who, just somebody please raise you hand. Please!'_ Asta thought as he looks up and that only two captains had raised their hands; Yami and Fuegoreon.

"What the captain of the Crimson Lion wants someone like him?" A remaining applicant asked.

' _That was unexpected, but I already know where I want to go.'_ Asta thought. "I request to join the Black Bulls." He says shocking everyone.

' _Well, he is a good one to let go but his encounter with Yami must have been life changing.'_ Fuegoreon thought. _'I look forward to seeing your growth in the future, boy.'_ He thought with a smile.

"Even if you're really good in a fight." Yami says standing up.

"Yami…!" Finral says watching his captain.

"Normally nobody would want a power that they can't identify. Somehow you manage to possess two grimoires, one of which you haven't shown what it can do and the other we have no idea what it is." He says jumping down in front of Asta. "You manage to surprise me twice today kid, but do you really think you can become the Magic Emperor with those weird magics of yours?" He asks as he suddenly surrounds himself in a cloak of purple, ominous magic.

The ground started to shake as everyone was beginning to panic from it as Yami continued to stare at Asta, who was sweating at the amount of power he felt from the captain who's squad he requested to join.

"You have a lot of magic power but in that fight, you didn't unleash it all. Before you join my squad, I want you to show me everything you are capable of. Even if its only for five seconds, show it to right here, right now." Yami says.

' _So that's what he wants, to see my potential?'_ Asta asks. "Alright, I'll show you everything I've got." He says and unleashes all him magical power causing the stadium to shake even more now that Asta released his power. "I don't care if you reject my request to join you squad. No matter how many time I trip up, no matter what others say to me, one day, I will be the Magic Emperor!" He shouts his resolve with determination making Yuno smile as his foster brother/rival.

"He's still saying that." An applicant says.

"Like hell some dirty bumpkin will be the emperor!" Another applicant says but then Yami begins laughing.

"You're funny! Welcome to the Black Bulls. Be prepared to have the worst time of your life in the Black Bulls and one day prove everyone wrong and become the Magic Emperor." Yami says to his newest squad member.

[Flashback]

" _There's no way in hell you'll be the Magic Emperor!" A man yells._

" _Take a look at reality you damn fool!" Another man yells._

[End Flashback]

"…" Asta remains silent as he takes a deep breath. "Yes sir!" He yells.

* * *

An hour later, the exam picking has come to an end and the one who weren't picked left for home and hoped for next year. Asta meet up with Yuno to officially start the next stage of their rivalry and as he left to meet up with Yami, Finral, and Gordan but as he turned a corner a familiar scent caught is attention.

"Sekke." Asta whispered as he continued walking but stayed sharp in case he tried something.

' _After making me look like a total fool out there. Did you really think I was just going to let you go without doing anything, Asta?'_ Sekke thought following Asta as he turns a corner. _'Because of you, I was only accepted into one of the lesser orders. And why the hell is a dirty bumpkin like you talking about become the Magic Emperor?'_ He thought as he opened his grimoire. _'Life isn't that easy.'_ He thought. _'_ _ **Bronze Curse Magic: Sekke's Poison Lizard.**_ _'_ He says as a lizard appears out of the grimoire and crawls towards Asta.

' _So that's his game. Alright then.'_ Asta thought as he opened his Dragon Slayer grimoire.

' _I'm going to eat away all of your luck! Worst case scenario, you'll end up an invalid!'_ Sekke thought as the lizard continues towards Asta who rounds a corner until suddenly the lizard was captured in claws.

"Huh?" Sekke asks.

"What are you doing?" Yuno asks standing in front of a hawk made out of wind that had captured the lizard. " **Wind Creation: Swift White Hawk.** " He says glaring at Sekke.

' _This guy is the 4-leaf clover that went to the Golden Dawn!'_ Sekke thought widen eyed. "Haha! I was just trying to surprise him! I just wanted a word with him before we parted ways. Like, "Let's see which of us makes a name for ourselves first." Sekke says.

"…then get lost." Yuno says. "You're nowhere near good enough for Asta." He says glaring heavily at the teen.

"…" Sekke remains silent as he sweats heavily. "Well, it's not like I can wait forever, tell Asta I said hello for me." He says running away.

Yuno then makes his way towards his squad's direction and passes the corner Asta had turned.

"You know I was going to handle it myself, Yuno." Asta says leaning against the wall. "But I appreciate you having my back." He says smiling.

"Think nothing of it." Yuno says turning in the opposite direction as Asta heads the other way.

' _Now then, let's do this.'_ Asta and Yuno thought at the same time.

"You have some balls making me wait this damn long for you. What could have possible taken you so long to get ready?" Yami asks glaring at Asta.

"Let's just say someone can't except that he lost to someone he thinks is lower than him." Asta says.

"Oh, I see. But next time you make me wait, you will be punished." Yami says gripping Asta's head. "Finral, let's go." He says.

"Sure." Finral says opening his grimoire and holds out his hand and opens it creating a large portal in front of him. " **Spatial Magic: Fallen Angel Gate.** " He says.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Asta asks in amazement.

"Since you don't have a broom like we do, you're going to have to learn some other type of movement magic. But we'll cross that road when we get to it." Yami says still gripping Asta's head.

"Sorry to bother you captain, but it's really hard to maintain a portal of this size, so could you please enter." Finral says struggling to maintain the portal.

"Who the hell do you think you're giving orders to? Why don't you try to surpass your limits here?" Yami says glaring at Finral.

' _What?!'_ Finral questions while sweating nervously.

"Get in." Yami says tossing Asta through the portal.

"Ahhhhh!" Asta screams as he goes through the portal. "Bueh." He says hitting the ground. "Hughn!" He says as he looks up to see a building in front of him.

The building is in the form of a castle with asymmetric structures. The castle consists of multiple stories with most of them made of stones and bricks. It has a large number of windows and chimneys and a single wooden get for an entrance. The castle seems to be located within a forest at an unknown location.

' _This is the Black Bulls?'_ Asta wonders but then the entrance explodes. _'What the hell?!'_ He thought.

"Alright, I'm mad now! You ready for the consequences?!" A teenage boy yells.

The teen has a lean build and two different colored hair, a light grey hair at the top, black hair at the sides. Additionally, he also sports a black mohawk. One of his facial signatures is a straight line mark surrounded by three pairs of dots on his left forehead. He sports a white shirt covered by a navy trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears black fingerless gloves, a pair of blue shades, a pair of black boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is black and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. As a member of the Black Bull squad, he also wears their signature black squad robe. The robe closely resembles a mantle with a hood and a button to hold it together at the right-hand side. Furthermore, the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia.

"Not really, but let's find out." Another teenage boy says.

The teen has a short stature with blue eyes and medium-length messy blond hair. His hair is long enough to cover both his ears and forehead. His outfit is very simple and consists of an aqua-tunic with long sleeves which expands into a larger circumferences as it reaches his hands. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist and making it seems to be a size larger for him. His pants are black and extends just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored strip with cross patterns like stitches at the sides, running from top to bottom. He also carries a pouch for his grimoire in which strapped around his chest with the use of a belt. Finally, he wears a pair of light-colored boots that covers just above his ankles. As a member of the Black Bull squad, he also wears their signature robe. The said robe is black in color and only covers his torso. It has a gold trimming around the edges and the hood. Additionally, it also has a gold button to hold the robe together, which positioned at the right-hand side while at the left-hand side sports the squad's insignia.

"Die!" The mohawk then yells swinging a bat that sends balls of fire at the blond boy.

"Whoa." The blond says dodging the attacks.

"This hangover is killing me." A woman says sitting up from a couch with a wine bottle against her thigh.

The woman is tall with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. She was only wearing her undergarments. They consist of a pair of red, thin-strapped lingerie with frilly designs. Her squad robe had slipped off her body and was currently resting behind her.

"Om nom nom nom nom nom." A small girl was sitting at a table eating a whole lot of food.

The girl was a petite with shoulder-length black hair. One of her facial features is her thin eyebrows and wide forehead. She usually sports her hair in an upside-down bun hairstyle with fringes framing her face while showing her forehead. Her attire consists of only a light-colored tunic and dark-colored pants. Her tunic extends below her waist and has long sleeves. Additionally, the tunic also has a pocket at the front on her stomach area. Her pants extend below her knees and fit perfectly for her. Finally, she also wears a pair of light-colored flats for her footwear. As a member of the Black Bull squad. She also wears the squad's signature robe. It is a short, black robe that only covers her torso. It has gold trimmings and a hood. The squad's insignia is positioned on the left-hand side while a gold button that keeps the robe together is located on the opposite side.

"Would you guys shut up?! You're as cute as a cherub today too, my little sister." A man says with a nosebleed talking into a mirror.

The man is a tall, slender built young man with light skin and shaggy light brown hair that drapes over his forehead and left eye. He has brown eyes. He wears a long-sleeved blue and purple shirt under a brown short-sleeved shirt, light brown trousers tucked into brown trench boots. As a member of the Black Bull, he wears the official black robe of his squad; black with golden lining and the Black Bull's insignia over his left pec.

Finally, there was a tall man who seemed to be breathing smoke.

The man is an extremely large, heavy-set man with slicked back, light-colored hair, sphere earrings with links that connect to other small sphere that hang, and glowing eyes. The rest of the appearance is not shown because of it being shaded.

"Welcome, wahahah!" Yami laughs watching the rest of his squad members.

"They're at it again." Finral says.

"To the lowest ranked and worst order of Magic Knights, the Black Bulls." Yami says as Asta stares on in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting chapter 4 in a few days. But I have a question; what do you all think of Noelle and her relationship with Asta in the series?**

 **Also, Asta will be receiving other elements for his dragon slayer magic just be patient. I have a plan for when and where he'll get the elements.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Arc 1 Page 4

**Author's Note: As promised here is chapter 4. I'm glad so many people follow and favorite this story but please be sure to leave a review as well.**

 **Recently I posted a poll on my account about were Asta should have a harem or if it should just remain Asta and Noelle. Please vote so I can know where to go with it.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought.

 **"..."** Spells

 **'...' Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Black Bulls

The fighting in the Black Bulls headquarters continue as Asta stares on with a neutral expression.

' _Damn, I'm getting cold feet. But from today on, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls.'_ Asta thought steeling his nerves. _'As they say, first impressions last forever…'_ He thought as he takes a deep breath. "My name is Asta, I'm from the village of Hage. As of today, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls! I look forward to working with you all!" He shouts but not one of them listens as they continue doing their own thing.

"That pudding that you hid away was delish!" The blond boy shouts happily dodging fireballs from the mohawk guy.

"And that'll be your final meal!" The mohawk guy yells swings his bat and sending more fireballs at the boy.

"Om nom nom nom nom nom." The petite girl says as she continues eating ignoring the chaos around her.

"I can remember doing a shot challenge with some guy at the bar, but after that…" The woman says rubbing her head straightening her hair.

"Would you guys give it a rest?! How are you going to repay my sister if she hears you jackasses?!" The man with the mirror yells angrily.

' _They didn't hear a word!'_ Asta thought as he stares on.

Asta then sees a stare fireball heading towards him and quickly activates his Iron Dragon's Scales and shields himself with his arms as the ball explodes when it makes contact with him.

"Revenge for my pudding!" The mohawk guy yells.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" The blond boy laughs still dodging the attacks.

"Would you shut up already?! Your making my headache worse!" The woman shouts.

"You shut up you stupid wasted woman!" The mohawk guy yells.

"What'd you say you virgin roughneck?!" The woman asks.

"I am NOT a virgin!" The mohawk guy yells.

"If you look away like that, you're going to die." The blond boy yells as he fires an attack himself.

"Phew." The giant man says not really doing anything.

"Om nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom." The petite girl continues eating.

"In the name of my sister who is my goddess, I'm going to kill you all!" The mirror guy yells.

"You guys," Yami begins to say as he raises his left arm. "Stop destroying the place!" He yells smashing the wall behind him.

' _You're just as bad!'_ Asta thought in shock as he deactivates his scales.

The members of the Black Bulls halt their actions as Asta watches their attitudes change really fast.

"Yami! I believe your work was done as wonderfully as ever!" The mohawk guy yells bowing his head to his captain.

"Cap, have some of this, it's delicious!" The petite girl says holding up a cupcake pastry.

"Welcome back captain!" The woman says excitedly.

"Captain, if I may have a word with you." The mirror guy says.

"Yami, was there someone out there who tried to talk smack to you? If there was, I'll go kill them now." The mohawk guy says.

"Cap, you're going to have to fight me today!" The blond boy excitedly.

"Phew." The giant man simply says.

"Ignore these babies and come have a drink with me." The woman says.

"Cap, cap! You've got to try this!" The petite girl says.

"I can't take it anymore…can I go see my sister?" The mirror guy asks.

"Is that right? You guys really like me, don't you? That's great but…" Yami says with a happy expression on his face. "Shut the hell up!" He says sternly.

"We're sorry." All the members say together.

"This guy is our newest member." Yami says gesturing to Asta next to him. "Show him the ropes without actually killing him.

' _What?'_ Asta asks in confusion. "My name is Asta, I'm from the village of Hage. As of today, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls. I look forward to working with you all." He says gesturing a "hello" with his arm. _'Even though this is the second time I've introduced myself.'_ He thought.

"There are others who belong to out group. Some are on missions, some are on vacation, and some just don't feel like showing up." Yami explains to Asta. "Well, try to get along with them all." He says.

"As long as they don't try to piss me off, I'm sure I'll get along fine with everyone." Asta says.

"You are one hard guy to get a read on. First, I thought you were a loud, annoying kid, but now you seem calm and collected." Yami says.

"When you said Hage, you mean that little village at the edge of the map?" The woman asks. "Being from out in the cut and making into the Magic Knights, you've done well for yourself boy. How about I do something _nice_ for you?" She says flirtingly as she leans towards Asta as she runs her fingers under his chin.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to pass." Asta says stepping away from the woman.

"Mguh." The woman says covering her mouth. "Bu ee ee ee ee ee e." She throws up in front of Asta.

"Whoa!" Asta says covering his sensitive nose.

"Come on now. A weak little shrimp like you from east bumblefuck is the newest member of the Black Bulls?" The mohawk guy asks glaring at Asta.

' _Is this guy a gangster?'_ Asta wondered.

"I don't know how much head you gave Yami, but until you have one of these robes, I, Magna Swing, will never consider you one of us. Even if you were Yami's right hand man." The mohawk guy, now known as Magna Swing, says gesturing to his robe.

' _A Magic Knight robe. Pretty cool.'_ Asta thought. "Let me have one then!" He yells.

"So you want one huh? That's good, that's good." Magna says. _'Man, this guy's personality does a 180 really fast.'_ He thought. "But before you do, you're going to have to go through the Black Bulls' welcoming ceremony." He says with a sinister look.

"The what?" Asta asks.

Later Asta and Magna were outside the Black Bulls' headquarters facing off against each other while the other members watch, some where even on a couch that had been brought outside.

"I don't care what method you use, all you have to do is either block or dodge the attack magic that I'm going to throw at you. If you can do that, then you'll also be one of us. And I'll give you this robe." Magna says holding up a spare Black Bulls robe.

"Here goes this unofficial ceremony again." The woman says yawning.

"Who cares, it's entertaining." The blond boy says happily.

"Hey, check it out." The petite girl says catching everyone's attention. "That guy has two grimoires on him." She says.

"You're right. I've never heard of someone having two grimoires before." The woman says.

"It must mean he's really strong!" The blond boy says excitedly.

' _No matter the attack, so long as it's magic, my Anti-Magic sword will be able to cut it! And just to show them what all I can do, I'll end this with my Dragon Slayer Magic!'_ Asta thought. "Bring it on!" He yells. _'I got this! This is going to be fun!'_ He thought.

"Here I come! Take out your grimoire shrimp!" Magna yells.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" Asta yells.

The two then take out their grimoires and a fireball appears in Magna's hand while Asta pulls out his broadsword from his Anti-Magic grimoire.

"Fire Magic: Exploding Fireball!" Magna yells as he throws the fireball really fast towards Asta.

Even though to everyone else it looked really fast, to Asta, it looked to be coming towards him at a person's regular walking speed thanks to his enhanced eyesight.

' _Oh shit, I'm dead.'_ Asta thought even though he could dodge it his body wouldn't move.

 _ **'** ** _Asta's_ brain…understood on instinct. Up to this point, Asta, using his Anti-Magic, would use his muscles, enhanced hand eye coordination and explosiveness to cut through magic. But the magic thrown at Asta this time around was something that he couldn't stop even if he cut it. Even if he did cut through it, it wouldn't stop it's forward force. He would get attack by two halves of the same attack.'**_

' _I can't prevent this one like I normally do.'_ Asta thought.

 _ **'** ** _Once_ he realized his limit, all thoughts stopped…but, his body and dragon instincts hadn't given up. His body that he trained into a second brain combined with the instincts of a dragon, threw caution to the wind. As a means of survival, got him through the danger!'**_

Asta used the spine of his broadsword and swung it upward as it hit the fireball and redirected it up into the sky where it exploded high above the base. Everyone stares on in awe at what they just witnessed.

' _It's been a while since I didn't need to save a rookie during one of these ceremonies.'_ Finral thought closing his grimoire.

' _Even if slicing the magic wouldn't work, hitting it with the spine of the sword would? That sword…'_ Yami thought staring at Asta. _'The blade can cut through magic, while the spine reflects it.'_ He thought.

' _I had no idea!'_ Asta shouted in his mind as he looks up at the sky and then at his sword. _'He almost killed me back there!'_ He thought as he activates his magic and everyone feels the pressure.

"Whoa, that's some magical power he's got." The woman says as the blond boy gets excited.

"It's my turn now." Asta says with a growl as hit Dragon Slayer Grimoire opens up. **"Iron Dragon's…"** He begins to say inhaling a large amount of air causing his chest to expand and then gathers it into his cheeks as he clenches his hands into fist in front of his mouth. **"Roar!"** He yells as he releases a very powerful tornado, which dispersed sharp metal shards as well, from his mouth which literally blew Magna away and into the forest behind him.

"He did it, he did it." The blond boy says amazed by what he just saw.

"I have to say, that was impressive." The woman says as the petite girl laughs in excitement.

"So that's what his white grimoire's magic allows him to do?" Finral asks completely overwhelmed by the power of the attack, and he was on the sidelines.

' _So…this is the power of Dragon Slayer Magic? Impressive._ ' Yami just stared at the display with a smirk.

' _What the hell was he thinking? Trying to kill a new member on their first day? Wait…did he die?'_ Asta wonders seeing the way several trees were broken from his attack.

"That fucking hurt!" Magna yells pulling himself up from behind a tree.

' _He took that head on and is just fine?!'_ Asta wonders in complete shock.

"If I hadn't been able to counter that, I could've been in worst shape." Magna says as Asta sighs in relief and sweats a little nervously. "Hey punk! You're pretty damn good!" He shouts.

"Huh?" Asta questions in confusion.

"You didn't simply block or avoid my attack, you sent my magic in a different direction! And managed to land a seriously awesome attack on me too! I like you, Rasta!" Magna yells slapping him on the back.

"It's Asta." Asta corrects Magna.

"I'm also from the country too! I'm from Rayaka, just a little north of Hage." Magna says.

"Damn, that's way out in the stix!" Asta shouts in amazement.

"You're the last person I should be hearing that from." Magna says.

"But you should know, up to six months ago, I had no magic power whatsoever." Asta says rubbing the back of his head.

"Huuuh?! You had NO magic?! And you have all this power with just six months of training?!" Magna asks making Asta sweat nervously. "That makes what you're doing even more impressive! Managing to possess two grimoires and have all that magic power, you're a real man, aren't you?" He asks as the rest of the group came and gathered around them.

"You're pretty interesting, kid." The blond boy says.

"Do you want some?" The petite girl asks holding up a pastry.

"You're pretty good, boy." The woman says.

"Stay away from my sister." The mirror man says.

"Now then, let's begin round 2. You're going to fight me!" The blond boy yells.

' _Huuuh?!'_ Asta questions.

"This is good, would you like to try some?" The petit girl asks.

' _Thanks.'_ Asta thought accepting the treat. _'Delish!'_ He thought taking a bite out of the pastry.

"Here," Magna says holding out the spare Black Bulls robe to Asta. "This is yours, Asta." He says.

"Uhf fuh fuh." The woman chuckles taking out a wand. "As an added bonus." She says pointing the wand at Asta's headband causing it to spin around 180 degrees and the insignia of the Black Bulls appears on it. "And now, you are officially a member of the Black Bulls!" She says.

"Hell yeah! Thanks!" Asta shouts excitedly but they were unaware that they were being watched by a silver-haired girl.

The girl looked to be Asta's age with a slender build and pink eyes. Her silver-colored hair is in pigtails, bangs hanging from over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back and extends slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuff. The blazer also has a pair of pins with the same symbol as her earrings attached to it around her collarbones area. Additionally, the blazer has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners, where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored buffs at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, she wears her black squad robe, which is short with gold trimming, looks like a mantle with a hood. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the left-hand side.

"So that's the new member?" The girl asks watch from the shadows of the building. "Not bad, for an insect." She says flipping her silver hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Noelle is introduced. Be sure to write a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Please don't forget to vote on the poll if Asta should have a harem or if it should just be Asta X Noelle.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arc 1 Page 5

**Author's Note: Glad to see so many of you have followed and favorited the s story but for this chapter I'd like to get a minimum of 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

 **Also I added a poll to my home page on whether Asta should have a harem or if it should remain Asta x Noelle.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'...' Character thought.

 **"..." Spells**

 **'...' Over-voice**

 **Now them on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Other New Member

Asta had just passed the Black Bulls' unofficial welcome ceremony and received his Magic Knight's robe, making him a full-fledged member.

"With his you are now a member of the Magic Knight order of the Black Bulls. You better do well enough that you don't throw dirt on our name." Yami says.

"Yes sir!" Asta replies excitedly.

"Get excited, because as a special bonus, I'm going to show you around the joint! Follow me, Rasta!" Magna shouts as they run towards the destroyed base entrance.

"Right behind you shady!" Asta says.

"The name is Magna." Magna says.

"Hey, we haven't finished introducing ourselves yet." The woman says watching the two enter the base.

The two make their way towards a room that looked like an academy style dinning room.

"This is the mess hall!" Magna shouts showing Asta the mess hall.

"Ohhhh! It's huge." Asta says.

The mess hall was indeed big, and had its own kitchen attached to it as well. There were about four long tables that stretch from one end of the room to the other. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall and windows to all the room to have natural lighting.

The teens the leaving the mess hall and enter a room full of steam from hot water.

"This is the bathhouse!" Magna shouts.

"Very nice! It's pretty big too." Asta says.

The bathhouse was design like a hot spring but inside and had a figure head of a bull that pumped hot water into the tube.

As they exited the bathhouse Magna stands at the beginning of a hallway with Asta.

"Down there is where the women sleep. If a guy tries to pass, he'll activate the trap and die!" Magna says.

"Understandable." Asta says.

The hall to the woman's rooms had trip wires everywhere and large iron spears in the ceiling that would impale the intruder if the wires were tripped.

The boys then make their way to the basement-like dungeon.

"And this is the wild beast's dungeon!" Magna says.

"Why the hell is that even…" Asta begins to ask sweat dropping.

"Because Yami likes it." Magna says.

Inside one of the cells, it was filled with many beasts banging against the cells bars. One of the beasts sticks it's head out and tries to take a bit out of Asta.

"Hey!" Asta shouts releasing his magic. **"Iron Dragon's Scales!"** He yells covering his body in iron scales. **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"** He shouts punching the biting beast pushing it back into cage past the other beasts.

"Whoa." Magna says watching Asta attack the beast and then approaches the cage.

"Let's get one thing straight here, I am not a chew toy. I'm top beast here, you got that?!" Asta asks steering at the beasts directly in the eyes.

The beasts look at Asta and see the image of a dragon behind him and immediately run towards the back of the cage in fear.

"Man, that was insane! You tamed those beasts with just a glare! I'm impressed." Magna says slapping Asta on the back.

"Thanks, after obtaining my dragon slayer grimoire, I've gained qualities of a dragon and I guess animals just have a natural fear of me now." Asta says.

"They recognize a true man when they see one." Magna says laughing. "Anyways, let's move one." He says as they exit the dungeon.

They then make their way towards a door leading out of the base.

"And over here…" Magna begins to say but then stops. "Oh?" He says seeing someone enter through the open door.

The girl that was watching Asta and Magna's fight was walking towards them with an expressionless look on her face.

' _She has…silver hair.'_ Asta thought and for some reason his heart begins to start beating faster than normal.

"Is this where you were?" Magna asks the girl. "Asta, this one is your equal. She's the other one who was admitted this year." He explains.

"Really?" Asta says getting a look at the girl in front of him. _'She looks to be able my age. Her scent is…very pleasing. So, she's my "equal", huh? It has a nice ring to it.'_ He thought. "I'm Asta from the village of Hage. I look forward to working with you to achieve our sperate goals." He says holding out his hand to her, but the girl slaps it away.

"Who gave you permission to talk to me?" The girl asks.

' _Huh?'_ Asta questions.

"You little insect with unknown types of magic! I am Noelle Silva, of this country's royal line." The girl, now known as Noelle, says.

' _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Sh-Sh-She's royalty?!'_ Asta thought in complete shock. "Please forgive this insect, he didn't realize who he was talking to…" He begins to say on his hands and knees, forgetting about his dragon pride for a moment.

"So long as you understand." Noelle says with her hands on her hips looking down on Asta.

"Hey, wait a minute…who the hell are you calling an insect?!" Asta yells getting back up quickly. "The two of us are equals in this order! You being royalty doesn't matter in the least!" He yells.

"Commoner." Noelle simply says.

"That's right Asta, you tell her!" Magna says being a commoner himself.

"Foolish _low born_ , are words too difficult for you to understand?" Noelle asks. "Then I'll make you understand with the overwhelming difference in magic power." She says holding up her hand and unleashing her magic power, which was about the same level as Asta, give or take a level.

Asta glares at the girl as she summons a sphere of water and aims it at him. His human instincts were telling him to get out of the way but his dragon instincts, along with his body, told him to stand his ground. As Noelle releases the sphere of water and moves at Asta, it suddenly changed directions and hit Magna instead.

"Huh?" Asta says looking at a soaked Magna. _'That was strange. Wait a minute, could she…'_ He begins to wonder.

"…" Noelle just stares at what her magic just did.

"You little bitch…you'll pay for that!" Magna shouts getting back up and completely soaked.

"…" Noelle remains silent for a moment. "You happened to be standing in the wrong spot. Who said you could stand there?" She asks flipping her pigtail off her shoulder.

' _Seriously?!'_ Magna questions in shock. "BITCH, I'M HIGHER RANKED THAN YOU!" He yells. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ROYALTY OR THE SISTER OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE SILVER EAGLES! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE IS BECAUSE OF YAMI'S GOOD GRACES! You should be thankful." He screams.

"…" Noelle remains silent as she reaches for her Black Bulls robe. "I want nothing to do with his order." She says throwing the robe on the ground and walks away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! AND WHERE'S MY DAMN APOLOGY?" Magna yells.

' _Something else is bothering that girl.'_ Asta thought.

Later that evening, Magna brought Asta to a rundown looking room that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"This is your room." Magna says. "How do you like it? It's small and dirty enough to make you cry, isn't it? FYI, my room is like 3 times…" He begins to say.

"This is…MY ROOM!" Asta yells with tears running down his face.

"HUH?" Magna questions in confusion.

"I'm so happy! I've never had my own room before. There were 6 of us to a room. I'll make this place sparkle!" Asta says already starting to clean the dirty room real fast.

"Do what you will. Until a mission comes, you're on your own." Magna says making his way out of the room and waving his hand. "If something happens, you can always come and get me." He says.

"Thanks." Asta says. _'This is my first castle. From here on, I'll claw my way up to being the Magic Emperor.'_ He thought picturing Yuno in his path as well. "Hell yeah! It's all clean! Good night!" He shouts as he climbs into his new bed.

Later that night, Asta couldn't sleep and decided to take a look around the forest surrounding the base.

"Man, that base sure is weird. Did the interior change a bit?" Asta wondered but then heard a crashing sound thanks to his sensitive ears. "Hm? What's making that sound?" He asks and then a large sphere of water comes towards him. _'Maybe I can eat it.'_ He thought as he tried to suck it the water, but nothing happened and ends up getting completely soaked. _'Damn it! I just don't get it. My grimoire says I can eat other elements to form new dragon slayer magics, but I can't eat any other than iron. What's wrong with me?'_ He wondered. _'Wait a minute, that was just like…'_ He being to think and then sees the scene in front of him.

Noelle was practicing trying to control her magic by hitting the target she painted on a tree but no matter what she did she always missed. Her misses left giant craters in the ground, each going in different directions.

"Why…?" Noelle asks breathing heavily. "Why can't I hit…what I want to hit?" She asks with tears forming in her eyes.

' _So I was right, Noelle can't control her magic.'_ Asta says feeling sorry for the girl as he watches her body begin to shake violently.

[Flashback]

" _I never meant to give birth to a defect like you."_ A voice in Noelle's head says.

" _You can't control your magic? That's embarrassing."_ A shady figure says to Noelle.

" _What's with that dirty grimoire? Are you really royalty?"_ Another shady figure asks Noelle.

" _The Silver Eagles is not the place for you, the embarrassment of the family. You're a failure."_ Nozel, Noelle's brother, says.

[End Flashback]

' _I'm going to make them eat all what they said to me!'_ Noelle screams in her mind. "…" She tries to fire another sphere of water but misses once again. "Why?! What am I doing wrong?!" She wonders but then as she forms another water sphere in front of her it suddenly starts growing bigger.

"Huh?" Asta asks watching the whole scene unfold.

Back in the base, the surge of magic power woke the blond boy up thanks to his ability to sense make. The petite girl was in her bed sleep eating somehow.

"Hmm?" The woman asks on her balcony as she looks up.

"What is that?" Yami asks taking out his cigarette from his mouth.

Outside, Noelle's magic forms a huge sphere of water the traps her inside. It also releases several waterspouts that wreak havoc on the vicinity. Seeing the accident occurring, several Black Bull members immediately head to the scene to see it up-close.

"…" Noelle still trapped inside holds her breath struggling to try and regain control.

"Oh! Wow!" The woman says.

"Her magic is out of control." Yami says.

"Damn! That's a lot of magic power! If we leave it alone, this could get ugly." Magna says.

"If we suppress it with a magic attack, the girl inside might die. If we had someone who could nullify magic, then…" Yami begins to say as one of the waterspouts sends Asta flying towards the group. "Oh yeah." He says catching Asta by his robe. "You flew out just as I was thinking of you." He says.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Asta asks.

"Well for starters, that Dragon Slayer Magic of yours allows you to eat elements, so can you eat all that water?" Yami asks setting Asta down on his feet.

"I already tried before this happened and it didn't work for some reason. But I can slice it open and cancel it out." Asta says.

"Good, well then get to it." Yami says. "Now is the time to surpass your own limits!" He shouts.

"Doesn't he need help getting up there, captain?" Magna asks.

"Nah, I've got this." Asta says crouching down. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** He yells transforming his legs into clubs that propel him up into the air towards the sphere.

"So cool." The blond boy shouts.

"So, he can also use his dragon magic as a means of propulsion as well. Nicely done." Yami says with a smirk.

As Asta rockets towards the water sphere the waterspouts come at him but he uses his Anti-Magic broadsword to destroy them and uses the force to propel himself higher into the air above the water dome.

' _Okay, I've only practiced with these spells but now's the time to put them to full use.'_ Asta says throwing his broadsword towards the Black Bulls.

"Oh god!" Magna screams as the sword impales the ground in front of him causing him to fall on his ass. "Damn it, Asta! You nearly killed me!" He yells but then feels a huge amount of magic coming from Asta.

"Hmm, the kid is up to something." The woman says.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"** Asta yells as he claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword.

"Wow! That thing is huge!" The blond boy yells in excitement.

Asta then proceeds to swipe the sword down, slicing the sphere in half causing the water to burst and rain down on everyone. Asta then quickly dives downward and grabs Noelle in his arms. As she opens her eyes she sees that Asta was the one who saved her and is held close to his chest as they fall to the ground with him ready to take the impact from the fall until a portal opens up below them.

" **Spatial Magic: Fallen Angel Gate."** Finral says creating a portal in the air and one leading to the ground that Asta and Noelle come through while Asta holds Noelle close as they land on the ground.

"Thanks a lot for your spatial magic, Finral." Asta says gently setting Noelle on the ground beside him as he gets to his feet.

"No problem. Figured you could use the assist." Finral says.

"Nicely done kid!" Yami says with a satisfied look on his face.

"Thanks." Asta replies and then turns to Noelle. "Hey, you…" He begins to say.

' _You're a failure.'_ Noelle remembers her brother's words to her. _'They're going to make fun of me again.'_ She thought.

"That's some crazy magic power you have there." Asta says crouching in front of her.

"Huh?" Noelle asks in confusion.

"For 15 years I had zero magic power, and six months ago I gain all this magic and I still can barely understand how these grimoires work. If you train to the point where you're able to control it, you'll be unstoppable!" Asta says smiling at her causing Noelle to blush heavily. "But there's no way I'll lose out!" He says.

"You mean, your problem was that you can't control your magic? You should've just said so. We're the order of misfits, the Black Bulls. We can easily take care of that fault of yours, dumbass." Magna says.

"I'm just glad that you're safe. BTW, there's a restaurant with some delicious Italian, how about you and me go out for dinner one night?" Finral ask but gets smacked in the back of the head by Asta as he grabs his broadsword and glares at him.

"Before that, you should try eating this." The petit girl says holding out a pastry to Noelle.

"I'm an expert at magic control, and nothing else, I can show you the ropes. As well as the bedroom's ropes too." The woman says winking.

"Come one," Asta says holding out his hand to Noelle and his broadsword resting on his shoulder in the other hand. "Let's get started on out journey." He says.

"Inse-" Noelle begins to say but stops herself. "Asta, I look forward to working with you." She says with tears in her eyes as she excepts Asta's outstretched hand.

As Asta helps Noelle to her feet the sun begins to rise as a rainbow from the water forms above them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to review and vote on the poll.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arc 1 Page 6

**Author's Note: I'm really excited with how this story is turning out. Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story.**

 **As for the poll results it seems Asta will have a harem. But to decide who will be in the harem I'll post another poll and choose the top three and make them Asta's harem. Noelle will already be a part of the harem and will be the main girl as well.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **'...' Over-voice**_

 **Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Go! Go! First Mission

The next few days Asta is getting more and more use to the Black Bulls…or so he thought. One thing kept nagging at Asta and he finally decided to ask.

"So I've been meaning to ask, what…" Asta begins to ask eating a steak with nails on the side. "Does an order of Magic Knights do anyway?" He asks.

"…really? You're seriously asking that?" Magna asks with an annoyed look on his face before grabbing Asta by his Black Bulls' robe. "We protect the country, and guard VIPs, work for men!" He shouts tightening his grip on Asta's robe causing him to choke a little. "Why the hell did you join one without knowing?!" He asks loudly.

"I'm sorry-urguhhh! I can't breathe." Asta barely manages to say.

"Hah ha aha ha ha." The woman laughs slightly drunk and in her undergarments.

"Om nom nom nom. Oh nom nom." The petit girl munches the huge pile of food in front of her.

"Well here's a better question; why are there nails beside your food?" Noelle asks gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. I can replenish my magic power and energy by eating the element of any dragon slayer magic I have, which for now is just iron. So whenever I eat, train, or travel, I always have some iron nails to help restore my body to a healthy state and refuel my magic." Asta says grabbing a few nails and tossing them into his mouth.

Everyone just stares in amazement as they could actually hear the nails grinding between his teeth and watch as Asta swallows the nails like it was actually food.

"Well, there's also doing things like protecting the people." The woman, known as Vanessa Enoteca, a lush who was disowned by a well to do family, says. "You might be able to get close to a wonderful man like that." She says blushing slightly either from the alcohol or from something else entirely, either way Asta could hear her heart beating faster.

"There are fun jobs like fighting to your hearts content." The blond boy, known as Luck Voltia, the smile freak, says. "If it's a criminal, no one will complain if you beat him within an inch of his life." He says does some air punches as well.

"On top of all that, it's a job where you get to admire my sister." The man, known as Gauche Adlai, a former prisoner and sister lover says. "Isn't she an angel? You can buy my sister whatever she likes with your pay." He says with a nosebleed and holding up a picture of a young girl with short blonde hair, purple eyes and wearing a purple dress.

"Ahh! This is awful! My food is all gone!" The petit girl, known as Charmy Pappitson, the voracious eater, shouts staring at her empty plate as her grimoire levitates in front of her. **"Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Cook!"** She yells using her magic to create an entity is the shape of a sheep.

The sheep is composed of bundles of cotton with complete sheep anatomy and a chef hat. The sheep then begins cooking and baking more food for Charmy.

"You get to eat a lot of food!" Charmy says smiling.

The large man then walks up to Asta as he opens his grimoire and smoke begins emitting from his body.

"Hm?" Asta questions in curiosity.

When the smoke clears the large man had shrunken down and transformed himself to look like Asta.

"Whatever it may be, it's good work." The man, known as Gray, the master of disguise magic, says. "At some point, we'll be working together, and I look forward to it." He says placing a hand on Asta's shoulder.

' _Right…there are only weirdos here.'_ Asta and Noelle thought together.

"If you put this on top of this, it's really good." Charmy says adding gravy to the leg of lamb. "Here, have some." She says shoving it in Asta's mouth.

"I'm actually quite full right now." Asta mumbles through all the food Charmy had stuffed into his mouth.

Later Magna had brought Asta and Noelle to see Yami in the meeting room.

"Now then, you two get your first mission. You'll be in the village of Sosshi hunting a boar." Magna explains the mission.

' _A…boar?'_ Asta and Noelle thought picturing the animal in their minds.

"W-What's with that shitty mission?!" Asta yells in anger.

"What the hell did you call it?" Magna yells with equal anger.

"I can beat a boar with my bare hands!" Asta shouts.

"Don't look down on boars!" Magna yells.

"I lost a bet with a guy, and the loser of the bet was to do one thing the other asked." Yami explains. "In order to bring profit to his poor village, he was trying to get 1,000 gold in one go…he won." He says.

"…" Asta and Noelle look at their captain with blank looks on their faces before looking at each other.

"When people have a lot on their shoulders, they're really quite strong." Yami says.

"Hey! That has nothing to do with us!" Asta shouts.

"He's right!" Noelle yells in agreement.

"So, are you going to go? Or are you going to die?" Yami asks with a deadly glare while smoking his cigarette.

"We're on our way!" Asta and Noelle shout and quickly leave the room in fear.

"Regardless of the situation, it's my first mission! I'm getting pumped!" Asta says flaring him magic power a little.

"So I'm…going to a dirty little village for a dirty old man, to kill a dirty boar…?" Noelle asks thinking over the situation.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Magna asks.

"I never said it was a problem. Just…" Noelle says pausing for a second. "I was wondering if it was alright for me to go, since…I can't control my magic." She says.

"DUMBASS! You'll get better without realizing it the more you go on mission!" Magna shouts.

"Plus, I be there to nullify your magic if it goes out of control again." Asta says smiling at Noelle making her blush at his words.

"I-If you're going to go that far, then I'll go with you." Noelle says feeling her heart beat a little faster after hearing Asta's words to her. _'Why am I feeling like this.'_ She wonders.

"Damn it, Asta! Why did you step on my moment?!" Magna asks yelling.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to keep Noelle's nerves calm." Asta says unknowingly causing Noelle to blush even harder.

"Fine. Okay, this time around, we won't be able to use Finral's magic, so we'll have to fly out there on brooms." Magna says.

[Flashback]

" _If it's somewhere that I can't see, I'll have to have seen it first to be able to send you there. I've never heard of Sosshi before." Finral says._

[End Flashback]

"I don't have a broom to fly." Asta says.

"And I can't fly one." Noelle says.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Why the hell don't you have the most basic equipment for a mage? And why the hell can't you do something so basic?" Magna asks them while once again grabbing Asta by his robe.

"Because I may have just became a magic knight but Hage is a pretty poor village." Asta says somewhat proudly.

"Why is he acting so proud about that?" Magna asks.

"Obviously because I can't control my magic." Noelle says acting proud for some reason.

"Why is she acting high and mighty?" Magna asks. "If that's the case…I'll get us there on my favorite broom. I call it the Crazy Cyclone!" He says showing them his customized broom.

Crazy Cyclone has the appearance of a bull skeleton in which it has a skull of a bull with sunglasses as its headpiece. Furthermore, its shaft has as wavy surface with a semi-circular saddle, which has three pairs of ribs on the sides and a pair of dark-colored fur at the end of it. At the end, Crazy Cyclone has a bundle of bristles as commonly seen on a broomstick. Additionally, it is also installed with a pole form which a flag with the Black Bull insignia flutters.

"Impressive." Asta says calmly.

"I know right!" Magna shouts with pride.

"…" Noelle however remains silent. "LAME!" She suddenly shouts however because she was standing right next to Asta she managed to hurt his sensitive ears.

"THE hell? I guess a woman just doesn't get it." Magna says.

"L-A-M-E!" Noelle spells out her word loudly.

The three board Crazy Cyclone with Magna sitting in front, Noelle sitting side-saddle close to Asta, who was resting against the pole with his hands behind his head on the back of the broomstick.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Magna yells gripping the horns of the bull skull headpiece however his entire body way shaking.

"Are you going to be alright?" Noelle asks with slight concern.

"I LIVE UP TO MY WORD!" Magna yells as Crazy Cyclone bursts forward and into the air.

As the group fly through the air, Asta took the opportunity to view landscape that they flew over. Noelle occasionally took glances back at him blushing slightly, before quickly turning forward just as he was turning his head.

"Hey! Can't you fly a little better than this?" Noelle asks with her hands-on Magna's shoulders to keep her from falling off.

"OW! Hey, don't strangle me!" Magna yells.

"Then fly so that I don't feel scared!" Noelle shouts.

"Man, this is great. The feel of the wind just makes me feel so…calm." Asta says closing his eyes as he feels the breeze around him.

' _He true is interesting. Possessing two grimoires, magic power that's at the level of a high noble or a low/middle royal, and the way his personality changes from loud and crazy to calm and collected.'_ Noelle thought blushing feeling her body heat up as she watches Asta relax. _'Wait! What am I thinking?! I'm royalty and he's just a commoner. It's not like we could ever…aaaahh!'_ She screams in her mind as steam raises from her head because of her thoughts.

"Hey dumbsta, if you don't want to die out here, hold on properly!" Magna shouts.

"Fine." Asta says placing his hands-on Noelle's waist causing her to shriek at the sudden contact. "Sorry." He says blushing and re-places his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

A couples of hours later the three arrive at the edge of Sosshi village but upon arrival something strange was there.

"…! What is this? The village…is surrounded by mist." Magna says as he looks at the village completely covered in mist and only the village for some reason.

"This village has some really poor weather." Asta says.

"Dummy, this is magic." Noelle says to him.

"Really? Magic can do something like this?" Asta asks.

"Of course, if the mage is strong enough and has the right magic. Haven't you seen magic before?" Noelle asks.

"Well, yeah but Hage is a small village so not many people can do magic like this." Asta explains.

"Even if we do enter through the front, we probably won't be able to reach our destination." Noelle states.

' _I don't think this is the work of someone who live here. Completely engulfing a village in mist…'_ Magna thought.

"I can smell multiple scents coming from the center of the village. Everyone must be gathered there." Asta says sniffing the air.

"Okay then Asta, use your sword to cut through the mist." Magna says.

"Huh?" Asta asks in confusion.

"The mist is magic, so your sword can cut through it." Magna says.

"Oh right." Asta says cancelling his magic as his Anti-Magic grimoire levitates on his right side and pulls out his broadsword and begins slicing through the mist causing some of it to get erased.

As the Black Bulls enter the village with Asta slicing away the mist, having nothing to lead them but Asta's sense of smell and hearing. It was worrisome at first but over time, Magna and Noelle knew Asta was what he was doing as he continue slicing the mist, not only did they start to hear something, but fell something as well.

"You feel that?" Magna asks Noelle.

"Yeah, it's magic and it's strong." Noelle said starting to sweat from the pressure.

The trio kept going as Asta sliced through the last of the mist as they reached the center of the village but what they saw was something they didn't expect to see. The villagers were huddled together in fear as what appeared to be ice spikes floating above them.

"Kill them." A random voice says.

The ice spikes started to rain down on the villagers with intent to kill until Magna and Asta came running in.

" **Fire Magic: Exploding Buckshot!"** Magna shouts as he generates multiple fireballs at once and throws them upward as they become a barrage of attacks the spread in a wide area.

Upon contact with the ice spikes, the fireballs generate massive, continuous explosions that destroyed every single ice spike.

"Huh…?!" A villager asks in shock as he sees the Black Bulls insignia on Magna's robe.

"Did…" Another villager begins to say.

"We're…" A third villager begins to say.

"An order of Magic Knights…has come to rescue us!" A fourth villager yells.

"What's going on here?" Magna asks in anger.

"Ugh…" A young boy cries catching Magna's attention. "Your prayers came to, pops." The boy cries.

"…!" Magna recognizes the old man as the one who won against Yami and requested their help. "This man is…hey, you can't be…!" He shouts but takes closer look and sees the old man is dead.

"Gramps…!" The boy cries.

"…" Asta and Noelle remain silent after realizing someone just dead.

"A person's life was taken…so easily." The random voice says catching Magna's attention.

"Is this your doing?!" Magna yells his question.

The man was a slender, middle-aged man with slanted eyes. He is very skinny, which can be seen from the tone of his face, and also has a large chin. Additionally, he has a short light-colored hair combed backwards. One of his most prominent features is the scar at the right-hand side of his forehead, which is elongated across his face all the way to his left cheek. He wears an attire similar to a military uniform, which is also worn by his three subordinates. The attire consists of a dark-colored jumpsuit that covers his entire body with two belts strapped around his neck. On top of it, he wears a light-colored shirt with elbow-length sleeves that extend down to his knee. The shirt also has a short cape that only covers his chest area. The cape has circular ornaments at the circumference and a hood. The three subordinates' capes extend all the way down and cover their entire body. Furthermore, he also wears a three-way belt, which is strapped around his torso. In addition, he wears three more dark-colored belts around his waist, where he also places the pouch to carry his grimoire. Finally, he wears a pair of dark-colored boots. He also has a pocket watch, which he uses frequently. The watch has a circular design with a button at the top. The button consists of a short tube with a sphere at the top, which is connected to another pair of tubes that are protruding to the sides. The tubes have an arc that connects them to each other. The watch has Roman numerals for the hour marks, and the hands are needles with a circular design near the tip.

"I can't believe you gave them more time. In 3 seconds, they're all be executed." The man says as he creates a huge ice shard and sends it towards them.

' _Oh shit, I don't have enough magic…'_ Magna thought but then sees Asta zoom past him.

Asta jumps into the air and raises his Anti-Magic broadsword and slices the giant ice shard in half causing them to miss the villagers and crash into the buildings behind them. Asta looks behind him and sees the terrified faces of the villagers and feels his blood boil.

"You'll pay for that!" Asta yells at the man.

"…" The man remains silent with an emotionless expression on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **And don't forget to vote on the poll on who should be in Asta's harem.**


	7. Chapter 7: Arc 1 Page 7

**Author's Note: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. After this chapter just two more until the Sosshi Village arc is finished. Stay tuned for them.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...' Character thought._

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **'...' Over-voice**_

 **Now then one with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Beast

Asta, Magna, and Noelle are fighting an unknown enemy who are trying to kill the residents of Sosshi village.

"Just who the hell are you guys?!" Asta asks angrily pointing his broadsword at the four unknown mages.

' _They don't look to be spies from another country or like your normal thieves…who are they?'_ Magna wonders.

"I got no word that an order of Magic Knights would be coming." Hooded Mage 1 says.

"Then this must be an unsanctioned expedition on their part…what I want to know is how did they break through our fog barrier and get inside the village?" Hooded Mage 2 asks.

The scarred man wasn't really interested in their conversation as he continues to look at his watch.

"The Black Bulls…among the Magic Knights, they're known as a bunch of weirdos that do whatever they want." The scarred man says as the ticking from his pocket watch can be heard. "5 minutes. In 5 minutes I'll wipe out this useless village that didn't know anything, then resume my search." He says.

"Don't ignore me!" Asta screams charging at the man already having closed the distance between them and ready to strike him with his broadsword.

" **Mist Magic: Illusion Vortex!"** Hooded Mage 3 shouts as he raises his hands towards Asta and generate a veil of mist that envelops him. "Did you really think we'd let you get close to Master Heath Grice? Fool. Get lost in the mi…" He begins to say but Asta slices through the mist, nullifying it.

"Like hell I'll get lost in mist!" Asta yells shocking the hooded mage.

' _This guy…it's the same as it was with my ice magic. I don't know what type of magic he's using, but…his sword negates magic! I'll be in trouble if he gets close to me!'_ The scarred man, known as Heath Grice, thought remembering how Asta sliced his huge ice spike in half saving the villagers.

"Why the hell would you try to kill all the people of this village?!" Asta demands to know Heath's reason.

"…" Heath remains silent for a moment. "The Clover Kingdom is divide into three regions: the Noble Region, the Common Region, and the Forsaken Region. This is one of the villages where the low born live in the Forsaken Region. Most of the people out here in the Forsaken Region can only use low level magic for minor things that improve the quality of their own lives. This is where "Casting pearls before swine" comes in play. I'm just cleaning up now the swine that might take up my time later. You guys have enough magic power to enter the Magic Knights, right? The only reason you're trying to help these people is because it's your mission. Don't these people look like worthless swine to you?" He asks making Asta tighten his grip on his broadsword.

[Flashback]

" _Man, those guys in the Noble Region have it made. They get to live it in ease up there, don't they?" A man as Sister Lily, a young Asta, a young Yuno, and a young Nash walk by carrying food._

"… _If that's how you feel, then just go to the Noble Region." Young Asta says._

" _It's not that easy, Asta." Sister Lily says to the boy. "The people in the Noble Region are people with high magic power. Those with low magic power live out here because of discrimination." She explains. "…Even though we all bleed red." She says._

" _Really? Then I'll join the Magic Knights, become the Magic Emperor…and I'll get rid of that discrimination, and make it so everyone can live well." Young Asta declares making Young Yuno smile while Young Nash stares blankly at his foster brother._

" _Fu fu fu fu." Sister Lily giggles._

" _Yeah,…right." Young Nash says sarcastically._

" _You just wait and see brat!" Young Asta yells._

[End Flashback]

Asta remembers his time back in Hage Village and his promise to change the Clover Kingdom's discrimination.

"I'm the guy. That's going to protect those kinds of people!" Asta yells shocking the Sosshi villagers.

"I that so…are those filthy swine really that important to you?" Heath asks raising his hand and forms ice spikes in front of him.

"I'm going to send all that ice right back at yo…" Asta begins to say but then the hooded mages send out their mist magic which combines with Heath's ice magic and surrounds Asta, Magna, Noelle, and the villagers.

" **Ice Mist Compound Magic: Cage of Infinite Hail!"** Heath says as countless icicle shards formed all around them. "Do you think you can protect this herd of swine under these conditions?" He asks as the ice moves slightly towards the villagers. "I don't like doing things slowly like this, but…this way is sure to get the job done." He says as some of the icicles move towards Asta.

As the ice shards get closer Asta swings his broadsword causing the ice to be reflected back at Heath and the hooded mages shocking them.

"So you can reflect magic too?" Heath asks holding up his hand. _'Melt.'_ He thought as the ice shards vaporize before that hit him or his subordinates.

"…" Asta remains calm as he prepares himself for the next wave.

"But you won't beat me like that. My shards will just keep coming." Heath says creating more icicle shards in the air above the villagers and Black Bull mages. "Now, protect them like you said you would!" He shouts.

"Shaaaaaaaaaa!" Asta yells swinging his broadsword around wildly nullifying and reflecting the icicle shards coming towards him and the villagers.

"Damn it all! **Fire Magic: Exploding Buckshot!** " Magna yells using his magic to destroy the icicles. _'Asta and I are doing all we can to protect the villagers!'_ He thought gritting his teeth. _'On the other hand, they have 4 people worthy of seats in a Magic Knight order. And to make matters worse, my tank is almost at empty!'_ He thought looking towards the 4 mages. _'And scarface over there hasn't shown us his true powers yet.'_ He thought staring at Heath. _'Asta could use his Dragon Slayer Magic but these icicles are coming too fast to give him an opening to use his more powerful attacks like his Iron Dragon's Roar.'_ He thought. "This baptism by fire is more like a hellfire now, damn it…things aren't looking good for us. But a man won't run away just because things aren't going his way!" He yells getting his second wind. "Another man from the Forsaken Region will protect you all!" He screams to the villagers.

"Let's see how long you'll last." Heath says staring at his pocket watch.

Suddenly an explosion happens a little bit off to the side of him as he looks up to seeing Noelle trying to attack him and his subordinates but misses.

"…" Noelle remains silent with an expressionless look on her face but inside she was gritting her teeth in disappointment.

"You have someone that can't properly control their own magic…" Heath asks. "The Black Bulls must really be in desperate need of members." He says making Noelle frown. "If you would just ignore those beasts that can't protect themselves, you guys from the order of Magic Knights would be fine, you know." He says as some of the ice shards strike a few of the villagers causing a lot of damage but not enough to kill them.

' _I'm royalty…and I have the most magic power of anyone here besides Asta, but I'm totally a waste of space out here!'_ Noelle thought watching Asta and Magna destroy the icicle shards in front of her.

"Noelle, get back!" Magna orders.

"…!" Noelle is pulled out of her thoughts from Magna's shout. _'There's no point in me being out here!'_ She thought. _'If you would just ignore those beasts…you guys would be fine…'_ She thought about Heath's words from early. _'You know what…? I'm royalty! I shouldn't have to die out here in this unknown village!'_ She thought. "…" She remains silent thinking about her next move. _'If I run now…'_ She began to think be then feels someone tug on edge of her frilly blazer.

"Lady from the Magic Knights, please save us!" A young girl begs with tears in her eyes.

Noelle's grimoire shoots out of its pouch, hovers in front of her.

' _ **As the owner of the grimoire grows,'**_

It then opens its pages to a blank one.

' _ **New magic gets inscribed in it.'**_

Begins self-writing a new spell on the page.

' _ **Growth counts as the master overcoming a trail and gaining greater magic power,'**_

Her grimoire then begins to shine brightly.

' _ **Or learning to better control what they already have in their arsenal.'**_

' _What was I thinking…?'_ Noelle thought to herself. _'This little girl is looking to me for help!'_ She thought.

' _ **At times, when emotions run high or there's a change in determination, growth occurs.'**_

' _There's no way in hell I can run away!'_ Noelle shouts in her mind as she crouches down and places both her hands near the ground as magic power erupts from within her.

"Wha?" The girl asks in shock.

Heath also watches in slight surprise as well.

" **Water Creation Magic: Nest of the Sea Dragon!"** Noelle yells as a dome composed of multiple whirlpools manifests and covers Noelle's surroundings. "I'm royalty! And a member of the Black Bulls! I'm going to protect this kingdom's people!" She yells in determination as more ice shards attack the dome but the whirlpools block the incoming attacks without breaking.

"…!" Everyone is in awe by what they just witnessed, even Noelle is impressed with herself.

' _That's some crazy magic power!'_ Magna thought with a grin. "See, you can do it if you try." He says.

"What the…what is all this power?!" Heath asks in shock feeling the magic power coming from Noelle.

' _ **The beast was looking for it…a chance to leap at his prey.'**_

Asta crouches low to the ground, pointing his broadsword forward and burst through the dome with great speed appearing in front of Heath in less than a second.

' _ **All he needed was a second to jump at his prey's jugular.'**_

' _You guys have enough magic power to enter the Magic Knights, right?'_ Asta thought remembering Heath's words. "For 15 years I didn't have a single drop of magic power and now I have as much power as Noelle! Be that as it may, I'm still going to beat you!" He screams running his sword into Heath's chest forcing him off the ground from the force of Asta's attack.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's shorter than the others but I'm following the manga version.**

 **Be sure to review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll on who should be in Asta's harem. Remember, I'm only using the top three girls and Noelle will be the main girl in Asta's harem.**

 **However, I'm starting to wonder if I should remove Vanessa since she has a rivalry with Charlotte over Yami. What do you all think I should do?**


	8. Chapter 8: Arc 1 Page 8

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one and there is a surprise in there as well.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll as for who should be in Asta's harem.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...' Character thought._

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **'...' Over-voice**_

 **Now then, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Those Who Protect

Asta had just unleashed an all out attack against Heath Grice using his Anti-Magic broadsword.

"Guhfhu." Heath hacks blood from his mouth.

"Sir Heath!" Hooded Mage 2 shouts watching his master get attacked.

Noelle, Magna, and the villagers were watching from inside Noelle's Nest of the Sea Dragon spell with awe at what they just witnessed.

"Did…he win?!" Noelle asks in shock.

Heath reveals a bloody smirk which shocks Asta as he looks down at the ground.

' _He put ice at my feet, and killed my momentum!'_ Asta thought looking at the small panel of ice around his feet that caused him to slip up in his strike against Heath.

"Your sword might have the power to negate magic, but the person wielding the sword is a normal human." Heath says raising his left hand.

"…" Asta grits his teeth as he prepares for whatever Heath was about to do.

"Now it's my turn to attack!" Heath shouts pulling his left hand back as his grimoire glows in front of him. **"Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Fang!"** He yells as he swings his arm towards Asta and a large icicle appears from the ground and strikes him in the gut,

"…" Asta coughs up blood as the attack didn't seem to cause any piercing damage but more blunt and cutting damage.

"…Oh no!" Noelle yells seeing Asta get hit by Heath's attack and lands hard on the ground.

"Take a rest, boy…for all of eternity!" Heath shouts wiping his mouth of the blood and walks past the downed Asta.

"Asta…!" Noelle yells with worry in her voice and Magna tightens his fist in anger.

"That's some serious magic power there," Heath says walking up to the water dome. "But…" He says raising his left hand up and places it on the water dome. "It looks like I can force open a space big enough for me to enter." He says starting to freeze the water shocking everyone. "It should take me about 25 seconds. You pigs really like stealing my time don't you? You'll pay dearly for that!" He yells in anger as the water freezing over gets larger and larger.

"…" Noelle and the villagers remain silent as they watch the ice spread more and more over the dome.

' _I barely have any magic left, but I need to fight.'_ Magna thought. _'I have the advantage in magic types with fire against ice, but…difference in magic power more than makes up for that!'_ He thought staring at Heath. _'I ran into the wrong guy today…'_ He thought grinning. _'Yami, forgive me, but from the looks of it, I won't be able to beat…'_ He begins to think.

"I'm not dead yet!" Asta yells appearing behind Heath with his sword behind him ready to swing it at the ice mage.

Magna watches in shock at Asta's ability to get back up after taking a heavy hit from before. Asta begins to swing his sword at Heath who doesn't turn around but sees Asta out of the back of his eye.

"Like that'll hit." Heath says creating another Heavenly Ice Fang and strikes Asta again, hitting him in the gut. "I'm surprised you're still alive…you're really tough. But, with those wounds, you can't wield your sword like you once did." He says as Asta hits the ground.

"Asta!" Magna yells but then sees Asta get back up once again.

"We'll see about that!" Asta screams charging forward surprising Heath by his resolve.

"Enough already." Heath says forming another Heavenly Ice Fang that strikes Asta again.

"…" Noelle, the villagers, and Heath watch in silence as Asta once again gets to his feet.

"I'm not down yet!" Asta yells charging once more only to once again be hit with a Heavenly Ice Fang sending him flying backwards behind the hooded mages.

The force of the impact causes Asta to release his broadsword as he is surrounded by left over shards of ice. Magna watched the scene before him and remembers something from his past.

[Flashback]

" _I'm impressed, Magna!" A man shouts._

" _Yeah, we can't just call you a thug anymore, you're our pride and joy!" Another person shouts._

" _No one would've ever dreamed that someone from this village would be a Magic Knight!" Another person shouts._

[End Flashback]

' _Entering an order of Magic Knights from a village of the Forsaken Region is quite the accomplishment. But we've reached the end. We've done enough, haven't we, Asta?'_ Magna thought releasing a sigh.

"You have no chance at winning…why don't you just give up?" Heath asks.

Asta listens to the words but then feels magic pulsing to his left as he turns his head and sees his Dragon Slayer Magic grimoire opened to a blank page, hovering over a chunk of ice, and infuses it with its magic.

Asta, somehow knows what this means, gets back to his feet and grips the chunk of ice in his left hand.

"Because if I do…I won't be able to protect anyone." Asta says catching the villagers' attention. "I've come to realize something, I'm not doing this simply because I gave my word…I'm going to become the Magic Emperor to protect everyone!" He yells shocking Magna.

"The Magic Emperor? What on earth is he…" Noelle begins to ask but then sees Magna punch himself in the side of the head.

"You're really earning my respect, Asta." Magna says. _'What will come of me giving up?'_ He thought to himself.

"Your magic…I can walk outside, right?" Magna asks.

"Huh?" Noelle asks in confusion.

"Take care of the villagers, Noelle." Magna says walking forward.

"The Magic Emperor…what a foolish dream. Because, you're going to die now." Heath says.

"Like I'd let you, bitch!" Magna yells exiting the dome of water. "If you're going to kill him, you'll have to go through me, his mentor, first!" He shouts gesturing to himself.

"Magna…" Asta says in shock.

"What a fool…you ran out here to die earlies than I predicted." Heath says turning his head to look at the Black Bull mage while his subordinates continue creating mist.

"Bring it! Let's do this Asta!" Magna shouts.

"Got it! And its fitting that you're here to witness the birth of a new Dragon Slayer Magic!" Asta yells releasing all his magic.

' _Unbelievable, he possesses this much magic power?'_ Heath thought but then finally notices Asta's two grimoires. _'He has two different grimoires? That's impossible!'_ He thought and notices the ice in Asta's hand. "What are you planning to do with that ice, boy?" He asks.

"This." Asta says and bites into ice causing his white grimoire to glow brightly as the blank page begins filling itself with a title, description, and list of basic and advanced spells. **"Ice Dragon Slayer Mode!"** He yells as he breathes cold air from his mouth, his eyes where completely ice white, his hair gained icy blue streaks in it, and he was grinning a dragon grin.

Everyone stares at Asta in complete and utter shock as he is using another element besides iron.

"Dragon Slayer Magic? Never heard of such a thing. Doesn't matter." Heath says forming icicle shards and hurls them at Asta. "Die!" He shouts.

"Asta!" Noelle screams as the ice races towards her teammate.

Asta grins as he sidesteps each incoming ice shard and grabs two in his hand as one heads for his face. Heath grins thinking he had Asta, but his eyes widen as he sees Asta had caught the shard in his mouth and begins eating it.

"Ice Dragon Slayer Magic allows me to ingest ice to refuel my magic power and gives me characteristics of an Ice Dragon." Asta explains eating the two ice shards in his hands. "Now let's get started." He says sucks in a bunch of frozen air. **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** He yells releases a freezing hurricane blast from his mouth towards the three hooded mages.

Upon contact with them, the three receive massive freezing damage as their bodies from their necks downward are frozen. Asta then charges at the three and coats his elbow with spikes of ice.

" **Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Asta yells slashing the three, destroying their ice imprisonments and rendering them unconscious.

Heath watches in shock at what Asta had just done to his subordinates and completely forgot about Magna behind him.

"Don't turn your back on me! Eat this! My Soul Blaze! **Fire Magic: Prison Kill Buckshot!** " Magna yells generating multiple fireballs at once and throws them at Heath in a barrage of attacks on a wide area.

Heath's eyes widen at the incoming attack but then regains his composure quickly as he watches Magna fall to his knees in exhaustion.

"This is the last of your magic?" Heath asks as he creates ice shards above the down Magna while raising his right hand forward. **"Ice Magic: Crystal Ice Shield."** He says manifesting barriers in the form of snowflakes with various shapes and sizes. "You wasted most of it." He says calmly.

The barriers were strong enough to withstand the incoming fireballs even though it was its polar element. However, because of the sheer number of fireballs four manages to slip past the shields and one strike Heath in the chest while the other three land on the three unconscious hooded mages. Upon contact, the fireball generated an explosion and delivered extensive damage to Heath. Additionally, the fire from the spell did not vanish or wane in the little, but Heath managed to stay standing up despite the damaged received.

' _The fire won't extinguish.'_ Heath thought in shock.

"Looks like Magna didn't waste his magic!" Asta yells appearing behind the distracted Heath. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Glass: Diamond Scythe Exploding Barrage!"** He yells as he forms a large diamond shaped scythe.

' _After taking the bait, I'm getting attack from my blind spot. From this unknown form of magic.'_ Heath thought.

Asta then swings the scythe towards Heath and upon contact it creates a diamond shape explosion causing the blast to deal massive damage to him while reducing his body temperature of the target to below F point.

"I'm not hurt?" Magna asks in confusion. "What?" He asks seeing a smaller version of Noelle's Nest of the Sea Dragon surrounding him. "She blocked it." He says seeing the ice shards on the ground outside the dome but none got through to him.

"You better thank me, chicken head." Noelle says proudly. _'Yay, yay! I was finally able to control my magic! Did you see that, Asta?'_ She thought to herself excitedly hoping Asta saw as she blushes.

"I'm surprised you survived one of my new advanced dragon slayer spells, but I'm not done yet!" Asta yells appearing in front of Heath. "My body can still move! And I still have plenty of magic left!" He shouts.

"No…wait!" Heath shouts.

"Like hell I will! **Ice Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** " Asta yells coating his hand with ice and jabs Heath in the face sending him down hard to the ground with extreme force.

Asta didn't give Heath the opportunity to run, and brings down the hammer on him!

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you go, Asta now has Ice Dragon Slayer Magic added to his Dragon Slayer grimoire. For those of you who are wondering what his dragon grin looks like, it is like Gajeel's grin when he entered his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.**

 **Please be sure to review this chapter and tell me what you thought.**

 **Don't forget get about the poll.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter and the conclusion of the Sosshi Village arc.**


	9. Chapter 9: Arc 1 Page 9

**Author's Note: Hope you all like the previous chapter and how Asta obtain the new element for his dragon slayer magic.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Boy's Vow: Part 2

Asta had just delivered the finishing blow to Heath, ending his reign of terror over Sosshi village.

' _No way…'_ Heath thought looking at a glaring newly born Ice Dragon Slayer. _'I lost…to this little shit?'_ He thought losing consciousness. _'I wanted to…help him some more…'_ He thought hacking up blood from Asta's two attacks and then hits the ground, kicking up dust.

Asta's body then returns to normal as he then reaches down and grabs his Anti-Magic broadsword and holds it over Heath's unconscious body. Noelle stares at Asta in shock and disbelief at what she just witnessed her teammate had done.

"This time, we really did defeat him!" Noelle cheers as well as the villagers she was protecting.

The flames on the four terrorist mages began acting funny as they transform into rope-like flames and wrap around the four mages restraining them.

"What started as **Fire Magic: Prison Kill Buckshot** will now become **Fire Restraining Magic: Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation!** " Magna shouts changing his last spell into a new one.

"You're more skillful than you look. I'll compliment you a little." Noelle says acting all high and mighty again.

"Shut your damn mouth! I'm your superior out here!" Magna yells but then feels something happen to his restraining magic.

Magna turns his head and sees one of the hooded mages using water magic to douse the flames and his grimoire levitates in front of him.

" **Water Magic: Current of the Fortune River!"** Hooded Mage 1 shouts as he creates a stream of water that moves him towards the direction of nearby buildings, allowing him to escape.

"Oh no! I let one get away, damn it!" Magna yells in frustration.

"What are you doing? How could you be so careless?" Noelle asks but then losses her concentration causing her Nest of the Sea Dragon to de-spell and soak her, the villagers, and Magna.

"Woah!" A male villager yells.

"Kyaa!" A female villager screams while getting soaked.

"…" Noelle remains silent but, on the inside, she is completely embarrassed.

"Dah ha ha ha ha ha! Who's calling who careless?" Magna asks laughing at Noelle's misfortune.

"How do you like that? A bumpkin like me…won the fight! How do you like me now, bitch?!" Asta screams. "Hell yeah ahhhhhh!" He yells releasing a dragon like roar as the villagers stare at him in awe but then see him fall forward.

"Asta?" Magna shouts seeing him hit the ground. "You okay?" He asks walking over to him and helps him sit up.

"Yeah, that was just my first big battle where I used a lot of magic. I'm just exhausted." Asta says releasing heavy breathes.

"Understandable, you said you only just received magic after 15 years of not having any, so feeling drained after a fight is common for a Magic Knight." Magna says slapping Asta on the back.

"Thanks." Asta says and then notices his wound were still bleeding. "Better heal myself up. **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode**." He says active his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. **"Ice Dragon's Healing Hand."** He says starting to heal his wounds.

"Wow! That's pretty handy! The Black Bulls don't have anyone who can use healing magic." Magna says in amazement.

"…" Noelle stares at Asta as he continues healing himself. _'I don't get him…he's so wild…and foolish, and loud, not to mention lowborn. That being said, he's kind, compassionate, pretty amazing, and so cute. Wait, what?!'_ She thought blushing heavily at what she just said in her mind.

' _All that we went through, we never did find out what these guys were after. Well, I guess we can always make them spill the beans later.'_ Magna thought staring at the unconscious mages.

"Brr…brr…" A strange sound is heard coming from Asta's Black Bulls' robe.

From the hood came the same Anti-Bird that followed Asta from Hage village all the way to the Magic Knights entrance exam.

"Hey, I remember you." Asta says looking at the bird as he stares back at him with a hated look on his face.

" _ **Very impressive, boy."**_ The Anti-Bird says as he flies up into the air above the village of Sosshi and stares down at it.

From inside one of the buildings, a church by the looks of it, came a strange glow. The Anti-Bird flew down and inside the church's attic to find a stone that was square in shape with a light purple color and a pattern of a crescent moon with three stars. Back in the town square, the villagers were gathered around Asta and commenting him.

"We just saw something extraordinary…" A male villager says.

"You're still so young!" A female villager says.

"You're really from the stix like us?" A male villager asks.

Just then the Anti-Bird returns with the stone and lands on Asta's shoulder.

"Hm?" A female villager asks.

"What's that…? An Anti-Bird…?" A male villager asks in confusion.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, boy, here."_** The Anti-Bird says placing the stone in Asta's hand.

"Hm? What's this stone?" Asta asks.

 _ **"**_ ** _I found it in the church's attic."_** The Anti-Bird says.

"Wait you took this from the village's church?! You shouldn't do that. It belongs to this village, so we need to give it back." Asta says.

 ** _"_** ** _We can't! It's a very important relic."_** The Anti-Bird says struggling to keep Asta from giving the stone back.

"If he wants the stone, you can have it. If was the chief's keepsake. You guys are our saviors." A male villager says shocking Asta as he loosens his grip on the stone let the Anti-Bird keep it as he lands back on Asta's shoulder. "From the bottom of our hearts, thanks." He says.

"Wait you can understand that bird, Asta?" Magna asks in confusion.

"Of course, he's speaking after all." Asta says.

"No, it's not, it's chirping just like all birds do!" Magna yells.

"Really? I don't hear any chirps." Asta says in confusion as he and the Anti-bird stare at each other.

"…" Noelle remains silent as she stares at Asta and the Anti-Bird.

"You've got a tough body for a kid." A female villager says.

"I've really trained myself." Asta says proudly.

' _W-What's with those provoking eyes…?! He's so cute!'_ Noelle thought about the Anti-Bird on Asta's shoulder.

"You can sit on my shoulder if you'd like!" Noelle says getting really close to Asta and the Anti-Bird.

 _ **"**_ ** _Maybe next time."_** The Anti-Bird says.

Later that day, the Black Bulls set Heath and his two subordinates against a destroyed brick wall. Heath then begins to open his eyes as he notices he and his two subordinates are still restrained.

"Oh? You're awake already?" Magna asks. "You can go back to sleep. Once my magic has returned, I'll be taking you all in. And you'll all spend the rest of your lives paying for what you're done." He says.

"…" Heath stays silent as he stares down at Magna's fire restraining magic. _'So, he sealed my magic…?'_ He thought.

"We'll get everything out of you at our base. Like who you are, and what you were after." Magna says glaring at them.

"Hell no." Heath says.

"Huh?" Magna, Asta, and Noelle question in confusion.

"The end times are upon us." Heath says as a bright glow appears in his gut along with his subordinates as well.

' _He's got a magic item inside him?'_ Magna questions in shock.

 **"Ice Magic: Ice Funeral!"** Heath says as he encases himself and his subordinates in ice, instantly killing them and himself.

"What?!" Magna yells as Noelle covers her mouth in shock.

She then buries her face in the nearest object which happened to be Asta's shoulder and Asta comforts her by rubbing her back. The group then watch as the ice shatters, destroying the three mages' bodies and their grimoires begin to disintegrate.

"…He committed suicide!" Magna shouts. _'The person he was working for must mean a lot to him. I didn't expect this.'_ He thought as Heath's pocket fell to the ground.

"Damn fool…" Asta says causing Noelle to lift her head as she stares at him. "What…do you think _life_ is? I'll never understand guys like this." He says.

[Meanwhile in an unknown location]

The escaped hooded mage was in a dark room kneeling before a cloaked figure.

"So Heath has fallen…really now…so the magic stone is within the hands of the Black Bulls?" The figure asks. _'But since it's them we're talking about I can do whatever I want with them, whenever I want.'_ The figure thought placing his hand on a stone tablet with 10 circles with interconnecting lines and 4 of the circles seemed to be empty. "Our lord's revival is…on the horizon." The figure says, and it is revealed that his cloak has the insignia of the Golden Dawn on it.

[Sosshi Village graveyard]

Two young kids were in the village's graveyard and a young boy is sitting before a gravestone of the fallen chief.

"Grandpa…" The boy cries with his head between his legs.

"Nick, let's go home." A young girl says to the boy known as Nick.

The young girl hears footsteps behind her as she turns to see Asta, his Anti-Bird, and Noelle walking towards them.

"Listen! I'm telling you that I wouldn't mind looking after that bird!" Noelle says trying to get her secret crush to let her have the bird ride on her shoulder.

"I told you, he said he'll ride with you next time." Asta says slightly annoyed. _'She is so persistent.'_ He thought.

 _ **"**_ ** _She seems to have taking a liking to you."_** The Anti-Bird says causing Asta to go red in the face.

"Oh, it's you guys from the Magic Knights." The young girl says.

"We heard from the other villagers that your grandfather was the only one who stood up to those guys. Your grandfather was amazing!" Asta says.

"…A few days ago, he came back grinning ear to ear, telling me of how he won a bet over someone from the Magic Knights. He never took the test, but he really looked up to the Magic Knights." Nick says. "And it was also his greatest regret, saying he should've tried harder when he was younger…" He says trailing off. "…" Nick wipes the tears from his eyes. "Now I…Do you think someone from the slums like me can become a Magic Knight?!" He asks causing both Asta and Noelle to go wide eyed.

"Of course, you can! Look at me, I'm from the stix, and for 15 years I didn't have any magical powers whatsoever, but that didn't stop me. On that fateful day where I found these grimoires and was granted a vast amount of magic power, I worked hard, and I got in. Like I said, you need to put in a ton of work for it. By the time you've gotten into the Magic Knights, I'll have put in even more work, and my name will be known all over the place as the one who's closer to being the Magic Emperor!" Asta says placing his fist against Nick's chest. "I'll be waiting for you, kid." He says.

"Yeah…" Nick says with a smile.

 ** _"_** ** _Nice speech, Asta."_** The Anti-Bird says pecking him on the head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, why?!" Asta asks feeling very annoyed with the bird.

"Isn't it because you went spouting off like that, Shrimpsta?" Noelle asks teasing him with a nickname.

"Who are you calling Shrimpsta when you're shorter than I am?" Asta asks glaring down at her as she glares back with their nose almost touching.

 ** _'_** ** _These two will make a good couple.'_** The Anti-Bird thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I decide that Asta will be able to understand Nero because in Fairy Tail Natsu seemed to be able to understand Lucy's spirit Plue.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I need to know if I should keep Vanessa in the poll or remove her because of her rivalry with Charlotte?**

 **Please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arc 1 Page 10

**Author's Note: Hope you all like the previous chapter and the moments between Asta and Noelle.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: What Happened One Day in the Castle Town

Asta, Noelle, and Magna had just returned to the Black Bull's base where they were greeted by their squad captain, Yami.

"You guys…had a real rough time out there!" Yami says to the three laughing happily. "Whatever…good job, you idiots." He says.

' _Why does he look so happy?'_ Noelle wonders.

"Yes sir!" Asta and Magna shout together.

"Nice work." Vanessa says yawning. "The magic investigation team is examining what the criminals left behind but…they haven't gotten any important info out of it." She says. "That pocket watch he left was valuable. Considering that, and how they acted…they might be extremists or dissidents from the Noble Realm." She says and then notices the Anti-Bird on Asta's shoulder. "Oh! Who's this little guy? How cute!" She gushes over the little bird.

"He sorta followed me all the way from the village of Hage." Asta says.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Yami says. "In recognition of your actions kid…the Wizard King has awarded us three stars! Two for you, kid." He says to Asta. "And one for you, girl." He says to Noelle.

"Naturally." Noelle says flipping one of her pigtails off her shoulder. _'I can't believe I was awarded a star! Yes!'_ She squeals in her mind.

"Whoooooaa! For real?! Yessssss!" Magna cheers before he realizes something. "Wait, I wasn't awarded anything?" He asks.

"A star? What's a star?" Asta asks in confusion.

"The nine Magic Knight groups compete to see how many stars they can collect. It's an honor thing." Vanessa says.

"Ooooh." Asta says in awe.

"The Golden Dawn's at the top right now they've got seventy." Vanessa says.

"That's a lot!" Asta shouts.

Yami then holds up the three stars and they flow up to the wall where there were thirty-one black stars on the wall and the gold stars place themselves over three of the black ones removing them.

"Great! That makes for a nice, neat minus thirty!" Magna shouts.

"Y'know, if we just hadn't busted up the town on that one mission…" Vanessa begins to say.

"That puts us exactly 98 behind the Golden Dawn. Finally." Yami says.

' _What?! Minus?! We've got a long way to go…'_ Asta thought looking up at the star wall. "Huh?" He asks noticing Yami holding a bag out to him.

"And here. Your wages for this month." Yami says.

"Whoa! Money!" Asta shouts holding a hand full on it.

"It's barely anything." Noelle says looking inside her bag.

"Well I guess with you being a royal, money is something you had growing up." Asta says. "But with this amount, I could buy 2,000 nomotatoes." He says.

"Nomotato? What's that?" Noelle asks.

"It's a potato from Hage. It's filling and taste a little weird." Asta tells her.

"Congratulations on your first payday!" Vanessa says happily. "This means you'll want to go shopping in the Castle Town, right?" She asks. "I'm free. I'll take you." She offers.

"The Castle Town?" Asta asks in confusion. _'Maybe I should get some new clothes there.'_ He thought.

Later that morning the three arrived in Castle Town and see its lively as if there was some kind of festival or something going on.

"Nice place." Asta says with a whistle.

 **[Kikka is a castle town in the upper center of the Common Realm. Most people who come here are commoners from the Common Realm. Nobles visit once in a while. Peasants visit even less.]**

"There's all sorts of yummy-looking fruit I've never even seen before!" Asta shouts in excitement looking at the selection of fruit stands. "And tons of wands and magic items here! Geez, that's expensive!" He shouts. _'Someday, Yuno and I should bring the sister and the kids from the church here.'_ He thought.

" _ **Hey, Asta, you said you were looking for a new outfit, right?"**_ The Anti-Bird asks.

"Yeah, that's right." Asta says.

" _ **Why not try in there."**_ The Anti-Bird says pointing his wing to a clothing store a couple of buildings down.

"All right." Asta cheers. "Hey Noelle, Vanessa, I'm going to check out that clothing store. I'll catch up with you two later." He says and walks off.

"Okay, we'll be over there." Vanessa says pointing to a few shop stands. "Meet us there when you're done." She says.

Vanessa was now wearing more appropriate clothes that cover most of her body, albeit it is still very revealing. She wears a slim, sleeveless, fit, red-violet top and miniskirt with red-violet evening gloves. The design of the top allows her to showcase much of her torso where it is only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her breasts have curvy edges. Her miniskirt is very short and only covers her buttocks. She also wears dark purple stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her thigh-high red-violet boots are skin tight and split at the collars, creating a V-shape. Lastly, she wears a red-violet hat with a conical crown, which falls onto one side near the end. The hat also has a purple ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attacked to it, and a very wide brim. In addition, she sports a purple belt, connected to a pouch, in which she carries her grimoire, on her right side. Her outfit is completed with a pair of earrings.

"Hey…that robe…aren't those Magic Knights?!" A man asks.

"That's…eep! He's a Black Bull!" A woman shrieks.

"That guy?!" The man asks. "Over there…that's Vanessa, the Black Bulls' lush of a witch! Talk about hot!" The man says.

"The cutie next to her is a Black Bull too?!" Another man asks seeing the two female Black Bulls.

"There's a lot of commotion…" Noelle says.

"It's fine, it's fine. Just having Magic Knights around deters criminals." Vanessa says. "But if you'd rather go and watch Asta try on different outfits…" She says teasing Noelle as she blushes heavily.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Noelle shouts covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, come on, I'm just playing with you." Vanessa says but then leans in close to Noelle. "But a little piece of advice. If you don't act soon, you may lose him before you even get him." She says.

' _She maybe right but the problem is I don't understand how I feel about Asta. I know I admire him but is that all I feel?'_ Noelle thought.

One hour later Vanessa and Noelle were continuing shopping and after showing Noelle around the area Vanessa was finally getting the important stuff she needed.

"Health recovery herbs…consumable magic items…" Vanessa says going over her check-list. "Once we've picked up the major stuff and Asta catches up with us, I'll take you two somewhere special." She says making Noelle curious about where she was talking about.

"Hey Noelle, Vanessa!" Asta voice calls out to them.

"About time you came ba…" Noelle begins to say but trails off when sees Asta's new look. "Ehhhh!" She squeals blushing at the sight.

"Well…what do you think?" Asta asks doing a twirl to show off his new look.

Asta now wears a light white-colored jacket with dark red-colored clothing protruding from the inside, with the collar pointed upwards; his new jacket has a gray fur lining near the collar that appears similar to a feather boa. The jacket and clothing are unbuttoned showing off Asta's well developed body. His arms are covered by black fingerless gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He also wears a striped belt, which have his two pouches for his grimoires attached to them, and dark pants, which are tucked inside his dark-colored boots. He still wears his signature Black Bulls robe over his jacket and his headband as well.

Noelle couldn't find the words to describe how much she loved Asta's new look and just continued stuttering while her blush grew heavier.

' _He just happened to buy an outfit that shows off his body.'_ Noelle thought as she stares at the boy and her eyes trail down his body towards his abs. _'His…muscular…well-built…body…'_ She thought slightly drooling and quickly turns away. "I-I-I-It's looks o-o-okay, for a p-p-peasant outfit." She says stuttering.

' _Oh, this girl is in love for sure.'_ Vanessa thought with a smile. "I must say this look definitely suits our little anti-dragon slayer." She says teasingly poking Asta's cheek.

"Ugh…thanks, I think." Asta says slightly embarrassed.

"Now come on you two. Time to take you to somewhere special I promised." Vanessa says leading the two 15-year-olds into an alley.

"Somewhere special…? This is just an alley…" Asta says.

Vanessa smiles and continues walking forward and shocks by Asta and Noelle when she walks through the stone wall in front of her.

"Here. Over here." Vanessa says sticking her upper body out and waves them to follow her.

"Huh?!" Asta shouts in shock. _'Through the wall?!'_ He thought and walks on through and a shady looking market with people selling things in booths or on mats.

Asta steps forward and nearly stumbles over the slightly large step and when Noelle comes through he holds his hand out to her and which she smiles at, accepting his gentleman offer as he assists her down the slightly large step.

"Welcome to the Black Market." Vanessa says as she leads the two through the market. "It's a teensy bit on the dangerous side, but they've got some super-effective stuff here." She explains. "Yoohoo!" She waves passing a vender.

"Hey, Vanessa! I've got some good stock in." The vender says.

"Oh, surprised?" Vanessa asks seeing Noelle looking around with a shocked look on her face. "Royals and nobles won't come near this place, out of prejudice." She says.

"…" Noelle remains silent.

"Are you still having trouble controlling your magic? All you learned to control is magic that stays in one place." Vanessa says remembering what she, Asta, and Magna told the Black Bulls about their first mission.

"Th…That's true, but what about it?" Noelle asks.

"They've got items to repress magic here too." Vanessa says showing her a jewelry stand full of glamorous items. "If you find an item that's suited to you and adjust your magic, you might be able to control it." She explains.

"…!" Noelle eyes widen in shock by this information she just learned.

"Huh?" Asta asks hearing lots of noise coming from up ahead. "Things are really jumping over there." He says.

"That's a casino. You two are still a bit young for that." Vanessa says seeing a lot of people sitting down at the different game stands. "Amateurs need to take it easy, or they'll ruin themselves. Heh heh heh!" She laughs.

"Awriight! Bring it ooooon!" Magna yells walking up to the casino area.

' _Hey, I know that guy…'_ Asta and Noelle though at the same time. _'That's gonna end badly.'_ They thought.

Meanwhile in a corner an elderly woman was playing cards with Sekke Bronzazza, who is now wearing a signature Magic Knight's robe, but it is unsure which squad he's a part of, and by the looks of it he wasn't doing too good.

"Ho ho ho." The old lady laughs holding four cards in her hands.

"Dang it!" Sekke shouts. "Har! I lost again!" He yells.

"I can see the future, sonny." The old lady says.

' _Man, this ol' lady's good…'_ Sekke thought holding two cards in his hand. _'I got into the Magic Knights, but they just run me ragged with odd jobs every day…when I finally got to go on a mission, they used me as bait and I almost died. I'm constipated and losing my hair…'_ He thought. _'Rrrrrrgh! It's all that little runt's fault!'_ He thought leaving the table where he lost all his money. _'Wonder if there's anything good around here…'_ He thought.

"What about this?" Vanessa asks holding up a necklace to Noelle.

"Mm…it's sort of ugly…" Noelle replies.

"Hn" Sekke asks as he turns his head and sees the two women. "Well, well. What are you two doing in a place like this?" He asks gaining their attention. "This is no place for lovely ladies like you. Har!" He laughs winking at them. "Did you get lost? I'm an Elite Magic Knight. I'll escort you outside." He offers.

"Vanish, insect." Noelle says with her arrogant royal pride as Vanessa lets out a loud yawn.

"Hey girls, I found this really cool looking dragon earring at the booth over there." Asta says.

"Oh, did you get it?" Vanessa asks with a smile.

"No, this outfit cleaned me out pretty good along with the money I sent to the church back home." Asta says with a disappointed look on his face.

' _Hmm…maybe I should…'_ Noelle began to think after seeing Asta's disappointed face.

' _Wha?! Th…That's…'_ Sekke thought going pale in the face from shock.

"Huh? Hey, I know you, you're…" Asta pauses for a moment trying to remember who Sekke was.

" _ **Didn't you fight this guy at the entrance exam, Asta?"**_ The Anti-Bird asks sitting on the fur of Asta's jacket.

"Right, Har!" Asta says.

"It's Sekke! Har!" Sekke shouts and does his signature laugh. "…!" He remains silent realizing something.

"Who is he?" Noelle asks.

"He took the entrance exams with me." Asta explains.

' _Those two babes are with this guy?!'_ Sekke thought. "Going gambling with the ladies, even though you're a peasant?" He asks. "If you've got that much spare time, shouldn't you be doing odd jobs and earning points?" He asks.

"It's our day off. And besides, on my first mission, I got two stars from the Wizard King, and Noelle earn herself a star too." Asta says gesturing to Noelle who flips her pigtail over her shoulder in pride.

' _Whaaaaaaaat?!'_ Sekke screamed in his mind. "That…that's not bad…I just got my third star (lie)…" He begins to say.

"Thief!" The old lady screams.

" **Wind Magic: Thief's Wind Cloud!"** The thief shouts focusing a considerable number of wind streams in a single place and then rides on top of it.

"My winnings…stop!" The old lady shouts.

Asta doesn't waste a second and takes off after the thief at tremendous speed with his Anti-Bird flying beside him.

"Right in front of Magic Knights…that's one brave thief." Noelle says. _'Now that Asta is gone I can buy that earring he wanted and give it to him as a gift. If he likes the gesture, I'll have my answer about how I feel.'_ She thought about to head over to the booth Asta was at before.

"Har!" Sekke laughs as his grimoire levitates besides him. **"Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke's Shooting Star!"** He shouts manifesting a bicycle completely composed of bronze with intricate patterns covering the surface.

The head tube of the bicycle's frame has a statue of Sekke as an ornament with a pair of wings that could be used as the handle bars. Similar pair of wings but larger in size could also be seen at the rear, behind the seat. The bicycle frame also has a pair of tubes protruding to the sides that could be used by Sekke to place his feet. Lastly, the wheels are made of a pair of bronze spheres with similar patterns covering their surface and they are connected to the frame by magical power.

' _There's no way I'm letting you get all the glory, Asta!'_ Sekke thought. "I'll handle this, you young ladies just take it easy and wait for me. Har!" He laughs and winks at them.

"Lame!" Vanessa shouts seeing Sekke's magic.

"Creepy!" Noelle shouts also and walks away.

Meanwhile Asta was chasing the thief and had just exited the Black-Market entrance and into the alleyway of Kikka town.

"Hold it, yoooooooooou!" Asta screams catching up with the thief.

' _He's just running…how is he managing to keep up with me?'_ The thief wonders.

"I could use my dragon roar but in this closed space it'll cause too much damage." Asta says.

" _ **Asta, there's an opening up ahead. If you use you're Anti-Magic to destroy his cloud, you can then use your Dragon Slayer Magic and keep the damage closer to the ground."**_ The Anti-Bird says.

"Great idea, uhh…man I need to think of a name for you." Asta says and cancels his magic as his Anti-Magic grimoire levitates to his right pulling out his broadsword and throws it at the thief.

' _Like he could actually cut my wind magi-'_ The thief thought as he saw the sword coming towards him. "What the…?!" He asks when the sword destroys his cloud causing him to tumble into a more open alleyway.

Asta then reactivates his magic as his Dragon Slayer grimoire hovers on his left and flips through its pages to a certain one.

" **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode!"** Asta shouts entering his Ice Dragon Slayer form as he clenches his fists and brings them in front of his mouth. **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** He yells releasing a small freezing hurricane blast from his mouth and does minimal damage to the area while also freezing the thief in place. "Got ya." He says with a grin on his face but then Sekke zooms in and rams into the frozen thief breaking him free of his ice prison. _'You damn idiot. And what's with that ugly ass thing?'_ He wonders.

"Haaaar!" Sekke laughs. _'The credit's all is miiiiine!'_ He thought.

"Ugh…ghk…" The thief groans and reaches into his pocket. **"Magic Tool: Paralyze Knife!"** He shouts pulling out a knife that has a clip-point blade with a semicircle cut near the handle and has no guard, stabbing Sekke in the foot.

"Huh?" Sekke asks observing his foot. "…" He then sees poison starting to spread. "GYAAAAAAAAH! Puh…P-p-p…Poi…poi…Poisoooooon!" He screams holding his leg in the air.

"Are you okay, Har?" Asta asks with his hands in his pants pockets.

'… _Oh…am I dying…?'_ Sekke thought.

"Har…?" Asta asks trying to get Sekke's attention.

' _Come to think of it, a long time ago…'_ Sekke thought.

"Har!" Asta says a little louder starting to get annoyed.

'… _I aimed for the top…too…'_ Sekke thought looking at the castle in the distance. _'Heh I'd really rather not entrust it…'_ He thought grabbing Asta's Magic Knight's robe and pulls him closer towards him. _'…to this guy, but…'_ He thought. "You're the guy who took me down…you get to the top…for me too! I'm entrusting my dream…to you…!" He shouts. _'I guess this isn't…such a bad way…to go out…haaar…'_ He thought with a laugh but then receives a chop to the face. "Bwuf!" He groans.

"Don't shove your important stuff off onto me! Live! Make your dream come true yourself! Don't you dare give up, you idiot!" Asta shouts and notices Vanessa pulling Sekke's boot and sock off and rubs some cream on his foot.

"There's no way you'd die from this. It's just a temporary numbing poison. I'll put some of the shique ointment I just bought on it. It'll be fine in no time." Vanessa says.

"…" Sekke goes pale in shock as he remains silent.

"… _ **This guy is so stupid."**_ The Anti-Bird says.

"Har…! Train harder until we meet again, Asta!" Sekke says carrying away the thief restrained by iron restraints, courtesy of Asta.

"See you later, you idiot." Asta says quietly waving his hand.

' _Our guy looks more like the kid, but…seems like he's a lot tougher inside. Heh heh.'_ Vanessa thought with a giggle.

"You won all this gambling?! That's awesome, grandma!" Asta says handing the bag full of money back to the old woman. "Don't let anyone take it again!" He says.

"Ho ho ho. Thank you, Magic Knights!" The old lady says.

"Take care, grandma!" Asta shouts. _"Weird, she looks like an old woman, but her smell doesn't even smell like a female at all.'_ He thought.

"Asta…" Noelle begins to say.

"Yeah, Noelle." Asta asks.

"I got you this." Noelle says holding out her hand to reveal an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape with black dragon wrapped around the crystal.

"Hey that's the earring I was looking at earlier." Asta says with a huge smile.

"I saw the disappointed look on your face when you didn't have enough money left to get it, so I decided to buy it for you." Noelle says with a slight blush.

"Thanks a lot, Noelle." Asta says accepting her gift.

"You're welcome and when we get back to the base I'll help pierce your ear for you." Noelle says with a smile. _'It's official, I'm falling in love with Asta.'_ She thought feeling her heart beating faster at her admittance.

"Ho ho ho. Two grimoires, an ability to cancel out his own magic, magic nullification, and elemental dragon magic…hmm…? I've never seen those kinds of magics before. Wait, are they even consider magic at all…? He's a pretty interesting kid." The old woman had transformed into a tall middle-aged man with short messy blond hair and gray eyes, one of his notable features is a blue asterisk symbol on the left-side of his forehead.

This man's attire consists of a shirt and pants of similar color and designs. The white shirt has a high collar with black fur at the end and intricate gold and purple-colored designs on its circumference. The shirt also has long sleeves with light purple cuffs, which have similar black fur designs. A pair of gold ring-shaped ornaments are also decorating the upper and lower parts of each sleeve. His brown pants are complimented by a pair of high boots of similar color, which have black fur at the collars as well. On top of everything, he wears a long red robe that covers his entire body. The part of his robe, which covers his torso is decorated with white fur. On top of the fur, he wears a gold necklace and a couple of medals. One of those medals, the gold medal with a green cross, is positioned on the left side of his chest while the other, a shield with gold and red colors, is positioned on his right side. Additionally, a pair of robes are protruding from the fur on his right back. Furthermore, the robe only has a single sleeve for his right arm.

"This is why I can't get enough of wandering around in disguise…" The man says but then a portal opens up in front of him.

"I finally found you!" A male voice says on the other side of the portal. "What are you doing…Wizard King?!" The man asks.

"Ha ha ha ha." The Wizard King laughs.

"Sir?!" The man asks.

"Wandering around the Castle Town looking for new magic, that's what." The Wizard King says.

"Do you understand your position-" The man begins to say.

"Every meeting with magic is completely unique." The Wizard King says.

"That doesn't-" The man tries to say again.

"I never know what sort of magic I'll run into, or where." The Wizard King says.

"Would you listen to me, you magic geek?!" The man asks.

"And believe I've found a magic that no one has seen since the era before the first Wizard King." The Wizard King says shocking the man. "And now I think I'll go in search of new magic again…" He says.

"Stop right there, yoooou!" The man yells. "This is no time for nonsense! We have an ab-" He begins to say.

"An abnormal situation on our hands…am I right?" The Wizard King asks.

"Huh?!" The man asks in shock.

"Don't worry. I've found somebody interesting." The Wizard King says.

"Huuuh?!" The man asks in shock and confusion.

Meanwhile back in the Black-Market casino area, Magna was still there but in an unfortunate situation.

"Dang it!" Magna yells completely naked and only in his boxers. "I'm not done yeeeeet!" He yells starting to act just like Asta a little.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I'll be closing the poll for Asta's harem by March 31, so be sure to vote by then.**

 **If you're wondering what Asta's new outfit looks like go to google and type in Sting Eucliffe tartaros outfit.**

 **Stay toned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Arc 2 Page 1

**Author's Note: Hope you all like the previous chapter and the moments between Asta and Noelle.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dungeon

It was midmorning in the Clover Kingdom and in a deep forest in the Forsaken Realm a peasant was gathering plants and herbs when suddenly, the entire place begins to rumble and shake.

"…wha…what the heck is this?!" The peasant shouts in complete shock seeing dungeon appear from the ground.

The dungeon had a simple and plain architectural style that have a tower of bricks with a single entrance. It also took the appearance of a ruin of buildings, but still only has a single gate of entry.

[Inside the dungeon]

A few hours later inside the dungeon, Asta, now wearing his dragon earring on his left ear while carrying a lantern to illuminate the darkness of the dungeon, Noelle, who had Asta's Anti-Bird on her shoulder, was walking close to Asta, and Luck, who was humming a tone while leading small group through the hallway.

"I'm telling you, Asta, his name's gotta be Silvantus Schnauzer." Noelle says gently rubbing the Anti-Bird's cheek with her knuckle.

" _ **Ohh, that feels nice."**_ The Anti-Bird says cooing at the affection he was receiving.

"I don't know, Noelle. It seems to be a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" Asta asks.

" _ **Yeah it is a bit of a mouthful, but I like that Silvantus name if it came after something else."**_ The Anti-Bird says.

"Well good news, he likes the name Silvantus." Asta says making Noelle's face light up in excitement. "But he wants it to come after something else." He says.

"Hmm. Why not Nero? It means Black." Luck suggests.

" _ **Yes, Nero Silvantus, I like that. It has a nice ring to it."**_ The Anti-Bird, now dubbed Nero Silvantus, says raising his wing at the name Luck had said.

"Well then I guess that settles it. You'll now be known as Nero Silvantus. Is that alright with you Noelle?" Asta asks looking at the girl beside him.

"I guess it works, as long as he's happy with his name." Noelle says smiling at the bird on her shoulder.

* * *

[Flashback; a few hours earlier]

It was a quite morning at the Black Bulls HQ, Asta was currently doing hand-stand push-ups with Magna acting as the weight. Noelle was laying on her stomach with her legs crossed admiring both a half-naked Asta and Nero who was perched in front of an upside down Asta on his jacket. Magna sat on top of Asta's feet eating flan while Luck tried to get Magna to spar against him. And last but not least, Vanessa was once again in her underwear drinking straight from a wine bottle.

" _ **Asta, I've been meaning to ask why you continue to work out even though you have such powerful magic?"**_ Nero asks his new owner.

"996. Well even with magic, most of my attacks are physical based and in order to use them to their full potential I need a physically fit body. 997." Asta says to his Anti-Bird.

"That actually makes sense in a way." Vanessa says slightly drunk.

"998. But not only that, I also work out because if my magic runs out I can rely on my physical skills to help me when using my Anti-Magic sword. 999." Asta says.

" _ **Well if you ask me, you are focusing on the right means to wield your Anti-Magic sword but there's one thing you lack."**_ Nero says.

"1,000. And what's that? 1,001." Asta asks.

" _ **You don't seem to have proper swordsmanship. All I've ever seen you do is just swing that sword around and thrust it forward. You should probably learn the basics of wielding a sword to at least get more effect out of it."**_ Nero says.

"You know that's not a bad idea. 1,002." Asta says taking to heart what his bird suggested to him.

"Is he having a conversation with that bird?" Vanessa asks.

"Looks like it." Luck says staring at Asta and Nero as they talk back and forth to each other.

' _No matter how many times I look at this Anti-Bird, he's just so adorable.'_ Noelle thought with her face resting in her hands as stares at the bird with a smile before trailing her eyes to Asta. _'Oh god, to be able to do over a thousand hand-stand push-ups is really amazing. Plus, his kind heart, cheerful attitude, and his ability to make everyone around him smile and work harder, how can I not fall for him.'_ She thought admiring her crush.

Just then the Black Bulls captain came in the room as everyone looks in his direction.

"Heads up, guys. A new dungeon was just discovered." Yami says as everyone stares at him.

"A dungeon?! Is that for real, Captain Yami?!" Magna asks causing Asta to lose his balance and sends them both crashing into the floor.

Noelle sees that Asta is falling forward and towards Nero, so she quickly grabs Asta's jacket and pulling it and Nero out of harm's way.

"What's a dungeon?" Asta says pushing Magna off him as Noelle returns his jacket and Nero perches himself on the fur lining.

"Whaaa?! Are you for real?! You don't know what dungeons are?! Oh, wait that's understandable." Magna says calmly realizing that Asta is still new to the Magic Knights and might not know everything yet. "Dungeons are like ancient tombs. They hold relics left behind by people from waaaaaay back. Sometimes they've got methods for using powerful ancient magic and super-valuable magical items! They're awesome!" He says.

"Ancient magic? You mean like my Dragon Slayer Magic?" Asta asks in excitement.

"That's more like lost magic but yeah that is the gist of it." Yami comments.

"But the people back then set crazy magic traps…so nobody could use that stuff for evil. They're super fun, dangerous places." Luck says happily.

"Whooooooaa! That's not fun at all!" Asta shouts.

' _Not at all!'_ / _ **'Not at all!'**_ Noelle and Nero thought at the same time as Nero pecks Luck in the face.

"Ow~ ow~ ow~ ow~!" Luck cries out in pain.

"Because of the danger and so the relics aren't stolen for nasty reasons, the Magic Knights always explore them." Vanessa explains.

"Sounds reasonable." Asta says.

' _Naturally.'_ / _**'Naturally.'**_ Noelle and Nero thought at the same time.

"Especially this dungeon. It showed up near the border of a hostile country, the Diamond Kingdom! This has to be done perfectly the first time so what's in there isn't stolen!" Yami says. "By the way, in past dungeons, I hear people found magic items powerful enough to change civilization…and others became able to use ultimate magic." He says.

"Awesome! And way cool! Here, captain! Right here! Let me gooooo!" Asta yells. "Maybe I'll be able to learn more about these two grimoires." He says.

"Sure. Get in there, kid. Though, I highly doubt you'll find anything in that dungeon that has to deal with a lost magic." Yami says. "Actually, the Wizard King specifically asked for you." He says holding up a request sheet with a photo of Asta in the top right-hand corner.

"Huh? Say WHAAAAAAAAT?! The Wizard King?! Whyyy?!" Asta asks in complete shock.

"Dude, Asta, that's awesome! Did you meet the Magic Emperor somewhere?!" Magna asks in slight jealousy.

"No! Never!" Asta shouts. _'The Wizard King…chose me…! Wait was he the one disguised as the old woman in the Black-Market?'_ He wondered.

"Noelle, you're going too." Yami says earning a shocked look from her. "It's all about experience. Plus, you and the kid seem to get along well together. Who knows, you two just might end up being permanent partners." He says with a smirk that causes the two 15-year-olds to blush as they steal a quick glance at each other before rapidly darting their eyes away from the other. "Luck, you'll also be going too to supervise them and make sure they come back alive. Also, if you stick around here all the time your senses will get dull." He says making the teen's face light up in excitement.

An hour after the three left, Yami was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper with Vanessa leaning behind him.

"How do you s'pose the Wizard King knew of Asta?" Vanessa asks.

"The boss sees things we can't see. Plus he's weird. Wa ha ha." Yami says laughing.

"I wonder if Noelle's okay…" Vanessa thought out loud.

"Dangerous, important missions are what make newbies surpass their limits and grow. Probably. But she seems to do her best when she's with the kid more than anyone else." Yami says. "Well. Luck's with them. They should be fine. That guy's ability for detecting _Mana_ is off the charts. He's better than a noble. If his personality wasn't completely busted, all the Knight Squads would've been fighting for him. Ha ha ha!" He laughs.

"That busted personality is what I'm worried about." Vanessa says.

[End Flashback]

The group continue making their way into the dungeon only now they had no lantern because Noelle tripped and Asta reacted quickly in catching her before she fell but in doing so he accidentally dropped their only light source.

"While I appreciate the save, Asta, but could you please not step on my foot?" Noelle asks clinging to the nearest object which happened to be Asta's arm.

"I'm sorry, Noelle, but its hard to see because it's pitch-black in here." Asta says.

' _ **But that's not stopping her from clinging to you, Asta.'**_ Nero thought feeling the fur from Asta's jacket against his feathers.

"It's dark because you dropped the light!" Noelle shouts tightening her grip on Asta's arm.

"I dropped it because I couldn't let you fall and hurt yourself." Asta says.

"Well, thank you." Noelle says blushing. _'I didn't want to trip and make him think I'm clumsy but I'm loving the result that came out of the incident.'_ She thought unconsciously slipping one of her hands into Asta's but neither pull away.

"You're welcome." Asta says blushing as well unconsciously rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Hey. Is this it?" Luck asks pressing his hand against a loose stone brick that gives away and let's in a lot of light. "Wow! That's bright!" He shouts shielding his eyes.

After the single brick falls, an entire section of the wall falls along with it to reveal a larger room with a river that is flowing from the wall to the ceiling. There were also many doorways that were in the walls and some on the ceiling as well. As Luck makes his way into the large room Asta and Noelle stare at each other and look down to see their hands intertwined causing them to blush furiously as they separate and look away from one another before entering the room.

"Whooooooooaa! What's up with this place?!" Asta asks in amazement.

" _ **Amazing how these rivers can flow up the walls and across the ceiling too."**_ Nero says looking around.

"It looks like this space got warped by magic. The Mana floating around in here is way stronger than what's outside." Luck says.

"I've never seen a place so full of Mana before!" Noelle shouts in awe.

"Wait, that's what I'm feeling? Mana?" Asta asks.

"Wait, are you telling me you've never been about to feel Mana before now?" Noelle asks her crush.

"Not at all. I guess being born without magic means I could even do the simplest thing for a mage." Asta says.

"What?! Don't tell me you don't even know what Mana is…" Noelle begins to say in shock.

"Geez! I know what Mana _is_!" Asta says.

 **[Mana is supernatural energy that exists in this world and inside people. Mages activate their spells by expending Mana]**

"The sensation of Mana in incredible…I can't believe I went 15 years of my life without knowing this feeling." Asta says.

" _ **And it's amazing that you were able to obtain magic from your Elemental Dragon Slayer grimoire when you were born without it."**_ Nero says from Noelle's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, Nero, it is strange." Asta says but then his foot steps on a magic circle that activates. "Huh?" He asks looking down as rocks burst up from the ground nearly hitting Asta and Noelle.

"Wha…a trap spell?!" Noelle asks in shock and watches as Asta pulls out his Anti-Magic broadsword and destroys the spell. "Th…That's dangerous!" She shouts.

"Hm?" Luck asks spotting something on the ground. "Oh! Here it is, Asta!" He says pointing at the ground.

"Huh?! What where?! I'm just learning to sense Mana, but I don't see what you're pointing at." Asta says looking to where Luck was pointing.

"Hup!" Luck says pushing Asta forward.

"Ah!" Asta yelps stepping on another magic circle causing more rocks to burst out of the ground. "Waaaaargh!" He yells destroying the trap magic again. "What're you doing?!" He asks annoyed with the 18-year-old.

"Whoa, amazing!" Luck says clapping his hands at Asta performance.

"Just a minute, you…" Noelle begins to say but then spots something. "Oh! There's another…" She says trailing off again.

"Hup!" Luck grunts stepping on the magic circle.

"Aaaagh!" Noelle screams as fire erupts from the ground engulfing both Asta and Noelle. "Eeeeeek!" She yells.

"Raaaaaargh!" Asta roars destroying the magic.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Luck laughs and then spots another magic circle. "Here!" He shouts activating the trap magic causing a water geyser to burst upward.

"Eeeeeek!" Noelle screams.

"Raaaaaargh!" Asta roars cutting through the geyser destroying it and the magic circle.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Luck laughs and then spots one more magic circle. "There we go!" He shouts landing on the circle causing another inferno to erupt.

"Eeeeeek!" Noelle scream clutching to Asta in fear.

"Raaargh!" Asta roars destroying the flames and standing protectively in front of Noelle.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Luck laughs landing behind the two rookies. "This is great! Ah hah hah! So thrilling!" He laughs.

' _If we stay with this guy…'_ Asta and Noelle begin to think with Noelle rest her forehead on Asta's shoulder as he comforts her while they both breath heavily. _'…we'll die!'_ They thought.

"Man! That Anti-Magic weapon of yours is really something! Maybe that's why the Wizard King sent you? I'd like to fight you with both your Anti-Magic and Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic in two or three years." Luck says. "If you keep that thing out and ready, this dungeon won't give us any problems." He says.

"Okay." Asta says not really getting why Luck was so excited to fight him.

"Now then…" Luck says closing his eyes. _'I think I'm close to my limit.'_ He thought feeling an electric charge coming from one of the doorways. _'I knew it. There are others here! The strongest-looking one is…'_ He thought getting a wicked smile on his face as he jumps high into the air. _**'Lightning Creation Magic: Thunder God's Boots.'**_ He thought creating a pair of boot made of lightning.

The boots have a rough surface design rather than a smooth surface. Additionally the tip of the boots are pointed, and the shafts goes up to his knees. The collars are much wider in circumference than the rest of the shaft, and the front seams are lower than the rear seams. The front seams also have a V-shaped design at the center.

"…?!" Asta stares at Luck with a blank expression.

"Huh…?!" Noelle asks in shock.

"Somethings important just came up. Ah ha ha! You guys go ahead and explore the dungeon." Luck says happily to them.

"Wait a…where are you go-" Noelle begins to ask but Luck's using his Thunder God's Boots had already disappeared through one of the doorways. "He's so fast!" She shouts. "Wha…What is he thinking?! I can't believe this!" She shouts.

"Okay…that was pretty cool." Asta says. _'I wonder if I can eat his magic.'_ He thought.

' _We're all alone…'_ Noelle thought and then remembered something. "Hey Asta." She says.

"Yeah, what's up Noelle?" Asta asks walking up some stairs as she follows him.

"I just realized I never properly thanked you for saving me from my magic the first we met." Noelle says.

Asta was about to tell her she didn't need to but before he could she cups his right cheek with her left hand and plants a kiss on his left cheek. To say Asta was shock would be an understate meant. Asta was completely fazed by what Noelle was doing and by the time she finished the kiss he was still fazed. Noelle smiles at Asta reaction and walks ahead swaying her hips a little for him. Asta gets a good look at Noelle and takes in all her curves and her looks in general and begins to realize something.

' _I'm actually falling in love with Noelle. But does that kiss mean she feels the same way or was it just a thank you for saving her like she said.'_ Asta wondered.

' _Looks like he's beginning to question his feelings. Now it's only a matter of time before one of us acts on them.'_ Noelle thought looking over her shoulder and smiled at Asta's puzzled face however because she was distracted she didn't notice vines grab her and hoist her in the air while wrapping around her arms and legs. "Huh…?!" She asks. _'A trap spell!'_ She thought seeing the vines coming out of the river. "Drat…! Asta!" She yells snapping him out of his trance. _'High-level Plant Creation Magic!'_ She thought seeing a large plant creature appearing form the river.

"Ruuuuuuun!" Asta yells slicing the vines holding Noelle in the air however the vines wrap around him and his hand hold his sword to it while lift him up above the plant creatures mouth.

"Asta!" Noelle screams. _'His magic…'_ She thought. "Asta can't you use your magic to destroy it?!" She asks.

"I can't! I deactivate my magic to be able to use my Anti-Magic. But these vines are tying my hand and sword together, so I can't let go of it." Asta says. _'Uh-no…'_ He thought seeing the purple poison in the plant's mouth.

 **"Wind Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower!"** A voice shouts as dozens of blades composed solely of compressed solid wind striker the plant.

The blades take a shape closer to a throwing knife rather than to a blade where it does not have a handle nor a hilt. As Asta was freed from the vines he was about to quickly land on his hands and feet before hitting the ground.

' _What was that accurate, powerful spell?! Who on earth…?!'_ Noelle wonders looking towards where the spell was fired from.

[Back at the Black Bulls HQ]

"Oh. Come to think of it. The Golden Dawn is sending a few people into the dungeon too." Yami says continuing to read the paper.

"Wha?! The Golden Dawn?!" Magna asks in shock carrying a spoon and pudding cup.

"I wonder…if they're gonna get along?" Yami asks.

[Back in the dungeon]

Asta looks up and spots three figures standing in a doorway leading into the room Asta, Noelle, and Nero were in.

"And now…I've repaid that favor. Asta!" Yuno says with two other members of the Golden Dawn behind him; a male and female.

"Yuno!" Asta says with a toothy grin.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the Asta x Noelle moment I threw in there.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also don't forget to vote on the poll, time is almost up.**


	12. Chapter 12: Arc 2 Page 2

**Author's Note: Hope you all like the previous chapter and the moments between Asta and Noelle.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Reunion

In a secluded open area surrounded by a few mountains in the distance was a palace-like structure that sat atop a hill and served as the Golden Dawn's headquarters.

"Captain Vangeance! Why would you send that newbie peasant on such an important mission?!" A man asks following behind his captain.

The man was tall with a lean built with light colored spiky hair that is slightly brush back and two strands that hang in the front. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and he also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, he also wears a casual white pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The black boots also have fur around the collar. He wears the Golden Dawn signature squad robe, which cover his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side.

"Do you trust me?" William asks his squad member.

"Of course, sir! I, Alecdora Sandler, would die for you!" The man, now known as Alecdora Sandler, says kneeling before the captain.

"In that case…I trust him, and I would like you to do the same." William says shocking Alecdora. "He is also a member of the Golden Dawn. No doubt he will continue to grow stronger for us." He says. _'We need him to…grow stronger…'_ He thought.

[Dungeon]

Yuno and the two other members of the Golden Dawn were now standing in front of Asta and Noelle as the two foster brothers smile at each other.

"Yuno. Why did you save them?" The male Golden Dawn member known as Klaus Lunettes asks.

Klaus is a tall man with a slender build and slanted eyes. He also has a big and pointed nose and a large chin. His light blue colored hair is short at the side and back while also having an angular fringe to his left-hand side. Additionally, he also wears a pair of earrings and glasses with rectangular frames. As a nobleman, Klaus dresses immaculately from top to bottom. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and light-colored trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in light-colored fabric, except the wrist area where it has dark-colored fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Klaus also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Klaus also wears a casual light-colored pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The dark-colored boots also have fur around the collar. Lastly, Klaus wears a long dark-colored robe on top of his outfit. The robe has enough length to cover his entire body. As a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Klaus also wears the squad's signature robe. The robe is made of gold-colored fabric with faint gold patterns on the surface and only covers his torso. The hood also has a blue fur around the edges and a pair of blue rope coming out the left-hand side. The robes are attached to a gold button on the right-hand side where it keeps the robe together. Additionally, the squad's insignia is also positioned at the left-hand side of the robe.

"Our mission is merely to capture the dungeon. In other words, we must reach the treasure hall at the center as quickly as possible. We don't have time to bother with them!" Klaus shouts.

Asta, Noelle, Nero, and Yuno stare at the arrogant nobleman with dead-pan looks on their faces.

"Hey, Yuno. What's with the rude four-eyes?" Asta asks his foster brother.

"Senior member." Yuno simply says. "I see you changed your outfit and you got your ear pierced?" He asks noticing Asta's new clothes and his dragon earring.

"Four-eyes…you're the rude one! I'm a noble! Don't speak as if we're equals!" Klaus yells.

"What? I like it besides it was a gift from Noelle here." Asta says gesturing to his teammate and crush while ignoring the fuming noble.

"Don't ignore me!" Klaus shouts in frustration.

"My, my! If it isn't miss Noelle!" The female Golden Dawn member says.

"…" Noelle looks towards the female.

"Good day to you. I haven't seen you seen you since the royal family dinner party last year." The female member of the Golden Dawn known as Mimosa Vermillion says.

Mimosa is a 15-year-old girl with a voluptuous build. She has yellow eyes and long wavy vermillion hair with bangs on her forehead. Additionally, she also wears a pair of earrings on her ears. As a noblewoman, Mimosa wears fancy attires which consist of a puffy cream-colored sweater with long sleeves, white puffy short pants, and a brown corset. Below the corset, she also wears another lighter brown-colored piece of fabric that has frilly edges. The corset is tied at the front with strings. Her footwear consists of a pair of boots that are tightly fit her les and extends above her knees. They are light-colored and have a split at the top in which are kept together by strings. The boots also have frilly edges below the collars. On top of all of those, Mimosa also wears a dark red mantle, which has a white lining made of similar material as the rest of the mantle. As a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Mimosa also wears the squad's signature robe on top of her attire. The robe is short and only cover her torso with a hood that has blue-colored fur around the edges. The robe also has a pair of teal ropes coming out of its left-hand side in which connect to the button on the right-hand side. The button also holds the robe together. Additionally, the squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side of the robe.

"You know her?" Asta asks but then notices Mimosa's beauty and feels his heart beating faster but doesn't notice his Elemental Dragon Slayer grimoire pulsing. _'Man, she's really beautiful just like Noelle. Wait, am I starting to develop feelings for this girl but how can that be? I know I have really strong feelings for Noelle and yet I can feel something for this girl as well. What the hell is going on with me?'_ He wonders.

"Yes…sort of." Noelle replies. _'My cousin Mimosa! Why did she have to be here too?!'_ She thought but then notices Asta staring at Mimosa and sees the blush on his face. _'No! No no no no no! Great, just great. I fall in love with someone and he's falling for Mimosa's beauty! It's probably because of her huge breasts! Why is she so gifted in the chest area?'_ She wonders staring down at her own breasts that are only slightly smaller than her cousin's.

"I heard that the Black Bulls are a barbaric group. Are you all right?" Mimosa asks her cousin with concern in her voice.

"Hmph! What about you, Mimosa? Can someone as dim-witted as you survive as part of the Golden Dawn?" Noelle asks standing close to Asta's side.

"Yes, everyone's very kind. thanks to them, I'm able to use my magic without worry. Eh heh heh." Mimosa says laughing. "Oh…You couldn't control your magic at all, Noelle. How has that gone for you?" She asks rudely but doesn't realize it.

' _She's as obliviously rude as ever! I really can't stand her…'_ Noelle thought grinning with her eye twitching at her cousin's comment.

"Oh! The other day on a mission, the three of us…received a star from the Wizard King!" Mimosa says smiling with her hand on her cheek while Klaus fixing his glasses.

"Really? A few days ago, Noelle and I went on our first mission and were award three stars. Two for me and one for Noelle." Asta says gesturing to his crush as she flips her pigtail over her shoulder.

"Liar." Klaus says bluntly. "As if mere Black Bull newbies could get three stars so easily. It's impudent of them to even given you this mission." He says.

" _ **You better go into detail about what you did to receive those stars Asta."**_ Nero suggests.

"Good idea." Asta says confusing the three old Golden Dawn members while Noelle smiles at the teen she's in love with. "Even though the mission wasn't official by the Magic Knights we still managed to save the entire village of Sosshi from a group of terrorist mages who were hell bent on wiping the villagers out. They would have succeeded if it had been for Noelle who protected all the villagers with a single spell. That's how she earned her star and I earned my stars by defeating every one of the terrorist mages." He explains shocking Mimosa and earning a grin from Yuno.

' _I'd expect nothing least from you, Asta.'_ Yuno thought.

"Liar!" Klaus shouts.

"Believe what you want to believe. Just know that the Wizard King asked for us directly." Asta says.

"Another transparent lie." Klaus says.

' _Okay this guy is really staring to piss me off.'_ Asta thought growling lowly.

"Come to think of it…I heard there were three of you here. Where's the other one?" Klaus asks. "Don't tell me he left you and fled home. Or has he already fallen prey to a trap spell?" He asks.

"…" Asta and Noelle remain silent.

"Hah!" Klaus laughs taking their silence to mean he was right.

[Deeper in the dungeon]

"Oho!" Luck laughs happily bursting through a wall and continues running through the hallway at high speed but then senses something. "Next, turn left…I can't wait to find out…oh boy oh boy…how strong these guys are! Ah ha ha!" He laughs excitedly.

[Back in the warped part of the dungeon]

' _We can't say he just left us and went off somewhere…'_ Noelle thought.

"You're right he did leave us." Asta says shocking Noelle.

' _WHAT?!'_ Noelle thought in completely shock.

"After setting off all the traps in this room and allowing me to destroy them he sensed some enemy mages deeper in the dungeon and went to confront them while Noelle, Nero and I made our way to the treasure room." Asta says.

' _Wow. That actually is what happened and sounds better than the way I would have explained it.'_ Noelle thought blushing at Asta's words and how well he explained the situation without making Luck look bad.

"Hah. Like a mere Black Bull would be able to handle a group of Diamond mages by himself." Klaus says arrogantly glaring down at Asta.

' _Oh boy, Asta's about to snap like the little kid his is.'_ Yuno thought observing his foster brother.

"Alright then, bring it on. I bet the Black Bulls will be to ones to capture this dungeon first." Asta says calmly.

' _Wow, he's really changed.'_ Yuno thought.

"Just you wait, you group with the weird masked boss!" Asta shouts as his personality does a 180 in an instant.

' _Or not.'_ Yuno thought with a blank look on his face.

' _Even though I'm in love with him, his personality can really change fast.'_ Noelle thought rubbing temples.

"Weird mask…?" Klaus asks calmly. "You scum! Are you mocking our sublime captain Vangeance?!" He asks shouting. "In any case, _your_ captain is the weird one! Why all those muscles?! Why the tank top?! And what's with you and that open shirt and jacket?! What's with that indecent look?!" He asks loudly.

"Nero, what's wrong with my look? Noelle seems to like it." Asta says to his Anti-Bird on his crush's shoulders.

" _ **I think he's just jealous."**_ Nero says.

' _I don't like your outfit, I love it because I get to stare at your hot body like a piece of eye candy.'_ Noelle thought with a dreamy look on her face that no one but Nero notices.

' _ **It's only a matter of time before they end up as a couple.'**_ Nero thought smirking.

"…" Yuno remains silent as he watches the scene in front of him. _'Talk about wasting time…'_ He thought observing his senior member arguing with his foster brother.

"Fine, you fools! We'll show you the difference between the top Magic Knights group and you dregs! Mimosa!" Klaus shouts fixing his glasses again.

"Okay!" Mimosa says cheerfully as her grimoire levitates in front of her opening to a certain page and plants begin forming on the floor in front of her. **"Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost."** She says.

As multiple vines gather around the are in front of Mimosa, they start to intertwine with each other. Flower petals sprout from the tip of the intertwining vines. The flower petals are light-colored with several dark-colored spots covering the area. The flower then displays a three-dimensional blueprint of the dungeon's layout in the form of a hologram in the center of the flower petals.

"Ummmm…mm-hm, mm-hm. All right. I know the rough layout of this dungeon." Mimosa says.

"Yuno!" Klaus shouts.

"Right." Yuno says as his grimoire opens up. **"Wind Creation Magic: Heavenly Wind Ark."** He says as he manifests a gust of wind and then shapes it into an ark-like vessel that is about to carry all three Golden Dawn members.

"Try as best you can. Hah!" Klaus laughs mockingly.

"…He's carrying three people easily!" Noelle shouts in shock.

' _Impressive as always…Yuno!'_ Asta thought with a large smile.

[Flashback]

" _Let's see who…becomes the Wizard King!" Asta and Yuno shout fist bumping each other with their grimoires in their hands._

[End Flashback]

' _Let's see which of us gets to the treasure hall first!'_ Asta thought beginning to run after the three.

"AAAARGH! And?! What are we going to do?! We don't have any tracking spells!" Noelle yells.

"We don't need any tracking spells. As a dragon slayer my sense of smell is stronger than any a normal human's. I'll track them down by following Yuno's scent." Asta explains amazing Noelle.

"Wow. It must be nice having that form of lost magic." Noelle says sounding slightly jealous but then more traps spells are set off causing goo like monsters to rise from the floor.

"Whoa! Look out!" Asta shouts destroying one that got close to his crush and then lifts her by her thighs and jumps onto a high ledge.

"Thank you for the save." Noelle says as she slides off his shoulder but rest against his body from comfort and protection.

"You're welcome." Asta smiles as he holds her close, putting his hand on her waist. "Now I still have Yuno's scent but it's getting fainter the further he gets. We need to find a way to move on before I loss it completely." He says looking around and Noelle does as well.

" _ **Asta."**_ Nero calls out as he turns to see his Anti-Bird flapping in front of a doorway.

"Nice work, buddy." Asta says and then crouches down a bit in front of Noelle. "Hop on." He says gesturing to his back.

"What?!" Noelle asks blushing madly.

"It'll be faster if I'm the one doing the running, so you just hold on tightly to me and I'll get us moving as fast as possible.

Noelle wasn't sure at first but reluctantly agrees as she rests against Asta's back and wraps her arms around his neck. Asta then bursts from the ground with a powerful jump and once he hits the doorway entrance he takes of like a rocket with Noelle closing her eyes tightly in fright with Nero flying beside them.

[Meanwhile with the Golden Dawn members]

"Hah…the fools…as if they could ever defeat us." Klaus boasts. "What was he, anyway? I couldn't sense any magic at all." He says.

"You're right." Mimosa says still using her Magic Plant Guidepost spell.

"Taking on a boy like that…what is the Black Bulls captain thinking?" Klaus wonders.

"Judging by the way you're talking I'm guessing you didn't notice that Asta had two grimoires on him." Yuno says.

"What?! Two grimoires?!" Klaus asks in complete shock.

"That's amazing and unheard of." Mimosa comments.

"Well Asta tends to make the unheard of heard of, so if I were you Klaus…I wouldn't underestimate him. Because he's not what he appears to be." Yuno smirks.

"…!" Klaus is caught off guard by Yuno remark. _'You forsaken realm peasant…'_ He thought. "Hah! Hopefully he gets out of this dungeon alive!" He shouts. _'You may have a four-leaf clover, but don't think I've accepted you yet!'_ He thought. "I'm trying to capture this dungeon as quickly as possible, for my country's sake.

[Clover Kingdom's Royal Palace]

"A message for the Wizard King! The Golden Dawn and Black Bull Magic Knights have begun to explore the dungeon…" A mage says kneeling before the Wizard King. "…And we have confirmed the invasion of mage troops from the Diamond Kingdom!" He shouts. "The Diamond Kingdom is our Clover Kingdom's neighbor! A country of invaders that has been striving to expand its territory in recent years!" The mage explains. "If the dungeon's ancient magic falls into the hands of a country like that, things could get ugly!" The mage says causing everyone in the room to murmur.

"How strong is the enemy force?!" Another mage asks.

"The enemy is led by Lotus Whomalt of the Abyss!" The first mage shouts.

"Lotus Whomalt of the Abyss! _The_ Lotus…?" Another mage asks.

"Ah! I met him on the battlefield years back! He was tough! He use fascinating magic too…" The Wizard King says carefree.

"This is no time for carefree words, your majesty!" The mage shouts.

"William seems to have sent an interesting boy as well. It's fine. No worries. Our kids…are tough too." The Wizard King says seriously.

[Dungeon]

"…Huh." Luck says holding up one of the Diamond mages by the face with his magic.

"Ugk…" A Diamond mage groans in pain.

"You guys are weak." Luck says and then turns his head. "But… _you_ aren't, are you?" He asks seeing a man resting on a pile of rubble.

"Wow…you got me there. Nothing good comes of making the hurdles too high." The man known as Lotus Whomalt says. "Energetic young power…is frightening stuff." He comments.

Lotus is a hairy middle-age man with medium-length black hair. He also sports a mustache and a goatee, which only covers his chin. One of his notable features is a huge scar, in a shape of a straight line, that crosses his upper left chest to his lower right chest. Additionally, he wears a headpiece on his forehead, which has three diamond-shaped ornaments, positioned to the right side of his forehead. Lotus' attire consists of a tunic and of trousers. His light-colored tunic is loose and has a large v-shaped collar that showcases his chest. On top of his tunic, Lotus wears a three-way black belt, which is supported by his right shoulder. His trousers are light-colored and two black fabrics protrude from the waist to his tights with diamond-shaped ornaments at the end. Furthermore, Lotus also wears a pair of black boots with furry collars. Lastly, Lotus wears a coat over his attire. The coat is divided into two colors where it has light-colored fabric for his torso and sleeves while the cuffs and the rest of the coat are dark-colored. Both black lapels have three diamond-shaped ornaments on them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter. As well as Asta reaction to Mimosa and Noelle's little jealousy bit.**

 **Please be sure to review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Here are the results of the poll:**

 **In first place with 14 votes is…Mimosa Vermillion (not surprising)**

 **In second place with 10 votes is…Rebecca Scarlet (does anyone know what her magic is?)**

 **In third place with 5 votes is…Nebra Silva (I'll be changing her a bit like her age, personality, and adding a bit more spells too)**


	13. Chapter 13: Arc 2 Page 3

**Author's Note: Hope you all like the previous chapter and the way Asta reacts to Mimosa.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Diamond Mage

Luck and Lotus continue to stare down each other after Luck had defeated Lotus' four subordinates.

"You sure are tough." Lotus says stroking his goatee. "You took out my underlings just like that." He says.

"Well, they were just underlings, you know. You're the chief. As long as you're tough, it's no problem." Luck says with a smile on his face.

"So you wrap yourself in lightning magic to fight…" Lotus says observing Luck's Thunder God's Boots. "Pretty practical, and I bet it's got high attack power. Fast too. I tell ya there's young power growing up all over the place. This old man's running scared." He says.

"What sort of magic do you fight with?" Luck asks still smiling.

"Mm, well…you look like you're raring to go, but…you clovers are after this dungeon's treasure hall too, aren't you? Hup!" Lotus asks as he stands up but then does the strangest thing…he runs away. "We don't really need to fight, do we? Let's just compete without the violence! C'mon, let's do that! See ya!" He shouts high-tailing it.

"Nope." Luck says appearing behind Lotus ready to strike him with his Thunder God's Boots.

' _He's fast!'_ Lotus thought pulling his hand backwards in front of his face leaving behind smoke and dodges Luck's attack as he burst forth from the smoke.

Luck quickly regains his balance as he lands on the wall and hangs there as he observes Lotus' magic.

' _He dodged!'_ Luck thought and then notices what his burst through. _'Smoke?!'_ He wondered.

"Wow. Scary stuff. Well…I understand why you clovers are mad." Lotus says with his open grimoire that has light-colored covers in which each cover has intricate ornaments on them and the center of the front cover also has a diamond insignia on it. "We keep invading your country. I'm sorry the Diamond Kingdom's being such a nuisance. We've got it rough thought. We're low on resources. We've got to live. There's no helping it. Life's tough." He explains. "Y'know…I've got three daughters of my own you see." He says.

Luck then attacks him attack at blinding speed and smoke once again appears causing Luck to think he missed again. Once through the smoke he appears on top of a ruined column and looks behind him.

"As long as I get to fight tough guys, I'm good!" Luck says happily.

"Looks like I managed to catch the eye of a maniac." Lotus says relieving to have a fresh bleeding cut on his right cheek. "I just might cry." He says.

[Meanwhile with Asta, Nero, and Noelle]

Asta was continuing to move as fast speed with Noelle on his back and the area they were passing through was crazy. All around them cubes of stone and large bubbles of water were floating everywhere and Asta was using the cubes of stone as platforms to jump off of.

"Eeeeeeeek! What's wrong with this place?! The gravity's gone insane!" Noelle yells looking around. "Are you sure we're going the right way, Asta?" She asks leaning in close to where their cheeks were practically touching each other.

"Yeah, even though Yuno's scent is really faint now its still there enough for me to follow." Asta says but then comes to a screeching halt.

"What's wrong, Asta?" Noelle asks in confusion as to why he stopped.

" _ **Yeah, what's the matter?"**_ Nero asks but then both he and Noelle see as treasure chest with legs run by them.

"Even though it's obviously a trap I'm surprised you didn't try to find out what's inside Asta." Noelle says but the notices Asta's face was completely pale. "What's the matter?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Oh I already know what's in there just from it's scent." Asta says grimly.

" _ **What is in the chest?"**_ Nero asks.

"You don't want to know." Asta says and then begins running again.

[Meanwhile with Luck and Lotus]

Luck dives bombs at Lotus with his right leg which ends up missing the man but destroying the platform around him.

"Impetuous, aren't you?" Lotus asks through the smoke.

"Quit avoiding me! Let's fight!" Luck shouts still smiling.

"Hey, that robe!" Lotus says finally taking notice of Luck's Magic Knight's robe. "I remember now! The Black Bulls!" He says. "I fought your captain once, when we were young. He was pretty hot-blooded too." He says catching Luck's attention but never lost his smile.

"Really? You know Captain Yami?" Luck asks with excitement in his voice.

"He gave me this giant wound…I wet myself and ran away. Man, that was scary." Lotus comments showing his huge slash scar on his chest. "He had an odd fighting style. He was the only guy younger than me I couldn't beat." He says remembering a young Yami.

"Suddenly you're worth fightin-" Luck begins to say but suddenly starts feeling throughout his body. "Whoops…" He says feeling a little off balanced.

"Hm? What's up? What's this?" Lotus asks.

Luck charges at the man but for some reason he was moving slower than he was before.

"Too slow!" Lotus says simply sidestepping and creates smoke in front of Luck as he crashes into it. "Little by little…welcome…to the depths of the abyss." He says.

Luck suddenly felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into darkness.

' _What is this?! Magic?!'_ Luck wondered wide-eyed. _'But I don't remember getting hit with anything like this…'_ He thought.

"Heh heh heh. Actually, right now…this space is covered in my magic. It's smoke so very, very thin you can't see it. **Smoke Weakening Magic: Smoke Garden of Usurpation**." Lotus says as thick poisonous smoke appears around him and Luck, covering the entire area.

' _My body isn't listening to me.'_ Luck thought unable to move. _'Is it a slow-acting spell that lowers physical abilities?'_ He wondered.

"If it was an attack you could see…you'd probably dodge it, right?" Lotus asks. "I clamped my magic down to the minimum and used it on the sly, so you wouldn't notice." He explains. "I did it while you were fighting my underlings. They didn't go down in vain. They were sacrifices, to allow me to use this spell." He says. "That's really important…wouldn't you say? It's all about teamwork!" He says.

[Meanwhile in another part of the dungeon]

A lone mage was making his way towards the treasure hall by walking along a bridge made of what looked to be diamond like minerals.

[With the Golden Dawn]

Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa were still riding on Yuno's Heavenly Wind Arc through the halls of the dungeon.

"We're almost there!" Mimosa shouts checking their position on her Magic Flower Guidepost.

The group then enters a large room surrounded by waterfalls with a single giant door at the end of the room with only a limited number of platforms surrounding the door.

"That's amazing!" Mimosa says in awe at the sight of the giant door.

"Hah! So this is all dungeons are? That wasn't difficult." Klaus says fixing his glasses.

"How do you think we get in?" Yuno asks.

"The Black Bulls aren't here yet." Mimosa states noticing their absences.

"Of course not. They couldn't be faster than we are." Klaus says but suddenly Mimosa was attacked from behind as diamond-like minerals pierced her cloak sending her to the ground. "Wha…Mimosa!" He yells running to check on her.

"Ngh…" Mimosa groans in pain.

' _Mimosa's magic-shielding cloak is turn! Mana detection's her specialty, and she didn't notice?!'_ Klaus wondered in shock. "You're alive, right?!" He asks with worry dripping from his voice. _'It wasn't a trap spell. What is this magic?!'_ He thought until he hears the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the room. "Who are you?!" He yells in anger.

"Who's there? Who's in my way?" A young man who looked to be in his late teens asks.

The man is of average height with a slim and well-defined muscle tone. He has pale skin, dark pink short hair with a spiky hairstyle, and a lock falling down at the middle of his forehead. He has a pair of blue eyes, but lacks any eyebrows. Additionally, he has a few turquoise-colored crystal stones embedded on his forehead and chest. Three of them are located at the center of his forehead, arranged in a vertical position with a larger crystal in between to smaller-sized crystals. Another crystal is also embedded at the center of his chest. His attires consist of a skintight vest and cropped pants over a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has short sleeves and an open design. It also has three blue-colored diamond-shaped ornaments located on his shoulders and around his navel area. On top of the jumpsuit, he wears a tight white vest with brown trimmings, which also reveals his chest. He also wears a cropped pants with similar design and color palettes to complement his vest. The pants has a pair of black diamond-shaped ornaments positioned at both sides of the blue diamond-shaped ornament. It goes down slightly below his knees and splits into two at the front and back as it reaches the end. His footwear is a pair of high boots with similar color palettes of white with brown trimmings as his outfits. The boots have pointed tips and black vamps. Lastly, he wears a black fur coat on top of his outfits. The coat has approximately the same length as his height and it has several crystals embedded on the outer side of the coat.

"Move." The man says.

[Back with Lotus and Luck]

"Trusty friends…are worth their weight in gold." Lotus comments about his other team member. "All right. Sorry, kid. Sit tight and save what strength you've got." He says walking away while waving goodbye to the down Luck.

'… _N…'_ A voice in Luck's head begins to say. _'Win…wing, and keep winning…Luck!'_ The voice says. "Wait." Luck says causing Lotus to halt. "Things haven't been…this interesting in ages." He says and suddenly attacks Lotus with gauntlets made of lightning that have claw-shaped fingertips leaving behind a scratch mark on Lotus' cheek. "C'mon. Let's fight more!" He shouts.

"I'd rather not…snuff out a promising ember, but…" Lotus begins to say.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A little spoiler for the future chapters; I have a little surprise for Noelle and Luck by the near end of the Dungeon arc.**

 **Also I've decided to add Mariella (look her up on Black Clover wikia if you don't know who she is) to Asta's harem because I have a plan for her.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and please be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Arc 2 Page 4

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm a little disappointed it only got one review but hopefully this will get more.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Friends

Lotus was scratching his chin as he stares at Luck who now has gauntlets made of lightning and his Thunder God Boots grew talon-shaped appendages.

"Hmmmm...ow…it looks like this isn't going to be easy." Lotus says soothing his scratch.

[Flashback]

" _Luck…" A woman says slapping a young Luck across the face. "Why can't you do something this easy?! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Luck's mother asks staring down at her child. "Why are you smiling?! Why can't you get angry or cry?! Why were you born like that?" She asks._

[End Flashback]

Luck holds up his lightning-based gauntlet and begins to focus his lightning magic to the tips of his fingers and creates a concentrated orb of lightning.

[Flashback]

 _In a school like magic academy the sound of an explosion is heard on the inside._

" _Hey! You're kidding, right?! A commoner just…beat…a noble?!" A kid asks in complete shock._

" _Ghh…" The downed noble kid groans in pain as Luck stands over him with a smile on his face._

" _That hasn't happened since our school's magic exchange began!" Another noble kid shouts._

" _Beating a noble! That's unheard of!" A kid says watch Luck walk by with a smile on his face._

" _Aw, man! I was picking on that guy! He's gonna get me!" Another kid says._

" _He's always smiling too. So freaky!" Another kid says._

" _Steer clear of that guy. He'll work you over good!" Another kid shouts._

[End Flashback]

" **Lightning Magic: Thunderclap Crumbling Orb!"** Luck shouts firing the lightning orb towards Lotus.

Lotus however counters the attack by casting smoke all around him which allows him to move quickly to the right. Luck quickly reacts and charges at Lotus but once uses his smoke magic to surround himself and move backwards avoiding Luck's gauntlet slash attack.

"That was close…" Lotus comments. _'I weakened him, but his senses and his speed are even sharper!'_ He thought as Luck charges towards him once again.

[Flashback]

" _You beat a noble with magic?!" Luck's mother asks in shock. "Luck! That's fantastic!" She shouts hugging her son. "I had no idea you had that kind of magic! Almost nobody beats nobles. You're something special!" She says. "Keep on winning! Win, win…win, and keep winning!" She says._

[End Flashback]

' _Win…win…and keep winning…'_ Luck's mother's voice echo's in his head as he prepares another attack.

"Sorry." Lotus apologizes and creates more smoke. "I can't afford to lose either. **Smoke Creation Magic: Smoke Binding Cross Prison!** " He shouts.

Lotus opens his grimoire to a certain page and then he crouches in front on Luck and touches the ground with both hands. Clouds of smoke then gather and start enveloping Luck until they formed into the shape of a cross. The cross still maintains a rough and bulky surface upon forming with additional parts protruding from the corners, creating a thinner additional x-shaped cross. The smoke then solidifies to render Luck immobilized in mid-air by restraining his limbs and torso.

"…!" Luck is shock by the sudden capture. _'Solid smoke?! I can't move!'_ He thought.

"Haaaah…this burns up a heck of a lot of magic, so I didn't want to use it. I'm beat." Lotus says standing back up. "You can't zip around now, kid." He says. "All right, then. I wound how _our_ kid's getting along. It's hard communicating with that one. Maybe it's a generation-gap thing?" He questions.

[Meanwhile with the Golden Dawn]

The diamond mage who attacked Mimosa continues to make his way towards Yuno and Klaus. Mimosa shakenly reach towards her grimoire that was has light-colored covers with three-leaf clover insignias on both covers that is mostly filled with plant-based ornaments and flips the pages to a certain one.

" **Plant Healing Magic: Dream Healing Flower Basket."** Mimosa says weakly

Mimosa then summons countless vines and use them to form a cradle around herself. The cradle is spherical with a flower bud at the top and glowing lilies surrounding it. Additionally, the cradle is filled with countless flower petals that envelop her.

"I'm really sorry…I'm the healer, and I went down first…" Mimosa struggles to say.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on healing yourself!" Klaus says fixing his glasses as he studies the diamond mage and notices something on his coat. _'That crest…the Diamond Kingdom?! He's one of the invaders' mages?!'_ He wonders. "You scoundrel! You'd attack a woman from behind?! Is that the act of a warrior?!" He shouts his question pointing his finger at the mage.

"…" The Mage remains silent at first and just stares at the Golden Dawn. "I don't understand you. They're all the same. Just pebbles by the wayside." He says sending out diamond-like minerals towards Mimosa' Dream Healing Flower Basket.

Klaus acts quickly and opens his grimoire that has light-colored covers with intricate designs on each cover that has the three-leaf clover insignia on the center of the front cover and flips to a certain page.

" **Steel Creation Magic: Steel Castle's Armored Wall!"** Klaus shouts standing in front of Mimosa.

With his open grimoire, Klaus crouches and touches the ground. A wall of steel instantly rises from the ground in front of him. The wall itself has intricate designs of a series of pillars and arches at one side. The walls have enough defensive power to withstand the piercing force from the dense and sharp diamond-like mineral attack.

"Back me up Yuno!" Klaus orders.

"Yes, sir." Yuno says.

"We'll show this Diamond bastard…the power of Clover's Golden Dawn!" Klaus yells fixing his glasses.

[With Asta, Nero, and Noelle]

The three Black Bull members were racing down a hallway with no obstacles blocking their path.

"Alright! This way's a lot easier! And we're starting to catch back up with to those Golden Dogs." Asta says no longer carrying Noelle on his back.

As they head deeper down the hallway they both sense something up head of them.

"Could it be…? Is the treasure hall really down here?!" Noelle asks.

"Yeah it is. It may be faint but Yuno's scent is definitely down this way." Asta says but then they both hear a loud boom noise all around them. "Huh? What was that?!" He wonders looking around.

"This magic…" Noelle says pausing for a moment to feel the mana around her. "It's probably Luck. I think he's fighting with someone!" She says as Asta sniffs the air a few times.

"You're right, there is someone else with Luck. We've gotta go help!" Asta says to his crush.

"I don't know if we really _have_ to…he's only doing what he wants to, you know?" Noelle explains. "Besides, if there are other people after this dungeon's treasure hall, we need to hurry." She says.

' _Let's see which of us gets to the treasure hall first…'_ Asta thought about the words he said to the Golden Dawn members. "…" He remains silent thinking of what they should do.

[Meanwhile with the Golden Dawn.]

Klaus was still protecting Mimosa by creating more Steel Castle's Armored Walls and firing spinning lances at the diamond mage who countered each offensive and defensive attack.

' _This guy…!'_ Klaus thought. _'What a powerful attack! And he isn't even using a grimoire! Not only that…his magic doesn't seem to be weakening! If this goes on…'_ He begins to think of the worst possibility. "Yuno!" He shouts gaining the teens attention. "While I'm fighting him, you get to the treasure hall!" He orders.

"…!" Yuno is shocked by this as he remained silent for a moment. "He's tough! If you fight him without backup, even you won't…" He begins to say.

"It doesn't matter! Just go! Frankly, I'd rather not leave this to a peasant like you! Still, this is our country! Fulfill our duty!" Klaus yells.

Yuno remains silent before finally obeying and rushes towards the treasure hall door.

"That's right, you dullard!" Klaus says watching Yuno rush off but makes an opening for the diamond mage as he creates diamond-like minerals around his left leg, trapping him in place. _'Oh no!'_ He thought and then sees another large mineral attack coming towards him. "…!" He remains silent in shock at the size of the attack. _'Not good.'_ He thought.

[Back with Luck and Lotus]

Luck was still suspended in mid-air as the smoke started to swallow him up.

' _Win…I have to keep winning or else…'_ Luck begin to think trying to break free of the Smoke Binding Cross Prison.

"You know what?" Lotus asks. "It looks like you're dragging some kind of chain." He says.

' _What I want…will go away…'_ Luck thought.

"Here." Lotus says raising his right hand. "I'll set you free." He says.

' _Wait…what was it…I wanted?'_ Luck wondered.

Suddenly Asta appears and slashes through the Smoke Binding Cross Prison with his Anti-Magic broadsword destroying the smoke and setting Luck free.

[With the Golden Dawn]

Yuno turns around and sends his Wind Blades Shower towards the incoming attack shattering the minerals and saving/freeing Klaus.

"…" The diamond mage stares blankly at Yuno.

"Why did you come back?!" Klaus asks in anger. "Right now, your priority is the mission…" He began to say.

"No…" Yuno says trailing off.

[Flashback]

 _A young Asta and Yuno were standing on top of the roof of their church looking at the capital in the distance._

" _Yuno, we're family, right?" Young Asta asks._

" _That's right." Young Yuno replies._

" _But we're not blood relations." Young Asta says._

" _Nope." Young Yuno says._

" _We're more connected than people who are though, right?" Young Asta asks._

" _Yeah. Where is this coming from?" Young Yuno asks._

" _Well, see…we don't have any blood relatives…so let's take care of the friends we're gonna meet like they're family!" Young Asta shouts making Young Yuno smile._

[End Flashback]

[With the Black Bulls]

"Here's another impetuous one." Lotus says about Asta. "And what are you, hmm?" He asks.

"His friend!" Asta yells as his eyes turn into slits.

[With the Golden Dawn]

"You are my friend!" Yuno yells with the resolve to fight in his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to balance Asta's usage of his Dragon Slayer Magic and his Anti-Magic so one isn't used more than the other. At least until a certain point.**

 **Please be sure to review this chapter and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: Arc 2 Page 5

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said a couple of chapters ago, I have a surprise for Noelle and Luck before the dungeon arc ends, so stay tuned for it.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Three

Asta and Noelle both stood in front of Luck as the smoke magic continues to vanish around him. Nero soars around the three and perches himself on Noelle right shoulder.

"Well, well. Friends to the rescue, hmm? Quite the problem for me." Lotus says stroking his goatee while staring at the two new comers.

"We're your opponents now, you bastard!" Asta growls as his eyes become slits.

"That guy…" Luck says catching Asta and Noelle's attention. "…is my prey!" He says loudly shocking Noelle at his change in behavior.

[Flashback]

 _In a cemetery, a young Luck and a few other citizens were standing in the rain in front of a recently dug grave._

" _They say she just up and died." Citizen one says._

" _She seemed to be under a lot of stress." Citizen two says._

" _Her poor child too…he's all alone now." Citizen three says looking to Luck standing in front of his mother's coffin._

" _Well…I dunno about that. He's a weird kid." Citizen four says. "His mother's dead…and he's still smiling." He says._

 _Young Luck was indeed smiling while standing in front of his mother's grave._

[End Flashback]

' _I'll win and win, and offer those victories to mom.'_ Luck thought with a smile on his face. "I'll…do this alone!" He says loudly grinning with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Wha…" Noelle begins to say.

' _If I don't, mom won't accept me.'_ Luck thought.

"Wait, what are you say…" Noelle begins to ask but sees Luck charge forward towards Lotus. "!" She was shocked seeing Luck eagerly trying to attack the diamond mage.

"…" Asta watches with a calm face as Luck gets closer and closer to Lotus.

Lotus however, had a grin on his face as he prepares himself for the incoming attacker.

"Fine. Do whatever you want!" Asta shouts surprising Noelle and Nero.

"Asta." Noelle says in shock.

" **Surely you can't mean you'll just let him fight alone."** Nero says.

"Looks like this is no time to hold back!" Lotus says using his Smoke Magic to avoid Luck and slow him down at the same time.

' _If mom doesn't accept me…'_ Luck began to think as he turns towards Lotus. _'…I'll be all alone…'_ He thought as his eyes widen at the sight of a smoke attack from Lotus.

"And I'll do what I want…" Asta says using his broadsword to slight the attack and destroys the magic completely before hit manages to hit Luck. "…and save you!" He shouts shocking Luck as he stares at Asta with wide eyes. "Like I'd actually abandon you!" He yells glancing at Luck and he sees Asta's slit eyes weren't lying.

' _I think…'_ Luck begins to think.

"I dunno…" Asta begins to say while swinging his sword and destroys more of Lotus' magic. "…what you think of me!" He shouts.

'… _I was trying not to notice.'_ Luck thought.

"But you're…" Asta begins to say turning to look at Luck. "…my friend!" He yells.

' _I have them too now. I've made friends…'_ Luck thought picturing Asta, Noelle, Magna, Charmy, Finral, Vanessa, Gauche, and Yami in his mind. _'…I can count on.'_ He thought with a genuine smile. _'I'm sorry, mom. I'm…'_ He thought slowly raising his head to reveal that he had lost his crazy look and had return to normal. _'…not alone.'_ He thought as he smiled. "True. Fighting together…" he says as lightning crackles around him. "…sounds lots more fun!" He shouts happily making Asta smile.

' _Incredible, with just a few words and actions. He managed to change Luck's opinion on fight alone.'_ Noelle thought as her shocked expression turned into a smile. _'There is no end to how amazing my Asta is.'_ She thought with a dreamy look on her face before it disappeared and readied herself to fight with the boys.

"Yeah, this is not good." Lotus says as his grimoire opens up. "It that's how you're playing…" He says as the grimoire turns to a certain page. "…this old guy's going to have to get serious too!" He says holding out his hand over his grimoire. **"Smoke Creation Magic: Degenerate King's Smoke Prison."** He says as he generates clouds of smoke that start swirling around the Black Bulls and forms a dome, entrapping them. "There's no escape now, kids!" He taunts.

"It doesn't matter who we fight! The Black Bulls are gone _**win**_!" Asta shouts gripping his broadsword with both hands.

[With the Golden Dawn in the Treasure Hall]

Yuno had just saved Klaus from the diamond mage and was preparing himself for a battle.

"Why did you come back, you fool?!" Klaus asks shouting in anger. "Even if you're the only one left, get to the treasure hall! This is for the Clover Kingdom!" He yells.

"Let's beat this guy…" Yuno begins to say staring at the diamond mage. "…and go together!" He shouts making Klaus' eyes widen in shock at his declaration. "No more messing around." He says calmly.

"What are you…" Klaus begins to ask but suddenly feels the wind around them start to pick up.

" **Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk + Wind Blades Shower!"** Yuno shouts using two of his wind spells simultaneously.

' _Simultaneous spell activation?! And at this level of power?!'_ Klaus thought in complete shock. _'Has this kid…'_ He began to think while staring at Yuno surrounded by swirling wind. _'…been hiding his power all this time?!'_ He wondered.

"The Golden Dawn…" Yuno begins to say while holding his right hand up, palm facing out. "…will be the first to reach the treasure hall!" He shouts.

[Back with the Black Bulls]

Inside the Degenerate King's Smoke Prison the three Black Bull mages were still trapped inside the smoke dome as it fills itself with more smoke. Asta uses his Anti-Magic sword to slice and x-shape in the smoke but is unable to erase it as it reforms itself quickly.

"Damn it, not matter how many times I cut it I can't seem to erase it. It just keeps coming back no matter what." Asta says as Noelle and Luck try blasting the smoke with their own magic as well but get the same results.

" _ **It's probably because the smoke isn't solid, and this spell is so big that you can't destroy it all at once."**_ Nero theorizes while perched on Asta's shoulder.

"Great, so now we know the limit of my Anti-Magic." Asta says but then the smoke blasts him in the face. "Dwah!" He groans as he begins to stumble.

" _ **What's wrong, Asta?"**_ Nero asks his partner in worry.

"It's this smoke, according to my Elemental Dragon Slayer grimoire dragon slayers have sensitive noses and this smoke is starting to make me feel dizzy." Asta says bracing himself against his broadsword.

' _The smoke is getting thicker!'_ Noelle thought watching the dome repair itself and spew out more smoke. _'If this keeps up, we'll suffocate!'_ She thought. "This is bad!" She shouts covering her mouth to prevent breathing in the smoke. _'We have to defeat the mage and fast! There's no other way!'_ She thought.

"…" Luck remains silent as he looks at the smoke dome surrounding him and his teammates. _'I can pretty much tell where he is with my magic sense, but…'_ He thought. _'Over there.'_ He says in his mind turning his head to the right and looks a bit over his shoulder. _'…he'll probably avoid most attacks.'_ He thought. _'Judging by the way he's been fighting…'_ He begins to think back to his earlier fight against Lotus and remembers out he used smoke magic to dodge attacks. _'…he can move fast in this smoke! His magic-sensing abilities are sharp too. If we're going to hit him, we'll have to surprise him…but how do we do that without him noticing our magic?'_ He wonders.

"Raargh!" Asta roars using his sword to slash upwards.

"! Oh." Luck says remember Asta's uniqueness.

Outside the smoke dome Lotus was sitting on top of his smoke and looks in the direction of the three Black Bulls using his mana sensory ability.

' _This spell's weak points are its big magic drain…'_ Lotus thought. "My magic level's still fine though." He says. _'…and the fact that I can't see the enemy. But that's no problem. I can feel your magic as clear as…'_ He began to think until he senses something in the smoke. "Hm?" He wonders seeing a lighting shining through the smoke.

" **Lightning Magic: Thunderclap Crumbling Orb!"** Luck shouts firing multiple orbs of lightning in Lotus' direction.

"Whoops!" Lotus says dodging the lightning orbs by moving to his left as Luck continued firing his orbs. _'Wow, a barrage! Looks like he's getting desperate.'_ He thought managing to keep ahead of the orbs. _'You're just wasting your magic. I've fought many, many mages. Looks like experience wins the day…'_ He begins to think until his right side was slammed by a large sword. "Huh?" He asks hacking up blood as he turns to see Asta appearing through the smoke and continues his swing against him.

As the Degenerate King's Smoke Prison begins to clear, Noelle remembers how they managed to pull this plan off.

[Flashback]

 **[Luck chases him over.]**

Noelle was picturing the positions where everyone was in her head as Luck puts the plan in motion. _'Suppress my magic…do it fast so he doesn't notice!'_ She thought holding up her wand. _'Goooooo!'_ She shouts in her head as she sends her crush forward with a water blast.

' _Dwaaaaaah!'_ Asta screams in his mind at the sudden hit to the back.

 **[Noelle times it just right.]**

Noelle then pictures Asta's position move forward fast to intercept Lotus' position.

 **[Asta cancels out his magic so Lotus can't sense him, so…]**

' _One straight slash to the right!'_ Asta thought using his enhanced sense of smell to find Lotus through the smoke as he swings his blade forward.

 **[Asta attacks.]**

[End Flashback]

' _Even I…'_ Lotus begins to think feeling his bones cracking from the hit he just received. _'…have never met a guy on the battlefield who didn't have magic.'_ He thought thinking Asta was magicless because he couldn't sense any mana from the boy.

"You know, you're right." Luck says smiling.

' _I actually did it.'_ Noelle thought happily blushing about her accomplishment.

"Teamwork really _is_ important!" Luck shouts.

[Back with the Golden Dawn in the Treasure Hall]

The battle was quite as the sound of soft blowing wind was all that could be heard.

"…" Klaus was silent with a grim expression on his face. "How can this be?!" He asks.

Yuno was covered in scratches and beat up pretty bad as his Swift White Hawk and Wind Blades Shower spells lose their shape and fall towards the ground. Yuno breathes heavily as he looks forward to reveal that the diamond mage didn't have a scratch on him. His grimoire that was made of two different covers roughly stitched together to create a single grimoire. It resulted in the cover to have two diamond insignias on it. Additionally, several crystals are also embedded on the covers and the spine in a disorderly manner. Although, the crystals are only embedded on one of the covers designs, which is the one with light-colored cover and intricate design at the corners. Above the diamond mage's head was an enormous sword with three points and composed entirely of crystal structures. The blade of the sword itself has a very amorphous surface where it is made out of roughly cut crystals, except for the edges where it has a smooth surface. The sword's guard and grip have a similar texture as the blade with a rough sphere-shaped pommel at the end. Additionally, two large crystals can be seen embedded at the center of the fuller near the guard and the points.

"Begone." The diamond mage simply says.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only a few more before we get into the Royal Capital battle.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16: Arc 2 Page 6

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said a couple of chapters ago, I have a surprise for Noelle and Luck before the dungeon arc ends, so stay tuned for it.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Mortal Combat

Asta follows through with his swing as he sends Lotus flying through the air as the Degenerate King's Smoke Prison continues to vanish. Lotus slams into a wall surrounded by water as he falls to the ground in a sitting position.

' _Owww…what a thing to do to a poor, weak old guy!'_ Lotus thought as he coughs up more blood. _'My left arm's busted for sure. He took out a few ribs too. Yeah, I think I'm done fighting for today.'_ He thought looking at Asta as he moves towards him with Noelle and Luck waiting behind their fellow Magic Knight. _'How about that…the Clover Kingdom sure has some rare gems. Take this diamond in the rough, a kid with the appearance of having no magic yet somehow has two grimoires and is about to wield an enormous blade.'_ He thought observing Asta, finally taking notice of his two grimoires strapped to his waist. _'Even with my considerable experience, I've never meet anyone on the battlefield who could negate their magic or possessed two grimoires.'_ He thought as he looked upward as he gets lost in thought. _'Haaaaaaah…if I'm going to be taken prisoner…'_ He began to think as he grimoire flips open to a certain page. _'…I'd rather die.'_ He thought. **"Smoke Creation Magic: Bustling Lazy Vehicle."** He says as the smoke surrounds him.

Lotus' shroud of smoke he generated changed into the shape of a vehicle similar to a cart. The cart has four wheels with the rear wheels being larger than the front wheels. The body of the cart is spacious enough to comfortable fit a least five people. It also has a rooftop that covers the rear-half of the body and a chimney that releases smoke. The cart had raised itself up and was traveling through the air carrying Lotus away from Asta, Noelle, and Luck.

'… _or just run away.'_ Lotus thought safely escaping from the Black Bulls.

"Hey! Get back here!" Asta shout giving chase to the diamond mage.

"Wait up, Asta!" Noelle shouts chasing after her crush.

"You're not getting away." Luck says equipping his Thunder God Boots and shoots off the ground after Lotus as fast as lightning.

Unknown to the Black Bulls, the four diamond mages Luck defeated earlier were still unconscious but had smoke envelop them before it disappears.

"Hah, my handy **Smoke Creation Magic: Bustling Lazy Vehicle**. There's nothing like a lazy ride in it for quick escapes." Lotus says but then senses something behind him.

"Hah! I'm right on your tail!" Luck shouts closing in on the cart but then it puffs out a large amount of smoke causing him to loss sight of Lotus. "Awe." He groans in disappointment as the smoke clears to reveal that Lotus had successfully escaped as Asta skids to a stop beside him.

"We lost him, huh. That smoke magic of his has many uses." Asta says and looks behind him to see Noelle had finally caught up to them.

"You guys…" Noelle begins to say trying to catch her breath. "…are way too fast." She says.

" _ **You really need to get in better shape, Noelle."**_ Nero says landing on her shoulder.

"Man, that's too bad." Luck says turning to face his teammates. "I would've like to finish him off, but now's not the time. We've got to get to the treasure hall and complete the mission!" He shouts with a smile.

" _You're_ saying that?! _You're_ actually turning down a _fight_?!" Noelle asks in complete shock.

"Oh yeah! Let's get moving! We've got treasure to find." Asta says with a toothy grin on his face.

Suddenly, tiny sparks appear around Luck as he looks up and sees more sparks flowing across the ceiling leading in a certain direction.

' _Oh, wow, so much magic power. He was keeping a lid on it until just a bit ago?!'_ Luck wonders. "That guy was strong but there's someone here who can give him a run for his money." He says.

[With Lotus on his Bustling Lazy Vehicle]

As Lotus' Bustling Lazy Vehicle continues to speed through the hallways of the dungeon, it was revealed that he managed to stealthily gather his subordinates and was have one heal his broken arm and ribs while the others were resting.

"Everyone doing alright?" Lotus asks as his teammate continues healing him. "At this rate we're going to have to forgo the treasure hall." He says groaning in slight pain. "Oh well, I'm sure that young Mars is more than capable of handling it without me." He says. "Let's not forget he is the Diamond Kingdom's secret weapon after all!" He says.

[With the Golden Dawn and Mars in the treasure hall]

The diamond mage, now known as Mars, pulls his hand back as the enormous crystal blade mimics his hand's movement.

" **Crystal Creation Magic: Laevateinn."** Mars says in a low tone.

' _What ominously sinister magic.'_ Klaus thought feeling the power of Mars' magic. _'Even at full power, Yuno can't touch him.'_ He thought looking over to a heavily breathing and injured Yuno. _'Those embedded jewels…'_ He begins to think noticing the jewels on Mars' forehead. _'I've heard of those! There's a rumor that the Diamond Kingdom is raising mage warriors with artificially amplified magic! They choose young children with powerful magic, put them in fierce competition…'_ He thought as silhouettes of children appear in his mind. _'…embed magic items in them to enhance their powers…and in the end…make them kill each other.'_ He thought grimly. _'The last survivor of that death match…was this guy?!'_ He thought tightening his hand into a fist. _'No matter who the opponent is…this isn't acceptable!'_ He shouts in his mind. _'What_ is _this?! I'm a noble! A member of the Golden Dawn!'_ He thought. _'I let my comrade be wounded easily…'_ He thought looking over his shoulder at Mimosa in her Dream Healing Flower Basket. _'I'm being shielded by a younger member! A peasant!'_ He thought gritting his teeth. "This…" He says placing his hand on the ground. "…could _never_ be all right! **Steel Creation Magic: Violent Rotating Lance**!" He yells as he summons a huge lance with a spiral head that rotates at high speed and launches it towards Mars.

"Klaus!" Yuno yells surprised by Klaus' sudden attack.

Mars just stares at the incoming lance as his grimoire flips a few pages.

" **Crystal Creation Magic: Talos Puppet."** Mars says creating a puppet, which is composed of crystal and in the shape of Mars himself.

The Talos Puppet holds it's hand out and due to its hardness and density it was able to the Violent Rotating Lance.

"What…?!" Klaus asks in shock. _'A crystal…copy?!'_ He thought as he watches as the puppet leaps towards him and uses his Steel Castle's Armored Wall to protect himself. "Rrgh…!" He grunts as the puppet manages to punch a small crater in the wall.

"Rgh…" Yuno grunts but then notices Mars' Laevateinn swinging down towards.

As the crystal blade slams into the ground and kicks up dust. Mars, however, remains neutral as he senses Yuno behind him using his wind magic to fly in the air. Mars changes the direction of his sword and thrust it forward at Yuno, but he uses his wind magic to barrel roll to the side and dives at the diamond mage. However, Yuno couldn't get near him as the crystal sword continues to slash at him and then thrust itself into Yuno and slams him into the wall causing him to cough up a little bit of blood. Yuno managed to use his wind magic to protect himself from being impaled by the sword and when it tries to slash him again he quickly flies away as it destroys part of the wall causing water to flow into the room a little. Yuno flies high into the air and his grimoire flips to a certain page.

" **Wind Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi!"** Yuno shouts as he extends his arms outward and forms a crescent shaped thin blade of wind and sends it at Mars.

As the wind blade heads towards Mars and upon making contact causes dust to kick up. Yuno not wasting a moment creates two more Crescent Kamaitachis and sends them at Mars causing more dust to kick up. Yuno then sets himself on the ground and falls to his knees in exhaustion.

" **Crystal Magic: Nemean Armor."** Mars says as the dust disappears around him.

After the dust settled, Mars was revealed to be wearing a set of armor consisting of a breast plate, spaulders, gauntlets, and graves. The armor is composed of crystals with some of them protruding from the surface, thus creating a rough and amorphous surface. The armor is strong enough to withstand all three Crescent Kamaitachis spells and didn't have a scratch on it.

"Your magic…doesn't work on me!" Mars says and waves his hand causing his Laevateinn to return and try slicing Yuno.

Yuno quickly evades the sword as it swings and thrusts at him. He then creates another Crescent Kamaitachi and sends it at Mars only to get the same result as before, no effect.

"It's no use." Mars says as Yuno creates two more Crescent Kamaitachis and sends them his way. "I'm telling you its no use." He says.

[Flashback]

 _A young Yuno was using his magic against a young Asta as he is sent towards the ground._

" _It's no use. Let's just forget about training, okay?" Young Yuno asks his foster brother._

" _I'm not done yet! I'm not quitting until I land a hit on you!" Young Asta shouts getting back on his feet and picking up the medium sized stick he was using. "No way am I gonna quit now!" He yells charging at Yuno, who uses his wind magic to send him flying. "Agwaaaah!" He screams hitting the ground hard._

" _Asta." Young Yuno says watching him struggle._

" _Not yet! I'm not done!" Young Asta yells._

" _Come on, can't we just-" Young Yuno begins to ask._

" _No way! I am never ever going to give up!" Young Asta shouts getting back to his feet and holds the stick out in front of him._

[End Flashback]

Yuno remembers Asta's words and calms himself as he creates another Crescent Kamaitachi.

"It's useless. Just stop." Mars says as his Nemean Armor protects him.

"I'm not stopping." Yuno says sending another Crescent Kamaitachi at him.

"Move." Mars orders withstanding the attack once again.

"I'm not moving!" Yuno shouts as Mars raises his hand causing his Laevateinn to mimic him.

"Give up." Mars says.

"I'm not giving up!" Yuno shouts and Mars swings his hand downward causing the sword to mimic his movement.

"Yunooooo!" Klaus yells being blocked by the Talos Puppet from aiding his teammate.

Finally, the Black Bulls arrive at the treasure room and see the sight before them. Asta sees the crystal sword closing in on Yuno and bolts forward and his Elemental Dragon Slayer grimoire opens itself.

' _I've never tried this before, but I hope it works.'_ Asta thought closing in on Yuno. "Iron Dragon's Scales!" He shouts covering his body in iron scales as he runs in front of Yuno, holding his left arm up to stop the attack. _'Okay, here it goes.'_ He thought as his Anti-Magic grimoire hovers on his left and opens allowing him to summon his broadsword with his right hand and slices the crystal sword in half causing the tip to be embedded in the ceiling.

The Golden Dawn members were shocked by this turn of events. They had a hard time trying to withstand Mars' attacks but Asta managed to stop it with one hand and destroys the large crystal sword with a much smaller broadsword.

"Hey, you, freaky looking pale dude, keep your hands off this guy. Yuno's not yours to fight…" Asta begins to say as his broadsword return to his Anti-Magic grimoire. "…he's _my_ rival!" He yells as his eyes become slits.

"You must be kidding…" Yuno says with a small grin on his face. "…just when I'd finally paid back that favor…" He says.

"Yuno, I finally catch up and what are you doing?! Don't you dare lose on me, you jerk!" Asta yells in anger as his younger foster brother. "Were you just going to let that sucker beat you?!" He asks as Nero lands on his shoulder.

' _ **It's hard to believe that he's the one who has the four-leaf clover grimoire.'**_ Nero thought.

"Mind your own business, Asta." Yuno says getting back on his feet. "I was this close to taking him down." He says.

"That's a lie and you know it! You're a wreck! You were totally about to die!" Asta shouts.

"I was just about to unleash a furious counterattack." Yuno says with a blank look in his eyes.

"You're so completely lying! You always do that, you know!" Asta shouts but then calms down and gains a smile on his face as does Yuno.

Mars just stares at the two brothers as images begin appearing in his mind.

"I'll tell you what, little brother." Asta says turning towards Mars. "Let's see which of us takes this guy down first." He says as Luck and Noelle enter the scene.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to detail the battle scene from the anime as best as I could. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Stay tunes for my surprise for Noelle and Luck in a few more chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17: Arc 2 Page 7

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said a couple of chapters ago, I have a surprise for Noelle and Luck before the dungeon arc ends, so stay tuned for it.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Destroyer

Klaus continues to stare in shock and disbelief as Asta faces off against Mars with Yuno behind him.

' _No…this is absurd. Three members of the Golden Dawn couldn't take him, and we couldn't fight his powerful magic…but that…that commoner from the Black Bull was about to wave off an attack like it was nothing.'_ Klaus thought but then hears the sound of loud footsteps behind him as he turns to see the **Talos Puppet** coming at him. _'No!'_ He shouts in his mind.

"Mine!" Luck shouts striking the puppet with his **Thunder God's Boots** , destroying the head completely. "Fragile, huh?" He asks seeing the puppet roll on the ground before coming to a stop, motionless.

' _He-! Yes, he's the one who caused trouble at the entrance exams by thrashing his opponent more than necessary! "Luck the Cherry Berserker"!'_ Klaus says recognizing Luck. _'So, he's the third member sent from the Black Bull?! I knew he was trouble.'_ He says gripping his head in frustration. "What's _wrong_ with me?! How could I let the _Black Bull_ save me?!" He asks causing Luck to look at him in confusion.

Noelle makes her way over to Mimosa, who as still in her **Dream Healing Flower Basket** , with a worried look on her face.

"Mimosa!" Noelle says to her cousin.

"Oh, I wish you hadn't seen this…it's shameful. I suppose you were right about me, Noelle. It's just as you said, I'm a dim bulb." Mimosa says weakly smiling.

"It's true, you're rather lacking in the sense department." Noelle says as her grimoire hovers next to her and flips to a certain page. "But that's alright. **Water Creation Magic: Nest of the Sea Dragon!** " She shouts creating her water dome around Mimosa's **Dream Healing Flower Basket**. "Because I'm here now, and I will protect you!" She shouts holding out a wand.

"Thanks, Noelle." Mimosa says with a smile.

"Are you the guy who took out the Golden Dawn team?!" Asta asks in angry.

"And what if I am?" Mars asks as his grimoire turns a page. "The weak are the first to go. **Crystal Creation Magic: Talos Puppet Cluster.** " He says creating a large number of **Talos Puppets** at once. "That's all it is." He says.

"Wha…" Klaus asks as his eyes widen. "All at once! Look at those numbers." He says as Luck gets excited.

"On the battlefield, it's pointless…" Mars begins to say as he stands in the center of his **Talos Puppet** Cluster. "…for the weak to exist. I was born…to break people like you." He says.

"Oh yeah? **Iron Dragon Slayer Mode.** " Asta says activating his Iron Dragon Slayer magic as his hair gains dark gray highlights. "Then go on ahead…" He says and in a burst of speed appears behind Mars. "…try breaking me! **Iron Dragon's Scales + Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** " He yells covering his body in iron scales and aims his fist at Mars but the minute he makes contact, Mars had replaced himself with a **Talos Puppet** that was instantly destroyed.

"I plan to." Mars says in the air with a newly created **Laevateinn** and swings his left arm down at Asta as the crystal sword mimics his movement.

" **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode!"** Asta shouts as the highlights in his hair change to icy blue and jumps in the air towards the Laevateinn. **"Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** He yells coating his elbows with ice spikes and slashes the giant crystal sword in half.

Asta uses the broken sword as a running platform so he can propel himself towards Mars only for him to restrain him in place using crystals that appear around Asta's feet. Asta reaches to his left side and pulls out his Anti-Magic broadsword and scraps away the restraining crystals. Asta then jumps towards Mars and slashes him in the chest launching him into the ceiling, creating a smokescreen. The diamond mage used this cover to his advantage as he creates giant, crystal boulders and launches them towards Asta. Asta lands back on the ground and takes a breath before swinging his broadsword with the flat-side meeting the incoming boulder and sending it right back at Mars. This took Mars by surprise at the boulder hit him dead on but didn't phase him as he flew towards Asta with his left hand coated in crystal to attack. Asta saw this and smirks as he pulls his right hand back causing it to be coated in ice.

" **Ice Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** Asta yells as he meets Mars' attack with his own, causing a deadlock until Asta overpowers Mars and sends him flying into the water.

' _He's strong!'_ Noelle, Luck, Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa thought as they witnessed Asta's display of power.

"Aw, man." Luck says and starts attacking the **Talos Puppets** , destroying with just a single attack. "I wanted to take him on. Guess these guys will have to do!" He shouts continuing his attack while laughing happily.

" **Wind Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi!"** Yuno shouts sending out a wind blade and destroys three **Talos Puppets**.

Klaus was paying attention to his surroundings as he stares at Asta with a look of jealousy and frustration.

"Impossible! When we first met this peasant had almost no mana but now its almost at captain's level and he was able to go head to head with the enemy! How can he do this?!" Klaus wonders out loud as he didn't notice a **Talos Puppet** about to attack him until it was hit by a water spell.

"You've been whining for the past several minutes! Just shut up! Asta has two different kinds of power, that broadsword you saw him use allows him to negate magic, he can even negate his own magic to make it seem like he has no magic at all. His second power is a lost magic known as Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, something that hasn't been seen since the era before the first Wizard King." Noelle says with her hands on her hips.

"The ability to negate magic and the power of a dragon?!" Klaus asks in shock. _'What an unsuitable power for peasants!'_ He thought. "Then fortune simply blessed him with those powers!" He shouts adjusting his glasses.

"Was it luck or something else…you can tell just by watching him." Noelle says staring at her crush.

The dual grimoire wielder looked towards the water he sent Mars into as he saw his grimoire floating above the surface.

"Hey, what gives? Done already, ya jerk?!" Asta asks shouting pointing his broadsword towards the water.

The grimoire just floated as it gave off a bright light and the room shook like an earthquake was happening. Crystals started to emerge from the water and form something as a wave of them came at Asta. Asta raised his sword and slashes the incoming crystals, splitting them in half only for them to produce new crystals that crush him.

"Asta!" Yuno shouts as something started to come up from the water.

" **Crystal Creation Magic: Heavy Armored Titan!"** Mars shouts emerging from the water with his body covered by crystals form the shoulders down forming armor that take a humanoid shape, complete with arms and legs. "Tell me, boy! Just…what…are you…?!" He shouts his question.

"Fine, I'll tell you, since you asked." Asta said while breathing heavily as the icy blue highlights in his hair vanish. "I'm someone who was born without magic for the fifteen years of my life." He says.

"What?! Fifteen years?!" Klaus asks in shock. "Then he really did just luck into his magic negating abilities. But then how is he able to use magic if he was born without it?" He wonders.

"It wasn't until one day, I found a chamber underneath the skull of the demon killed by the first Wizard Magic and inside it contained two grimoires. The dragon slayer grimoire infused me with an enormous reserve of mana while the Anti-Magic grimoire granted me the ability to negate my own magic, so I could wield it as well. These two books are what gave me my power and gave me a new hope to achieve my dream." Asta says.

"So that's how he gained magic, but how could he have been chosen by two grimoires?" Klaus asks.

"Even so, that doesn't matter now." Asta mumbled as he reached into his pockets and started chewing on the remained of his iron stash. "Cause I'm still gonna be the Wizard King!" He shouts getting back on his feet with a little bit of his energy restored. "I'll fight and bleed all I have to but I will prove that I can do it!" He yells.

' _Look at his body! How hard has he trained?! The Wizard King?! Is he serious?!'_ Klaus wonders.

"…" Mars remains silent as Asta's words remind him of something from his past.

[Flashback]

" _What do you want to be when you grow up, Mars?" A young girl's voice is heard in Mars' head._

[End Flashback]

"I…only break things. Everything!" Mars shouts raising his right crystal hand to attack Asta.

"You break everything, huh?!" Asta asks in anger. "The Wizard King _protects_ everything! Like I'd lose to a guy like you!" He yells.

' _Even if Asta can counter this guy's attack, Asta would still move to slow. He needs to move fast like I do.'_ Luck thought before an idea popped into his head. _'Wait that's it. Asta said he gained a new element on his first mission by eating ice. So, let's try this.'_ He thought. **"Lightning Magic Thunderclap Crumbling Orb."** He says creating a ball of lightning and aims it at Asta. "Asta, take this!" He shouts firing the orb at his teammate.

[Flashback]

" _We were born to protect…everyone in this country." The young girl says._

[End Flashback]

Asta looks over his shoulder to see the incoming lightning orb and time slows down as his Elemental Dragon Slayer grimoire flips to a blank page and yellow mana began to come out of the book and mixed into the orb. Asta reaches out and grabs the orb and begins to eat the lightning ball. Time then returned to normal as Mars' attack continues its path towards Asta.

"You're in the way…get lost, you piece of gravel!" Mars yells slamming his crystal hand onto top of Asta kicking up dust.

"Asta!" Noelle screams thinking he was caught in the attack.

Just then a bolt of lightning appeared from the dust cloud and hit the ceiling as it forms a body. The lightning takes form revealing it to be Asta with yellow highlights in his hair and lightning crackling around him as he stood upside down on the ceiling.

"Behold my newest Dragon Slayer magic. **Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode!** " Asta shouts as the Golden Dawn and Mars stare in shock while Noelle and Luck smile at the teammate. "And gravel may be gravel, but me?" He says and disappears in a lightning flash only to reappear behind Mars. "I'm gravel…" He says clenching his fist and raises it above his head. "…that shatters diamonds! **Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!** " He yells as a large bolt of lightning appears and then descends upon Mars from the air.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mars screams in pain as he was paralyzed in place but somehow was still able to stand.

"You are strong, surviving that attack, but this will finish you!" Asta shouts appearing above Mars. **"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"** He yells as he locks his hands together in a tight fist and swings them down onto Mars, both smashing him into the ground creating a destructive circular wave, destroying the Heavy Armored Titan.

[Flashback]

" _Aaaahhh!" Young Asta yells charging forward against the wind towards a young Yuno. "You see…you can do anything…if you don't give up." He says breathing heavy with his stick hitting young Yuno on top of his head, who was in complete shock by Asta achievement._

[End Flashback]

"Who's going to the treasure hall?! _We_ are, the Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom!" Asta yells with his fist raised in the air as he unleashes a dragon like roar.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as Asta new form of Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where I reveal Noelle and Luck's surprises.**


	18. Chapter 18: Arc 2 Page 8

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. As I promised in this chapter Noelle and Luck have surprises in store for them. Hope you all like what they are.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Inside the Treasure Hall

Asta had finally defeated Mars and his **Talos Puppet Cluster** disappear with his unconsciousness. The others were now gathered around the downed diamond mage as Klaus collects Mars' grimoire and uses his magic to create a steel coffin restraining spell that covers him from his neck to his waist.

"There that should hold him." Klaus says closing Mars's grimoire and fixing his glasses.

"You sure that restraining spell's going to be enough?" Asta asks in worry as he releases his **Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode** , returning his body and hair to normal.

"Are you questioning the strength of my magic?" Klaus asks feeling insulted. "It's a sturdy spell that won't be broken by an injured mage, plus I have his grimoire." He says raising the odd grimoire for Asta to see.

"Alright, alright, I'll take your word for it." Asta says as Nero sat on the fur collar of his jacket.

" _ **Let's hope he's right."**_ Nero says to his partner.

Mimosa then decided to speak after healing herself from Mars' surprise attack from earlier.

"I'm so relieved that none of us were seriously injured." Mimosa says with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you should be up and about already?" Noelle asks in concern.

"Oh yes, its fine. I'm mostly recovered by now. I have you to thank for protecting me so valiantly." Mimosa says to her cousin.

"No, I didn't do anything special." Noelle says blushing a bit at the praise she received. "I just couldn't leave a dim-wit like you to fend for herself." She says turning her head to hide her blush.

"Well, you have my gratitude." Mimosa says smiling.

"Fine, whatever. Asta do you think you can do something about yourself already?" Noelle asks staring at Asta in his now torn clothing.

"What do you mean?" Asta asks in confusion.

"Just look at the way you're dressed." Noelle says blushing at her crush seeing more of his body than she could handle.

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it now." Asta says. "Beside why are you blushing when I'm the one half-naked?" He asks in a teasing tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not blushing." Noelle says sticking her nose up in the air. _'Oh god it feels like my heart is going to leap out of my chest.'_ She thought clutch her chest feeling her heart beating really fast.

"Man, I just got these cloths too and now they're all torn up along with my robe. Magna's going to kill me." Asta says looking at his shredded clothing and torn Black Bull robe.

"Vanessa will fix it for you when we get back." Luck says to his team member.

"Are you sure she'll be able too? It's in really bad shape." Asta says as Luck nods in conformation at his teammate's question.

' _Shameful. I still can not believe we needed the assistance of the Black Bull.'_ Klaus thought fixing his glasses. "As I was certain we would we arrived here first and thus are the winners of the competition. However, this once I will allow you to accompany us to the treasure hall." He says.

"Okay let's get some things straight here. The only reason you got to the treasure hall was because you took the easy way by using Yuno's Wind Magic to travel through the air." Asta says.

"That's right, so it wasn't really a fair competition since Asta and I were traveling on foot. Plus, we took a detour to go and assist Luck in fighting a group of Diamond Kingdom mages." Noelle says.

"While I had managed to take out four of the mages from the Diamond Kingdom the fifth guy was slightly tougher than his lackies. It was only with Asta and Noelle's help that we manage to defeat him." Luck says smiling.

"And when we go here I managed to defeat the last Diamond Kingdom mage all by myself with a little help from Luck." Asta says pointing at an unconscious and restrained Mars. "So, if we're actually scoring points here it would be the Black Bull defeating all six enemy mages while you Golden Dawn couldn't defeat one." He says smirking.

"They make a good point, sir." Yuno says.

"Right, I was the first to go down because of his sneak attack." Mimosa says gesturing to Mars.

"Not to mention that both you and I together couldn't put a single scratch on him through out the entire battle." Yuno says.

"Tha…it…well…ugh…" Klaus stutters realizing that everything his team members said was true. "It doesn't matter! The competition was to see who could get to the treasure hall first and that was us, the Golden Dawn!" Klaus shouts.

"Come on, Four-Eyes, could you be anymore high and mighty?" Asta asks in an annoyed tone. "Thank you so much, you enormous jerk." He says mockingly.

"You're welcome and shut your mouth before it gets you in trouble." Klaus says.

"Oh, have I upset you, Sir Spectacles, I'm terrible sorry." Asta says in a mocking tone.

"I would chastise you for that, but I simply don't have the time for petty, adolescent squabbles with a Black Bull runt." Klaus says.

"Oh, please Sir Spectacles I beg your forgiveness." Asta says teasingly.

"Little brat!" Klaus shouts.

' _We're not just involved, we're committed.'_ Yuno says.

"How about I break you're glasses." Asta says.

"Now that is taking it too far." Klaus says.

"Oh, I'll show you too far, Four-Eyes." Asta says causing Noelle and Luck to chuckle at the scene before them along with Mimosa while Yuno just stares at his older brother and fellow team member.

" _ **This is entertaining to watch."**_ Nero says perched on Asta's shoulder.

"Enough! We're off to the treasure hall!" Klaus shouts.

"Let's go! Whatever's hidden in there we're going to claim in the name of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights! Yeah!" Asta yells with his fist pumped in the air.

"Will you stop yelling?!" Klaus shouts his question standing behind Asta.

"You're one to talk, loud mouth." Noelle says.

Later the six Magic Knights were standing in front of the giant door that served as the entrance to the treasure hall.

' _And, uh…how do we get in?'_ Asta and Klaus thought at the same time.

" _ **Now where did all that enthusiasm go, I wonder."**_ Nero says.

"There's probably a cipher here somewhere that will allow us to open the door." Klaus says.

"Go on and find it, Four-Eyes." Asta says as Luck walks forward towards the door.

"Be quiet. And it's not Four-Eyes, it's Klaus." Klaus says.

"Hmm…" Luck says placing his palm against the door.

"Huh?" Noelle asks, curious able what Luck was doing.

"It looks like this door is made of magic, so…we have two options. First, Asta should be able to slice right through. Second, it's also made of iron, so you can eat it as well. Have at it." Luck says.

"Alright! Let me at it!" Asta says excitedly.

"Please. As if you'd be able to counter such powerful magic." Klaus says doubting Asta's abilities.

Asta glares at the Golden Dawn mage as he pulls out his Anti-Magic broadsword and slices an "X" in front of him before finishing his cut with two slashes that form a large triangle with the "X" in the center.

"Yesss! There, see?" Asta asks as the pieces he cut start to glow before disintegrating into nothing and gives off a bright glow. "WHOOOAA!" He shouts at the sight before him.

The inner-side of the treasury takes a form of a spacious hall where all the treasures are laid in an unorganized manner. There were also two small streams of water that seem to move around the treasure and to the side of the room.

"This is awesome! Wooooow! It's like a mountain of treasure! Whoooaa!" Asta laughs running into the room with Luck following.

"Hey, careful. We don't know what's in there." Noelle says as Klaus, Yuno, and Mimosa pass her causing her to sigh before following after everyone.

The group of Magic Knights began looking through the piles of treasure as Asta picks up a large circular object, where the top opens and projects an image of Luck who was far way from him.

"Hey, Asta! What's up?" Luck asks casually.

"Luck's in here! That's so cool!" Asta shouts in amazement.

Yuno picks up a medium sized jar that realizes a small green light that circles around him. Mimosa looks through the pile of treasure and find a large red robe that she puts on.

"Ha ha, it's so beautiful." Mimosa says admiring the sparkling robe.

Meanwhile Noelle was looking around until she notices the streams of water.

' _This water isn't normal.'_ Noelle thought placing her hand in the water. _'It's full of mana. And it seems to be flowing in one direction.'_ She thought and decides to follow the stream.

Klaus grows annoyed with their fiddling as he fixes his glasses.

"Hey, people! Enough! Don't mess with things! Those might be national treasure-class magic items!" Klaus yells.

"Poking around some's not gonna hurt, Captain Short-Fuse." Asta says placing the object in his hands down.

"Use my proper name." Klaus demands.

"Whatever you say, Mister Specs." Asta says walking away.

"Don't think I won't hurt you!" Klaus shouts.

"Oh, I'm scared now." Asta says teasingly.

"You wretch!" Klaus yells.

"See I was right, you've got a short fuse." Asta says rounding a large pile of treasure.

"Only because you insist on baiting me, you insufferable twerp!" Klaus yells.

Meanwhile Yuno was walking around until he hears the sound of whirling wind and looks to his right to see a pedestal with a single scroll which seems to be producing the whirling winds. Yuno stares for a moment before picking up the scroll and opens it to find strange writing on the inside.

' _What's this? That writing…?'_ Yuno begins to wonder. _'I've never seen it before.'_ He thought.

It was at that moment that his grimoire and the scroll gave of a bright green light. This catches the attention of Klaus and Mimosa. As the glow dies down, Yuno looks to the scroll and notices something.

' _The writing…it's gone?'_ Yuno thought.

"What's going on, Yuno? What was that light?" Klaus asks as he and Mimosa walk over to him.

"I don't know." Yuno replies.

"You shouldn't have touched that. Now put it back where it belongs." Klaus says as Yuno rolls the scroll back up and places it on the pedestal.

Meanwhile Asta and Nero were walking through the treasure hall until Nero senses something.

" _ **Asta follow me."**_ Nero says flying off.

"Okay." Asta says following after his Anti-Bird.

Nero leads Asta to a wall that a strangle, gold disk or mirror hanging from it.

"What's this?" Asta asks.

" _ **There's an Anti-Magic weapon behind this wall. You need to figure out how to get in there to retrieve it."**_ Nero says.

"What? Are you serious?" Asta asks as he begins looking for a way to get through the wall.

Meanwhile Noelle was still following the stream of water as it leads her to a corner of the treasure hall that had a large pedestal with two scrolls surrounded by water. Noelle stares at the two scrolls and notices that the one on the left was giving off a blue glow and for some reason seemed to be calling out to her. As she crosses the water and reaches out for the scroll. The moment she touches the scroll it begins to glow as it floats it the air and unrolls itself. Noelle was in shock and it grew even more when her grimoire hovered out of its pouch and in front of the open scroll.

' _What's going on?'_ Noelle wonders as the scroll wraps around her grimoire and engulfs it in a bright light blue catches everyone's attention.

"Grr…what are those Black Bull doing now?" Klaus asks in frustration.

As the glow dies down Noelle notices her grimoire had changed and the scroll had disappeared. Her transformed grimoire now has blue-colored covers with intricate borders, a light blue eastern-style dragon swirling around the cover with its mouth open, and a blue five-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover right below the dragon's mouth that was hardly able to be seen.

"My grimoire." Noelle says as her grimoire fires a beam of energy into her head filling it with the name and knowledge that her new grimoire contained. _'I…I…I don't believe it. My grimoire…now contains…the magic for…Sea Dragon Slayer Magic?!'_ She thought in awe before hugging the grimoire to her chest and squeals in excitement. _'This is amazing! I'm now a dragon slayer, just like Asta! I can't wait to show him!'_ She thought able to run off before she remembered the other scroll. "I have no idea what this one is, but I better take it with me, just in case." She says grabbing the scroll and places it and her transformed grimoire into her pouch before running to find Asta.

Meanwhile Luck was continuing to look through the piles of treasure.

"Hmm, Noelle must have found something interesting given that strange light came from the direction she walked off in." Luck says to himself before sensing something to his left.

Luck turn his head and notices a pile of treasure was giving of black sparks of lightning and it peaked his interest. As he made his way over to the pile of treasure, he began digging through it trying to find the source of the sparks. After a minute of digging Luck finds a large treasure chest that was glowing with black lightning and of course being him, he opens it only to find a single scroll inside.

' _Hmm I wonder what this is?'_ Luck wonders as he reaches for it and the moment he touches the scroll it begins to glow as it floats it the air and unrolls itself.

Luck was in awe and it grew even more when his grimoire hovered out of its pouch and in front of the open scroll.

' _Oh man, this is exciting!_ ' Luck thought as the scroll wraps around his grimoire and engulfs it and begins glowing brightly in blackish yellow light that catches everyone's attention.

"Not again! What did I tell them?!" Klaus shouts his question before he sense a surge in magic power. _'What is going on? Someone's magic power is increase, to that of a high noble's or low royal's to be exact.'_ He thought.

As the glow dies down Luck sees his grimoire had transformed just like Noelle's and that the scroll had disappeared. His transformed grimoire now has light-colored covers with plant-like designs on both covers, black lightning bolt designs on the spine and a light five-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover that was hard to see.

"This is so cool!" Luck says as his grimoire fires a beam of energy into his head filling it with the name and knowledge that his new grimoire contained. _'Hmm, Lightning God Slayer Magic. I've never heard of that magic before.'_ He thought before realizing something. _'Oh, it must be a form of Lost Magic like Asta's Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic. Ha ha, this is great. Now I'm a Lost Magic user too!'_ He thought excitedly.

' _This grimoire…and what a singular one it is, all patched together. Interesting.'_ Klaus thought observing Mars' grimoire before turning his head towards Yuno. _'He go the four-leaf clover.'_ He thought before turning to Asta who was still looking for a way through the wall. _'And he got two grimoires…one that's so dirty itself barely recognizable. I guess you never can really tell.'_ He thought but then Mars' grimoire began glowing and the magic chains around disappeared as it flew out of his hands.

' _This magic…it's…'_ Luck thought begin drawn out of his excitement for his new grimoire and magic. "Quick, get back!" He yells as the entrance to the treasure hall was destroyed kicking up dust.

"Eeeeek!" Noelle and Mimosa scream as they raise their arms to shield their eyes from the dust.

Standing in the entrance to the treasure hall was a now conscious Mars in his **Heavy Armored Titan** form. He then sends crystals out that capture Luck, Yuno, and Klaus, restraining them in place.

' _No…impossible…! My restraining spell should have held him…he was unconscious, injured. How did he recover in such a short time?'_ Klaus wonders until he notices flames surrounding Mars.

" **Fire Healing Magic: Phoenix Feathers Robe."** Mars says as the flames burn, and all preexisting injuries were being healed.

' _Wait, is that…? Fire Healing Magic?! But how…each mage can have only one magic attribute! Mana from one f the four classical elements – fire, wind, water, and earth – and mages imbued with Mana from one of these. The attributes interact in specific ways. Fire is strong against wind but weak to water. It is a known law that a mage can use only one kind of magic stemming from one of these attributes or its derivatives. Yet in defiance of that law he can wield two types of magic. And while he clearly commands attack magic, he can cast healing spells too. Inconceivable! Those jewels…is this what came of the Diamond Kingdom's experiments?! And then there's…'_ Klaus thought looking towards Asta. _'That runt from the Black Bull used two different attributes' derivatives and then somehow by eating lightning was able to obtain a third. It is the power of Lost Magic?'_ He wonders.

[Flashback]

" _Mars…I know you'll be a wonderful warrior." A young girl says wearing a long short sleeve shirt as a dress. "I'm sorry Mars…but this is the only way…" The girl says with her right hand covered in flames. "You have to die." She says._

[End Flashback]

"If I put out those flames it should weaken him." Noelle says as her grimoire open to a specific page. _'Time to test out my new dragon slayer magic.'_ She thought raising her right hand as water begins to surround it.

Mars heard this and moved quicker then Noelle could cast her spell, hitting her with his **Heavy Armored Titan's** left crystal hand. The force of the attack sends Noelle flying through the air.

"Noelle's hit!" Mimosa shouts watching Noelle land on her back right next to the stream of water with her purple dress and silver blazer ripped in the chest area.

"NOEEEEEELLE!" Asta roars in pure rage as he draws out his Anti-Magic broadsword.

" _ **Asta, wait!"**_ Nero yells trying to stop his partner.

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOU!" Asta yells charging forward towards the one who hurt his friend/love interest.

"I've figured out what your abilities are now, first that sword of yours destroys any and all magic. Second, your magic is mostly based on your physical prowess, strength, and speed mostly dealing in short to mid-range combat, but you do possess long-range attacks as well, however, it takes time to build up to that. So what if the magic is quicker than you or your blade are? **Crystal Creation Magic: Harpe!** " Mars shouts creating multiple blades in the shape of a harpe around him.

The harpe blades begin rotating at high speeds with the sharp edges pointed outward as Mars launches them at Asta. As they close in Asta swings his broadsword at them either knocking them off course or destroying them completely.

' _They're fast!'_ Asta thought raising his broadsword to defend himself from the incoming harpes but Mars appears in front of him and punches Asta, the force sending him flying right through the wall with the golden disk forcing him to release his sword. "Ghk…rrgh!" He groans struggling to get up. "My sword…!" He says spotting his broadsword in front of him. "He was right about that magic being fast. My sword's too big and heavy to keep up with it." He says gritting his teeth. "He changed his fighting style to counter my Anti-Magic. Should I use my Dragon Slayer Magic? It is faster and has more capability." He wonders.

" _ **That may be true, but you leave yourself vulnerable to attacks."**_ Nero says flying through the hole and over Asta's head.

"Nero?" Asta says looking behind him to see Nero perch himself on something.

" _ **I believe this is the answer to your solution."**_ Nero says sitting on top of new type of sword.

The sword has black markings on the blade and is mostly covered in dirt. The sword also has a four-sided hilt which is heavily ornamented, a grip with spiral design, and a sphere at the pommel.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Tada, I made Noelle the second Dragon Slayer, a Sea Dragon Slayer, and Luck the first God Slayer, the Lightning God Slayer. But what could the second scroll that was next to Noelle's contain. Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Arc 2 Page 9

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you all liked Noelle and Luck surprises. I have more surprises planned for the future as well.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Memories of You

Asta continues to stare in awe and confusion at the new Anti-Magic weapon impaled in the ground with his Anti-Bird perched on the hilt. Asta struggles as he turns himself around to face the sword and reaches his right hand out towards it.

"This sword…are you sure…it's what I need…Nero?" Asta asks his partner.

" _ **I am, Asta."**_ Nero says watching as his partner/friend reach for the sword's handle.

Meanwhile outside the hole of the wall Asta crashed through Mars, still in his **Heavy Armored Titan** , continues to stare at the whole while thinking about what Asta had said while charging to attack him.

[Flashback]

 _A young Mars was tearing up after a hard day's worth of training._

" _Mars, is our training getting to you?" The young girl, revealing to have thick, wavy, pink hair, asks as she watching Mars wipe his eyes of the tears forming. "When things get tough, just close your eyes and think about the people you love." She says looking out the window that had bars on it. "That's why we're here. We were born so we could become powerful enough to protect our country." She says smiling at the boy. "If we get strong enough to protect the country, we'll get to go outside, right?" She asks as she and Mars look out the window together. "I bet you'll be the first one out, Mars. Lucky!" She says whining slightly. "I mean, you're the strongest of all of us." She says._

" _When that happens, I'll wait…" Mars begins to say surprising the girl. "…until you get out too, Fana." He says making the girl smile._

" _Yes!" The girl, now known as Fana, says happily. "Let's see the outside world together!" She says._

 _Later Mars, Fana, and a bunch of other kids their age was gathered in a large room with a single glass window._

" _This is your final test…" A man's voice is heard. "…a fight to the death. Only the last one standing will be permitted to leave as a mage in service to our country. Refuse and you will all be eliminated."_

 _All the kids were in shock until one of them attempted to strike Mars._

" _WAAAAAUGH!" The kid screams summoning his Lightning Magic, but Mars was quicker and used his Crystal Magic to impale him. "Gakh!" The boy groans as blood seeps out of him._

" _Aaaaaagh!" A girl screams as she is attacked._

" _Noooooo!" A boy yells as he gets attacked as well. "Don't…" He groans his last word._

" _AAAAAAAAAH!" The rest of the kids scream as they attack each other._

 _Mars breaths heavily as his Crystal Magic impales many of the kids._

" _Mars, I'm sorry." Fana says._

" _Fana…" Mars begins to say seeing her with her fist covered in fire._

" _This is the only way…now die." Fana says charging at Mars as he raises his arm to defend himself._

 _At that moment, his Crystal Magic grows from the ground halting Fana's attack and Mars feels something wet land on his forearm. As he looks at his arm, Mars sees that there is blood on it and when he looks up his is greeted to a horrible sight, Fana impaled by his Crystal Magic._

" _AAAAAAAH!" Mars screams in horror at what just happened._

" _It seems Mars is the survivor." A male voice says._

" _Which means he is the one who will get the Mage Stones." Another male voice says._

" _As for his Compound Magic…why not use Fana's ability? Both for her abilities and because she was the last one he killed. And thus, from the deaths of his peers the mightiest mage is born." A third male voice says as he laughs evilly._

[End Flashback]

"Only those who are strong will survive…the weak deserve death." Mars says making his way towards the hole in the wall.

"Noelle!" Mimosa shouts.

"Only those who are strong will survive." Mars repeats.

"Noelle!" Mimosa shouts as she kneels over her cousin and begins trying to heal her.

"We're not done! Don't give up!" Klaus shouts to everyone as Yuno and Luck struggle to break free from the crystals binding them.

"There's no time for **Dream Healing Flower Basket**." Mimosa says as she looks to her open grimoire as it flips through its pages before stopping at a certain one. _**'Plant Healing Magic: Princess Healing Kimono.'**_ She thought. "Stay strong for me." She says.

Mimosa is then covered by vines and flowers, forming a dress. The dress has a pair of wing-like ornaments which are also composed of leaves and flowers.

' _This is the best healing spell I have! It has to work. Please, you can't die. Keep fighting.'_ Mimosa begs in her mind.

[Flashback]

" _Ah!" A young Mimosa, wearing an attire that heavy resemblance to her current attire and she sports similar hairstyle but shorter extending above her shoulder, yelps as she trips over her own feet and lands face first on the ground. "Ow-ow-ow…that hurt." She says sitting up on her knees._

" _What are you doing, Mimosa?" A young Noelle, wearing an_ _attire also has a heavy resemblance to her current attire and she sports a braided pigtail hairstyle on the sides of her head, asks standing in front of her cousin. "Really, I swear. Are you such a dimwit, you can't even walk?" She asks holding out her hand. "Come on." She says._

" _Thank you, Noelle. I am a bit clumsy." Young Mimosa says accepting young Noelle's hand._

 _[Fast-Forward]_

 _A teenage Mimosa was currently healing an injured man's arm._

" _Wow! That's really something, Mimosa!" The man says as his wound is completely healed._

" _Who'd have believed you'd learn to use Healing Magic this powerful?!" A man asks while praising Mimosa as she smiles. "With your royal magic, you may become a healer who can heal_ any _injury." He says._

" _I can't wait to see how you turn out." Another man says. "And then there's the House Silva's second daughter. She's the same age a miss Mimosa, but…" He begins to say which catches Mimosa's attention. "…I hear she can't even control her magic. They say she does special training every day." He says._

" _Imagine royals turning out a kid like that! I guess our House Vermillion is the true royal family. Bwa ha ha ha ha!" The first man laughs._

 _Later Mimosa wanders around and stumbles upon a teenage Noelle struggling to control her magic. The area is littered in crates and the structures were in ruins as well. Mimosa watches as Noelle fires blasts of water but they never go straight ahead._

"If I were her…I might give up. All the royals make fun of hard work. They say it's for those who were born without power. It isn't something royals do. But…

[End Flashback]

"But you _can_ work hard…and I really respect you for it! You must not die, Noelle!" Mimosa shouts as Noelle's wound begins to close up slowly.

Meanwhile Mars has gotten closer to the girls and is ready to attack them.

"Only those who are strong will survive…the weak deserve death." Mars says. "Only those who are strong will survive…the weak deserve death." He repeats.

"…Rrgh!" Klaus growls.

' _If I could just use the spells in my grimoire…!'_ Klaus, Luck, and Yuno thought at the same time.

"I'm fine on my own. I have vast magic." Mars says as he prepares to use Harpes once again. "Those born without magic are weak. The weak are not needed! The weak…" He says sending the harpes towards the girls. "…should vanish!" He yells.

"Mimosa!" Klaus yells knowing he won't make it in time.

As the harpes drew closer and closer towards Mimosa, she was afraid that this might be the end of her and Noelle, however, at the last possible second…

"Aah!" Asta yells appearing in a bolt of lightning in front of the girls and destroying the harpes with several swings.

As more harpes come towards Asta he swings his new Anti-Magic sword at them, completely destroying them as well. This shocks everyone as they observe Asta's new weapon.

"Where did that sword come from…?!" Mars asks.

"Leave them alone…your opponent…is right here!" Asta yells charging at the diamond mage.

" **Crystal Creation Magic: Harpes!"** Mars yells creating more harpes and sends them at Asta.

However, it does little to no good thanks to his new sword as he slices them to pieces before leaping forward and slashing Mars in the shoulder causing a wound to form.

"One for me!" Asta growls but then sees the wound was quickly healed thanks to **Phoenix Feathers Robe**.

"Be gone, boy!" Mars shouts using his **Heavy Armored Titan** to punch Asta, but he minimizes the damage by holding his sword in front of him but is still pushed back towards the girls.

' _This sword is good for deflecting his attacks but its also absorbing my magic at a fast rate.'_ Asta thought feeling his magic being drained from him.

" _ **The sword is good for dealing with faster attacks, but those flames keep healing him every time Asta injures him. If those flames aren't put out, Asta will burn out before the diamond mage does."**_ Nero says landing next to Noelle.

"Just…give…me…a…minute…Nero…" Noelle struggles to say as she sits up on her left forearm.

"Noelle! Don't strain yourself!" Mimosa says trying to stop her cousin from re-injuring herself further.

"Noelle! You're awake." Asta says with a smile on his face.

" _ **Noelle!"**_ Nero says happily nuzzling her arm but then realizes something. _**"Wait, you understood me?!"**_ He asks in complete shock.

"That's right, Nero. I've got a surprise to show everyone but first…" Noelle begins to say as she leans her head towards the stream of water beside her.

"Noelle?" Mimosa asks in confusion.

Noelle then creates a suction sound as the water from the stream begins raising upwards and into her mouth.

"Wait, that's…" Asta begins to say recognizing what his crush is doing.

" _ **Is that…"**_ Nero begins to ask in shock realizing too what is happening.

Everyone watches as Noelle continues to drink the water and then begin to notice that her wounds and scratches were starting to heal faster than Mimosa's **Princess Healing Kimono** was capable of.

"Okay then…this is my first time…using any of the spells…" Noelle begins to say, still leaning on her left forearm, as her transformed grimoire opens and flips through its pages.

' _Her grimoire…'_ Mimosa thought noticing how different it is.

' _Its transformed, just like mine.'_ Luck thought able to see even though he was far away.

"…But this spell should be just what is needed." Noelle says as she generates two spiraling blue water currents. **"Sea Dragon's…"** She begins to say as the two currents gather together in correspondence to one of her open right hand. **"Crashing Wave!"** She shouts as she extends her hand towards Mars, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and take the shape of a massive whirlpool, at him.

Mars is in complete shock at Noelle's new magic attack as the whirlpool engulfs him and puts out his **Phoenix Feathers Robe**. As the attack dies down, Mars was still standing but now his **Heavy Armored Titan** was heavily damaged.

' _Incredible.'_ Everyone minus Mars thought.

"Noelle…" Luck begins to say.

"…you're…" Asta begins to say.

"… _ **a…"**_ Nero begins to say.

"Dragon Slayer." Noelle says finishing the boys' sentence with a smile on her face. "But it seems I need to train my body to use these spells to their full potential, so now I'll leave the rest to you Asta. Understand?" She asks.

Her words seem to trigger something in Asta's new sword as it begins to shine brightly with the black markings giving off a bright blue glow.

"Roger that. You did amazingly, Noelle. So, leave the rest to me!" Asta shouts.

"Move. I'm getting rid of them! The weak can never defeat the strong!" Mars yells as he sends more harpes at Asta.

"Not gonna happen! Who said the weak couldn't?! As long as they stay together, stay with the ones they care about then they're never weak!" Asta yells as he swings his sword and to his and everyone's surprise a stream of water appears slashing through the harpes to pieces.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it; Noelle using her new Sea Dragon Slayer Magic for the first time. The Dungeon Arc is almost over and the we get into the Capital Invasion.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Arc 2 Page 10

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you all liked that Noelle is able to understand Nero now just like Asta.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20: One Instant

The slash of water Asta released from his new Anti-Magic weapon continued making its way towards Mars destroying the **Harpes** in the process.

' _What…the heck?! Water?'_ Asta thought in shock knowing that wasn't one of his elements.

' _What is this?! I thought his elements were Iron, Ice, and Lightning!'_ Klaus thought in disbelief.

' _A slashing water magic attack!'_ Luck thought wide-eyed. _'Did he…did he borrow…Noelle's magic?!'_ He wonders.

' _What in the world is that sword?!'_ Klaus wonders in complete shock.

"Think that's enough to defeat me?!" Mars asks as he raises his **Heavy Armored Titans** arms to try and block the incoming attack, however, it did no good as it breaks apart the crystals but somehow Mars manages to hold it together.

Yuno watches in shock at his older brother's achievement as the glow from Asta's new sword dies out as it returns to normal while he pants heavily.

"Heh heh…I don't really know how but…I did it…" Asta says smiling. "!" His smile however soon faded from his face.

As Asta looks down he notices a crystal blade from Mars' previous attack had pierced his stomach. Asta is in complete shock as he hacks up a good bit of blood and begins falling forward.

"Damn it, I let my guard down." Asta says weakly.

"What's happening?!" Noelle asks in horror as she watches her crush hit the floor losing consciousness. "ASTAAA!" She screams. "I'm fine." She tells her cousin. "Forget about me. I can heal myself with my new magic, so go look after him." She says.

"Oh right, sure." Mimosa says halting Noelle's healing and rushes over to Asta and begins trying to heal his wound. _'This wound…can I even heal it with the magic power I have left?'_ She wonders.

"Asta!" Yuno yells to his unconscious brother.

"Open up your eyes brat! Where did all that arrogance go?" Klaus asks.

"You can't die before we fight." Luck says.

"Asta." Noelle says with worry dripping from her voice as her grimoire flips to a different page. **"Sea Dragon's Healing Tears."** She says as she begins to heal herself.

" _ **Asta."**_ Nero says still perched beside Noelle.

"Try to hold on, you can do it." Mimosa says. "You hear me? You're not alone." She says unaware that Mars was regaining consciousness.

"I…I don't need anyone. As powerful as I am, I will never need anyone. Those who don't have power are weak. And the weak die." Mars says gaining everyone's attention.

"Impossible." Klaus says.

"He can still move even after taking two high powered attacks from Noelle and Asta?" Luck asks.

"Give up! You're pathetic, helpless little child! You never stood a chance of defeating me! **Crystal Creation Magic: Laevateinn!** " Mars yells creating another enormous crystal sword.

"No, Asta!" Yuno shouts activating his magic trying to break free from his restraints.

' _This is our chance. Noelle's attack dispelled his Fire Recovery Magic and Asta managed to weaken him even further with that last slash! We could finish him off right now…!'_ Klaus thought.

' _Almost there!'_ Luck thought surrounded by black sparks. _'Just a little longer and I'll break through this binding…!'_ He thought.

"Now die!" Mars shouts as he brings the **Laevateinn** down towards Asta and Mimosa.

' _I won't make it in time_

Yuno witnesses the attack getting closer and it triggers a sudden spike in his magic power as his Wind Magic breaks him free of the crystal binding.

"ASTAAA!" Yuno screams as his grimoire begins flipping through its pages violently. _'No matter which spell I pull from my grimoire…it'll be too late.'_ He thought as he looks towards his unconscious brother. _'I can't let him die…not like this!'_ He screams as the four-leaf clover on his grimoire glows and suddenly time and everyone were frozen except for himself.

Yuno looks around him with wide eyes as he is unsure of what just happened. Yuno the looks to his right and notices a small creature floating beside him. The creature had the appearance of a young female with a pair of incest-like wings and wearing what appeared to be a very long green dress. The young female yawns as she rubs eyes before taking in the situation and releases a gently breath that she blows towards the **Laevateinn**. As soon as the breath touches the crystal it begins cracking before bursting into pieces and time was unfrozen as the gently breath turned out to be a huge raging whirlwind that destroys Mars' **Heavy Armored Titan** sending him flying into the walls leaving a huge create from the impact. Mars groans in pain as everyone is shock by Yuno's accomplishment as they watch the Diamond Mage fall to the floor.

"What happened? Is it over? Did Yuno finish him?" Klaus asks in confusion but then the crystals that were binding him and Luck disintegrate. "The binding spell…it's broken!" He says. "Yuno! What did you do?" He asks rushing over to his squad mate.

"Yeah, really, what magic was that?" Luck asks rushing over as well.

"I don't know." Yuno simply says.

"Don't know? What?" Klaus asks in confusion.

"There was this tiny person." Yuno says looking around for any sign of the young female.

"A tiny person?" Klaus asks even more confused.

"I think." Yuno says.

"You must be tired. We can discuss this later." Klaus says placing his hand on Yuno's shoulder. "There will be time. He's down now…for good." He says.

Yuno then relaxes as he looks towards his grimoire and notices the writing on the open page.

' _Isn't this…the writing from that scroll?!'_ Yuno wonders as Klaus looks over his shoulder and also notices the writing.

Mimosa continues to heal Asta's stomach wound as Noelle makes her way over to them with Nero perched on her shoulder.

' _Asta.'_ Noelle and Mimosa thought at the same time.

Suddenly Asta's new Anti-Magic weapon floats in the air above his Anti-Magic grimoire and disappears inside it as new, unknown writing presents itself on the two blank pages. In the next instant the chamber where Asta found his sword, the pedestal where Yuno found the scroll, the corner where Noelle found the two scrolls, and the treasure pile where Luck found his scroll suddenly begin rumbling as creaks appear all across the treasure room and larges chunks of debris fall from the ceiling.

"Well…that's just great." Klaus says as a large debris barely misses him and Luck. "A trap spell?" He wonders.

"The dungeon…it's collapsing!" Yuno yells.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was shorter than the other chapters. The next one with be the end of Dungeon Exploration Arc. After that will be the Royal Capital Arc and I will be doing a few things different in that arc just like I did in this one.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you thought.**


	21. Chapter 21: Arc 2 Page 11

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I got this chapter done a lot faster considering its the last chapter of Arc 2. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Destruction and Salvation

As the dungeon starts collapsing, everyone struggles to dodge the falling debris.

"The dungeon…" Yuno begins to say as he leaps out of the way of a large falling debris. "It's collapsing!" He says as his grimoire flips through its pages to a certain one. **"Wind Creation Magic: Heavenly Wind Arc!"** He yells creating his wind transport. "Everybody, get on! We're getting out!" He shouts as Klaus climbs aboard.

' _ **Lightning God's Thunder Boots.'**_ Luck thought using his new magic as he creates his lightning boots only now the lightning was black which catches Noelle's attention.

Luck then moved quickly as he picks up Asta and carries him to Yuno's **Heavenly Wind Arc** while Noelle and Mimosa follow.

"Now, let's go." Klaus says as Yuno nods his head and turns to his female squad mate.

"Mimosa! Take care of Asta!" Yuno orders.

"I'm on it!" Mimosa says and begins to start healing Asta's wound again. "I'm almost out of magic power. I don't know if I can heal him with what I have left." She says with a worried expression on her face.

"Then I'll help as well." Noelle says kneeling next to Asta. "My new magic; Sea Dragon Slayer Magic has a few healing spells. We'll work together to help Asta." She says placing her hands over Mimosa's. **"Sea Dragon's Healing Tears."** She says adding her magic to her cousin's as the healing process speeds up.

"Uhn…you've…you've got to…" Asta struggles to say.

"Please, don't speak." Mimosa says.

"Don't strain yourself, Dorksta." Noelle says trying to hide her concern.

"You've got to…help him too…" Asta says referring to the unconscious Mars making Yuno and Klaus gasp in shock.

"Wha-?! What are you saying?!" Klaus asks. "Asta, he's an enemy! Did you forget that he's been trying to kill us?" He asks.

"We were sent here…" Asta begins to say but grunts in pain. "Sent to protect the dungeon's treasure…to…to keep the things here safe not to kill…" He says before passing out again.

Noelle is touched by Asta's declaration and gives a look to Yuno, who nods his head agreeing with his brother's point of view as well as he looks towards Mars on the treasure hall floor.

"He's gotta point. It would be a shame to let such a tough guy like that just die, ya know." Luck says but as they get closer more large pieces of debris falls and blocks their path from rescuing Mars.

"We can't do it! We won't make it in time! We have to go!" Klaus orders as Yuno steers the **Heavenly Wind Arc** out of the treasure hall while continuing to avoid falling debris.

' _Where's the exit?'_ Yuno wonders frantically looking around and then looks over his shoulder. _'Mimosa can't heal Asta and guide us out at the same time.'_ He thought.

Luck looks around the dungeon as he uses his new electromagnetism vision to get an infrared look across the electromagnetic spectrum.

"Make a right now! I can guide us out of here!" Luck says with a serious look on his face.

"Sure!" Yuno says putting his trust in Asta's squad mate and steers the **Heavenly Wind Arc** right following Luck's direction.

"Left here!" Luck shouts.

"Okay!" Yuno shouts turning left down a passage way but then two large debris fall towards them.

" **Steel Creation Magic: Violent Rotating Lance!"** Klaus yells summons two huge lances with spiral heads and fires them at the incoming debris.

" _ **Noelle, behind you!"**_ Nero yells as he spots more debris falling towards them from his spot on her shoulder.

Noelle halts her healing spell and turns around as her grimoire opens to a certain page.

" **Sea Dragon's Reef Burst!"** Noelle yells as she creates two streams of water from her hands and then sends them spiraling towards the debris, washing them away as they are reduced to rubble. "My magic…has granted me prefect control!" She says happily.

"They're still coming!" Klaus shouts.

"Right, on it!" Noelle says as she and Klaus destroy more of the incoming debris.

Everyone does their part to get out of the dungeon and save Asta; Yuno steering his Heavenly Wind Arc with Luck guiding him, Klaus and Noelle destroying the debris falling towards them, and Mimosa healing Asta's stomach wound.

[Flashback]

" _But you're my friend!" Asta says slashing smoke with his Anti-Magic broadsword. "You're our friend! So, let us help!" He says._

[End Flashback]

' _We've gotta save him!'_ Luck thought with determination.

' _I won't let you die!'_ Mimosa thought increasing her healing spell.

' _We will get him out alive!'_ Noelle thought putting more magic power into her attacks.

' _Keep fight!'_ Klaus thought destroying more debris at a quicker rate.

' _There's our exit!'_ Yuno thought spotting the way out but unfortunately the tunnel collapses before they can reach it. "No! We're trapped!" He shouts.

"Don't stop!" Luck shouts. "Keep going straight ahead! I'll clear the way, just don't slow down!" He says as his grimoire floats beside him and opens to a certain page as he extends both arms before himself, his open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the exit tunnel. **"Lightning God's…"** He begins to say as sparks of black lightning are generated between his arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area.

' _This magic power…its huge.'_ Yuno thought wide eyed.

' _Black lightning? I've never seen this kind of magic before.'_ Klaus thought widen eyed as well.

' _Wait, Luck's grimoire has transformed. Does that mean he's a Lost Magic user like me and Asta?'_ Noelle wonders.

"… **Charged Particle Cannon!"** Luck shouts with his arms completely clad in black lightning and fires a massive concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at towards the collapsed tunnel completely vaporizing the debris and creating a tunnel all the way out of the dungeon.

The Golden Dawn members are in complete shock at what they just witnessed. Noelle smiles at her squad mate's new magic power and then returns her attention to her crush.

"Full speed ahead!" Luck yells panting slightly from the amount of magic power he put into his attack.

"Right!" Yuno shouts snapping out of his shock and enters the exit tunnel as the dungeon starts caving in faster.

Just before the dungeon fully collapses, Yuno's Heavenly Wind Arc bursts out of the tunnel as smoke and rubble fill it up.

"We made it out!" Noelle says happily as she clenches her fist.

"That was so close." Mimosa says releasing a held breath.

"Well that was fun, huh?" Luck asks returning to his crazy happy state.

"Lunatic." Klaus says glaring at Luck.

"Let's head that way." Yuno says pointing towards a clearing not far from them.

As the **Heavenly Wind Arc** moves away from the collapsed dungeon, none of them were aware that someone else had made it out as well.

"Excellent, I'm saved." Lotus says sitting on his **Bustling Lazy Vehicle** filled with treasure, his four subordinates, and an unconscious Mars on top of the treasure. "Very considerate of them to clear a path for me like that. Of course, it helped that nobody could see me. **Hermit's Thick Smoke** is certainly a useful spell. Right there all the time and no a single one of them noticed." He says. "I must say that magic that spitfire kid used was unbelievable and quiet different than what he used in our fight. And that girl's magic was different as well along with that boy's new sword. That must have been the true treasure of this dungeon; magic and weapons no one has ever seen before." He says. _'Anyway, good thing you didn't die back there. That would have been a real shame.'_ He thought looking up towards the unconscious Mars.

[Flashback]

" _Mars, I'm sorry." Fana says._

" _Fana…" Mars begins to say seeing her with her fist covered in fire._

" _This is the only way…now die." Fana says charging at Mars as he raises his arm to defend himself._

 _At that moment, his Crystal Magic grows from the ground halting Fana's attack and Mars feels something wet land on his forearm. As he looks at his arm, Mars sees that there is blood on it and when he looks up his is greeted to a horrible sight, Fana impaled by his Crystal Magic._

" _AAAAAAAH!" Mars screams in horror at what just happened._

 _Later, after Mars calmed down and Fana's body was on the floor._

" _Why did you…why Fana?" Mars asks still in shock._

 _Suddenly Fana places her hand on Mars' cheek and he was surrounded by fire causing his wounds to heal up._

'My wounds…they're healing up?!' _Mars thought in shock._

" _If I hadn't done that…" Fana begins to say weakly. "…you couldn't…have killed me, Mars." She says._

"…" _Mars at hearing this goes wide eyed._

" _You're the strongest, so…you were the most likely…to survive…" Fana says. "Go see the outside world for me…" She says weakly. "Mars…" She says her final words as she dies._

[End Flashback]

Mars slowly opens his eyes as he feels the wind blowing across his face.

' _Fana.'_ Mars thought remembering his full past.

"Oh, finally waking up over there, Mars?" Lotus asks as he steers his Bustling Lazy Vehicle through the air back towards the Diamond Kingdom.

"Lotus…?" Mars asks seeing his partner.

"That was some good work you did, kid. Just look at all the treasure I was about to salvage thanks to you. Think of all the delicious food this will buy our people back home. My daughters will be eating well after a haul this." Lotus says.

Mars looks to his left side and sees an amazing sunset and a beautiful landscape.

' _Its coming back…all of it.'_ Mars thought remembering Fana's final words to him.

[Flashback]

" _Now go see the outside world…you've earned it. Live your life, Mars…for both of us." Fana says._

[End Flashback]

"Lotus…you saved me. You have my thanks." Mars says shocking the man.

"Well, alright." Lotus says stroking his goatee. "It appears you can say thank you." He says.

With the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights. Asta steers a bit, letting out a few groans as he opens his eyes to see Mimosa on her knees in front of him still wearing her **Princess Healing Kimono** with Yuno, Noelle, Luck, and Klaus behind her.

"Hey gang." Asta says.

"Asta." Yuno simply says.

"Hi." Noelle says with a smile.

Klaus scuffs as he fixes his glasses, yet again.

"Welcome back." Mimosa says clasping her hands together.

"Hey, you made it." Luck says laughing placing his hand behind his head.

" _ **Glad to see you're okay, Asta."**_ Nero says perching himself on Asta's head.

"Yes, well, I suppose it's a good thing you didn't die." Noelle says turning away to hide her blushing face.

"It was close for a while there, but you recovered very quickly." Mimosa says as her **Princess Healing Kimono** disappears.

"His sturdiness is about all he's got going for him." Yuno says.

"That's thanks to my Lost Magic which might I remind you is something you don't have." Asta says grinning as Yuno gets a blank look on his face. "I don't need to be ridiculed by my little brother." He says but then doubles over in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't have enough magic power to heal you completely." Mimosa says kneeling next to Asta. "It was more like first aid, so…maybe don't move?" She asks not sure if that the right thing to say.

"It's not that bad really." Asta says. "I'd be dead if it weren't for you. Thanks a lot." He says smiling at her.

"Oh, no it…" Mimosa stutters blushing slightly as she stands up and hides behind Noelle. "Sure." She says with a smile.

' _Aww man, she's now starting to fall for my Asta.'_ Noelle thought shaking slightly.

"You know, I was sure you were going to kick it before we got a chance to fight." Luck says.

"Not a chance. I want to take on that Lightning God Slayer Magic of yours so no dying for me." Asta says before grunting in pain once again. "Not until I become the Wizard King." He says looking up at Yuno.

"Poor big brother, you wish. I am going to become the Wizard King." Yuno says smiling as Asta stands up and places his hand on his shoulder. "Did I give you permission to use me as a crutch?" He asks.

"Oh, shut up and let me lean here for a second." Asta says glaring at Yuno.

"You two…" Klaus says gaining their attention.

"Klaus, sir?" Yuno asks.

"I have something to say." Klaus says walking over to them and does something unexpected; he hugs them. "I'm so very sorry!" He shouts shocking everyone. "I wouldn't acknowledge you because you were commoners. I'm ashamed of myself! You're both excellent Magic Knights…of the Clover Kingdom!" He cries.

"Sir?" Yuno says but doesn't get a response. "Sir? A bit too tight." He says.

"That kind of hurt, Sir Spectacles." Asta says as a bit of blood drips from his mouth.

"That again? After everything I said?" Klaus asks releasing them from the hug.

"You're right, I should start calling you Mister Softy Specs." Asta says sitting on the ground.

"You truly don't know when to quit, do you?" Klaus asks. "Brat." He says.

"Too serious is Klaus' natural state." Mimosa says letting out a giggle.

"Hey Yuno, lets fight!" Luck says walking over to him. "You want to? Pretty please." He says.

"I'll pass." Yuno simply says.

Asta chuckles as he looks over at Noelle and notices her state of clothing. He then begins taking off his torn jacket and button up sleeveless shirt leaving him naked from the waist up.

"Noelle, looks like I'm not the only one with torn clothes so you might want to put this on until we get back to headquarters." Asta says blushing while holding out his red button up sleeveless shirt and putting his jacket back on.

"Huh?" Noelle questions as she looks down and sees the center of her chest area is exposed. "EEEEEEK!" She screams as Klaus gets a nosebleed.

Noelle quickly rushes over towards Asta, snatching his shirt from him accidentally stepping on his stomach wound.

"OW!" Asta yells before passing out.

"Whoops, he's dead." Luck says.

" _ **Not again. She really needs to control herself."**_ Nero says.

"Are you okay?!" Mimosa ask rushing over to him.

"Oh no! What did I do?! I'm sorry, you were trying to be a gentleman and I go and do something like that." Noelle says holding the shirt, so it covered her exposed chest as she kneels next to her crush. "Hang it there.

"Please wake up." Mimosa says as Yuno, Klaus, who was holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose, and Luck make their way over to them.

Asta then regains consciousness as he stares at the two girls surrounding him and smiles making them smile back.

"Thank you, Asta. This was a really sweet gesture." Noelle says blushing as she clutches his shirt tightly to her chest.

"No problem." Asta says smiling at her as he sits up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next is the Royal Capital Arc and as stated in the previous chapter, I'll be doing a few things different. So be sure to read it.**

 **Also hope you all enjoyed the beginning of Mimosa starting to develop feelings for Asta and Noelle's little jealousy bit. Plus the moment between her and Asta as well.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: Arc 3 Page 1

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here it is, the first chapter of Arc 3. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Assembly at the Royal Capital

A week had past since Asta, Noelle, and Luck had taken on the dungeon with the Golden Dawn members; Yuno, Mimosa, and Klaus. In that week, Noelle and Luck had shown their new magic to their squad mates, trained to master their new magic, and Noelle learned some surprises about her new magic as well. Asta, who had been resting for the past week to recover from his injuries he received from Mars, was finally awake and all the Black Bull members minus the captain were gathered in the dining room.

"WHAT?!" Asta shout was heard from outside the Black Bull HQ. "I seriously slept for a whole week?" He asks in shock.

"Really, I swear. Must everything be dramatic with you?" Noelle asks sitting beside him at the table causing Vanessa to laugh.

"Our poor Noelle. Little miss Sea Dragon Slayer was so worried about you, kiddo. I don't know how many times she checked in on you." Vanessa says teasing the 15-year-old with her new nickname.

" _ **She checked on you ever morning and night. Even before breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Plus, there was also when she-"**_ Nero began to say.

"Nero Silvantus, you stay out of this and just eat your seeds!" Noelle shouts, her face scarlet red from what hers and Asta's Anti-Bird nearly said. "Besides, I wasn't worried, I was just wondering what would happen if he never woke up. That's all." She says.

"Hate to tell you but I think they call that worrying." Finral says sitting beside her.

"I really appreciate you check up on me, so thanks Noelle." Asta says smiling at his crush making her smile too.

"Well you obviously needed the rest. You know, concurring a dungeon and getting a major wound in the gut will really take it out of a guy. Plus, the fact that Noelle and Luck came back as Lost Magic users was a big surprise as well." Magna says not knowing he spoke over a muttering Gordon.

"I'll say but it worked out well for Noelle since she no longer has problems controlling her magic now. However, Luck's thirst for fighting has grown a lot more now that he's a Lightning God Slayer." Finral says.

"Well I still think a week is a little excessive." Noelle says.

" _ **But you've never been physical injured that bad before, have you Noelle?"**_ Nero says to his second partner/owner.

"I guess you right, Nero." Noelle says smiling at her bird.

"Enough of this boring chit-chat. Think of my goddess, Marie, would she enjoy such dull conversation?" Gauche asks getting a slight nose-bleed while staring at a picture of his little sister. "Not one bit. I need something interesting to tell her. Like a story, I only have 3,210." He says.

"And that's not enough to tied her over for a while? How many stories does one girl need?" Finral asks sweat dropping.

"So, how are you? That stomach wound all healed up? Are you ready to take me on? Can we fight to see which Slayer Magic is better?" Luck asks doing some air punches at Asta.

"I don't think it's completely healed yet." Asta says clutching his stomach wound that is now a scar that can be seen through his repaired clothing. "Although maybe, I'm just really hungry." He says slouching a little.

"Hey everybody, hope you brought your appetites cause the **Sheep Cooks'** breakfast is ready!" Charmy shouts happily carrying a large plate of food with three **Sheep Cooks** following behind her also carrying food.

A second later Asta begins stuffing his mouth with as much food as he can.

"Oh wow, this is delicious!" Asta mutters through his stuffed mouth until he starts choking.

"Will you slow down? That's disgusting." Noelle says holding out a glass of water for him to wash the food down with.

"Thank…you." Asta says accepting the glass and drinks it up before immediately going back to eating.

"Honestly, you eat like an animal." Noelle says feeling slightly depressed. _'How did I fall in love with someone like him?'_ She asks herself.

"Hey now, the kiddo needs his sustenance to recover. Wine to wash it down?" Vanessa says offering a bottle of wine to him.

"Sure, cause that'll help. But he could also get the same result by just eating iron, ice, or lightning." Noelle says as she drinks her water.

"So goooood." Asta says crying slight from the goodness of the food.

"That's it! Don't be shy! Show them how its done, Asta! The **Sheep Cooks** love a guy who knows how to eat." Charmy cheers as her Sheep Cooks cheer as well.

Suddenly the door into the dining area is destroyed as the Black Bull's captain enters after kicking the door open.

"Gonna grab some chow then its back to bed." Yami says with a yawn.

"Oh hey Captain Yami. Good morning." Charmy says waving to her captain.

"GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN YAMI, SIR!" Magna yells standing up from his seat.

"Hey captain, how's it going?" Asta asks.

"So kid, looks like you finally woke up. Didn't die after all." Yami says taking his seat at the table.

"Nope, still alive, sir." Asta says grinning a dragon-like grin.

"Well good job out there. Even if you did get yourself wrecked again." Yami says laughing. "Good news because of your performances in the dungeon, the Wizard King awarded us 9 stars. Three for you, kid, three for Noelle, and three for you, Luck." He says shocking the three of them. "Right, now then, Knights Headquarters wants a report on the dungeon ASAP, so if you can walk you're going. Plus there's an event taking place there that both you and Noelle are taking part in." He says.

"An event?" Asta asks with a confused look on his face.

"What kind of event?" Noelle asks equally confused as Asta.

"It's a surprise. You two worked hard for so be proud of ourselves." Yami says.

"Oh, at Knights Headquarters?" Luck asks. _'I bet there are lots of tough guys there. I can try out my new magic on them. I wonder how many I can fight?'_ He wonders.

"I that look on your face and it means trouble. No way your going." Yami says.

"Awe." Luck whines in disappointment.

"I'm sending you out on a battle mission with Magna babysitting. That way you can test your new magic all you want." Yami says.

"A battle mission?" Luck asks instantly perking up. "We'll make a great team, right Magna?" He asks holding his hand out.

"Uh…what's with you? How can I be sure you're really Luck? You could be great in disguise." Magna asks but then hears Grey hiss from two seats down. "Never mind." He quickly says realizing his mistake.

"Me! Me! Over here! I'll go then!" Charmy says happily. "What sort of yummy things are waiting in the Noble Realm…?" She asks.

"Uh, no. How could you go? All you do every day is eat." Yami says.

"La?!" Charmy asks in shock. "Laaaa!" She stomps off before getting an idea. "Laaaaa…" She says skipping out of the room.

"Captain sir, I'm sorry but I can go. I'm busy writing letters to Marie." Gauche says.

"Okay, it's not like anyone asked you to go anyway." Yami says unaware that Gordon was muttering something.

A few hour later Asta and Noelle arrive in the Noble Realm, a city that is placed atop the tallest mountain within the Clover Kingdom. A wall separates it from the rest of the Noble Region and a magic barrier protects it. Within the city are the king's castle and the Magic Knights Headquarters.

"Amazing, I knew it was big, but I never knew it was this huge." Asta says in amazement.

"Yeah but once you've seen it it'll get boring pretty fast." Noelle says with Nero on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you use to live in the Noble Realm didn't you, Noelle." Asta asks as they begin walking towards Knights Headquarters…wherever it was.

"Yeah but when my family learned I couldn't control my magic they basically shunned me." Noelle says. _'That is except for_ her _.'_ She thought remembering the only person who showed her any kindness in her family.

"Well that's all changed now that you're a Sea Dragon Slayer. Your magic control is absolutely perfect, and you've gained even more power as well. Like the captain said you should be proud of yourself." Asta says smiling at her.

"Thanks, Asta." Noelle says blushing really hard. _'Okay, now I remember how I feel in love with him.'_ She thought smiling.

" _ **Okay now here's a question; do any of you two know where we are going?"**_ Nero asks causing the two Magic Knight's eyes to widen in shock.

"Uh…that's a good question. Where are we supposed to go?" Asta asks.

"Wait I thought you knew." Noelle says a little loudly.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been here before." Asta says loudly back to her.

The two continue walking and their loud conversation caught the attention of some old companions; the Golden Dawn members Yuno, Mimosa, and Klaus.

"Oh it's them." Mimosa says spotting Asta and Noelle behind them.

"Hey check it out. It's the members of the Golden Dawn." Asta says as he, Noelle, and Nero make their way over to them.

"Hey, we haven't seen you since the dungeon, Asta. I assume you've come to make your report too." Klaus says as he walks up to him. "Is your wound all healed up?" He asks placing his hand on Asta's shoulder.

"Yeah. All that's left of it now is a new battle scar and after plenty of food and rest I always bounce back." Asta says with a grin.

"Such a child." Yuno says softly.

" **Iron Dragon's Club."** Asta says turning his right arm into an iron club and stretches it out quickly towards his younger brother.

"Ugh." Yuno grunts in pain as Asta had hit him in the stomach.

"Don't forget even though we're the same age, you're still younger than me, Yuno." Asta says but then spots Mimosa behind both Klaus and Yuno. "Oh, it's also thanks to your magic. So, thank you, Mimosa." He says but then she suddenly runs away. "Huh? What's wrong? Why'd she run away?" He questions at her sudden retreat.

"She was probably shocked to see how much shorter your arm is than she imagined it would be." Yuno says and swiftly steps out of the way of Asta's Iron Dragon's Club attack. "Not this time, big brother. Agh. Not again." Yuno says clutching his stomach in pain as another club sprouted from the main club.

"Ha! Two for two." Asta says smirking. "By the way what's with that outfit?" He asks.

Yuno's attire has changed drastically. He now wears a light-colored leopard-patterned kimono that only covers the right half of his torso, beneath which he wears armor that is light in the chest but dark everywhere else; the neck of the armor coils around his own and fastens there appropriately with his necklace still hanging from his neck, and his left arm is left uncovered at the shoulder. Around his waist is a very long sash that ties on the right side of his body and loops around the left and holds a design-adorned piece of white fabric in place over the top of his loose, black pants. Around Yuno's left forearm is a black band that has a white ring over the wrist; he completes his outfit with black ankle boots, within which his pants are tucked. He still wore his Golden Dawn signature squad robe over his new attire.

Noelle ignores the two fighting brothers and walks up to her cousin, who was now about a block or two away from the guys, to check on her.

"What's wrong, Mimosa?" Noelle asks but then hear her release a deep breath. "You alright?" She asks again.

"I don't know what to do. Please help me." Mimosa says placing her hands on her blushing face. "It's…um…Asta, whenever I see him I get this weird feeling in my chest. Since that day in the dungeon he's all I can ever seem to think about." She says as Noelle stares at her. "It's awful. I don't know what's gonna into me." She says.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Noelle practically screams in shock.

"But the way I just ran from him…do you think he's going to hate me now?" Mimosa asks.

"What can you possible see in him?! He's a low born, little brain, loud mouth peasant!" Noelle says trying to cover up her own feelings for Asta at the same time she was belittling him.

"Eh heh heh. I think those things are all just part of his charm, honestly." Mimosa says giggling. "So much life in such a compact package. Heh heh." She says giggling. "Could this be…?" She begins to ask before squealing.

"No, no, no. Not that muscle-bound freak!" Noelle shouts. _'Great. So its official now. Mimosa has fallen in love with my Asta. This is just prefect. What am I going to do?'_ She wonders before realizing something she read in her grimoire. _'Wait that's right. Dragon Slayers are basically like dragons and because of that male dragons and dragon slayers are about to have multiple mates. But would Asta be willing to have more than one girlfriend and to be more exact will I be able to handle him dating other girls?'_ She wonders.

"AAAAAAH!" Noelle and Mimosa moan at the same time; both having different thoughts about the same subject, Asta.

"What's all the moaning about?" Klaus wonders.

"Maybe their heads are hurting." Asta guess but unaware to both Klaus and Yuno he had heard the girls conversation and their rapidly beating heartbeats. _'So not only does Noelle have feelings for me but Mimosa does as well?'_ He thought blushing slightly.

A few minutes later the group continue on their way to Knights Headquarters.

"Knights Headquarters ought to be just through here." Klaus says guiding the group.

"Guess there are somethings even you don't know, huh Four-Eyes?" Asta asks.

"Even we four-eyes don't know everything." Klaus says accepting his new nickname.

' _Guess somewhere along the line he just accepted his new nickname.'_ Yuno thought.

' _Wow, look at how much better he's treating Asta.'_ Mimosa thought with a smile.

"Anyway, we don't often come to headquarters so its easy to forget." Klaus says but then gasps along with Mimosa and Noelle for standing in front of them was someone of great importance. "No is that really…?" He begins to ask before kneeling for the man. "I never dreamed you would greet us personally sir." He says as Mimosa and Noelle also kneel before the man as well while Asta and Yuno stare in confusion.

"He's flashy. Who do you think this guy is?" Asta asks Yuno while noticing the man's outfit.

"You FOOL! You are in the presence of the current Wizard King, Lord Julius Novachrono!" Klaus shouts shocking both boys to their cores before Klaus pulls Asta down to make him kneel.

' _This man is the current…'_ Yuno began to think.

' _Wizard King!'_ Asta thought glancing up at the man.

A while later Julius had lead the group of Magic Knights to Knights Headquarters and at the moment they were all gathered in an open tower. Currently Julius was observing Yuno's grimoire.

"I'm pleased you were able to obtain this. This magic is very powerful. It could easily be that dungeon's greatest relic." Julius says.

"You can really read it, sir?" Yuno asks in shock.

"A little of it, yes." Julius says.

"Greatest relic in there…how cool is that?" Asta asks patting Yuno on the back.

"Say would you perform this spell for me now?! Please! I'd love to see it!" Julius says giddily.

' _He's practically giddy…then the rumors about the Wizard King being a peerless magic fanatic were true!'_ Klaus thought in shock while adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sorry sir…I believe it somehow active once while we were in the dungeon, but I haven't been able to use it again." Yuno says.

"What?! I see…well. That's a shame." Julius says with a disappointed look on his face. _'Sylph, the Wind Spirit of the four great attributes. So she's chosen him in this era.'_ He thought. "All I can say for now…is that this spell will grow with you. Someday it will become an extraordinary power. Take good care of it." He says.

"Wizard King, Yuno's grimoire isn't that only one to have weird writing in it. Please have a look at this." Asta says holding out his Anti-Magic grimoire to the man.

"Don't be impertinent." Klaus says but stops while Julius holds his hand up.

"…" Julius remains silent as he observes Asta's Anti-Magic grimoire. "That's…!" He begins to say. "I can't read it at all." He says shocking Asta. "I've never even seen this writing in documents." He says and then watches as Asta pulls out his second Anti-Magic sword.

"And this comes out of it." Asta says holding up the weapon. "What do you think, sir?" He asks.

"Whoa! A second Anti-Magic sword! That's excellent." Julius says in awe.

"Heh heh heh heh! I got mine to come out." Asta says teasingly to Yuno.

"Oh…the power of Anti-Magic. May I…do you think I can hold it?" Julius asks giddily, again.

"Knock yourself out." Asta says holding the sword by its blade towards Julius so he could grip the handle.

"Thank you so…wow man! It's heavy!" Julius shouts unable to lift the sword.

"Really? It's as light as a feather to me. But are you okay?" Asta asks with concern.

"I'm impressed you can swing this thing around…!" Julius begins to say before noticing something. _'My magic power…it's being sucked away.'_ He thought before smiling. "Now I understand. Thanks for letting me take a look. Here you go." He says handing the sword back to Asta. "I think you better hold onto it. You may be the only one who can. It's too much for me to handle but you can wield it because of a few things; one, your ability to cancel out your magic power and two, your magic power is steadily growing every day thanks too you're Lost Magic, Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic." He says.

"So I was right." Asta says smirking.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Julius asks confused as was everyone else.

"I knew your sense was familiar because I've smelled it the first time Noelle and I visited the Black Market. You were that old woman we helped, that's the only way you could know able my ability to cancel out my magic power and that I have multiple Dragon Slayer Magics." Asta says.

"Ha ha ha ha! I guess there's no fooling the nose of a Dragon Slayer huh? Speaking of Lost Magic, I heard that Yami's squad gained two more Lost Magic users, Noelle Silva who became a Sea Dragon Slayer and Luck Voltia who became a Lightning God Slayer. Plus there's the fact that you created a new Dragon Slayer Magic, Asta, Lightning Dragon Slayer. If you two would be so kind as to perform a little demo for me, please?" Julius asks giddily, again.

"Well I suppose so." Noelle says blushing slightly.

"No problem. Let's go with the basic move every dragon slayer can do, Noelle, the roar." Asta says walking over to the edge of the open tower. **"Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode!"** He shouts as Noelle stands beside him as his Dragon Slayer grimoire opens to a certain page.

"Sounds good to me." Noelle says as her grimoire opens to a certain page as well.

"Lightning Dragon's…" Asta begins to say as lightning began to gather in his mouth.

"Sea Dragon's…." Noelle begins to say as water began to gather in her mouth.

"Roar!" Asta and Noelle shout as they release a blast of their respective elements forward, giving off huge amounts of power.

"Incredible!" Julius says giddily.

"What incredible power!" Klaus says in awe.

"Amazing!" Mimosa says clasping her hands together. _'I wonder if I can become a dragon slayer.'_ She wonders.

"He's past me once again." Yuno says softly.

As the two dragon slayers finish their demonstration Asta releases his magic mode as his hair returns to normal.

"I must say that was an amazing display. My I ask how your magic change from Water Magic to Sea Dragon Slayer Magic, Noelle?" Julius asks as the two walk back over.

"Well in the treasure hall of there was a small stream of water filled with mana and when I followed it I found two scrolls. One that when I touched it, it wrapped around my grimoire and transformed into what it is now and this one…" Noelle says pulling out the second scroll from her grimoire pouch. "Although I haven't been able to open it." She says.

"Hmm maybe it'll choose someone on it's own like your scroll choose you." Julius says to her. "At any rate, wonderful work! Well done!" He says.

"Uhhh…ummm…c-c-c-could I ask you something?!" Asta stutters to asks.

"Ask me what?" Julius asks.

"…" Asta remains silent for a second.

"How does one…" Asta and Yuno begin to say. "…get to be the Wizard King?!" They ask.

"Ha ha ha! I see! So the two of you are looking to become the Wizard King, are you?" Julius asks laughing. "Not surprising. All Magic Knights should be that ambitious!" He says happily.

"You two must realize how rude it is to ask a question like that so directly." Klaus says. "Now listen, the Wizard King have a noble hear and the deep trust of all his people." He says fixing his glasses.

"No Klaus. It's merit." Julius says seriously shocking Asta and Yuno. "You can't protect the people with pride alone. Trust comes after you've built up your reputation. People want just one thing from the Wizard King. Achievements that mark you as the strongest. Produce results. Devote yourselves to building a reputation that's everything. No one who's unable to do that could ever stand at the top!" He says.

"Bring it on!" Asta and Yuno say with determination.

' _Your newbies have some determined eyes…William…Yami…'_ Julius thought. "All right! As a matter of fact, we're holding a Distinguished Service Ceremony for the Magic Knights who've been awarded an outstanding number of stars today. Asta and Noelle, you two are taking part in this along with Yuno and Mimosa." He says shocking everyone there. "You four we're the last one's we are waiting on so, let's get going, shall we?" He asks and then begins guiding the group out of the tower.

A while later, Julius leads the group down a hallway where there were hooded Magic Knights lined up on both sides of the hall.

"All right, here we are." Julius says arriving at their location. "Can you…" He begins to ask as the doors open to reveal ten people gathered in the room. "…give me better results than they have?" He asks.

The ten Magic Knights gathered were all from different squad. Three of them were from the Golden Dawn and one of them was Alecdora Sandler. Three were from the Silver Eagle and one of them was the captain, Nozel Silva. Two were from the Blue Rose and one of them was the captain, Charlotte Roselei. The final two were from the Crimson Lion and one of them was the captain, Fuegoleon Vermillion.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Arc 3. The next chapter is where I add my own twist to the story, so be prepared.**

 **Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also, someone recently asked if Asta and Noelle will have the dragon seed inside them and the answer is no. But in place of it I will be giving them something interesting to look forward too.**


	23. Chapter 23: Arc 3 Page 2

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here it is, the first chapter of Arc 3. This chapter will contain a few surprises in it as well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **By the way for those of you who are wondering about Yuno's new outfit, it's Rogue's Tartaros outfit.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Clover.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

 _'...'_ Character thought

 **"..." Spells**

 _ **"..." Animal P.O.V.**_

 _ **'...' Animal thought**_

 **[...] Over-voice**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Distinguished Service Ceremony

"Now then, let the Distinguished Service Ceremony…" Julius begins to say standing behind a table with eleven medals on the side tables. "…begin!" He says with his adviser Marx Francois standing beside him.

Marx is a young man with fair hair in a bowl cut hairstyle. He has narrow eyes with long lashes and a typically serious expression on his face. He wears a dark, long sleeved formal jacket under a light, furred mantle with an attached robe that reaches nearly to his ankles. The front of his mantle is decorated with an ornate chain and clasp. The collar of his jacket is trimmed with fur and has six diamond-shaped ornaments placed horizontally across the front.

 **[Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom are given ranks to indicate each knight's ability. There are five general ranks, with the Wizard King at the top, and each rank is subdivided in five again, from first class to fifth class. If knights are awarded a prescribed number of stars in the time before the annual decoration ceremony, they are given a new rank by the Wizard King.]**

 **[Rank Names: 1. Wizard King / 2. Grand Magic Knight / 3. Senior Magic Knight First through Fifth Class / 4. Intermediate Magic Knight First through Fifth Class / 5. Junior Magic Knight First through Fifth Class.]**

Standing in the room the fourteen Magic Knight were position in the middle of the room in front of the Wizard King. The members of the Golden Dawn were standing on the left side of the room with Yuno and Mimosa near the center with Klaus standing behind them. In the center were Noelle and Asta as they stood beside the member from the Crimson Lion with Fuegoleon standing behind him. On the right side standing beside the Crimson Lion member were the two members from the Silver Eagle with Nozel behind them and finally the single member from the Blue Rose was at the far end with Charlotte standing behind her.

"With a total of seven stars, from the Crimson Lion squad, Leopold Vermillion, step forward." Julius says as the Crimson Lion member known as Leopold Vermillion steps up to the table.

Leopold is a 16-year-old boy of average height with long, messy vermilion hair. He keeps a third of his hair in a braid while leaving the rest in a messy, spiky hairstyle. One of his prominent features is the red markings around his turquoise eyes. Leopold wears a set of clothes that clearly shows his nobility. He sports a white tunic under a dark blue shirt with a high collar, which has gold trimming. He also wears a red sash that holds the shirt together. At the bottom, Leopold wears white pants that extend slightly below his knees and a pair of dark blue shoes. On top of everything, Leopold wears a long red robe. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Leopold also wears the squad's signature robe. The red robe is short and only covers his torso. It also has gold-colored intricate designs, which decorate the lower front side of the robe. Additionally, it is complemented by a scarf and a pair of gold-colored ropes that are coming out from between the scarf and the robe. The ropes are decorated with purple stones at the ends. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe.

"I hereby bestow upon you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight Second Class." Julius says picking up a box containing a medal from Marx and hands it to Leopold.

The medal itself was a three-leaf clover in the middle of an octagon shape with a ribbon attached at the top.

"You use the same Fire Magic as your big brother, the leader of the Crimson Lion, and your power is overwhelming. I guess you'll have to be careful not to go overboard. Ha ha ha!" Julius advises while chuckling.

"There's no room for mercy when fighting against evil, sir." Leopold says accepting his medal.

"Next with a total of six stars, from the Blue Rose Knights, Sol Marron." Julius says as the Blue Rose member steps up towards the table.

Sol is an 18-year-old woman with short black hair and brown skin. She wears a revealing outfit with a white tube top, shoulder warmers, pants, and shoes. As a Blue Rose member, she carries the signature robe.

"I grant you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight Third Class. You're as dynamic as the guys. Both that and your creative Earth Magic are amazing, but you're a bit too much of a free spirit." Julius says.

"The only person who can tie me down is Charlotte. Eh…I mean my captain." Sol says correcting herself feeling her captains glare as she accepts her medal.

"Now with a total of six stars, hailing from the Silver Eagle, I call Solid Silva." Julius says as the male Silver Eagle member steps up to the table.

Solid is a tall young 18-year-old man with a slender build. He has a long silver-colored hair and a pair of blue eyes. He sports his hair in a French braid hairstyle but leaves his fringe and the hair at the top section of his head in a loose, messy hairstyle. Additionally, he keeps his hair, on the right-hand side of his head, neat by wearing a couple of blue hairpins in a shape of a cross flory fichy. As a nobleman, Solid wears intricate outfits where he sports a dark-colored tunic and a purple blazer on top of it. The blazer has long sleeves and is held together by a two-headed belt at his waist. The said blazer also extends up to his neck area where it has frilly edges and being held together by a gold locket. He also wears a light-colored pants that extends slightly below his knees and sports a pair of sandals. On top of his outfit, Solid wears a dark-colored robe that covers his entire outfit. As a member of the Silver Eagle squad, Solid wears the squad's signature robe in which only covers his torso. The upper half of the robe consists of a light-colored fur with the squad's insignia at the left-hand side. The lower half consists of a dark-colored fabric that separates the fur and a series of light-colored elongated fabrics that mimic the appearance of a bird's feathers.

"I granted you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight Third Class. The great maneuverability of your magic is just hat I'd expect from you, but you'd do better to cooperate with those around you instead of showing off your powers." Julius suggests.

"I'll keep that in mind going forward." Solid says accepting his medal.

"With a total of nine stars, from the Silver Eagles, is Nebra Silva." Julius says as the female member of the Silver Eagle steps forward.

Nebra is a tall, slender 21-year-old woman with the narrow, pointed features prominent in the other Silvas and pink eyes. Her silver-white hair is slightly wavy and is left loose at the lower back while the sides and top are swept back in tousled spikes. Her bangs are combed to a point on her forehead. Like her siblings, she wears loose-fitting top with a high collar that is held in place by a gold band. Beneath the longer, light tunic, she wears a darker, flowing skirt that is angled so that one side is lower than the other. She also wears strappy, flat-heeled sandals. As a member of the Silver Eagle squad, Nebra wears the squad's signature robe in which only covers her torso. The upper half of the robe consists of a light-colored fur with the squad's insignia at the left-hand side. The lower half consists of a dark-colored fabric that separates the fur and a series of light-colored elongated fabrics that mimic the appearance of a bird's feathers.

Unknown to anyone, Asta's Dragon Slayer grimoire was pulsing just like it did when he first met Mimosa and the scroll Noelle was carry was also pulsing as well.

"I grant you the rank of Senior Magic Knight Fifth Class. The skillful illusion you work with your Mist Magic are fantastic. Just take care not to use them to play with the enemy more than necessary. You might get yourself bitten." Julius says.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll take it to heart." Nebra says accepting her medal was walks back to her spot in line but not before smiling at Noelle.

"With a total of five stars, from the Black Bull, Asta please come forth." Julius says as Asta steps forward to the table. "I hereby grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight Fourth Class. You entered the Magic Knights this year as one of the two sensational rookies. Being the only known person in the world to possess two grimoires, being the first known user of Lost Magic as well as being the first known Dragon Slayer makes you pretty much one of a kind. But don't let this go to your head, remember to be humble and take the advice I gave you early to heart." He says.

"I understand, sir." Asta says accepting his medal returning to his spot while noticing Fuegoleon smirking at him.

"Next with a total of four stars, from the Black Bull, I call Noelle Silva." Julius says as Noelle steps up. "I grant you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight Fifth Class. The road you've taken to get here was long and hard, but you've proven that with hard work even a royal can achieve great results and that's just what you've done. You're hard work and determination has paid off by making you the second known Lost Magic user and the second known Dragon Slayer as well. Continue to work hard and you'll go even further." He says.

"Thank you for the advice, sir." Noelle says smiling while accepting her medal and return to her spot beside Asta, noticing her sister Nebra smiling at her while her brothers just stare at her.

"With a total of four stars, from the Golden Dawn, Mimosa Vermillion please come forth." Julius calls. "I grant you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight Fifth Class. You've excelled in Healing Magic which has brought you far in your life, but you need to be of more use to your squad members by being able to provide offensive support." He advices.

"Thank you for the kind words, your majesty." Mimosa says accepting her medal.

"Next with a total of four stars, from the Golden Dawn, Yuno step forward." Julius says. "Being the other sensational rookie this year, you've have proven that there is talent anywhere in the Clover Kingdom but just like your older foster brother, don't let it go to your head. Remember to work hard with yourself and with others." He says.

"Understood, sir." Yuno says accepting his medal.

After hearing the ranks Asta, Noelle, Mimosa, and Yuno achieved, Klaus was quietly shedding tears of joy four his four friends.

"With a total of seven stars, from the Golden Dawn, Hamon Caseus." Julius says as another male member of the Golden Dawn steps up to the Wizard King.

Hamon is a 20-year-old chubby man with a brushed back, blond hair with some strands spun and sticking upwards. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Hamon also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Hamon also wears a casual white pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The black boots also have fur around the collar. Hamon wears the Golden Dawn's signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side.

"I grant you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight Second Class. You'd never expect _that_ magic just from looking at you. I bet the enemy was completely boggled." Julius says.

"Yes, sir, they were. Thank you. Oh ho ho ho ho." Hamon says chuckling.

"Next with a total of eight stars, also from the Golden Dawn, Siren Tium." Julius calls.

Siren is a large built 23-year-old man with blond hair that is brushed back and braided. He has narrow eyes and no eyebrows. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Siren also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Siren also wears a casual white pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The black boots also have fur around the collar. Siren wears the Golden Dawn's signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side.

"I grant you the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight First Class. Unlike your eloquent magic, you're a taciturn fellow. It would be better if you'd use your words a bit more." Julius suggests.

"Sir…" Siren simply says taking his medal.

"And now with a total of ten stars, from the Golden Dawn, Alecdora Sandler." Julius says as Alecdora comes forth. "I grant you the rank of Senior Magic Knight Fourth Class. Your diligence and flexible magic amazes me. It might be a good idea to relax a bit once in a while." He says.

"Welcome words, sir, thank you." Alecdora says accepting his medal.

"You're efforts have helped bring the Golden Dawn's total to 71 stars. A commanding lead. The rest of you will have to work hard not to be left behind." Julius says to the Magic Knights as Yuno smirks at Asta for his squad's lead. "Well, that concludes the formal bit. We've also prepared a simple banquet to celebrate the occasion, so please enjoy yourselves." He says.

"Pardon sir." Marx says and whispers something to the Wizard King.

"I'm sorry but something's come. You'll have to excuse me. Have an excellent time now. Ha ha ha." Julius laughs as he walks off.

Later then entire group of Magic Knights were moved to a different building in the Noble Realm where the banquet Julius had mentioned was prepare and they all began eating but then room was unusually quiet. Not of the squads converse with one another as all eyes were on Asta and Yuno, the only two commoners there.

"Rrgh. We're being watched in a big way." Klaus says at his table with Yuno, Mimosa, Asta and Noelle. "I really don't think I'll be enjoying this much." He says feeling eyes on them. "Just look at them. Why would the Wizard King subject us to this kind of treatment? The man himself couldn't even stick around to witness it." He says hearing chuckling coming from the Silver Eagle table as he looks over his shoulder to see that the one who was laughing was Solid Silva.

"Well, Klaus, if what Captain Yami said was true then the boss must have a reason for doing this." Asta says loudly as he stuffs his face with food. "Either that or he was right about him just being weird." He says laughing.

" _ **Personally, I think its just because he's plain weird."**_ Nero says eating some seeds Noelle had place for out for him.

"Nero now that's just rude." Noelle says scolding her Anti-Bird softly. "Even if I do agree with you on that one." She says softly.

Nebra observed her younger sister with a smile but when she notices her talking to the Anti-Bird in front of her, she gained a look of confusion.

' _Is Noelle talking to that Anti-Bird and able to understand it?'_ Nebra wonders.

"Though it doesn't seem to have affected them much. I wonder if it's a Dragon Slayer trait or if its because the Black Bull squad don't care what others think of them. Asta's just as unashamed as ever." Klaus says.

"I wouldn't say unashamed, more like uncivilized." Yuno says taking a sip of his water.

"Um…umm…excuse me, Asta. I was thinking…I you don't mind maybe I'd join you." Mimosa says blushing nervously.

"Sure, Mimosa. So you've been eyeing this spread as well?" Asta asks being slightly oblivious since food was on his mind at the moment.

"Pardon?! Oh. Yes, it looks quite delicious…yes." Mimosa says standing close to her crush.

"Filthy uncivilized commoner. Why would the Wizard King grant him such high rank to a vulgar guest like him?" Alecdora asks.

"I can't sense any magic power from him but possessing two grimoires and from what I remember of his performance at the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, he has the ability to cancel out his own magic to make it seem like he doesn't have any. So if he cleared that dungeon, I'm not sure if it was because of his skills or just luck." Nebra says observing Asta with interest.

"Just look at the way he eats. Disgusting. Oh ho ho ho!" Hamon laughs.

"It's much like having a rat in the throne room. His presence here is unnatural, even if he possess some weird ancient magic." Solid says.

"Wow, you guys really don't play your punches, huh? Oh well, nothing I'm not use to." Asta says ignoring the insults.

' _It doesn't even seem to bother him!'_ Klaus and Mimosa thought in amazement while Yuno just had a blank look on his face.

"If I remember correctly, you've got a commoner in your squad too." Leopold says walking over to the Golden Dawn members. "Everyone thinks he's a big deal because of his four-leaf clover grimoire, but he's a commoner through and through." He says gaining Yuno attention. "They might have pulled off the dungeon crawling mission, but I have no doubt I would have done a better job." He boasts about himself.

"Impressive self-confidence, crimson brat. His work maybe subpar but its not as if we expect much of a commoner. True he's Golden Dawn but it we nobles who embody the ideas of our squad and captain." Alecdora says making Asta and Yuno glare at the man.

"Now with all due respect-" Klaus was about to say.

"And what about you, Klaus?" Alecdora asks shocking him. "A man of your caliper ought to be ashamed to be seen in the company of those commoners." He says causing Klaus to flinch. "And what about you, Mimosa?" He asks. "I hear you were promptly wounded in the dungeon and removed yourself from the front lines. You've ineptitude is making royal House Vermillion a laughing stock." He insults her.

"I'm terribly sorry…!" Mimosa apologizes.

"No! She preform admirably!" Klaus shouts.

Things were getting out of hand and tempers were getting high, with Asta's getting the highest upon hear Alecdora insult Mimosa.

"Keh heh. Come, Alecdora, we all know who the most inept person here is." Solid says holding a glass of water as he looks towards a certain someone. "And it's not poor little Mimosa, right Noelle?" He asks holding the glass over her head.

' _Even after she's proven her worth. Solid still has the never to try something like this.'_ Nebra thought reaching for her grimoire until she witnesses something, Noelle's grimoire opening to a certain page.

" **Sea Dragon's…"** Noelle begins to say as she creates a stream of water in her right hand. **"Reef Burst!"** She yells sending the water spiraling towards Solid and washes him back to the Silver Eagle table, crushing into it.

As Solid crashes into the table Noelle catches the glass of water and glares at her older brother. Solid was groaning in pain at the attack he just received and growls at his sister.

"You little bitch…" Solid growls in a low voice.

"I'm not the same scared little girl you can bully anymore Solid." Noelle says as her hair shadows her red glowing eyes glaring at her brother. "What you just witnessed is my new magic, Sea Dragon Slayer Magic." She says.

' _Atta girl, Noelle.'_ Nebra thought smiling as her younger sister.

' _That's my girl.'_ Asta thought with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter if you've obtained some weird ancient magic like that commoner. You're still a record-breaking embarrassment who can't even control her magic properly!" Solid shouts. "That's why you were practically exiled from House Silva! I'm surprised you had the nerve to return to the Noble Realm!" He shouts until he is blasted in the head by a burst of Water Magic, causing him to turn to see it was his older sister, Nebra, who did it. "Nebra?" He asks in confusion.

"That's it. I've had enough of you bad mouthing her, Solid." Nebra says walking over to Noelle and stands protectively in front of her.

"Nebra…" Noelle says looking at her older sister.

"Even you with your low magic sensing ability can tell that Noelle's magic control is absolutely perfect. I always knew her magic didn't fit her properly and I was right. Her hard work lead her to becoming a Lost Magic user and she has achieved great results and I couldn't be more proud of her." Nebra says making Noelle's heart flutter at her sister's kind words.

Just then a bright glow shown from Noelle's grimoire pouch as the scroll shoot out of it, floating in the air as it unrolls itself causing everyone to gasp in shock. Then Nebra's grimoire glowed bright as it hovered in front of the open scroll.

"It's happening…" Noelle begins to say as the scroll wraps around Nebra's grimoire and engulfs it in a bright light blue catching everyone's attention.

As the glow dies down Nebra notices her grimoire had changed and the scroll had disappeared. Her transformed grimoire now has dark blue-colored covers with intricate borders, and a large three prong trident with a dark blue five-leaf clover insignia at the center of the trident on the front cover that could hardly be seen.

"My grimoire." Nebra says as she reaches out towards it only to have a beam of energy fired into her head filling it with the name and knowledge that her new grimoire contained. "Sea God Slayer Magic?" She questions in confusion.

"Nebra…" Noelle says catching her sisters attention. "You've become the fourth known Lost Magic user as well as the second God Slayer." She says.

"I'm…a…Lost…Magic…user?" Nebra asks in shock.

"This interesting development aside, it doesn't matter what her achievements are. Getting excited over a single success…did you come specifically to bring shame to the Silva name?" Nozel ask glaring at his youngest sister.

"I was invited because of my achievements which lead to me getting a Magic Knight ranking." Noelle says starting to feel her nerve leave her because of her oldest brother.

"You don't belong here. Leave this place, you failure!" Nozel says loudly. "Wasn't killing our mother enough?" He asks.

"Nozel…" Nebra growls.

"Quiet Nebra, I'm surprised by your unroyal like behavior." Nozel says to her.

"You…" Nebra begins to say until see notices Noelle turning to leave. "Noelle, honey, wait." She calls to her but then sees Asta grab Noelle's wrist.

"You don't have to run from these jerks!" Asta shouts in pure rage.

"Asta…" Noelle says and watches at her crush jumps on top of the table.

"Since they called you people here…I figured you must be pretty awesome. Guess I was wrong." Asta says shocking Klaus, Mimosa, Noelle, and Nebra by his actions. "He's a peasant, the lowest of the lot! What's he saying?! Filthy, misfit sewer rat!" He says repeating the harsh words he's heard before. "You're no different from everybody else! Who cares whether we belong or not?! Just you watch! I'm gonna…" He begins to say until he notices sand swirling around him.

" **Sand Restraining Magic: Sandbox!"** Alecdora shouts with his open grimoire as the sand closes in.

' _Like hell_ _ **. Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode.**_ _'_ Asta thought as he activated his magic and quickly turned into lightning that shot upwards before anyone noticed and the sand formed a large box on the table.

"That's far enough, scoundrel. A gnat like you shouldn't even be permitted to talk just because everyone thinks you're something special. Be quiet!" Alecdora shouts until he hears a whistle beside him.

"Over here." Asta says causing Alecdora turn in shock to see him crotched on the Golden Dawn's table. _**'Iron Dragon Slayer Mode.'**_ He thought changing his magic. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** He shouts striking Alecdora and sends him into the wall.

"How…dare…you…" Alecdora says groaning in pain.

"Listen up, dirt-bags! I'm gonna pile up the results to become the Wizard King and silence _EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!_ " Asta roars as his eyes become reptile like slits.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the surprises in it. I feel like Asta and Noelle deserve higher ranks than what they have.**

 **Also I hope you enjoyed how I changed Nebra's magic as well as her age. I decide to change her personality to be a little like Vinsmoke Reiju from One Piece where she actually cares about Noelle.**

 **Also some of you have been asking if I should add Sol to Asta's harem and I want to know what the rest of you think.**

 **I have more surprises planned in the future so stay tuned for them. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24: Arc 3 Page 3

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as well as the surprises I made for Asta and Noelle. I feel like they deserve more credit for what they do then what they receive in the regular story. I have another surprise for Asta in this chapter and an explanation for it as well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I also had some ask me if I was planning on adding lemons to this story and I want to know if you all think I should.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Capital Riot

It was a quiet, peaceful day in the fields outside of the Noble Realm as two man were observing it from afar. One man was sitting on a tree root while the other was standing behind him.

The man sitting was a 21-year-old of average height with long, messy, light purple hair and a blue eye. He wears a dark red bandages that covers his forehead and left eye with a light green eye ornament on top of the latter. Similar bandages are also tightly wrapped around his neck with the tattered end dangles in front of him. His attire consists of a dark red tank top with a right sleeve and trousers of similar color. In addition, he also wears an elbow sleeve and a glove on his left arm. Moreover, he wears a big belt around his waist with a strap attached to it on both sides. He also wears a dark-colored bracelet on his right arm and two light-colored stripes on each of them. Lastly, he wears a tattered cape that covers his body. The cape is held together by a button on his right shoulder.

"Stupid." The man says with a sigh. "No, its wrong. I mean me of all people. How could they even consider kicking me out, you know?" He asks scratching the back of his head. "I have more magic power than any royalty and they just toss me aside like garbage. It doesn't make sense, magic is supposed to be everything, right?" He asks turning to the other man who was actually a corpse that was somehow moving and moaning. "Mock me?! How dare they!" He yells as a black portal opens up on the ground behind him and a cloaked figure appears from it.

"Do you have an audience for your incessant rambling?" The cloaked man asks.

"Eh…just talking to myself." The man says.

"Everything is in place now." The cloaked man says.

"Alright. Just wait knights of the Clover Kingdom. You'll soon see my power and all its glory." The man says clinching his fist around the castle like he was crushing it.

Meanwhile back in the banquet hall, everyone was still in shock at Asta declaration as they all remain silent.

' _You idiot!'_ Klaus thought with his mouth hanging open.

"Asta." Noelle says quietly while Mimosa stares at her crush in awe and shock.

' _This commoner this he can become the Wizard King?'_ Nebra wonders as she stares at him.

"Not a chance." Yuno says to himself smirking at his brother's declaration.

"You become the Wizard King? A mere commoner?" Alecdora asks with a glare.

"Keh heh…keh heh heh heh…keh…YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Solid yells laughing as his grimoire opens to a certain page. **"Water Restraining Magic: Sea Serpent Twine!"** He yells creating a serpent-shaped water thread and launches towards Asta.

Nebra was scoffs and reaches for her new grimoire until she felt a hand on her wrist and turns to see Noelle. She stares in shock as her sister shakes her head and gestures towards to the fight. Nebra looks to see Asta remaining calm as his Anti-Magic grimoire hovers beside him and he pulls out his second Anti-Magic sword slashing the water serpent causing the spell to nullify.

"Impossible!" Solid growls as his grimoire flips pages.

"Try this." Alecdora says pulling himself off the wall as his grimoire opens. **"Sand Magic: Crushing Sand Clod!"** He shouts generates a large block of sand above Asta and prepares to drop it on him.

' _ **Iron Dragon Slayer Mode.'**_ Asta thought switching his magic and impales his Anti-Magic sword into the table. **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** He shouts transforming his arm into a large jagged iron blade and slices the clod in two. _**'Ice Dragon Slayer Mode.'**_ He thought switching his magic once again and freezes the two clods solid as he pulls out his Anti-Magic broadsword and swings the flat of the blade against the frozen clods launching at both Alecdora and Solid.

Both Alecdora and Solid manage to shield themselves with their magic before the two frozen objects can hit them.

' _Impressive, Asta.'_ Yuno thought watching his brother use his magic flawlessly.

' _Even though he never had magic for the first 15 years of his life, he's using it like he's a natural born prodigy.'_ Noelle thought blushing.

' _Asta is so incredible.'_ Mimosa thought with a squeal.

' _Unbelievable, he's able to fight a noble and a royal without missing a step.'_ Klaus thought in amazement.

' _Possessing two grimoires, a huge amount of magic power, and fight on par against two Magic Knights? Just who is this commoner?'_ Nebra wonders.

' _So, the rumors are true.'_ Alecdora thought as he glared at Asta. _'He does possess powerful magic and it seems to be dominating ours. Not to mention I saw him using three different attributes and that's impossible. Plus he has the ability to erase magic with those swords. This kid…just what kind of commoner is he?'_ He wonders. "We'll take him." He says as his grimoire flips through its pages. _'His Anti-Magic has limited range and that Lost Magic of his seems to be all about physical attacks which means we have nothing to fear.'_ He thought.

' _Sand and water. I wonder if one will become a new element for me. I couldn't eat Noelle's water because it was far stronger than her dumbass brother. Maybe that's why I couldn't eat it.'_ Asta thought lowering his guard slightly.

" **Sand Creation Magic: Sand Armor Guard."** Alecdora says summoning a sentry-like golem which consists entirely of sand behind Asta that restrains him.

"He's in trouble!" Mimosa gasped as she watched with concern next to Klaus and Noelle.

"Is this necessary? I'm sure he's learned his lesson." Klaus says wanting the battle to end before someone really got hurt.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Alecdora asks not wanting any back talk from his inferior.

"No…sir." Klaus replies, recoiling slightly until he heard Asta chuckling. "Asta?" He asks in confusion.

"Don't worry, Klaus. Besides, I'm having fun." Asta says grinning his dragon grin.

"Such behavior is inexcusable." Alecdora says gazing upon Asta's trapped form. "Especially during such a grand ceremony's banquet such as this. And you're having fun while awaiting punishment?" He asks.

"Answer me this; before when I made my declaration, you tried to use your magic on me but were too slow. So, how in the world did you manage to trap me when I could've easily done the same thing I did last time?" Asta asks making Alecdora's eyes wide for a second until Solid stepped forward and stood next to him.

"Now, now, why so gentle? Don't tell me the Golden Dawn's getting soft, Alecdora. He's obviously bluffing. He only got lucky last time he managed to escape your little sand box. Plus, restraining him is not enough. Any guy who's that high on himself needs to be taught a physical lesson…" Solid begins to say as his grimoire flips its pages and gathers streams of water together to create a large bullet, aiming to maim Asta to a certain degree. "…so that he never makes another mess on the rug!" He says loudly.

' _What are you planning on doing, Asta?'_ Noelle wonders moving her hand towards her grimoire.

"This will shut that mouth of yours for good!" Solid says as a glint of madness appeared in his eyes.

"Solid, don't do it!" Nebra yells preparing to pull out her grimoire as did Noelle and Yuno.

" **Water Creation Magic: Holy Water Assassination Bullet!"** Solid yells launching the bullet towards Asta.

Asta remained calm as he looked to his Dragon Slayer grimoire and saw it flip to a blank page causing him to grin.

"You are an absolute moron." Asta says busting his arms out of the **Armored Sand Guard** and grips the **Holy Water Assassination Bullet**.

"What?!" Solid questions in complete shock as he watch Asta halt him attack and began devouring it like it was food.

' _He's eating…the water bullet?'_ Nebra thought in confusion and slight awe.

[Flashback]

" _Doesn't matter if you've obtained some weird ancient magic like that commoner. You're still a record-breaking embarrassment who can't even control her magic properly!" Solid shouts. "That's why you were practically exiled from House Silva! I'm surprised you had the nerve to return to the Noble Realm!" He shouts._

[End Flashback]

Those words Asta recalled what Solid had said about Noelle made him angrier than he already was as he finished consuming Solid's water attack and his hair then gained blue highlights in it.

 **[When a potential mate for a Dragon Slayer is threatened it causes something to awaken inside of them. It was the insults towards Noelle from her brother, Solid, that forcible caused Asta to created a new form of Dragon Slayer Magic.]**

"Now I'm gonna say this one last time; apologize to Noelle! And if you won't do it willingly, then I'll force you to do it with this… **Water Dragon Slayer Mode!** " Asta yells as his burst of magic power destroys the **Armored Sand Guard** surrounding him.

Solid stood there staring at Asta in the eyes and could see the reptilian slits in them causing him to tremble as his brain was telling him he was staring at a monster.

' _My body. It's trembling…from fear?'_ Solid thought. _'How can he do this to me? I am royalty! My magic power makes me superior to this…commoner!'_ He thought angrily. "You'll pay for embarrassing me, you ratty little peasant!" He yells.

"Like I care what you think." Asta says in a low tone as his grimoire flips through the new spells pages in the Water Dragon Slayer section. **"Water Dragon's…."** He begins to say as he engulfs his entire body in water and propels himself upwards into the air. **"Crash Dive!"** He shouts as he then dives downwards at Solid with great speed and crashes into him with powerful force causing a crater to form under him in the process while also propelling him back up into the air too. **"Water Dragon's…"** He begins to say as he engulfs his fist in spiraling water. **"Iron Fist!"** He yells punching Solid in the gut, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, propulsive damage as well, sending him crashing into the wall above the ground. _**'Ice Dragon Slayer Mode.'**_ He thought switching his magic and rockets himself towards Solid, gripping him by his outstretched arms. "You need to chill out." He say creating ice restraints on Solid's wrists and ankles, leaving him in a crucified state on the wall.

"How dare you humiliate me like this!" Solid shouts struggling to break free from his restraints as he glares down at Asta, who was standing on a table. "I will not be bested by the likes of you!" He yells.

"Solid, just stop." Nebra says catching his attention. "You called Noelle the embarrassment of House Silva when you're just proving your actually the embarrassment." She says shaking her head and rubbing her forehead to sooth the impending headache.

"Asta…" Noelle begins to say walking up to him. "You don't have to go this far for me." She says.

"Yes I do, Noelle, you worked hard to get here, and you don't deserve the slander your bastard brother is giving you." Asta says making her blush and her heart began beating really fast. "Now say it." He says glaring at Solid.

"Never." Solid growls knowing what Asta meant.

"Fine…" Asta begins to say readying himself to use one of his more powerful spells.

However, in that moment, a strong source of magic power suddenly filled the banquet hall and stopped the battle before it could continue. The only sound coming from the room were footsteps as they neared to two Magic Knights. Asta turned his head and saw it was Noelle's oldest brother, Nozel Silva, with a straight but deadly look on his face walking towards them. Noelle, Klaus, Mimosa, and Nebra were put into a state of fear as they took a few steps back as he continued to approach Asta and Solid.

"Nozel! What are you doing?!" Solid asked, wanting to finish the battle even if he couldn't break free from his restraints.

"Enough, Solid. You shouldn't have been so quick to waste your magic on a commoner such as this." Nozel says acting like he wasn't giving off a massive amount of magic power.

"He deserves it though! Look what he's done to me!" Solid argues, referring to the humiliating position Asta left him in.

"I said enough." Nozel said as he continued to look down on his brother, so to speak, while glaring at Asta. "You've already sullied our family name with these childish actions and proving that you a far weaker than a peasant. He hasn't even used his full power against you." He says shocking Solid as it caused him to silence himself.

' _The air…it's freezing. This ice-cold pressure…it's different from captain Yami's.'_ Asta thought as he locked his eyes on Nozel. _'So, this the captain of the Silver Eagles.'_ He thought continuing to glare at Nozel.

"Release him…now." Nozel orders Asta.

"Fine." Asta growls. _**'Water Dragon Slayer Mode.'**_ He thought switching his element magic. **"Water Dragon's…"** He begins to say as he mimics with his hands the appearance of a gun. **"Bullet."** He says and then bends slightly his index finger as four powerful piercing bullets of water are fired towards Solid destroying the restraints around his wrists and ankles causing him to crash into the floor.

"A commoner such as you who would dare raise a hand against royalty, I wonder what punishment would be fitting enough for you?" Nozel wondered out loud as he stared at Asta.

The Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he walked up to Nozel and stood right in front of him, giving off his own magic power, almost matching Nozel's power but only a bit.

"Sorry, but I refuse to be punished for speaking the truth." Asta says glaring at Nozel. "Your social standings don't mean anything cause with enough hard work, nothing is impossible, and Noelle has proven that." He says.

Everyone stared at the scene in shock at the Silver Eagle captain and the Anti Dragon Black Bull clash in magic power pressure. Klaus seemed to be breaking into a cold sweat at the amount of power filling the room.

' _Now he's involved too?! And Asta is matching him in power?!'_ Klaus thought in worry. _'This is spinning out of control!'_ He thought.

Asta continued to stand his ground and got ready to fight as Nozel raised his hand to cast a spell without his grimoire until a voice broke their concentration.

"This has gone far enough!" The voice says.

The voiced caused Nozel to lower his hand and cease his magic power pressure, turning around to see who it was. Asta followed suited as he stopped giving off his magic pressure and released his dragon slayer mode, returning his hair to normal as he gazed upon the captain of the Crimson Lion Magic Knight Squad, Fuegoleon Vermillion.

"What are you thinking ganging up a promising youth like this? Where is your sense of honor?" Fuegoleon asks.

As this was going on, Asta felt someone was looking at him and turned to his right to see Leopold Vermillion, staring at him for a few seconds until he started laughing loudly, surprising everyone.

"It turns out that Mimosa was right. Oh yeah, you are one entertaining kid. Truly one of a kind." Leopold says confusing Asta. "And today is your lucky day because I, Leopold Vermillion, have just made you my rival.

"Huh?" Asta asks still confused as to what the Crimson Lion just said.

"Now what was your name again, Casta or something?" Leopold asks walking up to Asta.

"No Leopold, I told you remember, its Asta." Mimosa says correcting Leopold, not wanting him to embarrass her in front her crush.

"Ha ha, Asta that's right. And a fine name it is, rival of mine." Leopold says patting Asta's shoulder.

"I'm a little confused here." Asta says in confusion.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? This is cause for celebration. Now celebrate." Leopold says seriously.

"Um…whoo-oh." Asta says weakly, still confused.

' _Well, at least Asta and Nozel's battle of wits have stopped.'_ Noelle thought.

"You're related?" Yuno asks.

"Yes, that's right. Fuegoleon and Leopold are my cousins on my father's side. Fuegoleon and Leopold are brothers, my father's elder brother is their father. Oh and you know Noelle is my cousin too. Hers and Nebra's mother were my mother's elder sister." Mimosa explains.

"That's kind of a lot to take in." Yuno says with a blank look on his face.

"Hey um, I appreciate the offer, but I already have a rival. My younger foster brother, Yuno, over there." Asta says gesturing to Yuno who was standing next to a blushing Mimosa.

"Ha ha ha, so it's not like there's a rule says you can only have one rival." Leopold says patting Asta's shoulder.

"Wait are you being serious?" Asta asks. "That maybe be better seeing as how Yuno's only way of challenging me is with his magic considering he's physically weak." He says with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Yuno asks feeling insulted.

"Oh you know it's true. All you've ever done is magical training since we were kids, you never physically trained your body." Asta says causing Yuno to remain silent knowing he was right.

"Now that's more like it." Leopold says continuing to Asta's shoulder until he suddenly stops getting a feel of his muscles. "Oh, your robe covers them up but those are some big muscles you've got there. I'd expect no less from a rival of mine. Now let's have a test of strength with an arm wrestle." He says.

"It's really amazing how dumb guys can be sometimes, huh Char?" Sol asks while talking with her mouth full.

"Where are your manners? Hush." Charlotte says.

"Okay, sorry Char." Sol says still talking with her mouth full.

"You will address me as Captain, Sol." Charlotte says.

"Oh right, sorry about that Char." Sol says.

"Sol." Charlotte says with a slight growl.

"Don't worry it won't happen again. Okay Char." Sol says.

"Well…come on!" Leopold shouts holding his right arm up into the air.

"Alright, let's do it!" Asta shouts enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit, after all its just a friendship arm wrestling death match between rivals." Leopold says equally enthusiastic.

' _Strong enough and brave enough to be Leopold's rival. That's my Asta.'_ Mimosa thought with a blush.

' _He maybe be really cute but he's still a muscle-brained idiot.'_ Noelle thought blushing slightly which Nebra notices.

' _Oh seems my dear little sister has herself a crush.'_ Nebra thought with a smirk.

Various reactions were still being held across the room as Siren and Hamon observed Asta and Leopold.

"This is an awful lot of excitement for a banquet." Hamon says chuckling.

' _At least things appear to have calm down.'_ Klaus thought adjusting his glasses.

"A royal has recognized a commoner as his rival." Nozel says continuing his gaze on Fuegoleon causing Asta and Leopold to halt their little test of strength.

"Remember Nozel the Wizard King himself invited this young man to attend the ceremony because he obtain the required amount of stars to receive a rank like everyone else here. He maybe a commoner but we can still extend him a measure of acceptance." Fuegoleon says.

"I would've never expected to hear such nonsense being spouted by a royal. I'm sorry to see how soft House Vermillion has grown. You're a disgrace to the family, Fuegoleon." Nozel says.

"What did you say?" Fuegoleon asks as his glare intensified.

"As an eagle soaring the skies how can I ever accept an insect who crawls upon the ground? No matter how powerful they may seem." Nozel says with an equal glare of intensity.

The room started to shake once again at the window's began to crack under the magical pressure. Fuegoleon and Nozel continue to glare at each other as their mana spewed out behind them giving form to a giant light blue eagle and a giant lion made of fire.

' _Two captains pitting mana against mana. What a battle.'_ Klaus thought.

"Whoa, amazing." Asta says looking around the room.

"Can you feel it?" Yuno asks from behind Asta.

"Oh yeah, these guys are something else." Asta says watching the two captains.

"We should probably stop them, huh Char?" Sol asks halting her eating.

"No Sol, let the boys play out their little rivalry. And call me Captain." Charlotte says.

"Okay, Char, whatever you say." Sol says returning to her eating.

"Sol." Charlotte growls and finally opens her eyes once she hers an explosion that rang throughout the hall.

This surprises everyone as a man in a hood burst through the door.

"Terrible news!" The man shouts causing the two captains to stop their battle of wills.

"What is it?" Fuegoleon asks looking over his shoulder.

"Sir, the Royal Capital, it's under attack!" The man shouts.

All throughout the city citizens were running or being cornered by walking corpses while the mysterious purple haired man from outside the capital was on top of a steeple laughing manically.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter because the next ones are getting into the fighting part of this Arc. I'll be showing off more of Noelle and Nebra's magic plus a surprise will be in the future. Stay tuned for it.**

 ** ** **Remember to let me know if I show add lemons to this story or not.******

 ** ** **Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.******


	25. Chapter 25: Arc 3 Page 4

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, especially Solid getting his ass handed to him, which he totally deserves. This chapter we get into the attack on the capital.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 25: March of the Dead

The Noble Realm had corpses walking through the streets attacking the citizens while the one controlling them was one a steeple laughing maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA! BREAK IT, BREAK IT, BREAK IT, BREAK IIIIIIIT!" The purple haired mysterious mage yells.

"EEEEEK!" A woman screams running away.

"Why…why are you doing this?!" A man asks.

A woman was on the ground frozen in fear as three corpses close in on her. Another corpse caught a man and held him in the air while four other corpses were taking bites out of the citizens they managed to catch.

"All those who failed to recognize my worth prepare for destruction! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The mysterious mage laughs maniacally.

Just then a blast of magical wind takes the arms of two corpses while a blast of magical water puts a hole in a corpse's chest.

"Such revolting creatures. I wonder where they came from." A hooded man, with a wand and a green glowing grimoire, says.

"Invading the Royal Capital…what were they thinking?" Another hooded man, with a wand and an orange glowing grimoire, asks as a third hooded man on a broomstick with a wand and a blue glowing grimoire hovers behind him.

Unfortunately the corpses continue to move towards the three hooded men.

"Wha…what are these things?!" Hooded mage 1 asks frantically blasting the incoming corpses.

"They've been shoot clean through, but they just keep coming!" Hooded mage 2 shouts blasting the incoming corpses as well.

"Stand firm! It's our duty to protect the Clover Kingdom!" Hooded mage 3 shouts.

"You will?" The purple haired mystery mage asks jumping off the steeple. "Right! You're not protecting anything today!" He shouts landing on the ground and placing his hand on it as well. "You're nothing but scum! Get lost, scum. Scum! Scum!" He yells as his magic flares up.

' _My god…what kind of power is this?!'_ Hooded mage 1 wonders with a freaked out look on his face.

The purple haired mage was then surrounded by another hoard of corpses and attack the three hooded mages.

"AAAAAUGH!" They scream as the corpses began eating them.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! You're so sure you're stronger than me, right? Right?! Then come out and show yourselves, Magic Knights!" The purple haired mysterious mage yells.

Back in the banquet room, everyone had a look of confusion on their faces at what they were just told by the hooded mage.

"What do you mean the Royal Capital is under attack?!" Fuegoleon asks.

At the moment Siren Tium's grimoire that has a checkered cover hovers in front of him and flips through its pages.

"I'll use my **Rock Creation Magic: The World through a Rock Model** , it'll show us what we need to see." Siren says as he manifests a rock formation of a location that he would like to observe, which in this case was a model of the entire Noble Realm.

In a matter of seconds a small replica of the Clover Kingdom's Noble Realm was created, showing various fires and people screaming on it.

"That looks like…a three-dimensional model of the Noble Realm." Klaus says in shock.

"Now that's impressive." Asta says, standing on Klaus' left, in awe as was Yuno, who was beside him.

"It's even reproduced people's voices and magic. He must send mana through a given area creating a replica here simultaneously." Klaus deduces.

"The spell's is much more advanced and detailed than my **Magic Flower Guidepost**." Mimosa says standing on Klaus' right.

"For troops with this much power to strike five places at once without us noticing…" Alecdora begins to say.

"Yes, a skilled spatial magic user must've transported them inside simultaneously." Fuegoleon says. _'Except, how could that happen? The Noble Realms guardian mages maintain a constant magic barrier around it. Which should render it impervious to invasion by spatial magic. Did they analyze the mechanism of that barrier and break it?! Did they pass a bribe to the guardian mages?! Either way…they must be phenomenally skilled!'_ He thought. "We need to decide how best to acetate our resources." He says.

"No, first we need to guard the area around the castle…" Alecdora begins to argue.

"No!" Asta shouts gaining everyone's attention. "The ones we need to help are the ones currently in trouble not the ones already behind protected walls! So you all do whatever you want but I'm going!" He yells running off.

"Asta, wait!" Noelle shouts trying to stop her crush from running off.

"Where do you think you're going?! We still don't have a grip on the situation yet…" Klaus shouts. "And how do you plan on finding the one responsible if there is more than one magical power source?!" He asks.

"Being a Dragon Slayer Klaus gives me multiple ways of finding the one causing all this. So to find that person I'll start where the biggest source is and go from there!" Asta answers with Nero perching himself on his shoulder after he halted his running.

" _ **Sounds like a plan, Asta."**_ Nero says.

"What are you, some kind of animal?!" Klaus asks with a yell.

"Did you really just ask him, a Dragon Slayer, that?" Noelle asks feeling slightly insulted given that she was a Dragon Slayer too.

"Ohh…right." Klaus says blushing from the embarrassment.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Now we're talking! I'll go with you too! I'm not going to miss seeing my rival in action!" Leopold shouts excitedly.

"Alright then! **Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode!** " Asta shouts activating his magic as his hair gains yellow highlights and he grabs Leopold's wrist. "Hang on tight, this will feel a bit straight at first." He says and then they both turn into lightning and flash through the open door.

"It's really amazing how dumb guys can be sometimes, huh Char?" Sol asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is. And call me Captain." Charlotte says while Hamon laughs.

"Really Leo…he's still very much a child. I'll have to thoroughly retrain him later." Fuegoleon says mainly to himself. _'But still, Yami certainly has a rare find in his squad.'_ He thought after observing how Asta transported both himself and Leopold. "I'm sure you find it irritating to take orders from me…" He begins to say turning to the remaining Magic Knights. "…But listen well, Magic Knights! I'll take the Black Bulls', Noelle Silva, and the two of us will go after Leo and the Black Bulls', Asta. After we've joined them, we'll head to the North District!" He shouts as his grimoire, that has red covers with an intricate flower design, which is decorating the border of its covers and an ornament of leaves arranged in a shape of a sun at the center of the covers, opens and creates a magic lion made of fire.

"Yes sir!" Noelle shouts using her magic to propel herself beside Fuegoleon.

"Silver Eagles, you take the Central District! The enemy's magic is strongest there!" Fuegoleon shouts.

"Very well…" Nozel says standing on a water eagle made by Solid, who was kneeling in front of him, with Nebra beside him.

"Blue Rose Knights, take the East District!" Fuegoleon shouts.

"As loath as I am to take a man's orders, we must." Charlotte says standing on an earth creature created by Sol.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Char." Sol says kneeling with her hands planted on the earth creature's head.

"Call me Captain, Sol." Charlotte says.

"Golden Dawn, split into two teams and head to the West and Northwest Districts!" Fuegoleon shouts.

"We will safeguard the people of the Noble Realm." Alecdora says standing on Yuno's Heavenly Wind Arc with Yuno and Mimosa behind him.

"Let's hurry." Klaus says creating a steel chariot with Hamon and Siren.

"I hate to leave before dessert, but I guess we can come back for it latter." Hamon says.

"If we fail to protect the capital we'll bring shame on the Magic Knights! Whatever you do, don't let the enemy escape!" Fuegoleon shouts.

"Right!" Everyone shouts and a second later the transports they've created take off through the open windows in different directions.

Meanwhile back in the banquet room, one of the cloths on a table begins moving as the sound of munching is heard as an unexpected person appears from underneath the table, Charmy Pappitson.

"I only arrived with Asta and the gang for the fancy food but now it looks like something serious is going down." Charmy says stuffing the last of the food in her hand into her mouth. "It's time to get out there and make a grand Charmy entrance! Who knows, if I do really well maybe I'll get some fancier food as a reward!" She says but then catches a whiff of something. "What is this delicious smell?!" She asks excitedly. _'Where is it?!'_ She thought. "I'd better fuel up before going to battle!" She says following the smell. _'The cause of this outrageous smell!'_ She thought.

In the Central District, citizens were fleeing for their lives as the corpses continuing coming after them.

"You…you won't get away with this! Gyaah!" A man yells as a corpse attacks him.

"What is it you want?! Whatever it is you can have it! I'll give it to…aaah!" Another man yells about to be attacked by a corpse until it explodes in front of him.

At that moment, Solid's water eagle flies over the Central District as Nozel, Nebra, and Solid jump off and land between the surviving citizens and the corpses.

In the Eastern District, a group of five citizens are fleeing from a hoard of corpses and as they close in Sol and her earth creature appear and pummel the front group of corpses.

"There are civilians. Careful, Sol." Charlotte says landing between her squad member and the citizens.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Char." Sol says rubbing the back of her head.

"Call me Captain." Charlotte says as the citizen look on in awe.

In the Northwestern District, Yuno, Mimosa, and Alecdora arrive and spot a group of corpses chasing a group of citizens. Alecdora jumps off Yuno's **Heavenly Wind Arc** and hits the ground hard creating two armored fists made of sand.

"This cowardly invasion ends now! You will scatter before our magic!" Alecdora yells as the two armored fists transform into a **Sand Armored Guard**.

A one man flees for his life but unfortunately trips as the corpses attempt to attack him.

" **Wind Creation Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi!"** Yuno yells sending his wind blades at the corpses but doesn't stop them. _'Whatever these creatures are, half-hearted attacks will have little affect on them. In which case…'_ He thought as his magic power flares up and creates multiple mine tornados that start growing in size.

In the Western District, Klaus, Hamon, and Siren arrive.

"Ha ha ha! Desserts waiting, so let's work up an appetite, shall we?" Hamon asks as he and Siren jump own to assist while Klaus takes in the situation.

' _Don't think you'll get away with this. We will annihilate you.'_ Klaus thought before jump down joining his fellow squad members.

In the Northern District Fuegoleon and Noelle arrive in the air on his fire lion and are observing the chaos below them.

"What are they? All I can smell off them is decaying flesh." Noelle says disturb by the smell.

"Some strange army…I've never seen anything like them." Fuegoleon says. "Do you see either Leo or your squad member?" He asks.

Noelle takes a whiff of the air and catches a familiar scent a little to her left. As she turns her head, she spots the flash of lightning streaming through the air, over the building and taking out corpses along the way to an open plaza.

"Over there. I know Asta's scent anywhere." Noelle says pointing towards the lightning.

As the bolt of lightning continues to take out corpses, Asta notices two situations ahead of him and Leopold.

"Hey Leopold!" Asta shouts to his new rival.

"Please Asta, no need to be so formal. In the spirit of friendship and rivalry you can call me Leo." Leopold says with a grin.

"Alright then Leo, up ahead I think I found the mage responsible for this madness about to attack someone with a bunch of those corpses." Asta says.

"Okay, then let's take him down." Leo says.

"However, there are a group of citizens who need our help at the same time, so we'll have to split up for now and meet up later." Asta explains.

"Sounds good. I'll handle the citizens here, you go on ahead since you're faster." Leo says.

"Alright, the guy is around the building separating the two plazas. Join me when you can." Asta says.

"You got it. So how does this work on me getting off?" Leo asks.

"Once I let go of your wrist you'll return to physical form, so just kept your feet under you and you'll be fine." Asta says letting go of Leo as he slips across the ground halting in the middle of a group of corpses as Asta bolts over the building towards the mystery mage.

" _ **You think he'll be okay by himself, Asta?"**_ Nero asks his partner.

"He'll be fine. Besides Noelle and the Crimson Lion Captain, Fuegoleon, are right behind him. So if he needs help, they'll provide back for him and catch up to us faster." Asta says.

" _ **Good point."**_ Nero says.

"Evil will fall before me!" Leo yells as his grimoire opens to a certain page. **"Fire Magic: Wild Bursting Flame!"** He shouts thrusting his hand downward as a burst of flames manifest on the ground, surrounding him and causing multiple fireballs to manifest from the flaming circle launching in every direction, striking the corpses.

However, unknown to anyone in the Noble Realm, a hidden chamber under the streets was lite up by a flashing light revealing three scrolls on pedestals with the one on the far right glowing a bright orange color.

Meanwhile a young girl is corner by the mysterious mage with eight corpses behind him.

"Tell me little girl, do you like it here in the Clover Kingdom?" The man asks.

"Yes, I do, I love it…" The girl says with tears in her eyes. "So please sir…please you need to stop…!" She begs.

"I can't! I hate the Clover Kingdom!" The man yells causing the girl to cry in fear. "So I'm going to take this town…it's people…and you little girl…and destroy you all!" He screams moving towards her as she shakes in fear.

Asta meanwhile returns to his physical form as Nero flies over his shoulder and watches as his partner pulls his Anti-Magic broadsword sword from his Anti-Magic grimoire. Asta then quickly slashes the corpses at blinding speed and bursts through the flames shocking the mysterious mage.

"Alright, then I'm gonna protect them!" Asta yells in anger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next, we'll get to see Noelle and Nebra show off their Lost Magics. Also I've decide to change Fuegoleon's fate slightly as well as make this story have lemons in it. Stay tuned for the surprises I have in store for the future. Don't forget to tell me if I show add Sol to the harem or not. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26: Arc 3 Page 5

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the little changes I made to it. Now we get into the fight scenes where the Magic Knights show off their magic and we'll get to see Nebra using her Sea God Slayer Magic for the first time.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Magic Wild Dance

In the Northern District of the Noble Realm of the Clover Kingdom continued to be covered in fires and strange, undead enemies, Asta stood in front of the mystery mage with his undead corpses laid out on the ground, unmoving, as he stood in front of the still trembling and scared little girl.

"I knew some Magic Knight would show up but a Black Bull, really?" The mystery mage asks more to himself out loud. "Although I have to say, the magic power I'm sensing from you is like nothing I've ever felt before. So tell me, what kind of magic is it that you us?" He asks.

"Not gonna happen you psycho! Now get away from her, she's just a kid!" Asta shout barring his fangs.

"Ha! You're joking! You're just a Black Bull with a rusty old sword and some strange magic to boot! You can't stop my army with an attack like that!" The mystery mage shouts as he mentally orders his corpses on the ground to rise, however, they do not. "Hold on…did he…" He begins to ask as the young girl rushes past him and heads to Asta.

"I was so scared!" The girl cries hugging Asta's waist as he places a comforting arm around her.

"I know but you did great." Asta says soothing her in a calm voice while rubbing her head. "I need you to get behind me now." He tells her.

"Okay." The girl says moving behind Asta.

"Oh I see, you must be that supposed Anti-Magic freak who also possesses a weird ancient magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic which earned you the title of the 'Anti Dragon Slayer'." The mystery mage says.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Asta asks holding up with Anti-Magic broadsword as his body gives of electric sparks.

"Hmm, yeah but this can be right." The mystery mage says scratching the side of his head. "You a rare find, possessing two grimoires, and I can feel your magic power is on the level of a captain's at best, but you chose to be in the Black Bulls? What a waste of potential! WHAT A WASTE OF A WIZARD!" He yells crazily as he slams his right hand to the ground and a black portal opens in front of him allowing more strange, undead corpses to rise out of the portal. "Kill them both, my corpse army!" He yells as he watches the corpses with a crazy smile surround Asta and the little girl.

' _Idiot. These things are controlled by magic…'_ Asta thought as he swings his broadsword into an incoming corpses. _'…which means this sword will render them useless.'_ He finished his thought.

* * *

In the Central District, citizens were fleeing for their lives as the corpses continuing coming after them.

"You…you won't get away with this! Gyaah!" A man yells as a corpse attacks him.

"What is it you want?! Whatever it is you can have it! I'll give it to…aaah!" Another man yells about to be attacked by a corpse until it explodes in front of him.

At that moment, Solid's water eagle flies over the Central District as Nozel, Nebra, and Solid jump off and land between the surviving citizens and the corpses.

"Look it's the Silver Eagles!" A man shouts in excitement.

"The Magic Knights are here! They'll save us!" Another man shouts.

"And do you see that?! The captain himself came!" A third man shouts.

"Sir Nozel!" A woman shouts in excitement.

"Sir Solid!" Another woman shouts in excitement as well.

"Lady Nebra!" A man shouts in excitement as well.

"We are here, now everyone step aside." Nozel orders the citizens.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Western District, Klaus used his **Violent Rotating Lance** to destroy several corpses in front of him, but they get right back up.

"What are these fiends…?! We cut them down, and they just get right back up!" Klaus says loudly.

"Unfortunately it appears I shall have to pass on dessert after all…" Hamon says looking around at the corpses surrounding him and his squad mates. "I find these creatures have ruined my appetite." He says.

* * *

In the Eastern District, both Charlotte and Sol were surrounded by corpses but neither seemed too worried, only disgusted by the rotten flesh walkers.

"Oh wow, whatever these things are they're really gross, huh Char?" Sol asks her captain.

"Yes they are. Just looking at them makes me sick to my stomach." Charlotte says before taking a pause. "And call me Captain, Sol." She says.

"Ugh…oh yeah, sorry." Sol apologizes.

"Stay back filthy wretches!" Charlotte shouts as the corpses close in on her.

* * *

In the Northwestern District, Yuno, Mimosa, and Alecdora were surrounded by corpses as well.

"There are just so many of them." Mimosa says observing the number of enemies around them.

"A corpse army…I wonder if they have any weaknesses." Yuno wonders observing the enemies.

"Hmph, so cautious. If you're strong enough the enemies weaknesses don't matter." Alecdora says as his grimoire hovers in front of him.

* * *

Back in the Northern District, Leo had saved the citizens from the corpses allowing them to escape as more arrive but fortunately Fuegoleon and Noelle arrived to assist him.

"How really creepy." Noelle says covering her nose in disgust from the smell the corpses were giving off up close.

"I hope my rival is doing alright." Leopold says panting slightly from the magic he's already used against the first wave of corpses.

"If what you told us is true and he's on the other side of this building's plaza, we'll assist him as soon as we're done with these fiends, Leo. There's magic power inside them…but while they can move they're aren't living beings. Which means…" Fuegoleon begins to say.

* * *

"TO MAKE SURE THEY STAY DOWN WE MUST DESTROY THEM!" Fuegoleon, Leopold, Noelle, Yuno, Mimosa, Alecdora, Sol, Charlotte, Klaus, Hamon, Siren, Nozel, Nebra, and Solid shout at the same time from the districts they are in.

* * *

[Northern District]

"Let's see how you like this spell!" Leo shouts as his grimoire flips its pages. **"Fire Magic: Spiral Flame!"** He shouts as he generates flames from the palm of his hands and holds his arms in the corpses' direction causing the flames to come out in a spiraling motion, which creates a tornado-shaped blast of flames.

" **Fire Magic: Sol Linea!"** Fuegoleon yells as he manifests a small sun-like sphere of concentrated flame and then manipulates the sphere to shoot an intense beam of fire towards the corpses.

The two fire spells crisscross each causing at least thirty corpses to burst into flames.

"That's incredible but now it's my turn!" Noelle shouts as her grimoire turns to a certain page. **"Sea Dragon's Leviathan Constrict!"** She yells as she swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and powerful tornado.

The large, powerful tornado another thirty corpses as they are completely destroyed while inside the water tornado.

"She took out our combine total with just one attack. Amazing." Leo says in shock.

"Indeed." Fuegoleon says. _'So this is the strength and power of a Lost Magic user. And Yami already has three in his squad.'_ He thought with a smile.

* * *

[Western District]

Siren summoned serval rocks infused with magic power and sends them straight at the corpses at blinding speed, crushing and destroying ten of them at the same time.

" **Steel Creation Magic: Violent Spiral Lance!"** Klaus yells creating three steel lances and sends them at the corpses destroying six at once.

"Oh dear, this won't do. You needn't fight like savages. Though I suppose that's what you are." Hamon says as his grimoire glow white and hovers in front of him. "At least you can die with grace and beauty." He says as the pages of his grimoire turn to a certain one. **"Glass Creation Magic: Verre Fleur!"** He shouts as he throws his hands up in the air and a series of sharp glasses rises from the ground that are of similar blade-like shapes but in different sizes as they form together into the shape of a flower.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

"I'll rip these mindless sacks of flesh to piece! Feel my wrath, you filth!" Alecdora yells with a large armored guardian made of sand behind him. **"Sand Creation Magic: Sand Armor Guard!"** He yells as the guardian slashes and destroys the corpses in one strike.

" **Wind Magic: Towering Tornado!"** Yuno yells as generates a tornado near the cluster of corpses, sending them flying while also destroying them.

" **Plant Creation Magic: Dream Healing Flower Basket!"** Mimosa shouts creating three at once. "If you've been injured or wound please come see me right away." She says while healing three citizens already.

* * *

[Eastern District]

A group of corpse make their way towards the Blue Rose Magic Knights but are suddenly whipped backwards by thorny vines.

"Is there no end to these creatures?" Charlotte asks holding a sword handle with thorn vines attached to it.

"You creeps had better keep your hands off of Char!" Sol yells as her grimoire opens flips its pages. **"Earth Creation Magic: Rampaging Mother Earth!"** She yells as she summons a golem that consists solely of earth from underfoot that is highly muscular with a simple design and crushes the corpses with its mere hands.

"That's captain!" Charlotte shouts before whipping more corpses away with vines. "Not one step further! No one is permitted to touch me!" She says as she summons a large sword hilt from her grimoire. **"Thorn Creation Magic: Corpse-Hunting Briar Tree!"** She yells as she unsheathes her weapon and transforms it into several thorn-covered vines, which extend to considerable length as they surround her, the thorny vines actively hunt the corpses and once these vines have caught them, they converged together and rise to create a tree of thorns while the target are still trapped between the thorns.

* * *

[Central District]

"How revolting!" Solid says with a crazed look on his face as his grimoire flips its pages. **"Water Creation Mage: Death Drilling Sea Serpent!"** He yells releasing a serpent-shaped stream of water that attacks the corpses, mowing down the ones in Solid's vicinity by circling around him as it moves at such a considerable speed that it mutilates the corpses just by charging towards them. "Ha! I'd like to see Noelle beat this spell." He laughs until he feels a surge of magic power from the Northern District.

Solid looks to the north above the buildings and sees a large, powerful water tornado rising up higher than the buildings. Nozel and Nebra also notice which causes Nebra to smile with pride knowing that it is Noelle who created that water tornado. Nozel however, remains silent showing no signs of emotion on his face at all but on the inside he is indeed impressed.

"I told you, Solid, Noelle's magic never really suited her but her new magic does." Nebra says to her little brother.

"Wait, you're saying that's our failure of a little sister's spell?" Solid asks in shock.

"Of course, and now it's time to see what my new magic can do!" Nebra says as her grimoire opens and flips through its pages to a certain one. **"Sea God's…"** She begins to say as she summons black water into her right hand, taking the form of a large trident. **"Trident!"** She yells as she throws her water-based weapon towards the corpses at great speed, creating a large, highly destructive explosion upon impact, destroying twenty-five corpses at once.

Nebra and Solid stare in amazement at the power she just unleashed while Nozel once again didn't show any emotion but was slightly impressed by his younger sister's display of power.

' _So that's the power of a Lost Magic user, huh.'_ Nozel thought.

"This is amazing! My magical power level is huge!" Nebra squeals in excitement. **"Sea God's…"** She begins to say as her grimoire changes pages. **"True Mist Clone!"** She shouts as seven large balls of black water take her shape and form as she began blasting corpses with black water bullets while her clones mimic her movements. "Too bad. These dumb brutes are hardly a match for a Lost Magic user." Nebra and her clones say together as they turn their head towards their older brother, Nozel, who was facing down another twenty-five corpses.

"Receive your punishment!" Nozel shouts as his grimoire turns to a certain page. **"Mercury Magic: Silver Rain!"** He shouts as he summons countless droplets of liquid silver down from the sky and due to the high density of silver and the momentum it gathers as it falls from the sky, each droplets has enough force to breakthrough all the corpses on its path, without a single droplet hitting him even though he was standing in the middle of the rain. "This is what happens to those who dare to rise up against our land. We crush them." He says.

* * *

[Northern District]

" **Fire Creation Magic: Leo Rugiens!"** Fuegoleon shouts as he generates a great amount of fire which takes the shape of a lion, because of its considerable size Fuegoleon mounts its head as he commands the lion to unleash a huge blast of flames from its mouth and due to the size of the lion, the flames it releases covers a huge area and takes out twenty-seven corpses at once. "Burn to ash!" He shouts.

However, once again unknown to anyone in the Noble Realm, inside hidden chamber under the streets was lite up again by a flashing light only this time it was the scroll on the far left was glowing a blue color.

" **Sea Dragon's…"** Noelle begins to say as her grimoire flips through its pages. **"River Claw!"** She shouts as she generates large waters from her feet and swings her right leg down on the corpses with the force of a raging river, destroying twenty of them at once.

" **Fire Magic: Wild Bursting Flame!"** Leo yells destroying the remaining ten corpses.

"That was amazing." A man says observing the fight.

"They're so powerful." A woman says in awe.

"Is there anything they can't do?" A man asks.

"Whoa, they're incredible!" A man shouts.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Asta's voice yells a large, powerful tornado made of wind and sharp metal objects is seen on the other side of the building.

"That's Asta's magic." Noelle says.

"Ha ha! So this is what my rival is capable of? I need to see the results!" Leo shouts as rushes to the next plaza with Noelle following as Fuegoleon watches the dragon roar die down.

' _To be capable of that much power at his age…that boy is going to go far as a Magic Knight, but he seems to be lacking a few things. Guess I'll have to teach them to him.'_ Fuegoleon thought smirking.

As Leo and Noelle round the building, they are greeted to a shocking sight; Asta having taken down hoard after hoard of the undead and knocking them into five piles of unmoving corpses or just ripping them to shreds.

"AARRR!" Asta yells slashing another corpse with his broadsword knocking it into one of the five piles. **"Iron Dragon's…"** He begins to say as his Dragon Slayer grimoire flips its pages. **"Lance: Demon Logs!"** He yells as his left arm is transformed into a large spearhead and fires a large number of iron spears in rapid succession towards remaining corpses.

"Amazing…he's mowing down hoards of those things with just that huge sword of his and as well as his magic." Leo says. _'So much raw physical power. And what a straight forward way to fight.'_ He thought. "You're almost too entertaining and that's exactly what I'm looking for in a rival.

' _Asta, you thoroughly are amazing. After this invasion has been stopped I'm going to make my move.'_ Noelle thought blushing while clenching her fist in determination.

At that moment two corpses attempt to attack the two Magic Knights but are blasted away by a burst of water and fire magic.

' _My Wrath Magic allows me to channel my mana into corpses and control them however I wish, my every own puppets.'_ The mystery mage thought watching Asta blast another corpse with an iron spear. _'But this boy's sword instantly cut through the mana, making it disappear and severing my puppet's strings while his magic is tearing through them and destroying just as fast as they come.'_ He thought gritting his teeth seeing Asta slash the last corpse into one of the piles.

"That's the last one for now." Asta says as his left arm turned back to normal.

"T-That was amazing. Thank you." The little girl behind Asta says with gratitude as Nero lands on her head.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Asta says turning his gaze to the culprit responsible for all this chaos. "You gotta be a real monster to attack innocent people like that. And I'm gonna make sure you don't do it again!" He yells pointing his broadsword at him before charging forward but ceases when a portal opened in front of him and a small blast of magic hit his cheek.

From the portal stepped a very tall man with a pair of long arms. It is covered entirely with bandages with its head, chest, and lower arms and legs are wrapped with black bandages. It also wears numerous black belts on its chest, upper arms, and feet. Furthermore, it also has a pair of eye-shaped ornaments attached on its face. The creature also had several orbs of magic surrounding it as it looked at Asta.

" **No.4 – Jimmy."** The mystery mage says as a different kind of corpses stood over Asta. "Innocent you say? These people fail to see how powerful I am!" He shouts.

The little girl let out a yelp of fear as Nero used his wing to cover his eyes at how ugly **Jimmy** was.

" _ **Oh my god, that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."**_ Nero says after taking one look at **Jimmy**.

"So they're guilty to me!" The mystery mage shouts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as Noelle and Nebra showing off their magics. Also hope you all like the sneak peek of the surprise that will come in the future chapters of this arc. Stay tuned to find out what it is. Also please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27: Arc 3 Page 6

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 27: We Can Get Stronger

All across the Noble Realm the sound of citizens screaming could be heard and five pillars of smoke could be seen as well.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

" **Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk!"** Yuno shouts as he summons his hawk made of wind and has it attack seven corpses at once. **"Wind Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower!"** He shouts as his blades of wind impale and destroy four more corpses. "The corpses just keep coming. Problem is they're not the true enemy." He says to himself.

"Almost done." Alecdora says watching his **Sand Armor Guard** destroy four corpses.

"There you go, you're as good as new." Mimosa says to one of the citizens in her **Dream Healing Flower Basket** with a smile. _'I sure hope Asta is doing okay.'_ She thought worried about her crush.

* * *

[Western District]

"Ho ha ha ha! There's just no end to them." Hamon says with a laugh as Klaus' **Steel Castle Armored Wall** appears in front of him blocking a hoard of corpses as giant stones crush them.

"They almost had you there." Klaus says standing beside Siren.

"But lucky for me you came to the rescue. I'll treat you both to a gelato later as a thank you." Hamon says with a laugh.

* * *

[Eastern District]

"Yeah! Go, go, go, go, go!" Sol shouts cheering on her golem continues to bash the corpses with its giant fists.

"The loveliest flowers are those with thorns." Charlotte says as her **Corpse-Hunting Briar Tree** entangle more corpses.

* * *

[Central District]

" **Sea God's Mist Spider Binding-Thread!"** Nebra shouts as she launches a black web-shaped thread composed of black misty water towards fifteen corpses.

" **Water Creation Magic: Holy Water Assassination Bullet!"** Solid yells firing his water bullet at eight corpses causing a big explosion of water.

' _Solid maybe more aggressive but Nebra is clearly stronger. Not just in magic power alone but she also seems to have gotten physical stronger as well._ ' Nozel thought as he silently watched his two younger siblings and judges the difference between them.

* * *

[Northern District]

"Here you go **Jimmy** , this little brat is your prey. Enjoy!" The mystery mage says to the corpse known as **Jimmy**.

"Oh come on! How many of these freaking god-ugly corpses are you going to keep springing on us? It's damn tiring so chill out!" Asta shouts but then notices the wound on his check was getting larger as it continued to bleed. _'This wound…it's getting bigger.'_ He thought.

"Excellent, it seems you're finally starting to notice the special effects of **Jimmy's** curse shells." The mystery man explains the effects of the floating orbs around **Jimmy**. "You'll find even a simple scrap stop bleeding. So I'd be careful if I were you. **Jimmy**!" He shouts as the monster roars as it sent the orbs around it towards Asta.

' _The big sword is too slow.'_ Asta thought as he impaled his broadsword into the ground as his left arm returns to normal. _'I'll have to try the other sword but first…_ _ **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode**_ _.'_ He thought changing up his magic and places his hand over his wound. **"Ice Dragon's Healing Hand."** He says as a patch of ice seals over the wound and keeps the bleeding contained. _'Great, it worked. But who knows for how long.'_ He thought as pulls out his second Anti-Magic sword and begins slashing the incoming orbs.

"You may have sealed up your wound but that magic and anti-magic of yours is such a nuisance. Still **Jimmy** has enough curse power to swat you like the fly you are." The mystery man says.

"We'll see about that." Asta growls baring his fangs.

"But, first things first…" The mystery man mutters catching Asta's attention. " **Jimmy** , take care of that pest he's protecting!" He shouts as the corpse sends its orbs towards the little girl.

The girl cried in fear and cover her face with her arms as the orbs drew closer until Asta appeared in front of her and sliced the cursed shells to bits. Asta then inhales a deep breath and releases a gust of cold air that freezes the remaining orbs causing them to shatter once they've hit the ground.

' _Damn this kid is annoying. First, I saw sparks flying off him, so he has a lightning attribute, then he used some kind of metal or iron attribute, and now he's using ice? Just how can he possess so many different attributes?'_ The mystery man wonders.

"You leave her out of this, you bastard!" Asta growls.

"Oh yes, the noble Magic Knights, gladly risking themselves to safeguard the people." The mystery man says as **Jimmy** fires more cursed orbs towards them.

" **Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Asta yells as he slices the incoming orbs with the ice spikes on his elbows at a rapid pace while also using his sword as well.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Why are you even bothering with her?" The mystery man asks as a stray orb manages to slip past Asta's slashes and hit him in the side. "There, see? Defending all these so-called innocence will only get you killed, you self-righteous fool!" He shouts like a madman.

"Please, I'm scared." The little girl cries.

" _ **There, there."**_ Nero says trying to sooth the shaking girl by rubbing her head with his wings. _**"Don't worry, Asta's not going to let anything happen to you."**_ He says.

"The little brat's going to die anyway, soon or later. So what the point in protecting her?!" The mystery man asks.

"I don't need a reason to save someone's life! I'll protect her even if there's nothing to gain from it!" Asta roars.

"You will, huh? Really? All right then, if that's how you feel…you can stand there and swing your sword and ice spikes around until your bleed to death, moron!" The mystery man yells as Asta continues freezing and destroying the cursed shells.

Meanwhile Noelle used her magic to destroy a few more corpses as she looks out the corner of her eye and notices Asta was in a bit of a bind trying to defeat the mystery mage's puppet and protecting the girl at the same time.

"Asta's in trouble." Noelle says concern for her crush. _'I have to help him.'_ She thought preparing to assist her crush/squad mate until she notices ten more corpses about to attack her. "Ah!" She shrieks as her grimoire turns its pages. **"Sea Dragon's…"** She begins to say as she transformers part of her body into a swirling mass of water slicers. **"Shredding Fin!"** She yells slices the corpses like a saw.

"Impressive. **Fire Magic: Spiral Flame!** " Leo shouts destroying more corpses as Noelle pants heavily from nearly being attacked and notices Fuegoleon walking towards her.

"Captain Fuegol-" Noelle begins to say.

"Concentrate!" Fuegoleon shouts at her with a chop to the head.

"Oh! Ow! What'd you do that for?!" Noelle asks rubbing the top of her head to sooth the pain.

"Because you lost your focus which nearly lead to you being severely injured." Fuegoleon says sternly as Noelle remains silent. "There is not time for such things on the battlefield!" he yells as fire surrounds his body making him more intimidating. "One bad decision out here could mean lives lost! Focus on one objective before moving on to the next! Forget your insecurities! You stand her today as a member of the Magic Knights! If you joined the order of your own accord you must be determined to grow stronger!" Fuegoleon says letting his words sink into Noelle. "You are not weak, young lady, no matter what your brothers say you are incredible strong. You were given an amazing power that makes you unique in your own way." He says with a smirk on his face.

' _That's right. Before I meet Asta the words of my brothers always kept me from being able to prove myself. Even though he was fifteen years late, he's proved to be a natural born prodigy with it as if he's had it his whole life. Plus he knows how and when the right time for his magic is and isn't. Since then I wanted to get closer to him and because of that I became a Dragon Slayer and as Dragon Slayers he and I will continue to grow stronger!'_ Noelle thought as her magic power began growing.

Asta continues to slice and dice the orbs but the blood he lost from his second wound was starting to affect him since he didn't have an opening to seal it up.

"Are you okay?" The little girl asks.

" _ **Calm down. Everything will be alright."**_ Nero says. _**'At least I hope so. Asta's slowing down because of that wound on his waist. Asta may have a lot of stamina but even he is still human. He needs to catch a break and soon.'**_ He thought.

"The weak will die weak while the strong will grow stronger!" The mystery man yells as Jimmy fires more curse shells.

Asta destroys all the curse shells but one managed to strike him on the other side of his waist. This opening allowed two shells to slip over Asta and head straight for the girl and Nero.

' _Oh no! I'm too late!'_ Asta thought knowing he wouldn't make it in time to save her.

" **Sea Dragon's Nest!"** A voice shouts as a small water dome is created around the little girl and Nero.

"Say what…?!" The mystery man asks looking to his left to see Noelle with her left arm held outward towards the girl. "And who the hell are you?!" He asks in an irritated tone.

"Noelle/ **Noelle**!" Asta and Nero shout happy to see her.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now? I can't leave my boys alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble and Nero following after you." Noelle says scolding them. "So how about a thank you for the use of my Sea Dragon Slayer Magic?" She asks.

"Thank you." Asta simply says wave his sword once at her.

' _ **Why am I being scolded? All I did was follow my partner which you would have done the same thing.'**_ Nero thought.

"If you can move freely, he'll never be able to stop you." Noelle says walking over to Asta and the girl. "But before you do let me take care of these wounds." She says as her grimoire flipped its pages. **"Sea Dragon's Aura Spirit."** She says Asta was surrounded by light blue aura that negated the curse shell's effects on his body causing the bleed to stop. "There you go." She says with a smile.

"Amazing! You manage to negate those orbs effect's." Asta says in awe.

"Of course, **Sea Dragon's Aura Spirit** is a supportive spell that allow me to negate the effects of any spell or curse on my body or my targets. I just haven't had a chance to use it before until now." Noelle explains.

"Another Lost Magic user? You're brats…both of you!" The mystery man shouts gaining their attention as he summons more corpses on either side of **Jimmy**. "Now you die!" He yells as the corpses close in on the two slayers from either side until they were burnt to ash by Leo.

"Don't worry, Asta, you're new rival's got your back. Now go give that brute a taste of your blade! Get out there and show me what you can do!" Leo shouts.

"Thanks for the assist, Leo, and I'm glad to see you made it as well." Asta says and then charges towards **Jimmy**.

"There's no need to thank me. I told you I would join you when I could." Leo says with a grin.

"It's my turn now! I'm gonna take this guy down!" Asta yells grabbing his anti-magic broadsword and continues his charge at **Jimmy** who launches more curse shells.

Asta holds both his sword parallel to each other and begins spinning rapidly on his feet like a mini twister, slashing the orbs and moving closer towards **Jimmy**.

"UOOOORR! RRAAAH!" Asta roar as his swords make contact with **Jimmy**. "Now fly!" He shouts following through with his swing, sending **Jimmy** up high into the air. "Your finished now!" He yells as his Dragon Slayer grimoire flips its pages. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sub Zero: Explosive Icicle Bomb of the Ice Dragon!"** He shouts creating a huge bomb like ball with his hands and hurls it at **Jimmy** causing him to explode from the insane amount of ice damage he took.

"He did it!" Noelle shouts with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" The girl cheers, still inside of Noelle's water dome with Nero still on her head.

" _ **It truly was."**_ Nero says nodding in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever seen such an un-mage-like fighting style! You're just fascinating! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Leo says laughing again.

"Well done." Fuegoleon says with a smile as he observed from a distance.

"Huh?! Impossible! How can a simple slash of swords and a ball of ice bring **Jimmy** down? It's not possible!" The mystery man complains, now believing his creation could fall so easily.

"Your sidekick is done. This time you're gonna have to come after me yourself!" Asta shouts.

"Oooh! Think you got me be now do you? No way, boy!" The mystery man shouts as electricity burst from the ground. "Come forth, **Alfred**!" He yells as a new puppet emerges from the portal.

The corpse known as **Alfred** has the appearance of a man covered in bandages without any legs. It's arms are restricted inside a black straightjacket. The corpse also wears pants of similar designs and a tattered cloth around its neck. A pair of eye-shaped ornaments are also attached to its face.

"Now say hi to **No.2 – Alfred**. Go and get him **Alfred** , he's all yours!" The mystery man says.

Alfred seemed to understand as it unleashed a large blast of lightning, drawing the attention of every Magic Knight that was still fighting off the zombies.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

"Oh no. Asta." Yuno says as he watched the lightning strike.

"Oh Asta. I hope you're okay." Mimosa says looking at the lightning strike as well feeling worry for her love interest.

* * *

[Central District]

' _That came from Noelle and that boy, Asta's, location. I hope they're alright.'_ Nebra thought continuing to destroy corpses left and right with her brothers.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to pick up in the Clover Kingdom's capital. Stay tune to find out what happens.**

 **How did you enjoy Nozel's judging Nebra and Solid? How about Noelle's new spells and the lesson she received from Fuegoleon?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28: Arc 3 Page 7

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Blackout

[Central District]

The fighting continued throughout the districts of the Clover Kingdom's capital as Nozel continued to use his Silver Rain to destroy countless corpses.

' _That's odd. They maybe great in number but they are poor fighters.'_ Nozel thought as he looked over to see Nebra blasting three corpses back with a black water blast. _'Who is commanding them? Why implore such a strategy? Who are they after?'_ He wonders before looking over his shoulder towards the castle. _'The King?'_ He thought.

* * *

[The Castle Town of Kikka]

Inside one of the buildings of Kikka, Charmy was hiding behind a doorway with her mouth hung open at the sight before her; a head chef and his two assistants were cooking an enormous amount of food over a fire pit.

"What are you still doing here, chef?" Assistant 1 asks.

"The capital is under attack! We need to get to safety quickly!" Assistant 2 exclaims.

"You fools, I would never turn tail and run during the middle of a dish! I am a chef, a little invasion won't stop me from completing this feast." Head Chef says with passion.

"All due respect sir, I'm afraid the banquet's over. The Magic Knights have all gone down to the city to fight." Assistant 1 says.

"There's no one for us to serve." Assistant 2 says.

"What?! They have the nerve to leave without even trying my entrée!" Head Chef shouts as he stops using his magic.

"It is a national emergency." Assistant 1 says.

"Which means we need to out." Assistant 2 says.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Charmy screams as she runs into the room and up to the Head Chef dropping to her hands and knees.

"Hey!" Assistant 1 shouts in shock at seeing her.

"Huh? Where did this little short cake come from?" Head Chef wonders looking down at her.

"You mentioned a special entrée, chef." Charmy starts to say.

"Huh?" Head Chef questions in confusion.

"I'd be honored if you'd let me try it for you!" Charmy yells.

The assistants were in shock as the Head Chef observed the teenage girl and noticed her squad robe.

' _A Magic Knight robe…she must be one of the big shots from the Distinguished Service Ceremony.'_ Head Chef thought as he takes in Charmy's appearance before him. _'Look at her, those eyes ablaze with determination, that drool sparkling with desperation. This one is something special.'_ He thought with a smile on his face. "I hope you're hungry! Just you want, I'll make you a dish that'll ruin you for all over food." He says as he activates his Fire Magic.

"You can't be serious, sir!" The Assistants shout in shock.

"YESSSSSSS!" Charmy cheers with tears of joy.

"We don't have time for this! We'll die!" Assistant 1 shouts.

"I'm not afraid of death. Life is life, cooking is all!" Head Chef shouts adding spices to the dish for Charmy.

* * *

[Clover Kingdom Castle Bedchamber]

Outside the fighting in most of the districts where the Magic Knights had gone where finished as Marx and the Wizard King's staff were guarding his bedchamber.

"I have a report sire, almost all the assailants have now been neutralized." Marx says to the king of the Clover Kingdom.

The king is a middle-aged man wearing fancy clothes and wearing a crown.

"Have they? Well, it certainly took them long enough. The Magic Knights should hone their skills." The King says letting out a yawn before laying his head and feet in the laps of the two women sitting beside him. "Alright then, and Julius is he still off galivanting about somewhere?" He asks.

"He's out on an important mission sire." Marx says.

"Honestly now, I can't imagine what he could possibly be doing that's more important than protecting me." The king says.

Marx looks off to the side knowing he just lied to the king about the Wizard King being off on an important mission.

* * *

[Western District]

Klaus, Hamon, and Siren had just defeated the last of the corpses and the fires around the area were put out.

"It's over. I'd still like to know what those things were." Klaus says.

"Hmm." Siren simply says.

"Whatever they were I find it highly unlikely that they were our true enemy today." Hamon says chuckling.

* * *

[Eastern District]

"This is what happens to people who dare to attack Char! Serves you right! The women of the Blue Rose Knights are the only ones who can lay hands on her!" Sol shouts stomping on an unmoving corpses.

"Enough. You're just asking to be misunderstood." Charlotte says cleaning off her armor.

"Only the Blue Rose Knights can touch her tender skin!" Sol shouts.

"Try again, Sol." Charlotte says.

* * *

[Central District]

"Wa ha ha. What's this? Are we done already?" Solid asks.

"Heh heh. Too bad, I hardly got to play at all with my new magic." Nebra says.

' _Something isn't right here. What was the enemy thinking unleashing creatures this weak? Where is their main force?'_ Nozel wonders.

"If you're wondering where the enemy who was controlling these disgusting things is, I think its our dear little sister's group who have engaged them seeing as how the fighting is still going on over there." Nebra says gesturing towards the Northern District where there was still fire blazing and they could sense the magic power being unleashed. "Looks like that Black Bull boy, Asta, knew where to go from the beginning." She says with a smile while Nozel stares at her before looking in the Northern Districts direction.

' _Asta of the Black Bulls, huh…'_ Nozel began to think.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

"I guess its all but over." Alecdora says.

"Creepy, so very creepy." Mimosa says hunched over from exhaustion.

' _I need to get stronger. So I can handle something like this more easily.'_ Yuno thought staring at the palm of his hand.

"Amazing! Such unbelievable strength! Let's hear it for the Magic Knights everyone!" A male citizen cheers.

"Hip hip hooray!" The citizens cheer.

* * *

[Air above the Northwestern District]

"It's a bit early to be celebrating. The preparations must be nearly complete by now. Time for a feast, such lively young Mana. Absolutely delicious." An adult woman says on a magic broom while licking her lips.

The woman had long, curly, blonde hair. She has magenta eyes and thick dark eyelashes and wears dark red-violet lipstick on her lips. A golden necklace with a magenta star-like pendant, which is connected to another chain with a similar piece at the end, adorns her neck. Additionally, she wears a black hat with a furry brim and a long conical crown. There are two fuzzy pale lilac balls on the left side of the brim as well. She is wearing a black dress with furry skirt. It slightly exposes her chest through a diamond shaped opening and also features a fur trimmed collar. The sleeves are slightly wider on the upper arm with three diamond-shaped designs stacked linearly on each of them. Similar designs, but in horizontal orientation, are also located on her waist. Furthermore, a pair of fuzzy pale lilac balls, similar to those on her hat but much larger, are also placed on her behind.

* * *

[Western District]

"Three cheers for the Magic Knights!" A male citizen yells.

"I knew you would save us. Thank you!" Another male citizen cheers.

"Now then, I can practically hear dessert calling my name. Would you care to come along?" Hamon asks Siren with a chuckle.

"I'll pass. Thank you." Siren says waving his hand.

* * *

[Eastern District]

Charlotte was begins walking away from the battlefield as Sol catches up to her and rubs the side of her face with a handkerchief.

"A nice hot bath sounds awesome right about now, huh Char?" Sol asks her captain.

"Heavenly." Charlotte says.

"Good job Blue Rose Knights! Thank you!" A male citizen shouts catching their attention.

"Captain Charlotte is just so amazing!" A female citizen says in awe.

"Not to mention beautiful too." Another female citizen says in awe as well.

"Sol is cooler though." A third female citizen says in awe too.

The two female Magic Knights wave to the citizens they save from the invading corpse army.

* * *

[Central District]

Solid was basking in the glory of his victory with his two older siblings.

' _I have a feeling that this isn't over. What do they want?'_ Nozel wonders looking over his shoulders at the unmoving corpses.

' _So this is the power of a Lost Magic user, huh?'_ Nebra thought feeling the power surrounding her body as she clenches her fist. _'At least we sisters now have something else we can share, huh Noelle?'_ She thought looking in the direction of the Northern District.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

The citizens were cheer for the Golden Dawn members as Mimosa was panting heavily from the large use of magic she used during the invasion to heal the injured.

' _Healing is about all I can do. I'm not good at offence and yet Asta seems to excel at both. He's just so amazing.'_ Mimosa thought with a blush on her cheek thinking about her feelings for Asta. _'Lost Magic…if Nebra is about to become a Sea God Slayer because of the scroll Noelle found in that dungeon, so is it possible for me to become a Lost Magic user too?'_ She wonders and clenches her fists in determination in front of her chest.

Meanwhile Yuno was busy staring at the pile of corpses with an emotionless face.

* * *

[Elsewhere]

' _Excellent, they're all in the designated areas.'_ A mysterious voice thought.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

Yuno continues to stare at the pile until his grimoire begins glowing.

"My grimoire…" Yuno began to say until he used his Wind Magic to lift him off the ground as the strange black portal that the mystery mage used to summon his corpses opens below him where he once stood.

The portal expands capturing both Mimosa and Alecdora in it as they were too slow to react like Yuno did.

"Magic?" Alecdora questions as the black portal expands.

* * *

[Western District]

" _Allow me to thank you for your serve, Magic Knights."_ The mysterious voice says through the portal as another one captures Klaus, Hamon, and Siren.

* * *

[Central District]

A third portal manages to capture Nozel, Solid, and Nebra but unknown to her, her grimoire began glowing.

"What the…?!" Nozel shouts as the portal engulfs them.

* * *

[Eastern District]

Charlotte and Sol were also captured by four portal that expands on the ground too.

"Look out!" Sol shouts trying to reach out towards her captain.

* * *

[Elsewhere]

" **Spatial Magic: Blackout!"** The mysterious voice says as the four portals engulf the Magic Knights in the four districts however in the Central District a dark blue beam shone through the portal. _'Hmm, now that is strange.'_ The voice thought.

* * *

[Western District]

As the portals shrink back down and disappear to reveal all the Magic Knights were gone as well.

"But…how?" A male citizen wonders.

* * *

[Eastern District]

"Where did the Magic Knights go?" Female citizen 1 asks.

"They disappeared completely but how?" Female citizen 2 asks.

"Sol's gone." Female citizen 3 says with worry in her voice.

* * *

[Far away from the Royal Capital]

The black portal opens above a grassy field as all the Magic Knight that were captured in the portal fell through and land safely on the ground.

"Oh heavens, where are we?" Hamon asks still a little daze by what happened.

"I would estimate that we're at least a few hundred kilometers from the Royal Capital judging by the terrain here." Siren says.

"They sent us away! That's not nice!" Sol cries running her hands through her hair.

"Our enemy has taken things a step further. I knew there was a strong Spatial Magic user working with them but even so to do this, transporting us all would require great skill." Charlotte says.

"WE HAVE FAILED!" Alecdora yells in frustration.

' _Wait, where is Nebra? I know she was in the perimeter of the Spatial Magic when it went off.'_ Nozel thought after turning his head and noticing that his sister was with them.

* * *

[Central District]

Back in the Central District of the Royal Capital Nebra was still in the same spot where the Spatial Magic tried to capture her only now she was surrounded by a huge amount of dark blue magic aura.

"Lady Nebra! Thank goodness you're are safe!" A male citizen says.

"But where are Sir Nozel and Sir Solid?" A female citizen asks.

"I'm not sure." Nebra tells them as her magic aura disappears. _'It would seem that because of our unique magic, us Lost Magic users can't be captured forcefully by Spatial Magic.'_ She thought as she looks to the Northern District before running off to assist Asta, Noelle, Leopold, and Fuegoleon.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

"Um…does anyone know what is happening?" A male citizen asks.

"Something is definitely wrong." A female citizen says.

* * *

[In the air above the Northwestern District]

"Those idiots fell for it hook line and sinker. It was almost too easy. And these are the greatest mages in the country? How utterly pathetic. I was going to play with any of the knights who escaped but I suppose I won't get to now." The female witch says licking her lips. "Oh well, this place is full of young Mana, time to start harvesting." She says as she turns the page of her grimoire that has a dark-colored cover with simple rectangular borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. **"Ash Curse Magic: Ash Absorbing Formation!"** She says as she extends streams of cursed ash from her hands.

The streams move downward and once they touch the citizens they begin to feel their Mana being drained away.

"What is happening?" A female citizen asks as she and the other citizens undergo a rapid physiological of wasting and aging.

"Much better! Thanks to your generous donations I can feel myself growing younger already. Who knew that skin could be this smooth." The witch says feeling the smoothness of her hands as the remaining citizens run away.

"No please! Just let us go!" A female citizen in a noble pink dress shouts running away.

"You think you're so sweet and cute, don't you?! Well you're not, sow!" The witch yells unleashing another wave of **Ash Absorbing Formation**.

Another group of citizens including the female in the pink dress undergo the rapid physiological of wasting and aging too. As the female was about to fall over a young man catches her in his arms.

"Eliza! No, Eliza!" The man yells.

"Oh my, now there's a fine-looking specimen." The witch says as she flies down to him and cups his chin with her hand. "Tell me my dear, am I beautiful? Care to take a guess at my age? Am waiting." She says to him.

"What have you done? You're some kind of monster!" The man says.

"No one calls me a monster! No one!" The witch yells as she begins to drain the man of his Mana until the wind picked up and knocked her away from him. "What have we here? Looks like one of the knights managed to escape the Spatial Magic after all." She says looking over her shoulder to see Yuno was the one who knocked her back. "Oh, and lucky for me this one's a beauty. Hi there, my name's Catherine. What do you say we have some fun together, lovely?" She asks giddily.

"I'm not going to let you hurt any more of these people…you old hag." Yuno says.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Catherine screams at the punch to her age.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the little twist I added with Nebra not being sent away by the Spatial Magic. Stay tuned for the fight between Yuno and Catherine in the next chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29: Arc 3 Page 8

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed. Hope you all like that the Spacial Magic wasn't able to captured Nebra like the other Magic Knights.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

Chapter 29: Bad Loser

"Who are you calling an old hag?!" Catherine asks angrily as her grimoire flips through its pages until it lands on a certain one. **"Ash Curse Magic: Joyful Destruction Ash."** She says gathers ash around them and creates spheres of concentrated ash and then launches these ash-based bullets towards Yuno who swerves through the bullets using his Wind Magic. "These are curse bullets with various curses inside." She explains as Yuno continues to dodge the bullets while flying through the streets of the Northwestern District. "You won't know what you'll get until they hit." She says.

" **Wind Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi."** Yuno says sending the blade of wind at the witch but she easily dodges the attack and sending more curse bullets at him. "Who are you people? What are you after?" He asks.

"My, my. Look at you, with such ample time to talk. Well, since you're hot, I guess I'll tell you. We're here to eliminate someone. That's our goal." Catherine explains flying on her magic broom a few feet from Yuno.

"Eliminate someone?" Yuno asks quietly.

"Who do you think it is, darling?" Catherine asks as Yuno looks towards the castle in the distance. "Well, I'm definitely not going to tell you." She says firing off more curse bullets.

[Royal Castle]

Inside the king's bedchamber, he was starting to grow more impatient than he already was.

"What is that racket?" The king asks. "I thought you said the fighting was over." He says to Marx.

"Well, Your Majesty, it appears there are still a few stragglers in the Northern District and Northwestern District." Marx says.

"Then where is the Wizard King? During an emergency like this, he should be the first to rush to the side of Augustus Kira Clover XIII, King od the Clover Kingdom. His first priority should be to protect me. That is the most important duty of most powerful mage in the kingdom, the Wizard King!" Augustus says loudly.

"You are absolutely right, Your Majesty. Rest assured, we, the advisors of the Wizard King, will protect you." Marx says gesturing to himself and the hooded mages behind him.

"Curse that Julius." Augustus says with a scoff. "He's gotten full of himself because his authority equals mine when we're at war, hasn't he?" He asks. "I'm the only leader of the Clover Kingdom!" He says loudly.

[Streets of the Noble Realm]

Yuno continues to fly through the streets avoiding Catherine's **Joyful Destruction Ash** and goes in between two buildings as more curse bullets rain down on him but he shoots upward as the curses hit the ground.

" **Wind Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi."** Yuno says sending the wind blade downward knocking the incoming curse bullets back to the ground.

However, Catherine sways her left hand to the right causing three curse bullets that were below Yuno to move upward and strike him in the chest. She then moves her right arm from her center to the right causing three more curse bullets to hit Yuno in his back.

' _The attacks keep coming. She has a tremendous amount of magic. These ash bullets themselves don't do much damage, but…'_ Yuno thought as he is stuck rapidly by multiple curse bullets.

"Oh, dear…are you all right? It looks like you're having a hard time getting around. I wonder what you've been hit with." Catherine says.

"Damn it…" Yuno curses as he stares at the witch however his vision was getting blurry. _'I…can barely see anymore. I'm gradually losing sensation throughout my body, too.'_ He thought hovering through the air.

"Hey, can you hear me? Hello?" Catherine asks laughing at the boy's misfortune.

' _My ears are also going…this is her power?'_ Yuno wonders gritting his teeth as he glares at the witch.

"My **Ash Curse Magic: Joyful Destruction Ash** works very gradually." Catherine says. "First, your eyes stop working, then your ears, and then your body stops moving." She explains how her magic works. "You'll pay for having the insolence to call me an old hag." She says.

' _People expected a lot from my four-leaf clover…'_ Yuno thought thinking back to how he obtained his grimoire. _'I even joined the top Magic Knights squad, the Golden Dawn.'_ He thought remembering how every Magic Knight squad wanted him to join their ranks. _'Yet…what am I doing?'_ He wonders as more curse bullets strike him as Catherine laughs at his misfortune.

[Flashback]

"Who cares about a four-leaf clover? That stupid peasant, getting a big head…" Voice 1 says.

"Hmph. He lacks the talent worthy to be a member of the Golden Dawn." Voice 2 says.

"I'm sure he won't last long." Voice 3 says.

' _All those voices around me don't matter.'_ Yuno thought as he recalls himself training his magic to be even better. _'I'm only bettering myself so I won't lose. But…I couldn't win.'_ He thought recalling his fight against Mars and how badly he lost. _'What defeated that guy was a power I just happened upon, one that I can't control.'_ He thought remembering how it was Sylph, the Wind Spirit, defeated Mars with a simple blow of her breath. _'Not to mention…'_ He thought recalling how he tried to summon Sylph again. _'That power doesn't seem to want to listen to me. The only reason I was able to avoid the Spacial Magic earlier was because something other than my own power reacted.'_ He thought remembering how he escaped the faith of the other Magic Knights.

"It's not like we're expecting anything from that peasant." Voice 1 says.

' _No, that's not it.'_ Yuno thought.

[End Flashback]

"Wind Magic: Towering Tornado!" Yuno yells a he desperately tries to attack Catherine with a wind tornado.

"Kya ha ha ha ha! Where are you attacking?" Catherine asks forming a heart symbol with her hands. "You have to aim properly, like this." She says hitting him with more curse bullets. "If you say, "I'm sorry, miss," and adorably beg for your life, I'll forgive you." She says.

"Not a…chance…" Yuno barely manages to say. _'I can't see…anything…I can't feel…anything.'_ He thought as he sank into the darkness until he caught sight of a green bird like object flying in front of him followed by multiple ones as they flew around him like a current. _'This is…'_ He began to think realizing what was happening. _'The flow of mana?'_ He wonders.

 **[It's said that mages with wind-based mana are excellent at detecting mana. With all five senses cut off and his back against the wall, Yuno's finely honed concentration demonstrated an astonishing ability to detect mana, and was attempting to go beyond even that.]**

"Come on, hurry up and beg for your life." Catherine says already having more **Joyful Destruction Ash** ready to fire. "If you don't, I'm just going to have to kill you." She says with a laugh. "There are so many things I want to ask you. Hey, can you hear me?" She asks. "Hey come on. Answer me!" She shouts.

' _Would you shut up? I could care less about you. I just…'_ Yuno thought as he pauses for a moment and clenches his fist. _'Don't want to lose…'_ He paused recalling Asta's victory over Mars. _'To Asta!'_ He shouts in his mind as his grimoire flips through its pages. "I'm not done yet!" He yells as grimoire glows brightly catching Catherine's attention.

' _That grimoire…the legendary four-leaf clover?'_ Catherine wonders.

Suddenly the wind around the Noble Realm picked up as a powerful tornado came down from the sky and circled around Yuno.

' _Huh? Mana is gathering…'_ Catherine thought. _'This sensation…he's…'_ She began to think. _'He's controlling the mana?!'_ She questions.

In front of Yuno, Sylph appeared with her arms spread out as if she was protecting him.

' _I see. The spirit has constantly been sending me mana signs. I was relying so much on my sight and hearing that I wasn't noticing them.'_ Yuno thought. "Let me just tell you one thing about me. I…" He begins to say. "Hate losing more than anything else! Especially to my big brother!" He yells. **"Wind Spirit Magic:…"** He begins to say as Sylph begins moving the wind into a concentrated stream. **"Sylph's Breath!"** He yells as Sylph then launches the wind at Catherine.

' _No! I have to use the magic I stole to defend myself, or I'll-'_ Catherine began to think but it was too late, she was caught up in the wind magic attack.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it was just like the fight between Yuno and Catherine. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30: Arc 3 Page 9

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 30: A New Rival

[Castle Town Kikka, Head Chef Kitchen]

A loud squeal was heard from the tower where the Head Chef's kitchen was located as Charmy was munching down on his entrée.

"Munchy, munchy, munchy, munchy, munchy…" Charmy says taking bites and savoring the flavor of the food. "Munchy, munchy, munchy, munchy…" She says taking another bit. "Munchy, munchy, munchy, munchy…" She says taking yet another bite. "So good!" She squeals.

"The way you eat is fantastic, you shrimp!" Head Chef cheers watching Charmy eat his dish. "All right! Eat, eat, and eat some more!" He shouts.

"'kay…" Charmy simply says.

' _The country's in danger! What the heck are these two doing?'_ The two assistants wonder.

"If it's not enough, I'll make as much as you want!" Head Chef shouts.

"'kay…" Charmy says but then the wall behind them is destroyed as something had crashed into it. "La?" She asks licking the food off her cheeks.

As the dust settle it is revealed that Catherine was the one who crashed through the wall only now her appearance had changed greatly. Her appearance alters into the look of an elderly woman. She also loses most of her muscle tone, with wrinkles prominently covering her face as if she were extremely malnourished. Her hair also turns gray.

"A witch?" Head Chef asks. "We're being attacked!" He yells.

"That's why we told you we should run!" Assistant 1 shouts.

"Sir, hurry!" Assistant 2 yells.

"Come on, shrimp, we gotta go!" Head Chef shouts running over to his assistant chefs.

Catherine regains her composure as she takes close look at her hand and realizes she's lost her young.

' _I need…mana. I need to steal some!'_ Catherine thought as she looks up to see the chefs gesturing for Charmy to follow them while she was still sitting at the table and notices something about her. _'She's overflowing with mana…it's glistening on her skin!'_ She thought notices how shiny Charmy's forehead was. _'I need to steal it!'_ She thought getting up off the ground. "Give it to me!" She shouts making her way to Charmy. "Give it to me!" She repeats with a yell.

"Give it to you? You can't mean…" Charmy begins to ask and looks to her tower of food. "My food?!" She asks in shock. "N-No!" She shouts waving her arms around to protect her food.

"Give it to me!" Catherine yells releasing her Ash Magic attempting to steal Charmy's mana.

"No!" Charmy shouts standing protectively in front of her food.

* * *

[Castle Town Kikka, Outside over the building rooftops]

Yuno and Sylph were making their way towards where they launched Catherine at a fast pace.

' _This mana…that woman must still be alive.'_ Yuno thought but then suddenly drops a little in the air due to his low mana. _'I'm reaching my limit.'_ He thought but then notices the mana coming from tower was getting bigger. _'What is this overflowing magic?'_ He wonders.

* * *

[Castle Town Kikka, Head Chef Kitchen]

"Give it to me!" Catherine yells releasing the remaining mana she had left.

"La…" Charmy says as she watches the Ash Magic get closer to her but she calms down. "I told you…" She begins to say as Catherine halts her magic for a moment. "I told you no." Charmy says as her grimoire opens and flips through its pages to a certain one.

Suddenly a giant sheep of considerable size with a pair of horns and limbs without hoofs appears behind Charmy with her food on its head. Catherine is shocked by the amount of mana Charmy has and then notices her Ash Magic was being sucked up by the sheep.

"I-Impossible!" Catherine shouts hovering in the air.

" **Cotton Creation Magic: Sleeping Sheep Strike."** Charmy says as the sheep punches its fist forward and strikes Catherine, sending her right through another wall.

"Th-That's amazing!" Assistant 2 says in shock.

"How'd you like that?!" Head Chef asks his assistants. "The food that I cooked with all my soul powered up the shrimp's magic!" He shouts.

"Seriously?! We'll follow you forever, sir!" Assistant 2 shouts.

"Thank you so much!" Assistant 1 shouts as he and Assistant 2 clasp their hands and bow to the Head Chef.

"Glad ya liked it!" Head Chef says smugly.

"None shall ever lay a finger on my food." Charmy says with her arms crossed.

"And don't you ever come back!" Head Chef yells sprinkling spice from the hole Charmy's cotton sheep created.

In the street below citizens were gathered around two hooded mages at they casted restraining magic on Catherine's defeated form.

"Am I pretty?" Catherine asks weakly before passing out causing the mana she stole to be released from her body.

* * *

[Northwestern District]

The citizens, who's mana Catherine had stolen, were all resting on the ground due to their new old age.

"Eliza…" The young man turned old begins to say grasping the old woman's hands. "I'll love you no matter how you look." He says.

"I love you, too." The woman says hugging her love.

Suddenly the Ash Magic strikes the area they are in causing it to be released and returns all the citizens back to normal.

"Eliza!" The man cries with tears in his eyes.

"My love!" The woman cries as well as they hug again.

* * *

[Castle Town Kikka, Head Chef Kitchen]

Back in the Head Chef's kitchen, Charmy wipes her forehead as she releases her magic causing the food on the cotton sheep's head to fall towards the hole in the wall Catherine crashed through.

"La!" Charmy yells with a look of dread on her face. "La! My food! My noms!" She screams running to save her food, but it was too late as she watches her food disappear over the edge.

A second later something amazing happens; her food was floating on wind as it rises back up to reveal Yuno and Sylph are the ones who saved it.

' _A kid?'_ Yuno asks in his mind as he lands in front of her. _'That tremendous magical power I felt earlier…was from her?'_ He wonders as he stares at a blurry vision of Charmy as his vision begins to return to him. _'A Black Bull robe…so it was her.'_ He thought.

"M-My noms?" Charmy cries holding out her arms towards the food Yuno had saved.

"Noms?" Yuno asks and looks to the entrée he saved. "Oh, here." He says moving his Wind Magic towards Charmy as she grabs the dish. "I'm not sure what's going on, but…" He begins to say.

"Thank y-" Charmy begins to say but then gets at the savor of her food. "La!" She shouts is shock by his appearance. _'My meal-saving prince has arrived!'_ She thought blushing heavily. "Th-Thank you…" She says stuttering as her blush spreads across her whole face.

"Sure…" Yuno says with a blank look on his face.

"U-Um…n-name…" Charmy tries to say with a short rib in her mouth.

"Short rib?" Yuno asks.

"Oh, yeah. They're delicious! Try some!" Charmy shouts offering some of her food to him. "No, I mean…wh-what is _your_ name?" She asks. "Um, I mean, I like meat, too, but…" She begins to say shifting uncomfortably.

' _As you'd expect…'_ Yuno began to think looking over at Sylph who was staring at Charmy.

"But what I was wondering about is your name…" Charmy says not knowing Yuno was paying attention to her.

' _That spell wears out my body and uses a ton of mana…'_ Yuno thought as his body began swaying and falls forward. _'I need to learn how to use it better.'_ He thought.

"Look out!" Charmy yells tossing the entrée into the air as her grimoire flips through its pages and creates a cotton cushion underneath her that Yuno lands on but also with his arm draped across her. "La…la!" She stutters with a blush on her face. "Got it!" She says catching the entrée before it could fall on top of her and Yuno. "La la la…well, I guess I might as well eat…" She says after realizing Yuno had fallen asleep. "Munchy, munchy, munchy…" She says as Sylph watches on in confusion.

* * *

[Noble Realm, Royal Castle King's Quarters]

"It's rather noisy out there." Augustus says resting his head in the lap of the black-haired woman in his bedchamber. "Could you shut them up?" He asks. "It's time for my royal nap." He says.

"I'll look into it." Marx says as he leaves the room while the red-haired woman fans the sleeping king. _'He should be back any moment now.'_ He thought.

* * *

[Castle Town Kikka, Head Chef Kitchen]

"You're the best shrimp ever!" Head Chef says as his two assistants nod in agreement. "Come see me whenever you're hungry. I'll let you eat all you want." He says.

"Yay!" Charmy cheers as one of her cotton sheep holds her food while the other one spoon feeds her.

* * *

[Northern District]

Asta and **Alfred** were facing off against each other as **Alfred** gave off electric sparks before firing lightning at Asta but he just stood there unfazed by the lightning. Asta swallows the lightning and uses it to charge his next attack.

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Asta shouts as his right fist was engulfed in lightning and leaps towards the floating corpse but at the last second **Alfred** avoids his attack. "Damn it!" He growls as he is struck by more lightning but because of his immunity to lightning, it doesn't affect him. _'Alright then let's try this.'_ He thought as his grimoire flips through its pages. **"Lightning Dragon's…"** He begins to say as he positions his left hand in a way that resembles a gun, charging magical energy that creates a sphere of constantly spiraling lightning into a single, focal point, in front of his finger. **"Bullets!"** He yells firing multiple spheres at the speed of lightning but somehow **Alfred** manages to dodge each and every one of them. "Son of a…" He growls panting slightly, even though his wounds had stopped bleeding thanks to Noelle, the blood he's already lost was starting to get to him as he grabs his Anti-Magic swords.

"Too bad, you stupid brat! Your Lost Magic and special Anti-Magic blades don't mean anything if they can't hit their target!" The mystery mage shouts pointing to **Alfred**.

' _He's right. That thing has the advantage being in the air plus it's mobility.'_ Asta thought dodging lightning strikes and deflecting them his Anti-Magic broadsword.

"Mister…" The little girl says observing Asta's battle with Nero still on top of her head.

" _ **This isn't good. Asta maybe immune to lightning but because of his blood loose he can't land a hit and none of his other elements are good match-ups."**_ Nero says noticing Asta's struggle.

"This is your chance!" Noelle shouts after destroying the last of the incoming corpses. "Run!" She yells to the girl.

"O-Okay." The little girl says rushing over to the royal. "Please help him." She says staring back at the battle.

"I know. Don't worry, he's…very important to me and I would never leave his side." Noelle say staring at her partner with admiration that the little girl notices.

"Okay!" The little girl says before fleeing the battlefield with Nero.

" **Lightning Dragon's…"** Asta begins to say as he raises his hands and forms lightning between them. **"Heavenward Halberd!"** He shouts forming a very large trident out of the lightning and hurls it at **Alfred** but because of his reduced speed the floating corpse dodges what would have been a fatal attack. "Stop moving around!" He yells in frustration.

"Are you stupid?" The mystery mage asks. "Who the heck would stand there just because someone told them to?" He asks as he watches Asta take more lightning strikes that reenergize him. _'Alfred may have been a bad match up. This battle could go on forever.'_ He grits his teeth in frustration.

' _Asta needs an advantage like he had against that Diamond Mage from the dungeon…'_ Noelle thought.

[Flashback]

" _Roger that. You did amazingly, Noelle. So, leave the rest to me!" Asta shouts._

" _Move. I'm getting rid of them! The weak can never defeat the strong!" Mars yells as he sends more harpes at Asta._

" _Not gonna happen! Who said the weak couldn't?! As long as they stay together, stay with the ones they care about then they're never weak!" Asta yells as he swings his sword and to his and everyone's surprise a stream of water appears slashing through the harpes to pieces._

[End Flashback]

' _Back then my magical powers combined with Asta's sword. But we have no idea how to reactivate that sword's ability not to mention would it even be able to hit that corpse in the air?'_ Noelle wonders.

"Black Bulls girl!" Leo shouts snapping Noelle out of her thoughts. "I, Leopold Vermillion, shall assist you. I shall not let my rival continue this stalemate against the enemy any longer!" He shouts.

"Right." Noelle agrees readying her magic as a puddle of water appeared in front of them and began to take form.

From the puddle appeared a large, fat figure and is completely covered in a patchwork of baggy clothes. The hood over its head has three eye-shaped brooches, and a leather strap passes over his left shoulder and connects to one around its waist. Its hands are bound in dark bandages and its feet are replaced by peg legs.

"You two can deal with him, **No.3 – David**!" The mystery mage says.

' _Muddy Water Magic…'_ Leo thought with a scuff. _'Mine's a poor match for that.'_ He thought.

' _Asta…'_ Noelle began to think. _'Even though I removed the curse from him, the blood lost from his wounds are slowing him down.'_ She thought with a worried look on her face until she was forced to dodge two streams of muddy water launched at her and Leo.

"You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" Leo asks avoiding another stream of muddy water. "Can't you eat the water like Asta ate those lightning attacks?" He asks.

"This water is too polluted and would cause damage to me if I ingested a single drop." Noelle explains.

"You told me earlier, didn't you? To come at you myself?" The mystery mage asks as Asta eats more of **Alfred's** lightning. "You fool! I'm not going to fight. I'm going to control my corpses and enjoy the show!" He shouts. "I'm going to win just by watching. That's how I fight!" He says. "Unlike a meathead like you, I actually know how to use my brain. Moron!" He shouts tapping the side of his head mockingly. "Moron!" He repeats.

' _Damn it…that stupid jerk doesn't even think of people as people…I won't lose to someone like him!'_ Asta growls as his eyes become slits.

"What's that look for? Guts alone aren't gonna get you out of this, you stupid brat! **Alfred**!" The mystery mage yells as the corpse begins generating a large amount of lightning for a big attack.

"Asta!" Noelle yells attempting to assist her crush but was stopped by **David**.

' _Damn it! Guess I have no choice…'_ Asta thought.

"Kill him!" The mystery mage yells while laughing.

Asta impales his Anti-Magic swords into the ground and begins gathering his magic for one of his bigger attacks. Suddenly a stream of fire bursts through the air and strikes **Alfred** stunning both Asta and the mystery mage as they watch the flames engulf **Alfred**.

' _M-My Alfred…turned into charcoal in an instant…'_ The mystery mage thought as the corpse was reduced to ashes in front of him.

Footsteps echoed behind Asta as he turns his head to see Fuegoleon calmly walking over to him.

' _He's…'_ The mystery mage began to think.

Asta grits his teeth in frustration as his built up magic drops back to normal knowing that he couldn't defeat the enemy's corpse alone.

' _Damn it…I couldn't defeat him on my own.'_ Asta thought clenching his right hand into a fist. _'I was out of options and as set to use a massive amount of magic to bring that thing down.'_ He thought and then felt a comforting hand grip his right shoulder.

"I apologize for horning in on your fight." Fuegoleon apologizes shocking Asta. "But I thought it would be a shame to let a man like you die here. Forgive me." He says. "You fought well for a gifted peasant with extraordinary powers." He says.

[Flashback]

" _You're funny! Welcome to the Black Bull. Be prepared to have the worst time of your life in the Black Bull and one day prove everyone wrong and become the Wizard King." Yami says to his newest squad member._

[End Flashback]

"I hate to admit this, but it looks like Yami's foresight was better than mine. Plus your encounter with him before the Entrance Exam must have had a powerful effect on you as well. I've been watching your progress since then and I must say I'm impressed." Fuegoleon says as he walks forward to face the mystery mage. "Asta, wasn't it? You mentioned that you were going to become the Wizard King, didn't you?" He asks remembering Asta's declaration back in the banquet hall.

"Huh?! Become the Wizard King?! There's no way a stupid brat like you who's way weaker than me could become that!" The mystery mage shouts not noticing Fuegoleon's smile.

"Then…" Fuegoleon begins to say gaining Asta's attention. "I guess you're my rival, too." He says shocking Asta even further than he already was as he walks forward to face the mystery mage.

"So you're gonna fight me? Finally, someone worth fighting…" The mystery mage begins to say while chuckling. "Captain of the Crimson Lions. Fuegoleon Vermillion!" He shouts.

"Asta, leave the rest to me!" Fuegoleon shouts as his whole body was surrounded by fire.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, I don't plan on making Asta insanely strong at first but as the story progresses he will be able to fight on par with certain people. Stay tuned for the next chapter where my surprise will be revealed. Be sure to review and tell be what you thought of this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31: Arc 3 Page 10

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed. I apologize for the lack of updates. I recently moved and have been busy with my new job and haven't had time to update.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Crimson Lion King

[Northern District]

Noelle and Leo were still facing David but noticed Fuegoleon had just saved Asta and was able to face off against the mystery mage.

"Asta!" Noelle says in relief seeing her crush had been saved.

"Fuegoleon!" Leo calls out glad to see his big brother had saved his new rival but at that moment the two had to dodge another muddy water attack from David.

Asta was currently looking at Fuegoleon in shock by what he just said to him.

' _A captain of a Magic Knights squad…'_ Asta thought before trailing off.

* * *

[Flashback]

" _I guess you're my rival, too." Fuegoleon says._

[End Flashback]

* * *

"Did he just say…" Asta begins to say before letting out a huge dragon like roar gaining Fuegoleon, the mystery mage, Noelle, and Leo's attention. "This is no time for me to be a wuss! Sir, I can still…" He begins to say tightening his grip on his Anti-Magic swords. "…continue to fight!" He shouts beginning to walk forward.

' _Asta…'_ Noelle thought before smiling. _'No matter how many times I see it, your determination to keep going just makes me fall in love with you all over again.'_ She thought.

' _Asta, that is exactly what my rival should be all about. Not giving up until the very end.'_ Leo thought with a grin on his face.

' _The boy certainly has passion and an unwavering resolve.'_ Fuegoleon thought smirking.

* * *

[Hidden Chamber]

Back inside the hidden chamber the two end scrolls continued glowing and were getting brighter.

* * *

[Northern District]

As Asta was about to charge past Fuegoleon he held out his left arm blocking Asta's advance towards the mystery mage.

"I'm sure you can but as a warrior, you need to constantly be aware of your condition and determine if you're able to fight or not. And I'm certain you've seen the signs and are feeling the effects. Even though your wounds have closed up, you've slowed down because of blood lose. Your exuberance and rare magic may be your greatest weapons, but keep a cool head, too. If you truly wish to become the Wizard King, that is." Fuegoleon says as Asta thinks on the advice he's just been given and nods towards the captain causing him to smirk. "Now, let's hear it." He says turning his attention towards the mystery mage. "What are you after? Your actions are too scattered for an invasion and too organized for indiscriminate terrorism. Who are you?" He asks causing the mystery mage to smirk.

"Who am I? You don't recognize me?" The mystery mage asks still smirking while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'm the only one enjoying this reunion." He says.

"What?" Fuegoleon asks not understanding what the mage was talking about.

"Six years ago, I was the top choice for a Magic Knight squad." The mystery mage says shocking by Fuegoleon and Asta.

"What? You're a former Magic Knight?" Fuegoleon asks.

"I guess you wouldn't remember. I was important enough for you people to bother with." The mystery mages says causing Fuegoleon's eyes to widen as he remembers something.

* * *

[Flashback]

' _He's a commoner, but he ha tremendous magical powers.' Fuegoleon thought observing a six-year younger version of the mystery mage with short hair,_ _both of his eyes are intact while he wears a light-colored robe and a chain necklace_ _._

" _All who wish to offer, please raise your hand." A Magic Knight says._

[End Flashback]

* * *

"I see…you're from back then. What's your name?" Fuegoleon asks causing the mystery mage to scoff.

"It's Rades Spirito!" The mystery mage, now known as Rades Spirito, says loudly.

"That's right. I believe you joined the Purple Orcas." Fuegoleon says.

"They expelled me!" Rades shouts.

"Expelled?" Fuegoleon wonders in confusion. "Rades, with all of your talent…why?" He asks.

"They said that my magic was dangerous and forbidden, and kicked me out of the squad and the kingdom both!" Rades shouts as he tightens his twitching hand into a fist in anger. "Because I was a commoner, no one stood up for me. No one! Even though my powers were better than everyone else's! Greater than the nobles'…greater than anyone's! Even those two Lost Magic users!" He shouts pointing at Asta and Noelle. "I thought magic meant everything in this kingdom! And that's why! I'm getting my revenge on the Magic Knights and this country! With my powers! That's what I'm after!" He shouts.

' _Though we do have another goal.'_ The voice that sent the other Magic Knights away thought from underneath a pile of corpses Asta defeated.

"For such a childish reason…" Fuegoleon begins to say gaining Asta's attention. "You can't be serious, you fool!" He yells.

"Childish?" Rades questions and scoffs. "Reasons are always simple!" He shouts as a portal opens up behind him.

Another corpse hovers behind Rades with the appearance of a thin man covered in bandages and white clerical attire decorated with diamond-shaped ornaments. Additionally, its head has an eye-shaped ornament attached on the face.

"Leo!" Fuegoleon shouts.

"Fuegoleon?" Leo asks hearing his brother call out to him.

"Do you need help?" Fuegoleon asks causing Leo to pause for a second as he took a quick glance at Asta and than felt his resolve grow even stronger.

"Definitely not!" Leo shouts catching Noelle's attention causing her to close her eyes and smirk knowing Leo just got his second wind. "Not at all! I'm gonna defeat this guy and grow even stronger!" He yells.

"Very good! If you understand, take care of things quickly!" Fuegoleon shouts.

"Yes, sir!" Leo shouts back.

' _Whoa, those brothers are Spartan for sure!'_ Asta thought in amazement.

"Way to ask the impossible! Our attributes are lousy against each other. Not like I'm going to let you help him, but…" Rades begins to say but then the ground begins shaking causing everyone to halt their movements.

From the ground, three beams of light shot out and into the air; one red, one black, and the last blue. Everyone watches as the three lights scatter with the black one appearing in front of Fuegoleon and the blue one appear in front of Leo while the red one shot off into the distance. As the lights died down it reveals that they were exactly scrolls surrounded by black and blue magic power.

"What is this?" Fuegoleon questions before remembering what happened not long before the invasion began. "This is…" He begins to say.

"A Lost Magic scroll." Asta says looking back and forth between Fuegoleon and Leo.

"Then that means…" Leo was about to say when his grimoire closes and glows brightly as the scroll unrolls itself and wraps around his grimoire and engulfs it in a blue light.

As the glow dies down Leo notices his grimoire had changed and the scroll had disappeared. His transformed grimoire now has light-colored covers with a blue phoenix ornament with a blue five-leaf clover insignia in the center of its chest on the front cover that could hardly be seen.

"I'm a Lost Magic user now?" Leo asks as he reaches out towards his grimoire only to have a beam of energy fired into his head filling it with the name and knowledge that his new grimoire contained. "Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic?" He questions before grinning and charges. "Alright, time to get to it!" He shouts ready to fight **David** as his grimoire flips through its pages to a certain one. **"Fire Phoenix's…"** He begins to say as his right becomes engulfed in blue fire to the point that it actually resembles a phoenix's talon that gives his hand sharp points at the end of his fingers. **"Striking Hook!"** He shouts as he delivers a powerful right hook to David, cutting his corpse body as well as burn it at the same time.

' _Incredible and I thought Dragon Slayer Magic was amazing.'_ Noelle thought observing the new Fire Phoenix Slayer.

' _A Phoenix Slayer, that's a new one.'_ Asta thought before turning towards Fuegoleon. _'I wonder what kind of Lost Magic user Captain Fuegoleon is going to be. And where did that three scroll go off too?'_ He wonders.

"Attaboy, Leo." Fuegoleon says as the scroll in front of him unrolls itself and wraps around his grimoire and engulfs it in a black light.

As the glow dies down Fuegoleon sees the scroll has disappeared and there were slight changes to his grimoire. His transformed grimoire now has red covers with a black intricate flower design, which is decorating the border of its covers and an ornament of leaves arranged in a shape of a black sun with a five-leaf clover insignia located at the center of the covers that could hardly be seen.

"Interesting." Fuegoleon says as a beam of energy fired into his head filling it with the name and knowledge that his new grimoire contained. "Fire God Slayer Magic. Quite interesting indeed." He says as his grimoire opens to a certain page.

"It doesn't matter if you and that boy have become Lost Magic users! None of you are a match for…" Rades starts to shout but then sees a huge lion made of black fire appear behind Fuegoleon.

"Sorry, but I can't control the intensity of these new flames. **Fire God's Rugiens**!" Fuegoleon shouts as his huge lion breaths black fire at Rades and his new corpse but they are unharmed because of magical barrier. "A magical barrier…" He says as Rades laughs.

" **No.1 – Carl**! When he was alive, he was an expert at defense magic! So I added my curse magic and made him even tougher!" Rades shouts.

"Just how many of these damn things does he have?" Asta wonders as he growls in frustration.

"Asta." Fuegoleon says regaining his attention.

"Yes, sir!" Asta shouts.

"Do you remember what I said a moment ago?" Fuegoleon asks making Asta's eyes widen at his words. "Watch carefully." He says.

"Why are you so calm? Defense isn't the only thing he can do!" Rades says as **Carl** fires small projectiles of magic at Fuegoleon and Asta.

" **Fire God's Ignis Columna!"** Fuegoleon shouts as he generates a pillar of spiraling black flames around him that rises from his feet to a certain height.

"Trying to match **Carl's** barrier spell, huh?" Rades asks looking at Fuegoleon through the semi-transparent black fire. "Well?! What do you think about this invincible barrier and super barrage?" He asks at **Carl** continues his magical barrier and firing multiple projectiles.

"Indeed, there is nothing I can do right now." Fuegoleon says still remaining calm.

"Is that all you've got, Captain of the Crimson Lions?" Rades asks until a black beam shoots out from Fuegoleon's **Ignis Columna** and strikes **Carl** right in the center of his chest causing him to burst into flames.

" **Fire God's Sol Linea."** Fuegoleon says. "In the instant you attack, for just a moment, the mana of the barrier thins in places. That's what I aimed for." He explains. "I deal with difficult magic every day. Listen well, all of you!" He shouts gaining Asta, Leo and Noelle's attention. "As long as you are Magic Knights, you will find yourselves constantly pitted against powerful enemies and magic! But when that happens, if you gauge the ability calmly and maintain a bold fighting spirit, you will never lose! Is that clear?!" He asks shouting his question.

' _That's my big brother for you!'_ Leo thought with a smile on his face. _'Can't be wasting time on a guy like this!'_ He thought.

"Yes, sir!" Leo and Noelle shout back as their magic power flares up and surrounds their bodies.

' _He instantly saw his opponent's weaknesses, and even psyched up his allies. So that's a Magic Knights Captain! Man…he's awesome!'_ Asta thought with a big smile on his face.

"I-Impossible! My Number One was defeated so easily…" Rades says looking at the ashy remains of **Carl**. "D-Damn it! Damn it!" He curses.

"Rades, wasn't it?" Fuegoleon asks walking forwards towards him. "Even if you possess extraordinary abilities and polish them to their fullest, without a righteous spirit, your deeds are nothing but violence! No one will acknowledge something like that!" He yells causing Rades to tremble in fear.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the surprises that were in it. But where did that three scroll go, you'll just have to wait and find out. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	32. Chapter 32: Arc 3 Page 11

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 32: The One Who Waits Deep in the Darkness

' _Why?! I have phenomenal magic that's stronger than anyone else's! I studied everything there was about my magic, polished my skills, and prepared! All for this day! For years…and years! And yet…why?!'_ Rades wonders as a piece of **Carl's** clothing lands in his open palm.

"RAAAAH!" Leo roars catching Rades' attention as he turn to see the Crimson Lion member still fighting **David** with blue fire surrounding his arms. **"Fire Phoenix's Wing Attack!"** He shouts extends both his arms outwards in either direction, and flames erupt on the underside of his arms, almost creating a flaming-feather like illusion that strikes **David** in the chest pushing him back a few feet.

" **Sea Dragon's…"** Noelle begins to say as she generates a large amount of water from her right foot. **"River Claw!"** She yells as she swings her leg and hits **David** in the head sending straight into a building with the force of a raging river. "Leopold, do you have a spell that's similar to my **Sea Dragon's Roar**?" She asks noticing **David** starting to get back up while dodging more streams of muddy water.

"Umm…" Leo begins to say as he flips through his grimoire until it lands on a certain one. "Yes, I do!" He shouts.

"Than use it at the same time I do and we'll bombard him from both sides!" Noelle shouts as she dodges another muddy water attack, landing on **David's** right side with Leo on his left. **"Sea Dragon's…"** She begins to say as she gathers water into her mouth.

" **Fire Phoenix's…"** Leo begins to say as he inhales, gathering blue fire into his lungs and mouth.

" **Roar!"** Noelle shouts unleashing a torrent of water towards **David**.

" **Screech!"** Leo yells releasing his spell in the form of a large torrent-like blast of fire at **David** as well.

The two attacks strike the corpse at the same time and completely vaporize its body reducing it to a pile of ash. Rades is in utter shock at the power displayed by the two **Lost Magic** users against his last corpse.

"How'd you like that?! We took advantage of the gaps in the enemy's mana and vaporized it with our own immense magical power!" Leo yells at Rades.

"That's the spirit! Well done! That's what qualifies you to lead this country as royals!" Fuegoleon shouts in excitement for younger brother and Noelle.

"Yes, sir!" Leo and Noelle shout back giving him the three-finger salute before Noelle blushes in embarrassment from what she had just done.

"I got caught in the moment and I accidentally saluted, too." Noelle says meekly staring at her saluting hand causing Fuegoleon and Asta to chuckle at the girl's embarrassment before turning back to face Rades.

"It can't be…" Rades begins to say as Fuegoleon walks forward towards him. "That can't be…I've got just as much magic as a royal!" He yells as his hands glow with the power of his magic. "I…" He starts to say.

" **Fire God's…"** Fuegoleon says as his grimoire flips through its pages to a certain one. **"Leo Palma."** He says as he conjures several lion's palms composed entirely of black fire around Rades, holding him in place causing his grimoire to fall off his person.

"Let me go, you piece of shit! I'm still…!" Rades screams struggling to get free from the **Fire God Slayer's** spell. "Damn it! Damn it! At this rate, I…" He starts to say.

"There are many, many questions I'd like to ask you." Fuegoleon says standing in front of a restrained Rades. "But before that, I will be confiscating your grimoire." He says shocking the prisoner.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T!" Rades screams as he watches a lion paw made of black fire form from the others holding him as it stretches towards his grimoire.

"That's it." Fuegoleon says as the fire paw brings the grimoire to him.

"Get your hands off my grimoire!" Rades screams.

"What is this grimoire?" Fuegoleon asks feeling something off about the grimoire in his hand.

"S-Stop it!" Rades yells seeing what Fuegoleon was about to do; open it to reveal that it only had one page in it.

' _What is that?! The grimoire…'_ Fuegoleon thought in shock. _'It only has one page?!'_ He thought.

"Don't look! Don't look at it! Quit looking!" Rades screams.

' _This guy…he can only use one spell?'_ Fuegoleon wonders looking at the restrained Rades.

"Damn it! Give it back! Don't you dare look down on me!" Rades yells.

"Who's gonna look down on you?" Asta asks causing Rades to look in his direction. "Couldn't you think of any other way to get people to acknowledge your power?" He asks slowly making his way towards Fuegoleon and Rades but struggles a bit due to his injuries from his fights with **Jimmy** and **Alfred**. "You have amazing magic, and you were strong enough to claw your way up…" He says with a snarl. "It's such a waste!" He growls baring his fangs making Rades gasp at his words as Fuegoleon chuckles with a smile on his face.

Asta, no longer able to hold his body up with his own strength, begins to fall forward and was about to hit the ground until he is catch by a pair of gentle arms.

"Easy there, Asta." Noelle says guiding his left arm over her shoulder for him to lean on. "Don't worry, I've got you. Just lean on me, okay." She says placing her right arm around his back and her left hand against his chest.

"Thanks a lot, Noelle." Asta says smiling at her as she smiles back but this causes them both to blush as they turn their heads from each other but still smiling.

' _I may not know much about love, but I can tell Noelle just as bad for Asta as Mimosa does, judging from the way she was talking about him.'_ Leo thought smirking as he watched the two for a second before turning back towards his older brother.

"You were about to overcome adversity, but what you lacked…" Fuegoleon begins to say catching everyone's attention. "…was a righteous heart." He says making Rades grit his teeth. "Pay for your crimes." He says.

{"You're satisfied now, I trust."} A voice says through the communication device in Rades' ear.

' _A voice…'_ Asta thought able to hear the voice because of his sensitive hearing thanks to his **Dragon Slayer Magic**.

"Asta, did you hear that?" Noelle whispers to her crush able to hear the voice as well.

"Yeah, I did." Asta whispers back to her.

{"As I thought…defeating a captain was too much to ask of your power alone.} The voice says.

"I-It's not impossible…" Rades begins to say communicating with the voice making Fuegoleon stare at him in confusion.

{"Sometimes you can't win even with enormous magic. Catherine was careless and lost as well. My magic is also reaching its limit. There will be no more arbitrary actions. From now on, things are going to go as planned. All for our master."} The voice says shocking the two **Dragon Slayers**.

' _Master…'_ Asta and Noelle thought at the same time in confusion.

"You're working with at least one other." Fuegoleon says beginning to interrogate Rades. "A **Spatial Magic** user must have infiltrated the royal capital. Where are they? Have they already fled?" He asks. "No matter where you might've sent the rest of the Magic Knights, you don't have enough power to take over the royal capital." He says shocking Asta, Noelle, and Leo.

"Wait, what?" Asta asks in shock. "All the Magic Knights have been sent away?" He asks.

"He's right, I can't feel any of our allies mana anymore." Leo says trying to find a hint of mana from the other Magic Knights.

"Neither can I." Noelle says before her eyes widen a little when she detects a familiar mana signature. _'Wait, this mana…Nebra?'_ She thought feeling the magical power moving towards their location.

"I guess we couldn't detect the missing mana because we were so caught up in our fights." Asta says now realizing how much he needs to improve.

"I can't imagine that this was just to go after the king." Fuegoleon says.

* * *

[King's Quarters]

Meanwhile, Augustus was being feed by the two women beside him.

* * *

[Northern District]

"You've made it clear that your motive is revenge, but what are you and the others after overall?" Fuegoleon asks causing Rades to chuckle confusing the four **Lost Magic** users.

"Our real objective is…you! Fuegoleon Vermillion!" Rades shouts.

"What…?!" Fuegoleon asks in shock.

"Fuegoleon!" Leo shouts fearing for his older brother.

"What do you-" Fuegoleon begins to say when another black portal appears right under his feet surprising him, Leo, Asta, and Noelle. "This is **Spatial Magic**!" He says before calming himself. "Very well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He says as the portal swallows him up and closes.

"Fuegoleon!" Leo screams at the disappearance of his brother.

* * *

[Elsewhere in the Noble Realm]

Meanwhile Nebra was making her way towards the Northern District when she suddenly comes to a stop.

"What the…" Nebra begins to say sensing a change in the Northern District. "Captain Fuegoleon's mana just disappeared. Just like the other Magic Knights." She says before getting a confused look on her face. "But if those lights from earlier were **Lost Magic** scrolls and he and Leopold became **Lost Magic** users, how did they manage to capture him when they could do take with me?" She asks and then shakes her head. "No time to think about that now. Those three are going to need backup if this is their final play in this invasion." She says taking off once again.

* * *

[In an unknown location]

Fuegoleon had just landed in a white area with strange symbols in circles with a smaller circle inside it all around the room.

"What is this place?" Fuegoleon asks looking around the strange place before he hears footsteps coming towards him.

The unknown person was wearing a dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers with dark-colored boots.

"You're…!" Fuegoleon shouts wide-eyed in shock at the mysterious person before him.

* * *

[Northern District]

"You evil bastard! What have you done with my brother?!" Leo yells demandingly grabbing Rades by his cloak but all he does is laugh evilly in his face. "What's so funny?!" He asks transforming the fingertips of his right hand into phoenix talons.

"Leopold! He's not the Spatial Magic user." Noelle says still holding Asta up.

"She's right. He was communicating with someone just before Captain Fuegoleon was captured in that spell." Asta says.

"Right, plus that spell pinpointed him, so there's no way the spellcaster could've cast it from far away." Noelle says as she looks around. "They have to be around here somewhere." She says.

Asta also begins looking around and tries using his enhanced senses to find the **Spatial Magic** user but because of the smell pf rotting corpses and lack of sound, he can't find the culprit. So instead he tries a different method by closing his eyes and concentrating hoping that will get him somewhere. And few moments later he removes himself from Noelle's hold, confusing her.

"Huh? Asta?" Noelle asks wondering what he's doing.

Asta says nothing and charges towards one of the piles of corpses he defeated earlier with his **Anti-Magic** broadsword at the ready.

"You're right there!" Asta yells as he swings it causing all the corpses to go filling everywhere.

One of the corpses flies through the air as a gray grimoire with a light purple glow appeared in front of the body and a portal, the very same portal that swallowed Fuegoleon, appeared behind him as he flew through it shocking Leo and Noelle.

"He was hiding among the corpses?!" Noelle asks in shock and a little bit of horror.

Asta stepped forward to where the pile of corpses once laid and looked around, wondering if the enemy transported himself far away or close by. He looked around for the mage until he heard a voice and turned to the source.

"I'm impressed you found me." The man said as he appeared on the roof of a tall building, looking exactly like a corpse so he could blend in. "I figured I'd be found if I used magic to transform, so I went to the trouble of making this filthy disguise. What are you, an animal?" He asks as he raises his right hand to his face and pulled it off, revealing his light skin, gray hair, and dark eyes with gray pupils and 2 lines over his face. "But it appears that it's over now." He says.

"What do you mean it's over?" Asta asks with a growl.

"What's over?" Leo asks, still in front of a confined Rades.

Their answer came in the form of another black portal opening and something falling out of it, something they wished they hadn't seen. That something was Fuegoleon, the Crimson Lion captain, with his right arm missing, a blank stare in his eyes, and a puddle of blood forming. The very sight shocked Asta, Noelle, and Leo while Rades was smiling at the sight while his flaming restraints were disappearing, signaling the one thing no one could've predicted, Fuegoleon had been defeated or worse, killed. The silence filled the air for a few as they all absorbed this new discovery and reacted accordingly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Noelle screams in terror, seeing the near dead body of Fuegoleon scaring her to the core.

"RRRAAHHHHH!" Asta roars in anger, wanting to kill the one who nearly killed the Crimson Lion captain.

"No. NO! FUEGOLEON! Leo yells as he released his hold of Rades, his hands shaking in horror at the sight of his brother.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're coming to a close on Arc 3 with only five chapters left.**

 **Please be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33: Arc 3 Page 12

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed. Don't worry, I do have a plan for Fuegoleon because personally I think him only appearing in one arc and then him not waking up until nearly 140 chapters later is just wrong. Another thing, I've decided to go back to call Leo by Leopold and just use Leo for when people use it in a sentence.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Adversity

Noelle and Leopold ran to the body of Fuegoleon and stared at it, wondering who could be strong enough to defeat a captain of such strength. Asta would have joined them if it weren't for the blood loss from his wounds he sustained earlier.

"He was…he was so strong, not to mention a Lost Magic user, and they just…" Asta began to say. "It can't be…that's impossible…" He says.

"H-His arm…it's been completely ripped off." Noelle gasps in horror trying to come to terms with this.

"Fuegoleon…this-this can't be happening." Leopold said in shock, seeing the one he idolized all his life dead before his eyes.

As he continued to stare as his brother's near dead body, Leopold could see all the time he spent with Fuegoleon flash before his eyes in his mind. Harnessing his old **Fire Magic** at a younger age, studying while receiving a scolding from Fuegoleon, flying a broom under Fuegoleon's tutelage, training with his brother, relaxing, all the moments they spent, and the smile on Fuegoleon's face as molded Leopold into the mage he is now.

"This can't be real." Leopold says as Asta finally manages to make his way in between him and Noelle. "My brother…wouldn't lose. There's no way…my brother wouldn't…!" He mutters starts to hyperventilate.

As they continued to watch him bleed, something else fell from the portal and caught Asta and Noelle's attention. It was a grimoire, Fuegoleon's grimoire.

"Captain Fuegoleon's grimoire…it's still intact, which means…" Noelle started as Asta caught on.

"He could recover. He could still be alive!" Asta says as he and Noelle bent down to the captain's right side where his arm used to be.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" Noelle says as their **Dragon Slayer** grimoires open to certain pages.

"I'll close up the wound to prevent blood loss like I did for my earlier wounds. **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode.** " Asta says as he gains icy blue highlights in his hair. **"Ice Dragon's Healing Hand."** He says placing his hand next to Fuegoleon's wound as it is encased in a sheet of sheet stopping the blood from leaving the captain's body anymore.

"Nice work, Asta. I'll work on healing him. **Sea Dragon's Healing Tears.** " Noelle says holding out her hands as a tear-like droplet forms over the enclosed wound.

"Impossible…that's impossible…" Leopold says still in shock.

"I'm not as skilled as Mimosa when it comes to healing…" Noelle begins to say.

Asta would've replied to reassure her but his voice halted in his breath as he look past her to Fuegoleon's grimoire.

"No." Asta says in shock drawing Noelle's attention as she turned to where he had was looking.

The **Dragon Slayers** were both stared in shock as the top left corner of Fuegoleon's grimoire started to break apart and disappear.

"Oh no, his grimoire is starting to disintegrate!" Noelle shouts in worry. "I was afraid of this. My mana is getting real low and I can't replenish it without water. Leopold, we need your help!" She yells as they both look at the young lion, they could see that he was still in shock at the sight and trying to deny it with all his might.

"Fuegoleon." Leopold muttered as he seemed to be in a trance.

"Snap out of it! You can't just stand there and let him die!" Asta said, trying to bring his new friend and rival back to his senses.

All attempts seemed to fail as Rades was now back on his feet and watching Leopold's mental breakdown.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody lost their drive, huh?" Rades says with a sick smile as he summoned some magic to his left hand. "But that's what you get for talking down to me earlier!" He says loudly.

"Please, pull yourself together!" Noelle shouts, still trying to bring him back to reality.

It failed once again as Rades blasted Leopold back, crashing into a wall before turning his attention to Noelle and Asta.

' _A magic blast…he still has power left.'_ Noelle thought as she turned her eyes to Rades.

' _Dammit! I thought he was beaten!'_ Asta thought as he got up and charged at Rades, cocking an ice-covered fist back.

Rades simply sneered as he dodged the attack and hit Asta with a blast of magic, sending him back and into a building beyond where Noelle was.

"Asta!" Noelle shouts in worry as Rades kept walking towards her and Fuegoleon.

As he made his way to them, laughing manically and recalled Fuegoleon's scolding about his life choices.

* * *

[Flashback]

" _You were about to overcome adversity, but what you lacked…" Fuegoleon begins to say catching everyone's attention. "…was a righteous heart." He says making Rades grit his teeth._

[End Flashback]

* * *

"My hearts the problem, huh?! Well that no problem to me since I live my life just fine. I've always been true to myself! Looks like you and your preaching's will be put to better use in the afterlife, Fuegoleon Vermillion!" Rades shouts as he almost neared the downed captain, a voice stopped him cold.

"Your purpose has been met here, Rades. We've completed our mission." The man, who had still been on top of the building and watching this whole time, says.

"Huh, Valtos?" Rades says in confusion, turning his attention to the **Spatial Magic** user.

"We're leaving before the other Magic Knights come back, Rades." The man, now known as Valtos, says as he held out his hand towards his associate as a black portal soon opened under him and was about to be his route of escape.

"Not so fast!" Asta yells, drawing Rades attention as he removed himself from the building and walked towards Rades.

"Asta, wasn't it? Don't worry, I'll eventually kill you on a later day." Rades said as he rose his right hand. "And then, I'll make a fine puppet of your corpse! A moment we can both look forward to, you brat!" He shouts.

Asta growled as he started running to Rades with plans to finish him but saw that the black portal had begun to cover him and take him to safety.

' _This distance…I'm not gonna make it! It's too far!'_ Asta thought as he watched Rades' escape as blood slowly leaks from his encased wounds onto the ground.

' _He doesn't have the energy to make it, he must've use too much!'_ Noelle thought in worry as she continued to try and stop Fuegoleon's bleeding.

' _The captain of the Crimson Lions just taught me…I need to think calmly.'_ Asta thought remembering Fuegoleon's words of wisdom. _'How can I stop him? That_ _ **Spatial Magic**_ _…'_ He thought before realizing what he just said in his mind. _'Not giving up is my third magic! And my swords can…'_ He thought as his **Anti-Magic** grimoire opens and the handle of his smaller sword sticks out as he reaches back and grabs it. "Cut through magic!" He yells throwing his sword as it impaled the ground and destroys the portal cutting off Rades escape route.

"What the…" Rades and Valtos ask in shock.

"RAAAARGH!" Asta roars as he pulls his **Anti-Magic** broadsword out and slashes Rades leaving a large gash on the right side of his face.

"Ah…!" Rades says in shock realizing what just happened. "YAAAAAGH! OWWWWWW! What the hell are you doing, you little shit?!" He screams holding his wound.

"Not good…" Valtos says as he attempts to create another portal underneath Rades but Asta uses his broadsword to stab the ground, destroying the **Spatial Magic** once again while tossing a few iron screws into his mouth.

"You have the nerve to say that after hurting all those people?! **Iron Dragon Slayer Mode!** " Asta yells changing his **Dragon Slayer Magic** element to iron. " **Iron Dragon Scales!** This…" He begins to say cocking his left fist back as it was covered in iron scales. "Is pain! **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** " He yells delivering a powerful punch to Rades' face. "This is what you did to innocent people as you laughed about it!" He yells punching Rades again with his right scale covered hand this time.

"Stop! Getting hurt and bleeding are signs of being weak! Those who lack magic should just get their asses beat by those who are more powerful!" Rades yells as he lift his right hand, summoning more of his magic to kill Asta. "And you! You are no different, you swine!" He yells as he tries to blast Asta but he using his Anti-Magic sword to slice through the magic blast.

"I'm here to make sure…" Asta begins to say as he headbutts Rades in the face. "That doesn't happen! And…" He begins to say panting heavily. "You say you're strong but I'm proving to be stronger! **Iron Dragon's Club!** " He yells as his transformed arm extends and slams Rades into the building behind him. "And I'll keep getting stronger until I become the Wizard King!" He yells glaring at **Soul Corpse Magic** user with the eyes of a dragon.

"Valtos! Do something!" Rades yells to his accomplice.

"If I could, I would've by now. That **Anti-Magic** is more troublesome than I'd imagined. And his **Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic** , it's like nothing I've ever seen and it's tricky to understand. Looks like we're going to have to take care of him first." Valtos says as he then raised his hand and formed a portal above him.

Noelle continued to heal Fuegoleon's wound as best she could until she turned her attention to Valtos' other hand and saw it was full of magic energy.

' _He gathering power for something but what? What's he up to now?'_ Noelle wonders as she heard something and looked back and saw that another portal was opening behind Asta and put the pieces together. _'He's going to attack from behind using_ _ **Spatial Magic**_ _!'_ She thought. "Asta, behind you!" She yells as Asta turned his head and saw the black portal start to expand, about to consume him.

"Too late! This is the end!" Valtos says as he raised his left hand full of energy but paused as his attention was drew to a light.

" **Fire Phoenix's Spiral Flame!"** A voice yells launching a spiraling blast of blue fire that Valtos quickly dodged to his right, landing on the neighboring building.

Valtos look towards the source of the attack and found that it came from Leopold, who had finally snapped out of his shock and was ready to rejoin the fight.

"How can I be panicking…? Getting emotional won't save us." Leopold said as he breathes heavily. "I always need to remain calm…right, Fuegoleon? Now, let's do this, Asta!" He shouts to his friend and rival.

"Yeah." Asta says grinning as he tossed a few more iron screws into his mouth while grabbing his smaller Anti-Magic sword that was still impaled on the ground.

"Please, both of you, be careful!" Noelle shouts in worry.

"This isn't good…what should I do? I'm running out of options and we can't afford to lose a valuable piece like Rades just yet." Valtos says to himself as he looked down and saw Asta and Leopold walking towards him.

"D-Damn you all! Get away! Stay back! Stay back, I said!" Rades yells as Asta and Leopold close in on him as he walked backwards until he and everyone heard a random male voice.

{"Pathetic."} The voice says, causing everyone to stop and listen. {"We received orders from the Master to come her, and look at you…you're struggling against this lot. How pathetic."} The mysterious voice says a he ceased his words as a white steam surrounded Asta, Leopold, Noelle who was still by Fuegoleon's body, and Rades.

The steam soon disappeared and revealed several people in white hooded robes with a design of a long black line going down the middle with three eyes and a key going through the eyes, surrounding them.

' _This magic, it's freezing!'_ Asta thought as he felt it.

' _I've never experienced something so cold, so piercing…'_ Noelle thought as she felt it as well. _'Not even from Nozel.'_ She added.

' _So, five more of them have joined the battle!'_ Leopold thought as he looked around.

' _This is bad, especially with this curse on my cheek and scratches on my body. They won't heal. No they're starting to leak through the ice.'_ Asta thought as he look at his body. _'If I get anymore injuries or lose too much blood, I'll be in deep trouble.'_ He thought.

"Ugh." Rades says as he broke the silence. "I don't recall asking or wanting any extra help!" He says to the mysterious figures.

"Really? You might want thank us instead of complaining." A female voice says.

"What was that?" Rades asks as he turn to the female, who had short black hair and black framed glasses.

"Because if we hadn't arrived to save you, you'd have been captured, cut open, gutted, and skinned alive." She says, giving her own disturbed version of what they would do to him while giving a crazy laugh. "And if you do get dissected, I want to be the one to do it!" She says.

"Just shut up, you crazy woman!" Rades says as he got his second wind. "Anyway, it looks like the tables have turned, you shitty brats!" He shouts but when he expected them to run for cover but what he got was Asta laughing a bit.

The dragon slayer then brought his Anti-Magic swords to his wounds, destroying the ice covering them and slashes the wounds really fast.

"Huh? Asta?" Noelle asks as she saw this happen.

"What are you doing?" Leopold asks in confusion.

"A small repair job for the curse cut! Now, I can fight without having to worry of it growing bigger!" Asta says as he prepared his **Anti-Magic** swords with his magic power flaring as he glanced at Fuegoleon a bit. "Just watch and I'll show you more of what I can do." He says and unknown to any of them Fuegoleon had heard Asta's words and grinned a little as he focused his magic into the palm of his left hand.

' _What the hell?! This brat…he just struck himself with his own swords to get rid of the curse? Unbelievable…he's so stupid!'_ Rades thought as he stood dumbfounded at Asta's latest action and couldn't form the words as he continued to stare with his mouth slightly open.

"Wow, he's fun. I've never seen someone do that before. This kid's also got some interesting magic as well. Can I dissect him later?" The woman from before asks as she giggled a bit at the display and took a step forward, pointing to Asta.

"Focus, put your habits aside and remember the mission." A fellow hooded mage says.

"Boo. You're such a spoilsport." The woman says as she raised her hand and summoned some magic energy.

The other four hooded mages soon followed suit, planning to kill them all in one fell swoop

"Let me tell you something, I've been fighting against the world since I was born." Asta says, drawing all their attention. "It doesn't matter what you throw at me or how many you've got on your side, I'll cut through all of you!" He shouts.

"Asta…" A weak voice says gaining Asta, Leopold, and Noelle's attention.

"Fuegoleon!" The three mages shout in shock as they saw the one-armed captain had managed to roll himself onto his back.

' _He's still alive?!'_ Rades, Valtos, and the five hooded mages thought in shock.

"Here…" Fuegoleon says weakly holding up his left hand that had a small fire in his palm. "This is the last of my old **Fire Magic**. When I saw you create **Water Dragon Slayer Magic** it intrigued me how you are about to create new magics with the right element." He says weakly. "Now I want you take these flames to help you grow stronger." He says.

Asta was shocked for a moment at the words Fuegoleon just said and what he was offering him as well. He then steeled his nerves as he kneeled beside the captain and gripped his raised arm with both his hands and began ingesting the flames. Everyone stared in shock as they watched the young **Black Bull** mage eat the fire provided by the **Crimson Lion** captain and then they noticed his **Dragon Slayer** grimoire flip its pages to a blank one as it began filling itself in with a language that only Noelle could understand.

' _ **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?'**_ Noelle thought in shock.

"Thank you, sir and please continue to watch over me." Asta says gently setting Fuegoleon's arm down. "Hope you bastards are ready, hope you're ready, cause I'm all fired up!" He yells as flames surround his body and his hair gains red highlights. **"Fire Dragon Slayer Mode!"** He shouts as silhouette of a red dragon with black markings appeared over him, with giant wings, and glowing yellow eyes. "All right! Come at me! Show me what you've got!" He yells as the dragon silhouette roared into the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially with how Asta gained Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Can you figure out what dragon that was at the end? Stay tuned for a surprise that will appear in the next chapter that deals with both Asta and Leopold.**


	34. Chapter 34: Arc 3 Page 13

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. We are nearing the end of this arc with only three more chapters left and then we start the Eye of the Midnight Sun arc. I'm not sure about the other girls but** **Noelle's** **lemon chapter will probably be at the end of this arc. Stay tuned to find out.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

Chapter 34: Wounded Beasts

[Streets of the **Noble Realm** ]

As the fighting in the destroyed parts of the **Noble Realm** came to a close, there were injured citizens everywhere along with **Magic Knights** helping them.

[ **Castle Town Kikka** , Head Chef Kitchen]

The head chef, Jamo, and his two assistance were looking out over the **Noble Realm** through large hole that Charmy had sent Catherine through.

"Things have quieted down. Has the enemy been taken care of?" Jamo wonders.

Meanwhile Yuno was still passed out on Charmy's **Cotton Magic** bed while Charmy herself, still underneath Yuno's outstretched arm, was enjoying her dish Jamo had prepared.

"Yum, yum, can't move. Can't move, can't move…" Charmy says munching away at her food. "My meal-saving prince…" She says about Yuno.

[Street of the **Noble Realm** ]

The injured citizens were being looked over by the **Magic Knights** while the girl Asta and Noelle had saved was among them, resting against the wall with Nero still atop her head.

"I hope the **Magic Knights** are okay." The girl wonders with her knees curled up to her chest.

 _ **" _Don't_ worry, Asta and Noelle are both incredible strong and with those two Crimson Lion members there, there's no way they'll lose."**_ Nero says gently stroking her head with his wing.

[Northern District]

Asta was laughing a bit as he brought his **Anti-Magic** swords to his wounds, destroying the ice covering them and slashes the wounds really fast.

"Huh? Asta?" Noelle asks as she saw this happen.

"What are you doing?" Leopold asks in confusion.

"A small repair job for the curse cut! Now, I can fight without having to worry of it growing bigger!" Asta says as he prepared his **Anti-Magic** swords with his magic power flaring as he glanced at Fuegoleon a bit. "Just watch and I'll show you more of what I can do." He says and unknown to any of them Fuegoleon had heard Asta's words and grinned a little as he focused his magic into the palm of his left hand.

 _'What the hell?! This brat…he just struck himself with his own swords to get rid of the curse? Unbelievable…he's so stupid!'_ Rades thought as he stood dumbfounded at Asta's latest action and couldn't form the words as he continued to stare with his mouth slightly open.

"Wow, he's fun. I've never seen someone do that before. This kid's also got some interesting magic as well. Can I dissect him later?" The woman from before asks as she giggled a bit at the display and took a step forward, pointing to Asta.

"Focus, put your habits aside and remember the mission." A fellow hooded mage says.

"Boo. You're such a spoilsport." The woman says as she raised her hand and summoned some magic energy.

The other four hooded mages soon followed suit, planning to kill them all in one fell swoop

"Let me tell you something, I've been fighting against the world since I was born." Asta says, drawing all their attention. "It doesn't matter what you throw at me or how many you've got on your side, I'll cut through all of you!" He shouts.

"Asta…" A weak voice says gaining Asta, Leopold, and Noelle's attention.

"Fuegoleon!" The three mages shout in shock as they saw the one-armed captain had managed to roll himself onto his back.

 _'He's still alive?!'_ Rades, Valtos, and the five hooded mages thought in shock.

"Here…" Fuegoleon says weakly holding up his left hand that had a small fire in his palm. "This is the last of my old **Fire Magic**. When I saw you create **Water Dragon Slayer Magic** it intrigued me how you are about to create new magics with the right element." He says weakly. "Now I want you take these flames to help you grow stronger." He says.

Asta was shocked for a moment at the words Fuegoleon just said and what he was offering him as well. He then steeled his nerves as he kneeled beside the captain and gripped his raised arm with both his hands and began ingesting the flames. Everyone stared in shock as they watched the young **Black Bull** mage eat the fire provided by the **Crimson Lion** captain and then they noticed his **Dragon Slayer** grimoire flip its pages to a blank one as it began filling itself in with a language that only Noelle could understand.

' _ **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?'**_ Noelle thought in shock.

"Thank you, sir and please continue to watch over me." Asta says gently setting Fuegoleon's arm down. "Hope you bastards are ready, hope you're ready, cause I'm all fired up!" He yells as flames surround his body and his hair gains red highlights. **"Fire Dragon Slayer Mode!"** He shouts as silhouette of a red dragon with black markings appeared over him, with giant wings, and glowing yellow eyes. "All right! Come at me! Show me what you've got!" He yells as the dragon silhouette roared into the sky.

"It seems he's lost his mind in the face of our numbers." A man known as George says, with blond hair styled in an asymmetric cut and a scar on the left side of his face, as raised his right hand with yellowish green magic surrounding it.

"Whatever. He's about to die anyway." The crazy girl named Sally says holding her hand up as well while it glowed purple.

"I don't think so!" Asta yells as his grimoire flipped a page. **"Fire Dragon's…"** He begins to say as fire engulfs his fists before slamming them on the ground. **"…Twister!"** He shouts as a twister of fire surrounds him, Noelle, Leopold, and Fuegoleon, defending them from the five incoming magic blasts.

The hooded enemies were surprised by this but quickly shook it off and kept firing, only to be met with the same result.

"There's no use in fighting." George says as he and the other hooded figures continue to fire magic blasts trying to penetrate the fire twister.

"You need to learn when to give up." Rades says as he watches his comrades try to penetrate Asta's fire twister.

"Ha, that's the one thing I refuse to learn." Asta says with a chuckle. "No matter how many times I'm knocked down I'll keep pushing forward until I reach what I'm aiming for." He says.

"Oh, so that's him." Sally says with the crazed smile still present on her face.

"So this is the **"Lost Magic"** / **"Anti-Magic"** brat our master spoke of." George says as he and his comrades ceased their attacks as Asta's fire twister dies down and glares at them with slit-like eyes.

Asta steadies his breathing as he glances over his shoulder towards the **Crimson Lion Captain** and remembers his words.

[Flashback]

" _Your exuberance and rare magic may be your greatest weapons, but keep a cool head, too. If you truly wish to become the_ _ **Wizard King**_ _, that is." Fuegoleon says as Asta thinks on the advice he's just been given and nods towards the captain causing him to smirk._

[End Flashback]

"Keep a cool head…right, sir?" Asta asks as he pulls out his two **Anti-Magic** swords. "I'll stay calm…while I kick their butts!" He says loudly, tightening his grip on his swords.

"This little…" George was about to say until he felt the surge of magic as well as the heat of blue fire.

 **"Fire Phoenix's Wild Bursting Flame!"** Leopold yells as he fires blue fireballs in every direction of the cloaked figures surrounding him and his fellow **Magic Knights**.

The enemies were quick on their feet and began to dodge or countered the fireball with their own attacks.

"You think I'm going to let you people throw your weight around after what you did to my brother?!" Leopold yells as he charges at one of the cloaked enemies while his grimoire flips through its pages to a certain one. **"Fire Phoenix's…"** He begins to say as his right foot was ignited in blue flames. **"Slashing Claws!"** He yells as he delivers a powerful kick reinforced with fire. "How about it, Asta?" Leopold asks while conjuring more fire in his left hand. "Let's take these creeps down together!" He shouts.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Asta yells back as he slashes his **Anti-Magic** broadsword at one of the cloaked figures as his Elemental Dragon Slayer grimoire turns a page. **"Fire Dragon's…"** He begins to say as his left foot ignites in flames as he front flips towards another enemy close to him. **"Claw!"** He yells as his delivers an axe-kick on his opponents head.

One of the hooded wizards then fires a beam of green magic but Asta quickly sliced through the magic and brought down his sword on the enemy to strike him but he reacted quickly and jumped out of the way causing Asta to miss. Leopold, who was also giving a battle cry, soon followed suit with a flame attack to another enemy who also avoided the **Fire Phoenix Slayer's** attack as Asta charged at George.

 **"Fire Dragon's…"** Asta begins to say as his right fist burst into flames. **"Iron Fist!"** He yells giving George an uppercut punch, sending the man in the air until he flipped and landed on his feet holding his now burned chin.

 _'They say beasts are more formidable when they're wounded. These two…'_ George thought as he saw Asta and Leopold back to back with their magic surging around their bodies and take the form of a red dragon and blue phoenix which were both made out of fire.

"RAAAARH!" Asta and Leopold roared as the fire creatures copied their wielders.

 _'Are dangerous.'_ George thought.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rades asks in frustration as he stood behind George watching the fight happen but wasn't doing any fighting as he was still recovering from his beat down from Asta. "Hurry up and kill them!" He shouts.

"We know! But I wouldn't be talking since you couldn't even defeat one!" George countered as he and his other 4 allies powered up their magic, ready to fight another 5-point attack. "You weren't our targets, but…" He begins to say as Asta and Leopold grit their teeth to prepare to the incoming attacks. "…We'll kill you here and now!" He shouts as he and the 4 hooded enemies fired their attacks, meant to destroy the two **Lost Magic** users but were met with a dome of water, Noelle's **Sea Dragon's Nest.**

"Nice work, Noelle!" Asta said as he and Leopold turn to Noelle, who was still protecting Fuegoleon.

"Don't think that you can kill my friends so easily!" Noelle shouts with her hands on the ground. _'I've done all I can for Captain Fuegoleon, its up to him whether he survives or not but he's strong, so he'll definitely pull through.'_ She thought looking the unconscious captain.

Noelle's **Sea Dragon's Nest** surprised the enemies as they all stared the dome of water.

"Wow…that's quite the defensive spell." Sally says as she stare and admires the water dome.

"Judging from your appearance, you must be a member of the royal Silva family." George says taking in Noelle's appearance to determine who she is.

"In that case, I'll use my grimoire against you. I wouldn't want to be rude." One of the hooded enemies says as his grimoire flips through its pages. **"Tree Creation Magic: Magic Draining Roots!"** He says as his spell soon made large roots appeared around Noelle's spell and slowly spread around it before sticking its roots in.

"Asta!" Noelle shouts in a panic.

"I know!" Asta shouts back, staying on guard.

"What are you planning to do?" Leopold asks as he kept his eyes on the roots.

His answer soon came as the roots started to about the water defense spell, leaving Asta and Leopold vulnerable.

"No…they swallowed my torrent." Noelle says as she watched the act happen. _'My magic is too low. Normally it would take a much more powerful spell than this to destroy a_ _ **Lost Magic**_ _spell.'_ She thought.

"Hm." The hood figure says with a smug smile as his spell ACTUALLY belched from its meal.

 _'I only have enough magic to preform about one or two spells.'_ Noelle thought before she remember certain spells in her **Sea Dragon Slayer** grimoire. _'That's it!'_ She thought as her grimoire flipped through its pages. "Asta! Leopold!" She shouts gaining the two boy's attention. "Listen, my magic is almost gone, and these are the last two spells I'll be able to cast. It's not much but it'll be able to help you both." She says as she held out her hands. **"Sea Dragon's…"** She begins to say as both Asta and Leopold began to surge with magical aura. **"Coral Strength + Scale Armor!"** She says before panting heavily after feeling the remainder of her magic be exhausted.

"What is this? It feels like my power has increased." Leopold says as his magic flares around him.

"Noelle, what did you do?" Asta asks his crush.

" **Sea Dragon's Coral Strength** enhances your offensive power while **Sea Dragon's Scale Armor** enhance you defensive power. It's only for a certain amount of time but it should be enough to help you both." Noelle explains panting heavily.

"I said it before and I'll say it again; Noelle you are simply amazing!" Asta shouts as he and Leopold jump towards George ready to strike him down.

"Your fighting instincts are admirable. **Wind Creation Magic: Piercing Tornado Needle!** " George shouts as he manifests multiple miniature vortexes of wind and elongates the vortex to create needle-shaped spears and fires them at the boys while they are in mid-air.

 _'Shit!'_ Asta thought.

 _'I can dodge this attack.'_ Leopold thought as the wind needles came closer.

 **"Sea God's Divine Bubble!"** A voice shouts as a black water bubble forms around both Asta and Leopold protecting them from George's wind spell.

Everyone was shocked at the black water bubble that protected the two **Magic Knights** as the bubble lands on the ground and disperses revealing the uninjured forms of Asta and Leopold.

"Wasn't sure I would make it in time but I'm glad I did." The voice says as everyone looks behind them to see Nebra Silva with a smirk on her face.

"Nebra!" Noelle shouts in joy at seeing her older sister.

"Good to see you're okay Noelle. Wish I could say the same for Captain Fuegoleon." Nebra says seeing the downed captain.

"Oh great! Another **Lost Magic** user!" Rades shouts in frustration.

"Asta, you better hurry up and win unless you want me to start thinking less of you! Same goes for you, Leopold!" Nebra shouts to the two boys.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Asta says and using his **Dragon Slayer** enhanced speed charges at one of the hood enemies who was on his left side.

Asta was too fast for the man to evade as he thrusted his right arm forward and grabs the man. Asta's **Elemental Dragon Slayer** grimoire flips through its pages as he supports his attacking arm with the other.

 **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"** Asta yells as he releases a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range, burning the man.

With the man down for the count Asta uses his enhanced power and throws the man towards George who side-steps causing the thrown man to crash into Rades. Meanwhile Leopold rushes to his right side towards a hood enemy as his **Fire Phoenix Slayer** grimoire flipped its pages.

 **"Fire Phoenix's…"** Leopold begins to say as a large torrent of blue fire surrounds his body, tapering off at his head in a pointed, drill like shape. **"Beak Drill!"** He shouts rushing towards his target while the torrents of flames around his body began to spin clockwise like an actual drill as he crashes into the man who was unable to dodge causing him to be sent flying into the wall behind George.

The **Tree Magic** user, seeing his comrades defeated tries to attack both Asta and Leopold at once but using their superior speed they both disappeared from his sight for a brief second before sensing their mana signatures behind him.

 **"Fire Dragon's…"** Asta begins to say as his right fist is ingulfed in flames.

 **"Fire Phoenix's…"** Leopold begins to say as his left fist is ingulfed in blue flames.

" **Iron Fist!/Striking Hook!"** Asta and Leopold shout as they drove the fire covered fists into the **Tree Magic** users face as he goes flying into the air and lands behind George and on top of Rades and the other hooded mage.

"Unbelievable…so this is the power of **Lost Magic** users?" George asks himself as he watched the two **Intermediate Magic Knights** defeat three of his allies.

Asta and Leopold turn and glare at the remaining terrorist mages as the magical images of a dragon and phoenix loom over them. The two slow begin walking towards Sally and George as Valtos watches from atop the building. As the two **Magic Knights** draw closer to the terrorist mages, George notices something about the mana.

 _'The mana enhancement that was placed on these two is starting to fade. The royal's spell must be wearing off.'_ George thought as he watched Asta and Leopold leap into the air with Leopold's fist covered in blue flames and Asta with his **Anti-Magic** swords drawn. _'This is my chance.'_ He thought readying himself to attack. **"Wind Creation Magic: Piercing Tornado Needle!** " He shouts as he manifests multiple miniature vortexes of wind and elongates the vortex to create needle-shaped spears and fires them at the boys while they are in mid-air.

This time the spell had more speed in it as the boys were unable to dodge and were pierced by the wind needles. Both Asta and Leopold pass out from the attack and fall to the ground as they began to lose consciousness.

"That was…" Asta begins to say.

"…too fast." Leopold finishes as they both pass out.

"Asta! Leopold!" Noelle screams after seeing comrades defeated.

"This can't be." Nebra says with shock in her eyes.

"Now, let's end this." George says readying himself to attack again.

"N-No way…" Noelle stutters as she and Nebra watch George fire more **Piercing Tornado Needles**. "No!" She screams.

 _'I won't make it in time.'_ Nebra thought attempting to create another **Divine Bubble** around the unconscious boys.

As the attack grew closer to the boys something suddenly came diving in from the sky and blocked George's wind needles. This caused everyone to gasp in shock and hang their mouths open as the object appeared to be some sort of giant, silver bubble.

"Ohh, what's this magic? I've never seen anything like this before!" Sally says still smiling.

A silence filled the air as the bubble popped and revealed all of the **Magic Knights** that were teleported away from the capital had returned.

"E-Everyone…" Noelle begins to say surprised.

"You're back!" Nebra said, equally surprised.

"The other **Magic Knights** …" George says in shock as Rades grits his teeth in frustration.

Up on the roof where Valtos had continued to view the battle and the arrival of the **Magic Knights** , as Alecdora then landed on the roof next to the one Valtos was on.

"How dare you send us that far away." Alecdora says to the **Spatial Magic** user.

"Impossible…they managed to return here from that distance so quickly?" Valtos wonders.

"We really didn't want to, but we all worked together to get back." Alecdora says recalling the events of how they used Nozel's **Mercury Magic** , Klaus' **Steel Magic** , Sol's **Earth Magic** , and everyone's mana to create the ticket back to the **Noble Realm**. "I suppose you could call it, **Super Compound Magic**." He says, remembering all of them riding on a strange tower with wings and a swirling tip.

"Joining forces once in a while isn't so bad." Hamon says chuckling.

"Well, I guess men aren't completely useless." Sol says scratching the back of her neck.

"I'll acknowledge their abilities. Nothing more." Charlotte says.

"I'm never working with them again. As a member of the **Silver Eagles** , this was completely humiliating." Solid scoffs.

"But our nine **Magic Knights** squads exist solely to protect the peace of the **Clover Kingdom**!" Nozel says. "How is it you weren't transported with us, Nebra?" He asks his sister.

"Must be because I'm a **Lost Magic** user and **Spacial Magic** users can't forcible teleport us away like normal magic users." Nebra explains her theory to her older brother as the Silver Eagle captain stared at George and his allies while noticing Mimosa moving towards Noelle and a down Fuegoleon.

"Oh my! What happened?!" Mimosa asks as she kneels down next to him.

"He was badly injured after he willingly allowed himself to be teleported to a different location." Noelle explained. "I did all I could for him, but my magic has run out so maybe you can do more for him." She says.

"No…how could something like this happen to someone like Captain Fuegoleon?" Mimosa wonders as her grimoire opens. **"Plant Healing Magic: Princess Healing Kimono."** She says as she begins re-healing her one-armed cousin and then looks to Asta and Leopold. "Please, check Asta and Leopold. Are they breathing?" She wonders as Klaus answered her prayer and went to Asta to help him up.

"Come on! Wake up, Asta!" Klaus shouts in worry but kept his calm.

Asta then let out a small grown and moved a bit, relaxing Klaus worries that he wasn't dead. However, unknown to anyone both Asta's **Elemental Dragon Slayer** grimoire and Leopold's **Fire Phoenix Slayer** grimoire were pulsing as it resonated with their hearts.

"You're alive!" Klaus says with relief in his voice before turning to glance at the hooded enemies. "To defeat **Magic Knights** of their strength, how powerful are these enemies?" He asks.

As the question went unanswered, Valtos quickly opened a portal and appeared behind George.

"Our loses will be too high if we continue this fight. We must go. Retreat." Valtos says, prioritizing the situation.

This didn't work as well as he thought it would as Nozel opened his grimoire.

"What? Leaving so soon?" Nozel asks before commanding. **"Mercury Magic: Silver Rain!"** He shouts as droplets of mercury appear above the terrorists.

 **"Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander!"** Sally says with both hands raised as she creates a salamander composed solely of a purple gel material.

"My magic will just pierce through magic like that." Nozel says not fazed in the least bit.

"And then…" Sally begins to say holding up a giant hypodermic needle filled with pink fluid before sticking the needle in her gel salamander. **"Dark Magic Item: Special Properties Plus Alpha…absorbed!"** She says as the fluid enter the salamander, it turned the same color as the substance in the vile and as the silver rain fell on the salamander, they weren't doing any damage and were being absorb by the gel creature as it's master cheered.

"They managed to deflect the captain's magic as if it were nothing." Klaus says in shock.

' _What…is that magic item?'_ Nozel wonders as the **Sticky Salamander** was about to attack with its right fist. "Be on guard, it's attacking." He warned the other **Magic Knights**.

As the **Sticky Salamander's** fist begins to move forward, two figures appear in front of it both ignited in flames, one red the other blue. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be Asta and Leopold.

"Asta! Leopold!" Noelle shouts in shock at seeing her fellow **Lost Magic** users back on their feet, so to speak.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Asta yells as he ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation.

 **"Phoenix Slayer's Secret Art: Torrent Flap of Combustion!"** Leopold yells as he transforms his arms into wings of phoenix while concentrating his fire at max and a surge of energy he abruptly increases their size being as big as a train, then he releases a giant wave of blue flames.

The two powerful attacks combine with Asta's surrounding Leopold's as they make contact with the **Sticky Salamander** as it's entire left side leaving it standing on its right leg about to fall over if not for its tail balancing the missing leg. Asta and Leopold land on the ground as the fire surrounding them disappear revealing Asta to have scale-like marking while Leopold had feather-like markings all across their bodies.

"What in the world just happened?" Mimosa asks in shock. "That wasn't Leopold's regular **Fire Magic**." She says.

"Leopold has become a Lost Magic user along with Fuegoleon. Leopold's magic is now **Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic** while Captain Fuegoleon's is **Fire God Slayer Magic**." Noelle explains.

"But what's with those strange markings all along their bodies?" Klaus wonders.

"I'm not…" Noelle says as she looks through her **Sea Dragon Slayer** grimoire. "Ah, here it is. Asta is in the final and ultimate form of a **Dragon Slayer** called **Dragon Force**. When we **Dragon Slayers** enter this state our skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's and our magic power increases. I'm guessing that Leopold is in **Phoenix Force** which must be the equivalent of **Dragon Force** for a **Phoenix Slayer**." She explains to the other **Magic Knights**.

"That's amazing. **Lost Magic** can grant people that kind of power?" Sol asks.

"Yes but their magic was really low before they enter that state, so I'm not sure how long they'll…" Noelle begins to say but at that moment both Asta and Leopold pass out once again.

When Sally saw the two boys fall she used her **Sticky Salamander's** remain arm to stretch forward and capture Asta.

"No-" Klaus yells attempting to grab Asta, but it was too late, the salamander formed a gel bubble around him and dropped him in front of Sally.

"Mine!" Sally shouts holding the bubble with Asta inside.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" George asks.

"It's a secret!" Sally giggles in a sing-song voice.

"Remember this, **Magic Knights**. We are the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** …the one who will destroy the Clover Kingdom." George says closing his grimoire.

As the warning ended, Valtos used his magic to create a portal large enough to swallow the grouped and the captured **Dragon Slayer** , only leaving residual drops of the gel salamander.

"ASTA!" Noelle said in shock as her crush was taken right before her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I'm trying to make this story follow the canon while also making noticeable changes. It took me a while to be able to think of the scenes I want to add to and change so bear with me on that. Please be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also I've been thinking of adding Vanessa back into Asta's harem, let me know what you think of this.**


	35. Chapter 35: Arc 3 Page 14

**Author's Note: I got this chapter done a lot faster than I thought. Only two chapters left until this arc is finished. Plus the last chapter for this arc will have the Asta x Noelle lemon in it.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Strongest Man

 **"Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander!"** Sally says with both hands raised as she creates a salamander composed solely of a purple gel material.

"My magic will just pierce through magic like that." Nozel says not fazed in the least bit.

"And then…" Sally begins to say holding up a giant hypodermic needle filled with pink fluid before sticking the needle in her gel salamander. **"Dark Magic Item: Special Properties Plus Alpha…absorbed!"** She says as the fluid enter the salamander, it turned the same color as the substance in the vile and as the silver rain fell on the salamander, they weren't doing any damage and were being absorb by the gel creature as it's master cheered.

"They managed to deflect the captain's magic as if it were nothing." Klaus says in shock.

' _What…is that magic item?'_ Nozel wonders as the **Sticky Salamander** was about to attack with its right fist. "Be on guard, it's attacking." He warned the other **Magic Knights**.

As the **Sticky Salamander's** fist begins to move forward, two figures appear in front of it both ignited in flames, one red the other blue. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be Asta and Leopold.

"Asta! Leopold!" Noelle shouts in shock at seeing her fellow **Lost Magic** users back on their feet, so to speak.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Asta yells as he ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation.

 **"Phoenix Slayer's Secret Art: Torrent Flap of Combustion!"** Leopold yells as he transforms his arms into wings of phoenix while concentrating his fire at max and a surge of energy he abruptly increases their size being as big as a train, then he releases a giant wave of blue flames.

The two powerful attacks combine with Asta's surrounding Leopold's as they make contact with the **Sticky Salamander** as it's entire left side leaving it standing on its right leg about to fall over if not for its tail balancing the missing leg. Asta and Leopold land on the ground as the fire surrounding them disappear revealing Asta to have scale-like marking while Leopold had feather-like markings all across their bodies.

"What in the world just happened?" Mimosa asks in shock. "That wasn't Leopold's regular **Fire Magic**." She says.

"Leopold has become a Lost Magic user along with Fuegoleon. Leopold's magic is now **Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic** while Captain Fuegoleon's is **Fire God Slayer Magic**." Noelle explains.

"But what's with those strange markings all along their bodies?" Klaus wonders.

"I'm not…" Noelle says as she looks through her **Sea Dragon Slayer** grimoire. "Ah, here it is. Asta is in the final and ultimate form of a **Dragon Slayer** called **Dragon Force**. When we **Dragon Slayers** enter this state our skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's and our magic power increases. I'm guessing that Leopold is in **Phoenix Force** which must be the equivalent of **Dragon Force** for a **Phoenix Slayer**." She explains to the other **Magic Knights**.

"That's amazing. **Lost Magic** can grant people that kind of power?" Sol asks.

"Yes but their magic was really low before they enter that state, so I'm not sure how long they'll…" Noelle begins to say but at that moment both Asta and Leopold pass out once again.

When Sally saw the two boys fall she used her **Sticky Salamander's** remain arm to stretch forward and capture Asta.

"No-" Klaus yells attempting to grab Asta, but it was too late, the salamander formed a gel bubble around him and dropped him in front of Sally.

"Mine!" Sally shouts holding the bubble with Asta inside.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" George asks.

"It's a secret!" Sally giggles in a sing-song voice.

"Remember this, **Magic Knights**. We are the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** …the one who will destroy the Clover Kingdom." George says closing his grimoire.

As the warning ended, Valtos used his magic to create a portal large enough to swallow the grouped and the captured **Dragon Slayer** , only leaving residual drops of the gel salamander.

"ASTA!" Noelle said in shock as her crush was taken right before her eyes.

It had been a full minute after the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** escaped and kidnapping Asta as well and Noelle was still in shock.

"They took…Asta." Noelle mutters staring at the spot where the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** disappeared through **Spatial Magic**. "We have to save him!" She shouts to the other **Magic Knights**.

"Noelle, we can't." Klaus says adjusting his glasses.

"But-" Noelle tries to argue.

"It's unfortunate, but we have no way of tracking them." Klaus informs her.

"Yes, we do. We **Dragon Slayers** have an enhanced sense of smell, I can use that to find-" Noelle begins to say.

"No." Nozel says causing her to turn and look at him. "Right now, strengthening the **Royal Capital's** defenses takes priority. There's no guarantee that those were the only enemies. We don't have any time or magic to spare on someone like him." He says looking at his youngest sister before turning away. "Even if he is…somewhat special…just like you." He whispers before walking over to where Mimosa was continuing to heal Fuegoleon.

Nozel however didn't realize that not only does Noelle have an enhanced sense of smell but also enhanced hearing too.

 _'Did Nozel just…'_ Noelle thought before shaking her head. _'No that can't be. It isn't like him.'_ She thought.

"How are Fuegoleon and Leopold doing?" Nozel asks Mimosa, still in her **Princess Healing Kimono** , healing Fuegoleon while Leopold was in Mimosa's **Dream Healing Flower Basket**.

"The best I can do with my magic is first aid but thanks to Noelle managing to keep the wound closed, his life is no longer in danger. However, he needs to be taken to the medical ward for more advanced healing to have his wound closed up properly. Leopold, however, seems to be healing on his own. It must be his **Lost Magic** that's healing him." Mimosa says glancing over at her cousin noticing the blue flames flickering on his body. _'Oh…Asta…! Please, please be all right!'_ She thought thinking about how her crush was taken by the enemy.

"Pft!" Solid scoffs catching the attention of his fellow **Magic Knights**. "Some captain he is. How pathetic." He says. "The Vermillions sure aren't what they used to be. Makes me embarrassed to be a royal." He says arrogantly gaining Nozel's attention, being glared at by Nebra, and shocking Noelle.

"Solid, how could you say that?" Noelle asks balling her fist in anger.

"She's right. What exactly did you do to stop the enemy, little brother?" Nebra asks glaring at him.

"We are **Magic Knights**. Our existence is pointless unless we win." Nozel says.

"Nozel…" Nebra and Noelle say together.

"That's right! This is going to ruin the reputation of the **Crimson Lions** …" Solid begins to say thinking his older brother was siding with him against their sisters.

"But Solid…" Nozel begins to say halting his younger brothers rant. "Nebra is right. As we were not present at the fight, we are even less than he is." He says sending an icy glare towards his younger brother. "Strengthen the defenses so that there won't be further damages." He orders.

"Right." Solid says with a gulp as Nebra smirks at him.

"I'll make sure he does and proved assistance as well, Nozel." Nebra says receiving a glare from Solid and a nod of approval from Nozel.

"They've spread around magic that blocks transmission spells, and the chain of command is in chaos." Alecdora says taking charge. "Because of that, reinforcements from outside the **Noble Realm** couldn't arrive. We can't let our guard down yet." He says.

"Sol, we're going to reinforce the area. Don't let your guard down." Charlotte says standing atop Sol's **Rampaging Mother Earth** golem.

"You got it, Char!" Sol shouts.

"Call me, "Captain"." Charlotte reminds her, again.

"I know, Captain Char!" Sol says as Charlotte stares at her squad member.

"My goodness. Looks like we'll have to wait on dessert a little while longer." Hamon says.

"Klaus, go to headquarters and get reinforcements." Alecdora orders.

"Yes, sir." Klaus says summoning his steel chariot.

Noelle watches as everyone begins reinforcing the **Noble Realm** but she can't get her mind off her kidnapped crush.

"Asta…" Noelle says.

* * *

Later that day the sun had begun to set, the group of wizards known as the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** arrived at an unknown location through a portal that has a strange castle in front of them, with Asta, still in **Dragon Force** mode, still with them and unconscious.

"Rades, we ended up with a huge headache because you stepped out of line." George says scolding the **Soul Corpse Magic** user. "Don't get carried away just because the master has taken a liking to you." He says as they began making their way across the castle grounds. "How dare you say, "I want to fight a captain alone. I want to lay waste to the capital"? You conceited fool!" He says.

"Shut up." Rades replied, not wanting to hear his failure.

"If you'd just done what you were told, we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble." George says, not even looking at Rades as he continued to walk towards the castle doorway.

"My toys were the victims in all of this! This doesn't concern any of you!" Rades said, getting angry at his fellow member.

"Now, now, let's not forget about Catherine." Sally says as she still held an unconscious Asta in a bubble of gel. "She was capture, so we're not the bad in comparison." She adds her two cents.

"Who the hell cares about that old hag?" Rades asks without care for his ally.

"Hag…" Valtos says repeating Rades insult while walking behind him.

"We got what we went there for, so who cares?" Rades asks, ignoring Valtos, who stops in his tracks and addressed a certain problem.

"By the way, Sally…" Valtos begins to say as he turns to the girl as she was walking behind him. "We won't be able to take that brat with us. He may be powerful, but he can still be a problem, kill him." He orders the crazed girl.

That seemed to get a reaction out of the crazed girl as she waved her arms up and down while giving her point.

"What? Are you crazy? No way! There's no way I'm throwing away a specimen like him! He doesn't just use **Anti-Magic** , that happens to be on a different level than a mere magic-weakening effect! No to mention he's one of those **Lost Magic** users. A magic no one has ever seen before, **Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic**! With those traits I'm going to use him in my research!" Sally shouts, going on about Asta's magic as the **Dragon Slayer** himself was starting to wake up. "Let me take him! Please? Please?" She begs.

' _Where am I…? What is this I floating in? it feels sorta nice.'_ Asta thought as he looked forward and saw the wizards that attack his home were discussing something but was muffled a bit.

"Only those acknowledged by the master can go there. Don't cause any more unnecessary trouble." George says as he walked between Valtos and Rades. "Kill him before our master arrives." He orders the girl.

"Aw…" Sally says with a groan as she didn't want to kill him but study him.

"I know! Let me kill him! With his power, he'd make an excellent addition to my toys!" Rades says with a smile as he stepped towards Sally.

"Shut up, Rades." Sally says unaware that Rades' comment seemed to get Asta's attention as he was finally about to gather his senses.

 _'Crap, I've…'_ Asta thought realizing what happened after he and Leopold pasted out while Sally noticed that he was awake.

"What?!" Rades yells.

 _'I've been captured by the enemy?'_ Asta thought.

"Hey, you're awake." Sally says as she removed her hood, showing Asta her unkempt, short black hair and crazed-looking red eyes.

' _A-A girl?'_ Asta thought as he stared at her.

"You should help convince them that keeping you would be a good thing! I want to study everything about you and you rare grimoires, and do some experiments, and then dissect you in the end!" Sally rants as she looked at Asta with eyes filled insanity and curiosity. "You wanna help me, right? You want to help me with my research? I'll analyze every single cell and leave nothing unchecked, I promise! Just think of what we could discover about your magic! Right? Right? Right?"

This sent Asta's advanced instincts to go into overdrive as he heard this girl ramble on and on about what she wants to do with him, drawing to one, rational conclusion in his mind.

 _'She's really bad news!'_ Asta thought with a look of shock before he tried to move or summon his magic to get out of this situation. _'Crud! I can't move and I can't summon my magic! Is this stuff I'm in responsible? Just great and this is a super bad situation!'_ He thought.

The **Eye of the Midnight Sun** group then entered the castle with Sally still begging to keep and study Asta.

"Come on, George! Don't make my beg anymore! Please, please, please, please, please?" Sally asks, continuing to beg causing George to finally accepted defeat and sigh.

"Don't blame me for whatever happens." George says.

"YAY!" Sally cheered as Rades countered.

"No! Give him to me!" Rades shouts.

"Nope!" Sally replies.

Their talk was soon cut short as someone stepped from behind a pillar to stop the group in its tracks but they were all shocked, especially Asta, to see that the one who stop them was the **Wizard King** , Julius, himself.

"Hi there. I've been wanting for you. You know it's not nice to keep people waiting." Julius says with the usual smile on his face.

"Wha-" Valtos began to say.

"Ooh!" Sally says in surprise.

"No way! How did he find us?!" Rades asks in a slight panic.

"The **Wizard King** , Julius Novachrono?!" George asks in shock. _'What's he doing here?'_ He wonders in worry as Julius kept smiling at him.

"How was the **Royal Capital**? Did you have a pleasant visit?" Julius asks, not acknowledging the mood of the room.

"Kill him!" George yells as he got into a stance.

But the moment he said the, Julius moved and unimaginable speed and appeared between two hooded members of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** , holding up his hands and creating orbs of magic before firing them, taking out two of them in less than an instant. Everyone was left in a state of shock as the incredible display before them.

"I-Impossible!" George says in a state of shock.

"I killed them. My apologies but it would've been too difficult with your numbers… restraining all of you, I mean." Julius said, not even tired by his actions.

The **Eye of the Midnight Sun** quickly retaliated and tried to stop him, but the **Wizard King** was too strong as he simply blast a tree spell that was heading for him, turning it into dust. This caused the enemy group to freak out even more.

"Wait, what?!" Sally asks looking around as Rades started screaming.

"You guys attacked the Royal Capital, right? But now you're scared? You didn't actually kill people without being ready to die yourselves, did you?" Julius asks, staring at the group of enemies and a trapped Asta.

 _'Such power…but what did I expect? I knew he had to be powerful to be the Wizard King but this is beyond my imagination.'_ Valtos thought in worry. _'Crap…I don't have any magic left…'_ He thought.

"That being said, you all seem pretty skilled. You'll probably give me some trouble." Julius says not at all worried about being out numbered. "How about it? I'll let one of survive, so why not surrender? It'll be first come, first serve. What do you think?" He asks.

This, which would easily be a good deal for a lucky person, lead the way to one simple answer from all of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** members.

"Don't underestimate us!" George, Rades, Sally, Valtos, and a hooded member yell at the same time before attacking.

George attacked with wind needles, Sally attacked with gel blasts, Valtos with blasts of magic, and Rades with his blasts magic. Though, this soon proved to be pointless as Julius was moving at incredible speeds once again and dodging all of their attacks like they were nothing.

"Wha…how is he moving like that?! I can't keep up!" George says as he saw Julius stopped before disappearing again.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Julius spoke as he appeared behind them. "I might be able to handle these numbers." The **Wizard King** says as he then held his hand up and forming a bright orb of blue magic. **"Time Binding Magic: Chrono Stasis!"** As he activated his spell, all of the member of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** were suddenly placed in blue sphere with a single line of roman symbols on it, freezing their bodies in complete paralysis.

 _'What…is this?'_ Rades thought as his body refused to move inside the floating bubble.

 _'I can't move…my body.'_ George thought as his and everyone else's bodies were frozen.

 _'I'm struck.'_ Valtos thought as Julius admired his work.

"I guess I was able to restrain all of you. I guess I overestimated you guys." Julius says with the same smile he wore when he revealed himself. "See how it feels to live in one unending moment." He says to the time frozen enemies.

Due to Sally being immobilized, the gel bubbled holding Asta feel apart and Asta fell to the floor and was in shock by the power the **Wizard King** just displayed.

"Ow…" Asta says feeling the pain from his wounds return to him after being freed.

"Hey there, Asta." Julius said seeing Asta on the floor. "Its nice to see you again. We seem to be connected by fate somehow." He says but then notices Asta altered appearance. "Ooh, that's an interesting look you've got going on there. Is that an effect of your **Dragon Slayer Magic**?" He wonders.

"R-Right, nice to see you too sir. And yes this is the final and ultimate form of a **Dragon Slayer** called **Dragon Force**. When we **Dragon Slayers** enter this state our skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's and our magic power increases. But I'm not really sure how I managed to obtain this form." Asta explains as the scales slowly start disappearing from him and he looks at the restrained members of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun**. _'Seven powerful mages and he managed to take care of all of them despite how strong they were. This is the_ _ **Wizard King's**_ _power? This is…'_ Asta thought as he was left in a state of shock as Julius made his way towards him.

"You want to become the Wizard King someday, right?" Julius asks shocking Asta even more than he already was. "In that case, watch carefully and don't look away. This is only a small fraction of what you'll have to surpass." He explains to the young **Intermediate Magic Knight**.

This shocked Asta even more than before, realizing that this is only a small piece of Julius' magic power.

 _'He's my goal! The strongest guy there is! He's the strongest mage in the kingdom that I need to surpass!'_ Asta thought staring up at the man.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're getting close to the end of this arc. Only two chapters left. and for the last chapter when I do the lemon I could really use some help. Please pm me with ideas if you have them. Also I've posted a new poll on my page to decide if Vanessa should be a part of Asta's harem. Be sure to vote and please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36: Arc 3 Page 15

**Author's Note: Well here is the second to last chapter of the Royal Capital Arc. Only one chapter left until this arc is finished. Plus the last chapter for this arc will have the Asta x Noelle lemon in it.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Light

 _'He's my goal! The strongest guy there is! He's the strongest mage in the kingdom that I need to surpass!'_ Asta thought staring up at the man.

"Can you stand?" Julius asks offering his left hand to Asta.

Asta didn't seem to hear him as he continued his thoughts and rose to his knees on his own.

 _'I can't stop shaking after witnessing the_ _ **Wizard King's**_ _power firsthand!'_ Asta thought shaking slightly as he stared at the hand in front of him and then rose his head bringing confusion to Julius as he watched Asta slam his fist into the ground, breaking the stone floor in the form of a small crater. _'Damn it, you idiot, get a grip! Stop shaking and stand up! You can't lose here!'_ He thought as he got back on his feet and trying to regain his breath as Julius watched with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like you can stand on your own. Good. Guess you didn't need my help." Julius says as he turned to the enemy mages frozen by his magic. "All of you had some interesting magic. I was surprised." He says as he turned away from them and started walking further into the **Eye of the Midnight Sun's** castle. "Now then…while we're here, I have some questions for you all." He says walking past Asta, who turned his head to follow and saw something very strange; a big stone tablet with multiple jewels embedded in it was standing in the middle of the hall with a light shining down on it. "What are these jewels and this stone slab?" He asks, not getting answer due to the enemies being frozen in his time magic. "I've never seen these characters or patterns before. What are you trying to accomplish with this? Well, it's not like you can answer that while you're in that spell." He says walking back towards them. "I guess we can take our time back at the **Clover Kingdom** to talk about this." He says with a smile still on his face until he hears Asta sniffing the air. "What is it, Asta?" He asks.

"Sir, there's someone else here. I can tell by the smell as well as the magic power their giving off." Asta says looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, I feel it too." Julius says having lost his smile as the tablet behind them started to glow.

It was then a bright light shinned in the room and Asta had to cover his face with his arms so he couldn't be blinded.

"Urh! This light!" Asta shouts looking down as Julius didn't even cover his eyes.

As the light shinned, a mage in the similar yet superior robe than other members of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** mages wore descended upon the tablet and looked down at Asta and Julius.

"What is this light?!" Asta wondered as he kept shielding his face.

The figure, who was a tall, slender-framed man with white skin, shaved eyebrows stylized as two red dots, red crescents with three buds framing the sides of his gold eyes, white hair is braided back into several long extensions with a Kippah covering the top of his head ending with a cross over his forehead with an eye etched into the center and wears jewelry, including looped earrings, continued to stare down at them with a small smile on his face, not showing an ounce of fear or worry at the sight of Julius and Asta. The light the blinded Asta but did nothing to Julius and kept shinning brighter and brighter until suddenly it stopped, allowing Asta to finally see but his eyes were meet with nothing.

"Huh? What the-?" Asta asks as he looked around and saw that not only was the tablet gone but the imprisoned members of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** too. "Everyone's gone!" He shouts in shock.

"Yes, looks like he got away from us. He took all of his little friends back. **Light Magic** that's faster than my own…I wonder if that was the enemy's boss. He seems interesting…I mean, formidable." Julius says with a smile at first before shaking his head to regain himself. "But…we managed to keep one." He says as he looked to his right and saw that one of the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** members, George, was still in his **Chrono Stasis** spell.

The next instant a communication portal appeared between Asta and Julius revealing Marx on the other end.

"I finally got through." Marx says with a sigh. "Where are you, **Wizard King**?" He asks.

"Hello there, Marx. Sorry about that. I've been a bit busy, so I blocked the communication spell." Julius says with his smile.

"Never mind that. Please hurry to the medical ward." Marx says, causing Julius to frown and Asta to gasp in remembrance.

 _'Captain Fuegoleon!'_ Asta thought.

"Understood, we'll be there soon." Julius says as he ended the communication with Marx. "Well let's get going, Asta." He says.

"Hold on, sir, allow me to get us back." Asta says peaking the **Wizard King's** interest.

"Oh, is it one of your **Dragon Slayer** techniques?" Julius asks with sparkling eyes.

"Yes sir. **Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode**!" Asta shouts activating his lightning dragon slayer magic. "This style of dragon slayer magic allows me to transform myself and anyone I touch into lightning and travel great distances too." He says.

"Amazing!" Julius shouts in excitement and gathering the captured **Eye of the Midnight Sun** member. "Let's get going." He says placing his hand on Asta shoulder and the instant he does both disappear in a flash of lightning.

* * *

In the **Clover Kingdom's** **Healing Ward** , Fuegoleon and Leopold were currently unconscious on two round beds and being healed by the kingdom's healers. On the outside of the building were the **Magic Knight** that fought to protect the kingdom, all worried for the two **Crimson Lions**.

"Fuegoleon…Leopold…this is awful, please pull through you two." Mimosa said in worry as she stood next to Noelle.

"Poor guys, I hope they turn out alright and wake up soon." Sol said as she stood in between Siren and Charlotte.

"As do I." The **Blue Rose Captain** said.

It was then Alecdora and Hamon walked up to the group and gave some news.

"We've strengthened the **Magic Barrier** and repaired the **Communication Magic**. We've gathered more **Magic Knights** and are having them scout every inch of the town to ensure no enemies remain." Alecdora explains to the group.

"I'm sure the **Royal Capital** is fine now. We're also looking for that awfully loud—er, lively **Black Bulls** boy." Hamon said, choosing his words well and giving a hearty laugh.

This caused Noelle and Mimosa to gain worried looks as they still didn't know what became of their **Dragon Slayer** crush. It wasn't until Klaus spoke up to try and raise their spirits.

"He hasn't been gone long and we all know he's a fighter, so he won't die that easily." Klaus says to them before whispering to himself. "Curse you, Asta. When I see that boy again, I am going to punch you when you get back for worrying us." He whispers forgetting that Noelle could hear him causing her to smirk a little but then they all felt a sudden flux of magic in the air causing them to gasp.

"What is this huge magic power?" Alecdora asks.

"Above us!" Sol shouts pointing upwards as everyone looked above them to see thunderclouds forming.

"Another enemy, be prepared to attack." Nozel orders.

"No, Nozel wait, this power its…" Noelle begins to say until a lightning bolt strikes the area in between her, Mimosa, Klaus, Alecdora, and Hamon revealing Asta, Julius, and the **Eye of the Midnight Sun** prisoner.

"Amazing! That was truly a marvelous way to travel!" Julius says excitedly before noticing everyone surrounding them. "Greetings everybody, great work today." He says with a raise left hand and a smile.

"It's the Wizard King!" Mimosa says in surprise.

"And Asta too!" Noelle says happily as she saw the **Wizard King's** right hand on Asta's left shoulder.

However, Noelle notices that Asta hadn't said a word since appearing and could tell something was clearly wrong with her crush. It was then that Sol noticed the floating, blue sphere with an enemy in it.

"Hey, is that…an enemy?" Sol asks as Asta still stood in the same place.

Noelle and Mimosa were still happy to see him safe and sound but one of them just had to try and act like they weren't worried at all.

"Hmph! It's because you got in over your head once again, are always so reckless, and you still don't learn!" Noelle says as she turned away. _'Thank goodness!'_ She cries in her mind.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Mimosa says with her hands together.

"ASTAAAAAA!" Klaus yells knocking Noelle to the side a bit as he came running in and stood in front of Asta. "You're back, Asta! And you're safe! You worried us to death!" He says as he placed his hands on Asta's shoulders. "I never thought I'd see you again, my friend! Thank heavens you're okay!" He says as he then started to cry a bit and wipe tears from his eyes.

Asta, however, still said nothing as he just stared blankly in front of him which caught Julius' eye.

 _'I thought you were going to punch him.'_ Noelle thought as she watched the display.

"ASTAAAAAA!" Mimosa yells knocking both Noelle and Klaus away as she charged towards Asta and hugs him. "You came back to us! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so, so worried about you!" She says and it took about 3 seconds for her to realize the position she was in and broke the hug. "I-I'm sorry!" She apologizes as Nero came flying in and perched himself on Asta's fur jacket lining.

" _ **Glad to see your back, Asta."**_ Nero says but his partner doesn't respond. _**"Asta?"**_ He asks and then notices he sways a bit and begins to fall forward. _**"Wow!"**_ Nero says flying off his friend's shoulder and to Noelle's.

"Asta!" Noelle and Mimosa shout.

"Wow, there. **Time Binding Magic: Chrono Stasis**." Julius says casting his **Time Magic** on Asta before he hit the ground. "It seems his body and magic finally gave out. Surprising how long he lasted." He says as more healing ward mages come out. "Take care of this one…he's done amazing work today." He says releasing his spell as the mages carry Asta inside.

About two hours later, Julius was standing in front of everyone and had just been told about what had happened while he was gone.

"I see…despite how strong Fuegoleon is, even before he became a **Lost Magic** user, we don't know when he'll wake up. That was a miscalculation on my part." Julius says with a frown as he looked towards the sky.

"No, this was due to our inexperience." Charlotte says as she tried to ease the **Wizard King's** guilt. "Also, we've confirmed that the pendant Fuegoleon was wearing is missing." She explains.

"Pendant?" Julius asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Indeed and it's possible that the attack on the **Royal Capital** was a cover to acquire it." Charlotte explains. "Any ideas of who in the world could they be, sir?" She asks as Julius gazed to his left.

"Afraid not, but from what they said, they appear to be a terrorist group with a grudge against the Clover Kingdom." Julius says as he recalls the message his knight told him.

[Flashback]

" _Remember this,_ _ **Magic Knights**_ _. We are the_ _ **Eye of the Midnight Sun**_ _…the one who will destroy the Clover Kingdom." George says closing his grimoire._

[End Flashback]

"But it doesn't seem to be that simple." Julius thought as he remember the giant stone tablet and all the embedded jewels in it. _'The jewels embedded into that stone slab…was Fuegoleon's pendant a part of that? It had several holes that were still empty, but what happens when they gather all of them? There is still the possibility that Fuegoleon was targeted because of his pendant, but there's also a high possibility that his strength and ideals would've gotten in their way. I've been investigating various dissidents in secret, and this is the first time I've picked up their trail. But to think they were planning something that extraordinary and powerful. Maybe I shouldn't have left the capital.'_ He thought looking over his left shoulder at the still time frozen George. "We'll get the details from our captive later." He says before turning back to the gathered Magic Knights. "In any case, people look to the Magic Knights for one thing…peace in the Clover Kingdom. In order to preserve that, we'll keep fighting with everything we have.

"Yes sir!" All the **Magic Knights** say together until Nozel spoke up gaining their attention.

"If you'll excuse me sir." Nozel says turning to leave.

 _'There he goes again…off on his own like always.'_ Noelle thought crossing her arms under her breasts and looks away from her approaching oldest brother.

However to her surprise, he halts right beside her.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you did a good job today Noelle." Nozel says shocking his siblings. "But you still have a long way to go until I truly accept you." He says glaring at her.

At that moment they all heard commotion coming from the Healing Ward.

"Sir, please wait!" A voice on the inside shouts.

"I told you I'm fine!" Asta shouts as he kicks open the door off its hinges causing it to come flying towards the **Magic Knights** who step to the side to avoid getting hit.

Unfortunately, there was only one who did move out of the way in time and ended up taking the door to the face; Solid Silva.

"Man, it feels so good to be out of there." Asta says rubbing the back of his head walking towards the group while cracking the knots in his neck.

"Good to see your back on your feet Asta. You had some of us worried there for a moment when you passed out." Julius says patting the young **Black Bulls** shoulder.

"You!" Solid yells pushing the door off of him. "HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT!" He screams about to attack.

"Enough, Solid." Nozel says glaring at his younger brother. "We're leaving. Let's go, you too Nebra." He says walking off with Solid following.

"Well I better be going. I'll see you later Noelle." Nebra says smiling at her younger sister before smirking and turning to Asta. "And you as well, Asta." She says cutely and waves bye to him causing Noelle and Mimosa to gasp in shock as they watch Nebra walk after her brothers.

' _Great now my own sister is interested in my Asta.'_ Noelle screams in her mind gripping her hair.

' _Nebra might have feelings for my Asta?'_ Mimosa wonders in her mind.

"Yeah see you later." Asta says waving back but catches a glance of Nozel's face. _'What's with him? From what I heard after I woke up we're supposed to be showing solidarity right now. Read the atmosphere, man.'_ He thought.

"There's a saying," Julius begins to say, gaining Asta's attention. "Don't wake a sleeping lion but it appears our enemy has awoken a sleeping eagle instead." He finishes.

It was then Asta sort of understood why the **Silver Eagles** left in such a hurry, their captain, Nozel, saw Fuegoleon as a friend and was hurting to find out that he was gravely injured and couldn't do anything about it sense he wasn't there to fight. And it looks like Nozel wasn't the only one.

' _Pathetic. What an appalling spectacle. Never let this happen again, Nozel.'_ Nozel thought to himself. _'And Fuegoleon, I will find the scum who did this to you and slay them myself.'_ He thought leaving through the **Healing Ward** courtyard entrance.

The group watch as the **Silver Eagles** leave as Hamon lets out a sigh gaining Sol's attention.

"Oh, wow is me. To feel this useless leave a sour feeling in my heart." Hamon says as he lost his smile. "I hope I never feel this useless again." He says.

"Right, and it won't because we won't let it." Sol says as he clenched her left into a fist.

"Indeed, for we shall become stronger." Charlotte says as she and everyone gazed at Julius.

"Indeed. That's good to hear." The Wizard King says as he regained his smile.

It wasn't even 3 seconds later that the remaining door to the **Healing Ward** open and out came a nearly recovered Leopold, drawing everyone's attention with his shout.

"I'm the one who'll become the strongest!" Leopold shouts as he leaned against a column near the door.

"Leopold!" Mimosa says, worried that he isn't ready to be up and moving yet.

"You need to be resting." Noelle says, feeling the same way as Mimosa.

"No need to worry, as a **Phoenix Slayer** , I have the ability to regenerate from injuries depending on how sever the wound is." Leopold explains his new **Lost Magic** to the group. "Asta! I'm relieved that we both pulled through! I'd expect no less from my rival to escape death as well!" Leopold shouts as he got off of the column. "And as my rival we both must become stronger and become greater **Magic Knights** then those before us!" He yells as Asta continued to stare at Leopold, silently agreeing with him, as he continued his speech. "I swear on this day, I will become even stronger than my brother and surpass him! And then I'm going to be the next **Wizard King**!" He shouts with a smirk on his face. "And this…" He begins to says as he raises his left thumb and ignited it in flames and he then placed the flaming thumb against his head as he remembered his brother's words towards the mark on his forehead.

[Flashback]

" _Fuegoleon, what is that mark on your forehead?" Leopold asks his brother._

" _Ah, this? This mark is handed down in the **Vermillion family** as a sign of a personal oath. It's worn only by those prepared to conquer themselves and become king." Fuegoleon explains to his younger brother._

[End Flashback]

"This…is the mark of my oath given form." Leopold says as he took his thumb off of his forehead and revealed a diamond with lines curved inward which makes Asta smile at his oath as he made his way towards Leopold.

"Great speech and an even greater oath but I have to disagree with you on one thing." Asta says as he stopped in front of Leopold. "We're not friends." He says shocking everyone but Asta then continues. "Fuegoleon gave the last of his **Fire Magic** before he became a permanent **Lost Magic** user and that makes us something more than friends, it makes us brothers." He says holding his clenched fist up causing Leopold to smile as he bumped fists with his new 'brother'. "But I'm afraid you won't be the **Wizard King** because that job is going to be mine!" He says.

"If that's the way it's gonna be then may the best man win, Asta!" Leopold says as he then unclenched his fist and held out his hand. "But that man is gonna be me, Leo! Your rival!" He says.

"Hm! We'll see about that, Leo!" Asta says as he took Leopold's/Leo's hand and shook it as their bodies burst into flames taking the forms of a dragon and phoenix.

"Well this is what I like to see." Julius says as he and everyone smile as the sight before them.

"Sire!" A Healing mage yells as came out of the **Healing Ward**.

"Yes? What is it?" Julius asks.

"Its Captain Fuegoleon! He's awaken!" The mage says shocking everyone as they made their way inside and gathered around Fuegoleon's bed.

"Its good to see you're awake my friend." Julius says with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Well, sir, considering I'm missing one of my arms, I'm doing fine." Fuegoleon says and looks towards Asta, Noelle, and Leopold. "I'm glad to see that you three survived. You all did very well today. And I see you finally found your own path as well, Leo." He says noticing the diamond mark on his forehead.

"Fuegoleon, I hate to ask this so soon but do you recall who stole your pendant?" Julius asks.

"I'm afraid not sir, after I allowed myself to be transported through **Spatial Magic** to that strange place I met someone there but I can't remember their face or anything after that." He says.

"It's alright, the only thing that matters is that you survived." Julius says.

"Thank you sir, but I'm afraid I have to resign a **Captain of the Crimson Lions**." Fuegoleon says shocking everyone.

"But Fuegoleon why?!" Leopold asks shouting.

"In my current state I'm not about to do much until I have fully recovered." Fuegoleon explains.

"That's alright, you take all the time you need to recover Fuegoleon. But in the meantime, I think you know the squad can't be without a captain, so you know what do." Julius says as he, Marx, and most of the **Magic Knights** minus Leopold, Asta, Noelle, Mimosa, and Klaus leave.

"Yes sir." Fuegoleon says with a grim look on his face. "Well, Leo, I guess its time to track _her_ down." He says sweating heavily.

"Wait you can't possible mean having _her_ lead the squad!" Leopold yells sweating heavily as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in a deep forest sitting on a large boulder was a person whose body was completely shadowed from the trees. The person takes a deep breath as their body bursts into white flames as it began melting the boulder they were sitting on beneath them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and what I did for Fuegoleon. Stay tuned for the next chapter that'll have the Asta x Noelle lemon in it as well as a few surprises. Also recently someone asked who the alpha mate of Asta's harem is and its pretty clear that its Noelle. One more thing the result of the poll have been calculated and Vanessa in now a part of Asta's harem. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, please.**


	37. Chapter 37: Arc 3 Page 16

**Author's Note: Well here is the final chapter of the Royal Capital arc. Hope you all enjoy it because this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. It'll have the Asta x Noelle lemon it in as well as a few surprises before that. After this is the beginning of the Eye of the Midnight Sun Arc.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Next Time We Meet

 **[The Wizard King concluded that the attack on the Royal Capital had been the work of anti-Clover Kingdom terrorists.]**

After the promise was made and the new rivalry/brotherhood ignited, a multitude of things followed. The **Clover Kingdom** began its repairs to the **Royal** **Capital** , Julius had gave a speech about the invasion and promised his people he would fight to protect them, the reason that the kingdom had been invaded was revealed that the mages in charge of the barrier had disappeared, and everything had calmed down a bit.

 **[He declared his intent to continue resolutely opposing them, and the masses were fully supportive. The enemy's invasion was enable by the disappearance of some of the mages who maintained the capital's Magic Barrier. Had the enemy done away with them, or had they defected? This fact was not made public, but the Wizard King was sure of it.]**

Julius was in his office inside the **Clover Kingdom** castle looking out his window with a troubled look on his face as he turned his head to the right.

 _'I don't want to believe it, but there's a traitor among the mages in the_ _ **Royal Capital**_ _.'_ Julius says not wanting to believe the possibility even though it was very clear.

* * *

It was now a new day in the **Clover Kingdom** and currently in the dungeon **Interrogation Room** , Julius, Marx, and at least fifteen mages were surrounding the captured George and Catherine, trying to get information out of them.

"It's no use. There's some king of protection on them, and I can't search for information." Marx informs Julius until they hear Catherine chuckle as they turn to her.

"Even if there wasn't, we'd never talk. Our master is the light in the darkness! He's our god!" Catherine shouts shocking Marx and the other mages minus Julius.

"He's the only one who has abandoned us." George begins speaking gaining their attention. "We will never betray him." He says leaving Julius and Marx with questionable looks on their faces.

* * *

Later after leaving the dungeon **Interrogation Room** , both Julius and Marx were making their way back to his office.

"Apparently, their master has some absolute unifying force and fearsome magical power. I'm assuming the one who defeated Captain Fuegoleon is also their master." Marx says.

"Indeed. Too bad he can't remember anything, we could've learned something. Not even your **Memory Magic** will be of any use. We'll just have to hope that his memories return on their own in time." Julius says.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a cave of an unknown location, Rades was blasting pillars of rock with **Magic Bullets** in pure rage.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Rades screams in anger as he huffs heavily. "They hurt. They hurt…my wounds hurt!" He yells clutching the scar on his right cheek. "That stupid little brat Asta…I'm going to kill him, no matter what! I'm going to gather the ultimate army of the dead!" He shouts.

"That **Anti-Magic/Dragon Slayer** kid, Asta…" Sally begins to say appearing from behind a pillar. "You can't kill him, Rades. I want to tinker with him while he's still alive." She says.

"What?" Rades asks in confusion.

"Not to mention, I already treated your wounds, so there's no way they'd still be hurting." Sally says.

"Shut up! They still ache! I saw that brat first! Hands off, Sally!" Rades shouts.

"Can't hear you, can't hear you, can't hear you!" Sally says covering her ears with her cloaked hands. "I hope I see you again soon, Asta!" She says walking away and into her laboratory. "For the next time I see you, Asta…I'll use the little samples I got while you were in the gel, and research and research!" She says in a sing-song voice.

In the same unknown location but in another area, Valtos was kneeling before the **Light Magic** user who managed to escape Julius.

"I couldn't save George and Catherine." The mystery man says holding Fuegoleon's stolen pendant in his left hand.

"Those two have big egos, but they worship you. They won't give them any information on us." Valtos says to the man as he pockets the pendant.

"That's not what I'm worried about. As long as they're still alive, I will save them, no matter what." The man says as he rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a withered arm which included his hand. "I thought I had dodged it, but I seem to have take a little of the attack." He says thinking back to when he encountered Julius and Asta. "Magic that accelerates time…and drastically. The **Wizard King** …as expected, he had phenomenal power. However, those **Magic Knights** , those… **Lost Magic** users…they're magic is unbelievably strong." He says thinking back to his fight with Fuegoleon as he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a huge burn scar and then walks forward towards a ledge. "But we will build up our strength and defeat both them and the **Wizard King**." He says looking at the large group of hood **Eye of the Midnight Sun** members below him. "In order to get our revenge and establish a new country that will be ours alone." He says.

* * *

Meanwhile Asta and Noelle were meeting with the same little girl in a yellow dress that they had protected from Rades during the invasion, only now Noelle had bought a brand-new outfit that showed a little less skin but still a decent amount and shows off more of her cleavage because she now wears her **Black Bulls** squad robe just like Vanessa wears hers while also wearing her hair in a high ponytail.

"Mister and Miss **Magic Knight** , thank you for saving me!" The young girl says with Nero sitting on her head once again.

"No problem. It's what we do." Asta says as he gave a thumbs up to the girl.

"Indeed, we are **Magic Knight** after all. Plus I just did the obvious thing." Noelle says as she looked away, blushing at the compliment.

"Either way, as a token of my appreciation, this is to thank you." The girl say as she held up a basket of cupcakes. "I made them myself from scratch." She says.

Asta took the basket and looked closely at the pastries, admiring their appearance and wanting to try them.

"These look great!" Asta says complimenting the girl.

"Thank you so much for saving me. Bye, now! I'll see you later." The girl says giving them a smile and a bow as she left Asta and Noelle with Nero flying off her head and back to Asta's right shoulder.

The two **Magic Knight** watched with smiles as the girl went back to her family but didn't notice a small hand reach for the basket and yank it out of Asta's hands until the person made a sound.

"Yummy cupcakes!" Charmy says as she took the basket and placed it on the ground before taking one and eating it. "So good!" She sings.

"Why…?" Noelle begins to ask as the food loving **Black Bull** appeared out of nowhere.

"…are you here, Charmy?" Asta asks wanting to know why she was here and eating HIS and NOELLE'S reward cupcakes.

The little **Black Bull** turned around and put her fists on her hips before giving her reply with a mouth covered in cupcake.

"Where the nummy things are, there I shall be!" Charmy says before reaching into the basket. "More importantly, have a bite." She says thinking that they were originally hers when they were not as she quickly turned back towards around and brought out two cupcakes to give to Asta and Noelle. "Wanna try? Go on, you know you want to? La? La?" She asks.

Asta and Noelle just stared at their fellow member, a little confused to what she was thinking.

"Um, you do know she gave those cupcakes to _us_ …" Asta begins to ask but the question was silenced by Charmy's mindset when it comes to food.

"It's alright, don't sweat the details. I don't mind sharing with you." Charmy says as she shook her head from left to right and then raise the cupcakes up to them. "Come on. They are delicious." She says.

"Um, th-thanks?" Asta says as he took the plain cupcake with some frosting on top in Charmy's right hand.

"I suppose I can honor this and accept it." Noelle says as she put on the snotty attitude and took the cupcake with seeds on top in Charmy's left hand.

Both **Black Bulls** ate the confections and gained looks of satisfaction.

"It's good!" Asta says in amazement.

"What a surprise. I'll admit, it's better than I thought." Noelle says with a look that countered her somewhat mean words.

No more than a second later, Charmy started to sing and skip around the basket while holding another cupcake. This drew their attention as it seemed Charmy was a lot more cheerful than usual.

"La la la! La la la!" Charmy sang as she skipped.

"You seem to be in an unusually good mood." Asta says.

" _ **Yeah, its really creepy."**_ Nero says as Asta broke off a piece of his cupcake and feed it to him.

"Yes, what's with you?" Noelle asked, curious to why she's doing this.

"It is because I had a fateful encounter. You're probably too young to understand." Charmy says as she stopped her skipping with a mouthful of cupcakes causing Asta and Noelle to look at each other in confusion before Noelle realizes something.

"Wait I'm confused, how did you even get into the castle anyway?" Noelle asks wondering how she got snuck in.

"Like this! Here, let me show you." Charmy says as finished her cupcake and opened her grimoire.

The food lover's grimoire glowed and soon, she was surrounded by a ball of cotton. The ball floated in the air before growing smaller and floating into the back of Asta's **Black Bulls'** robe, shocking the dragon slayer that Charmy used him as a Trojan Horse.

"Seriously?! You used me to sneak in?! What the heck?!" Asta shouts.

' _Wow. I guess it's not just her appetite that's incredible but her magic as well.'_ Noelle thought as she watched the spell.

Asta turned his attention from Charmy in his robe as he smelled a familiar scent and turned to his left, seeing Yuno, Mimosa, and Klaus walking on a higher part of the kingdom towards who knows where.

"Huh? Oh hey, look over there." Asta says before he turned his body and waved. "Hey!" He yells waving his arm as the **Golden Dawn** caught this and stopped.

"There's only one person who yells like that." Klaus says as he, Yuno, and Mimosa turned towards the noise to see Asta and Noelle. "It's Asta and Noelle." He says seeing the two **Intermediate Magic Knights**.

"Hi, Asta!" Mimosa says as she waved back.

"Have your wounds fully healed? I asked you that before, didn't I?" Klaus asks being a bit forgetful.

"I'm fine, like I said before! Don't worry so much!" Asta says before setting his sights on his younger foster brother, not noticing Charmy floating out of his cloak. "Yuno, I heard you took down the enemy like it was nothing, you jackass!" He shouts.

"Why is he mad about that?" Yuno wonders as he stared at Asta.

"OH! My meal-saving prince is here!" Charmy says with a blush as she got out of her cotton ball spell.

Unknown to Asta and Noelle, ever since the banquet that Charmy snuck in and ate while everyone else was defending the **Royal Capital** , she had met Yuno after he unintentionally saved her food and instantly fell in love with him.

"Hey, Yuno! Greet your older brother properly, you jerk!" Asta shouts as he pointed to Yuno which drew Charmy's attention as she turned to him.

"HUH?! Wait, you know my prince?" Charmy asks.

"Don't go getting a big head just because you took one down!" Asta shouts ignoring Charmy. "Courtesy makes the world go round! So, come on! One "hello" isn't gonna kill you!" He shouts.

Yuno said nothing as he walked towards the edge of the sidewalk where he, Klaus, and Mimosa were walking before opening his grimoire.

"Yuno?" Mimosa asks as she watched her squad member in confusion along with Asta, Noelle, and Charmy until Yuno waved his hand and summoned a mighty wind that took the form of a giant hawk.

" **Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk."** Yuno says as he then launched the attack and scared Asta and Noelle a bit but impressed Charmy greatly.

It would have hit if Asta didn't quickly regain his senses as he noticed his Dragon Slayer grimoire open in front of him and absorbing. He then began eating the wind made hawk as it quickly reduced in size as it entered his mouth.

" **Sky Dragon Slayer Mode!"** Asta shouts as his hair gained silver highlight and his Dragon Slayer grimoire turned to a blank page and began filling it with a description and spells.

As the new **Dragon Slayer Magic** was born it exploded outward in a whirlwind of power with great force, causing a wave of wind the blow to both sides. When the wave clear, Mimosa and Klaus were shocked as Yuno held a blank look on his face.

"Huh? Was that too much?" Yuno asks with a smoking hand.

"Are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing, Yuno?! You could've killed him!" Klaus says very shaken up from the sudden and unnecessary attack.

Meanwhile with the **Black Bulls** , Asta let his magic power die down while Noelle lowered her arms that she used to shield her face from her crush's burst of power. Asta had regained him composure and looked up at his younger foster brother with a bit of a frown.

"Jeez, is he stupid?! Was he actually trying to kill us?! I didn't expect **Golden Dawn** to change him this much." Asta says until he and Noelle looked down, seeing the wind gather and form a message.

" _That's your reward for doing better than me. Next time I'll get the better result. Later, Shrimpsta."_

This cause Asta to get angry as he glared back at Yuno, with Nero on his head.

"Who are you calling "Shrimpsta," Yuno, you jerk?! I'm still the older brother here! Come down here and fight me right now!" Asta shouts. "Don't shoot something like that just so you can write magic letters! Don't you dare ignore me and leave!" He kept shouting at Yuno in anger as he saw the Four Leaf-Clover wizard just turned around and walked away, causing Asta to get even angrier and shout more.

"Ah, the ferocious storm of love." Charmy says as she laid on the ground with her hands on her chest.

"Ignoring me is the worst thing you could do!" Asta continued his rambling but then let's go of his anger and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, wait, Yuno!" Klaus shouts. _'Yuno's magic has gotten much stronger.'_ He thought centering his glasses, again. _'What could've happened in such a short amount of time?'_ He wonders not noticing Sylph on Yuno's shoulder.

 _'Asta.'_ Mimosa thought as she continued to stare at her crush while clenching her fists to her voluptuous chest in determination. _'I'm going to get stronger, so next time we meet, I'll be able to fight alongside you! And then…and then…'_ She thought before letting out a loud girlish giggle that caught Klaus' attention.

"I guess we'll just have to fight when we both get a lot stronger." Asta says with a dragon-like smirk. _'It doesn't matter how strong you get. I'm not going to lose, Yuno! The stronger you become, I'll get even stronger!'_ He thought as Noelle stood behind him with her arms crossed as well before smiling and giggling a bit.

 _'Is there any limit to how much I can fall in love with him?'_ Noelle wonders.

"Come on you two, let's head back to the base." Asta says heading in the direction of home.

Noelle nods and follows after him while Charmy, still in a love-struck state, uses her magic to carry her as it follows after them.

"Oh, by the way Noelle…" Asta begins to say gaining her attention. "I really like that new outfit you're wearing. Plus I also like your new hairstyle." He says causing a made blush to appear on the girl's face as she turns her head away.

"W-W-Wh-Where did that c-come f-from, you d-dummy?!" Noelle asks stuttering while cupping her blushing face. _'YES! This is exactly what I wanted from him!'_ She thought inwardly giggling happily as they continued their way back to the **Black Bulls Headquarters**.

* * *

A bit later, everyone was back at the **Black Bulls Headquarters** and Magna and Luck had come back from a mission.

"Welcome back, Magna, Luck!" Asta says greeting his fellow squad members.

"Man, I'm so exhausted from my mission." Magna says as he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"So tired." Luck says, agreeing with Magna.

"However! We got recognized for our deeds and got a star for each of us!" Magna says as he pumped his fist.

"That's great!" Asta says, happy that the **Black Bulls** were one star closer to catching up with the other squads.

"Not so close!" Magna shouts when Luck got in his personal space.

"That's right Magna! Our combo attack, the **Crackling Black Magna Typhoon** , was amazing, wasn't it?" Luck asks remembering the combo technique of combining Magna's body with his **Lightning God Slayer Magic**.

"No! We're never doing that move again!" Magna says, remembering that the move consisted on him spinning in a tornado of **Lightning God Slayer Magic**.

"Chuuuuuuu." Grey let out as he, Gauche, and Gordon sat in some chair and watched.

"Thank goodness you're all back safe." Gordon mumbled but no one except Asta and Noelle could hear him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep on showing the other Black Bulls how it's done!" Magna says to Asta. "Asta, my time has arrived! Make sure you keep up!" He says but no one seemed to mind his rambling as Yami was reading the newspaper with a cigarette in his mouth and Vanessa, in her underwear again, was asleep on the couch with wine bottles around her.

"That's not going to be a problem. Oh, by the way, Magna." Asta says with a happy smile.

"What's up?" Magna says as he and Luck payed attention to Asta.

"That special event Captain Yami mentioned before you and Luck heading on that mission was the **Distinguished Service Ceremony** where they made me a **4** **th** **Class Intermediate Magic Knight** and Noelle was made a **5** **th** **Class Intermediate Magic Knight**." Asta says with a smile as he rubbed under his nose and Noelle flips her ponytail that hung a bit on her left shoulder.

"What?! Huh?" The two shout in shock at first.

"Wait, what's a 4th and 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight?" Magna asks in confusion because neither he nor Luck knew what it was until Yami spoke up.

"You guys have been Magic Knights all this time without knowing what that is?" Yami asks putting his newspaper down and stood up. "It's a **Magic Knight** rank. Magna, you haven't advance since you joined up and that means you're still a **5** **th** **Class Junior Magic Knight**. Better start showing Asta some respect since he's now the highest-ranking **Magic Knight** in the **Black Bulls** after me." He says before remembering something Julius told him. "Oh yeah, Luck's also got ranked up to **1** **st** **Class Junior Magic Knight**." He says.

"Wha?!" Magna said in shock and Luck said in amazement.

"And by the way, Charmy became a **1** **st** **Class Junior Magic Knight** too." Yami says, blowing some smoke out of his mouth causing Luck and Magna to look towards the food loving girl as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's true, now on your knees, inferiors!" Charmy says with a smug tone in her voice.

"WHAT!?" Magna said in even greater shock as Luck just laughed.

"Make sure you follow me, you inferiors!" Charmy says as she turns around and pointed to her back with her thumb.

Magna was sent into a state of sputter as Luck just continued to laugh at Magna's displeasure. Yami soon walked behind them and continued to give the news.

"Apparently, they were impressed that she captured one of the rebels. Looks to me like she was just trying to beat her up, though." Yami explains as he saw Magna drop to his hands and feet while Charmy did a little dance.

"Worship me!" Charmy says as she repeatedly pushing her arms up to the ceiling and hopped one leg before alternating to the other leg and this causes Magna to get miffed off.

"What's with that weird dance?!" Magna asks as he grit his teeth.

"This is somehow very infuriating." Luck says with his usual smile but had some tension in his voice, showing that he too was annoyed by this since he and Charmy were the same rank as Asta just watched in curiosity.

"Anyway, well done, kid. You really stepped up." Yami says. _'I've got some big plans for you in the future.'_ He thought.

"But Captain Fuegoleon…" Asta begins to say as he looked down. "What if he doesn't regain his memories?" He asks voicing his worry for the **Crimson Lion** since he fought so hard and was worried that he won't be the same night as before.

"Huh? Fuegoleon? Who do you think you're worrying about, punk? That hot-blooded king of seriousness won't die that easily. And losing his memory and his arm won't break his spirit anytime soon. I bet he'll come back from this even stronger." Yami says even though he sounded like he didn't care, he was actually a kind person underneath when he needed to be and it showed its result when Asta got his smile back and put the dark thought aside not noticing Noelle and Nero appeared next to him and on his head.

"Of course! I can't be worrying about someone as strong as him not making it!" Asta says as he turned around. "All right! I'm going to train even harder and get stronger, too!" He shouts.

"Not a chance, kid. You're gonna rest." Yami says drawing Asta's attention. "You're too injured. You're going to die. Are you stupid?" He asks.

 _'But you made me do it in the first place!'_ Asta thought as Noelle got in his face.

"Yeah! You need to take a break!" Noelle says, her voice laced with concern.

"You too, Noelle?" Asta asks with a sigh.

"How stupid are you?" Noelle asks. "Have you even looked at that new **Dragon Slayer Magic** you just recently got?" She asks but it was then a sudden voice came in and drew everyone's attention.

"A break? You're getting time off, Asta?" Finral asks as he came out of a portal with a thumb up. "Then let's head to a mixer!" He says excitedly.

 _'Huh?!'_ Noelle thought in complete shock at the 21-year-olds suggestion.

"A m-mixer?!" Asta asks in shock as well.

"You need to get back to work." Yami says but it was ignored.

"I'll set everything up, my friend!" Finral says.

"I just told you to get to work." Yami says, trying to reach the loveless **Spatial Magic** user.

"Things are getting busy!" Finral says, once again not hearing his captain.

"I'll kill you?" Yami says in a threatening voice.

"Wait, do you wanna come too, Captain Yami?" Finral asks, turning to Yami and finally acknowledging him.

It was then the evening sky was filled with a primal roar and the sound of smashing as Noelle had a determined look on her face.

' _Tonight I'm going to make my move, so I hope your ready Asta.'_ Noelle thought blushing lightly as she clenched her fists in determination for what she was planning on doing that night.

* * *

Later that night Asta was making his way back to his room and once he arrived and open his door, he received quite the surprise, his room was five times bigger than it was when he first became a member of the **Black Bulls**.

"Holy crap! What happened to my room?" Asta shouts his question in confusion.

"Hey kid, everything okay?" Yami asks walking up to his highest-ranking member.

"Captain Yami sir, my room seems to have gotten bigger than the last time I saw it." Asta informs his captain.

"Oh yeah I guess Magna forgot to mention that the rooms here get bigger when your status on the **Magic Knight Ranking System** changes. Since I'm the captain, my room is the biggest and right now you have the second highest rank in the **Black Bulls** so enjoy your new enlarged room and continue to push past your limits, kid." Yami says walking away and heading towards his own room.

"Yes sir, Captain Yami!" Asta shouts giving the **Magic Knight** salute before entering his new room and taking in the sight.

The room was not only bigger but the furniture was newer as well which also meant his bed was big enough for two people to sleep in, his desk was bigger and had a stack of blank paper and a few feather pens for him to write letters to Father Oris, Sister Lily, and his adoptive younger siblings, Recca, Nash, Aruru, and Hollo. Plus as book shelf filled with books on the history of **Magic** , the **Clover Kingdom** , usage of **Mana** , and many more. Next in the area between the bookshelf and bed there was a small round table for him and anyone who came to visit to sit at and talk. Next to the bookshelf was a large wardrobe that contained all of Asta's clothes with plenty of room for new ones as well. Lastly there was a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp on it and it was right under the window where Nero's nest was located.

"This is so amazing! I can't believe this is all mine now." Asta says admiring the contains of his new room. "What do you think, Nero?" He asks his **Anti-Bird** as he watched him fly to his nest.

" _ **Much better than that cramped space of a room we had before."**_ Nero says settling into his nest to relax.

"I guess your right. Well you settle in and I'm going to take a bath and later write a letter to everyone back in **Hage Village** telling them about our latest adventure." Asta says exiting his room and heading to the bath house.

Later that night Asta was currently at his desk writing a letter to his younger adoptive siblings back home wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants. The window was currently open a little as Nero was out taking a little night flight.

"After Captain Fuegoleon awaken, I formed a new friendship/brotherhood/rivalry with his younger brother, Leopold Vermillion, the second son of the **House of Vermillion** , one of the royal families." Asta says writing in his letter his latest adventure. "Afterwards, we've been put on alert in order to find this terrorist group but don't worry, I'm capable of taking care of myself and so is Yuno. Not to mention all the good friends and squad mates we have by our sides. Anyways, hope your all doing we and can't wait to tell you about my next adventure, which I hope is soon." He says finishing his letter when he heard a knock on his door. _'I wonder who that could be.'_ He thought as he sent his feathered pen down and heading to the door. "Yes?" He asks opening the door to reveal that it was Noelle in her night clothes which was a purple lace spaghetti strap nightgown and her hair out of its ponytail as it cascade down to her midback. "Noelle? What are you doing here?" He asks trying his hardest to hide the growing blush on his face from seeing a large amount of her cleavage but was failing.

"Hey Asta, may I come in? There's something I want to talk about with you." Noelle says inwardly happy at seeing the reaction on her crush's face.

"Sure, come on in." Asta says as he lets Noelle enter his room heading towards his bed while looking around.

"I see your room was upgraded as well." Noelle says taking a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, I really like it and so does Nero apparently." Asta says taking a seat next to her.

"Were is Nero anyway?" Noelle asks not seeing their **Anti-Bird** anywhere.

"He usually takes a late-night flight but he comes back around 2 or 3 in the morning." Asta tells her.

 _'Good. This will be better if we're alone.'_ Noelle though as she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Listen Asta, what I'm about to say…I want you to hear it all before you reply, okay?" She asks.

"Alright, go ahead. I'm listening." Asta says wondering what his crush has to say.

"When we first met, I thought of you like any other royal in the **Clover Kingdom** would have thought of a commoner, an incest who was below me, and when you saw me training to use my magic and attempted to say something I thought you were going to call me a failure just like my brothers and father did. Because of that my magic went out of control and I could've die if you hadn't saved me and you even attempted to shield from hitting the ground as we fell before Finral saved us with his magic. It was then you told me how amazing and strong you thought my magic was that I began to view you in a different way." Noelle says blushing a little as she continues to tell her love how her feelings for him came to be. "During our first mission together when I saw how hard you fought for **Sosshi Village** and how gifted you are in magic that those thoughts turned into admiration towards you." She says blushing a little brighter.

"Noelle…" Asta says softly in shock at listening to his crush's story as he blushes as well.

"It was during our trip with Vanessa to **Kikka** that I begin questioning how I truly felt." Noelle says feeling her heart beat faster as she gets closer to admitting that she loves Asta to him out loud. "When I saw how sad it made you that you couldn't buy it, I decided to get it for you as a token of declaration." She says lifting her right hand and gently flicking his dragon earring.

"Your declaration? Declaration of what?" Asta asks inwardly hoping she was about to say what he was hoping for.

"What I mean Asta is that it was at that moment that I realized that…" Noelle begins to says clenching her right hand into a fist over her heart as she gathers her courage and looks Asta right in the eyes. "…that I love you Asta!" She says loudly shocking him beyond belief.

 _'Noelle actually said she loves me?!'_ Asta thought in shock for a moment before it turned in happiness that the woman he loves feels the same way about him. _'This is my chance to tell her how I feel about her.'_ He thought about to open his mouth to say something but Noelle puts a finger to his lips.

"Please let me finish before you respond." Noelle says receiving a nod from Asta. "During our dungeon mission, those feelings continued with me and only seemed to grow more and more. But I also didn't know if you felt the same about me the same way I feel about you so I decided to give you a thank you gift for saving me back when we—" She begins to say until Asta had enough and gently cups her face and kisses her directly on the lips.

Noelle was in pure shock at the sudden act of passion but after a few moments she begin to sink into the kiss herself as she brought her hands to his face and returned the kiss as well with equal passion. The two stayed that way for a few minutes as they were lost in their own world where it was just the two of them and no one else until they finally remembered that they need to breath and released their lip-lock but continued to hold each other's face as they stared into the other's eyes.

"You don't need to explain yourself anymore, Noelle, because I love you too." Asta says placing a quick kiss on her lips again. "When we first meet I thought you were pretty cute and as I watched you grow from our first mission until now those feelings quickly turned into those of admiration as well but when I almost lost you in the fight against Mars I learned just how much you mean to me." He says stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "But I have something to tell you…" He begins to says before looking down not knowing how she would take what he was about to say. "Being a **Dragon Slayer** means—" He was about to say until Noelle tackles him down onto his bed and straddles his waist while laying on top of him with her breasts up against his chest and resting her arms on either side of his head.

"Means that male **Dragon Slayers** can take multiple women as their mates." Noelle says with a gentle smile on her face at seeing the shocked reaction she saw on Asta's face. "You forgot that I'm a **Dragon Slayer** too so I know all about the whole harem thing." She says running her left hand through his hair.

"And you're okay with something like that?" Asta asks a little bit shocked by this.

"I'll admit I'm a little uncomfortable with that fact I'll have to share my boyfriend/mate but as long as I get to have you first and get final approval of who get to be apart of your harem I can live with it." Noelle says smiling down at her lover. "I love you Asta." She says as she locked eyes with him that were full of love.

"I love you too, Noelle." Asta says, leaning forward to capture Noelle's lips in a passionate kiss but this kiss was different from all their previous ones.

 **(Lemon Start)**

This kiss was full of lust and desire. The kiss quickly became more heated, and Asta soon rolled them over until he found himself on top of Noelle; her full breasts pressing against his chest. Asta's tongue battled with Noelle's as both mages let their lust take over. When Asta and Noelle broke for air, they were blushing fiercely and slightly panting.

"Asta…I want you." Noelle says, as she ran her hand down Asta's cheek. "I'm ready if you are." She says as her hand continues to move down until her fingers were against his neck and her thumb still on his cheek, stroking it.

"Are you sure Noelle? There's no going back once we do this." Asta says, wanting to give Noelle a chance to back out.

"You're sweet for asking." Noelle says as she leaned forward and kisses Asta, as the silver haired teen gently pushed Asta backwards so that she was straddling his hips. "But I want to do this with you Asta. I love you, so I want you to claim me." She says with a lustful smirk spread across her face when she felt Asta's erection pressing against her ass. "And it looks like your little dragon is ready to go too." She says giving a dragon grin of her own after seeing Asta's.

"Alright Noelle, you asked for it." Asta says, a lustful dragon grin on his face.

"Well then…" Noelle begins to say with half-lidded eyes, as she beckoned Asta closer with her index finger. "Come and get me Asta, I'm all yours." She says teasingly.

 _'Holy shit, I've never seen this sexy side of Noelle before but I like it!'_ Asta thought, practically pouncing the beautiful silver-haired royal as the **Elemental Dragon Slayer** captured her lips in a fiery kiss, eliciting a moan from the **Sea Dragon Slayer** , however, as Asta kissed Noelle he ran into a problem. _'What am I even supposed to do now? This is my first time ever doing something like this.'_ He wonders.

Noelle, sensing Asta's hesitation leaned forward and kisses his forehead snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's okay to be nervous, Asta. This isn't just your first time, its mine as well." Noelle says lovingly.

"You mean…" Asta begins to say.

"We're both going to make some mistakes but we'll just follow our instincts and learn as we go." Noelle says raising his confidence back to normal.

"Okay, I guess I'll wing it." Asta says, as he ran his hands up Noelle's sides.

The **Elemental Dragon Slayer's** warm and tingling hands caused Noelle to moan into their kiss. Deciding to test the waters, Asta's hands slowly snaked up to cup the bottom of Noelle's well-endowed breasts. When Noelle didn't protest, Asta gave the large orbs of flesh a quick squeeze. Noelle immediately broke their kiss to let out a loud moan. Thinking that he had hurt her, Asta immediately stopped what he was doing.

"You okay, Noelle?" Asta asks quickly feeling concern wash over him for his girlfriend.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Noelle panted out her question, seeing the concerned look in Asta's eyes caused the royal to smile as she reaching reached down and pulled the ends of her nightgown up. "You didn't hurt me Asta. In fact that felt amazing." She says to her boyfriend.

Asta eyes shot open when Noelle shrugged off her nightgown and threw it across the room. The **Elemental Dragon Slayer's** jaw hung open as Noelle only in her purple lace G-string panties.

"Your hands feel amazing Asta, and I want to feel them all over my body." Noelle says with a teasing smile as rested her arms around Asta's neck.

Asta couldn't believe what he was seeing, Noelle's bare tits were barely a foot away from his face and he was positive that Noelle's breasts broke some law of physics. Despite their above-average size, Noelle's breasts didn't show any hints of sagging not to mention they were perfectly round and jiggled slightly with each breath she took. The busty royal's nipples were also fully erect, showing that she really was turned on right now. Asta didn't know what to do, his mind seemed to shut down as he stared at Noelle's boobs. But then Noelle said something that caused Asta's heart to skip a beat.

"Go ahead Asta..." Noelle whispers hotly into Asta's ear as her lustful tone caused a shiver to run down Asta's spine. "Touch them." She finishes.

It was probably the greatest thing Asta had ever heard. Now knowing that he had full permission, Asta reached forward and cupped one of Noelle's breasts in each hand. Asta couldn't believe how soft the large orbs of flesh were. With each squeeze, Noelle's breasts would mold around Asta's fingers. The ash blond-haired **Dragon Slayer** had a field day with Noelle's breasts; groping the large mounds of flesh and pinching the silver's erect nipples. Deciding to be a little more adventurous, Asta took one of Noelle's breasts into his mouth, sucking on the erect nipple and swirling his tongue around the nub. While Asta's mouth occupied one tit, his hand massaged and kneaded the other. Asta's ministrations were turning Noelle into a moaning mess. The silver-haired **Dragon Slayer** couldn't focus on anything except the pleasure she was feeling. Another low moan escaped Noelle's lips, as she felt herself starting to get wet. As Asta continued to grope Noelle's breasts an intoxicating scent suddenly hit his nose. The smell overwhelmed Asta's senses and made him even more horny. The **Elemental Dragon Slayer** released Noelle's breasts and descended lower down her body.

"A-Asta? What are you doooooooo-" Noelle moaned loudly when Asta began to massage her womanhood through her panties.

"I can smell you, Noelle." Asta says in a husky tone, as he leaned closer to the royal; his face only a few inches away from hers as he continued to rub Noelle's pussy as he spoke while Noelle began to pant slightly as Asta slid off her skirt. "You're really turned on right now, aren't you?" He asks.

"Fuck yes! I want you so bad right now!" Noelle screams, feeling a warm sensation building in the pit of her stomach.

However, Noelle suddenly felt a strange burning heat, then she could faintly smell smoke. Looking down, Noelle squeaked when she saw that she was now completely naked; a small pile of ash was all that remained of her lacy purple G-string panties.

"Asta! That was my favorite pair!" Noelle yells also noticing that Asta's hair now had red highlights in it meaning he was in his **Fire Dragon Slayer Mode**.

"Don't worry…" Asta begins to say as he locked eyes with Noelle and when she saw lust in the **Elemental Dragon Slayer's** eyes caused Noelle to shiver in anticipation. "I'll buy you another pair later." He says.

Before Noelle had a chance to speak, Asta attacked her now exposed pussy. Asta's tongue delved into Noelle's wet folds. The male **Dragon Slayer** followed his instincts and did whatever he felt was right and judging from the lewd moans escaping Noelle's lips Asta knew he was doing a pretty good job for his first time.

"Oh my God! Asta! How are you so good at this!?" Noelle asks screaming, arching her back slightly off the bed.

While Asta's burning tongue probed her womanhood, Noelle was a writhing and squirming mess. Sweat formed on Noelle's brow as she bit her bottom lip to hold in her moans of ecstasy. Noelle had no idea how Asta was doing it, but the **Elemental Dragon Slayer** seemed to be hitting all of her sweet spots. She could feel the burning sensation building up in the pit of her stomach once again. Noelle knew that her orgasm was rapidly approaching, but she still needed one last push to go over the edge. As Asta lavished in the taste of Noelle's juices, he spotted a small nub of flesh. Reaching out, Asta gave the nub a quick squeeze. What Asta didn't know was that he had just pinched Noelle's clitoris, and that was the push she needed to experience her orgasm. Noelle let out a scream of pure pleasure as her orgasm rocked her whole body.

"H-Holy shit…I've never came that h-hard…" Noelle panted out as she to catch her breath.

"Damn, you taste good Noelle." Asta says licking Noelle's juices of his lips.

"Well…" Noelle says as she sat up and gently pushing Asta back onto his bed. "I think it's my turn to return the favor. Now let's get your clothes off, because it's not fair that I'm the only one naked right now." She says.

Asta had never thrown off his clothes so fast in his entire life, but when he reached for his boxers Noelle stopped him.

"No, let me do those." Noelle says with a lustful smirk on her face, as she ran her hand over the impressive bulge in Asta's boxers, causing the **Elemental Dragon Slayer** to let out a low moan.

Tugging on the waistband, Noelle suddenly yanked off Asta's boxers, which freed his trapped dragon. Noelle gasped when she saw Asta's bare cock. The royal had seen several male genitalia before in the more risqué magazines she had seen from Vanessa's collection after she became a member of the **Black Bulls** , and the erotic novels she had read gave her a pretty good idea of what to expect. But Asta blew all of those expectations out of the water. If Noelle had to guesstimate, she'd say the dragon slayer's manhood stood erect at around eight inches.

 _'How does he walk around with that thing between his legs? Well here goes nothing.'_ Noelle wonders steadying her nerves.

Slowly reaching out, Noelle gently gripped Asta's shaft. Much like the rest of his skin, Asta's cock was hot to the touch and sent pleasurable electric tingles throughout Noelle's body. Asta groaned in pleasure and leaned his head back, as Noelle slowly massaged his cock with her soft hands. Noelle's face was burning in both embarrassment and arousal as she stroked the ash blond-haired **Dragon Slayer's** manhood. Once Noelle was sure Asta was fully erect, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Asta was thoroughly enjoying Noelle's hand job, but he almost yelped when he felt something incredibly warm and wet wrap around his manhood. Looking down, Asta's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw that Noelle had his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck Noelle!" Asta moaned out, gently grabbing ahold of Noelle's long silver hair. "Where did you learn how to do this?!" He asks gasping with her suck she took.

Noelle slowly bobbed her head up and down on Asta's manhood, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could. Whatever her mouth couldn't reach she stroked with one of her free hands. Noelle wasn't experienced in performing fellatio, but she tried her best and used the information she had gained from the magazines and smutty books she had read from Vanessa. Remembering a passage from one of her books, Noelle swirled her tongue around the head of Asta's cock and used her other hand to massage his balls. Noelle continued to suck Asta's manhood, trying to take more of it in each time she bobbed her head. But every time Noelle tried to get further down Asta's cock her gag reflexes would kick in. After several attempts the busty royal gave up and opted to practice and try again another time. Asta suddenly began to slightly buck his hips, as Noelle felt his cock start to twitch. Knowing what was about to come, Noelle began to bob her head faster.

"I'm cumming!" Asta yells, as he grabbed ahold of Noelle's head to hold her in place.

Noelle's eyes widened when Asta's hot seed began to fill her mouth. The busty **Sea Dragon Slayer** managed to swallow all of it despite the large amount. The **Elemental Dragon Slayer** was panting slightly as he released Noelle's head.

"Damn Noelle that was amazing!" Asta says loudly and panting heavily.

"Mmmm, not bad." Noelle says with a seductive dragon-like smile while licking the excess cum from her lips. "I wouldn't mind tasting that again. But now…" She begins to say with her eyes full of lust and need as she slowly crawled up Asta's body; rubbing her dripping womanhood against Asta's still erect penis. "It's time we get to the main event." She says lovingly and seductively at the same time.

"You're still absolutely sure about this, Noelle? I don't mind waiting until you're fully ready." Asta says wanting Noelle to have one last chance to back out.

"Again, you're sweet for asking." Noelle says as she leaned forward and gently kissed Asta on the lips. "But my answer is still the same. I want this Asta. I want to be one with you. I want you to claim me." She says.

"Okay, then your wish is my command, my beautiful **Sea Dragon Silva Goddess**." Asta says smiling up at the silver-haired royal.

"Ohhh…hearing you call me that gets me all tingly." Noelle says shivering lustfully. "Here I go…" She says as she grabbed ahold of Asta's manhood.

The busty **Sea Dragon Slayer** lined Asta's cock up with her pussy, and slowly began to drop down. Both **Dragon Slayers** hissed as more and more of Asta entered Noelle. The **Elemental Dragon Slayer** was shocked at how tight the **Sea Dragon Slayer** was, while Noelle was amazed at how much Asta stretched and filled her. After about a minute, Noelle had fully impaled herself on Asta's manhood. Noelle had always heard how a girl's first time was a painful experience. But Noelle was surprised when she didn't feel much pain, just some discomfort due to Asta's size.

"You okay, Noelle?" Asta asks in a concerned tone, seeing the look on Noelle's face. "I know it's supposed to hurt the first time for a girl." He says.

"I'm fine, Asta…" Noelle replies, as she wiggled her hips a little to get more comfortable, which in turn caused her boyfriend to moan slightly at the sudden motion. "It's weird, but I don't really feel any pain. Just give me a few minutes to get used to you, okay?" She asks.

Asta nodded his head and smiled at the busty royal. Noelle returned Asta's smile and lays her head against his chest while she waited. A few minutes later Noelle experimentally rolled her hips. Instead of discomfort, pleasure shot through Noelle's body, causing her to release a soft moan.

"You can start moving now, Asta." Noelle says.

"I'm gonna start then." Asta says slowly pulling out of Noelle.

Both **Dragon Slayers** moaned at the movement. When Asta was about halfway out, he thrust back in. Asta had to hold himself back from violently pounding into the royal. His instincts told him to throw Noelle down onto the bed and ravish her, to make her scream his name in pleasure. But this was Noelle's first time, and Asta knew he had to take it easy for now. He would have her screaming his name in due time. Until then he had to keep the dragon inside him caged.

"Fuck…you're so tight Noelle." Asta says.

"Shit…this feels amazing, Asta!" Noelle moans loudly, as she began to rock her hips in time with Asta's thrusts.

Soon both **Dragon Slayers** had found a steady and pleasurable rhythm. As Noelle slowly bounced up and down, Asta reached up and grabbed the busty royal's jiggling breasts. Noelle moaned in pleasure as Asta's warm hands massaged her breasts. The busty silver-haired royal enjoyed the slow and filling tempo they had going, but she wanted to experience everything her Dragon Slayer boyfriend had to offer.

"Ah! Asta! Harder! Faster! Please!" Noelle begs moaning louder.

Noelle's moans spired Asta to pick up the pace. He grabbed ahold of Noelle's hips and began to pound into her wet pussy faster. Noelle howled in ecstasy as her pleasure shot through the roof. As Asta continued to pound into her, Noelle leaned forward and pulled Asta in for a fiery kiss. Both **Dragon Slayers** moaned as their tongues began to battle for dominance. However, Noelle squeaked in surprised when she felt Asta suddenly pick her up. Moments later, Noelle felt her back hit the bed as Asta loomed over her. With a lustful smirk the **Elemental Dragon Slayer** once again started to rapidly thrust like a piston in and out of Noelle. The busty **Sea Dragon Slayer** let out a loud moan, because of the pleasure the new position offered.

"Fuck! Asta you're amazing!" Noelle screams arching her back off the bed as Asta leaned his head forward and began to suck on one of Noelle's erect nipples, as he continued to make love to the silver-haired mage. "Shit! I'm getting so close Asta!" She shouts.

"I'm almost there too, Noelle!" Asta shouts, grunted out after giving Noelle's nipple a quick bite.

The silver's large breasts were now red from Asta's near constant groping. The **Elemental Dragon Slayer** could feel a familiar sensation as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. After a few more minutes of intense pounding, Asta was finally at his limit.

"Fuck! Where do you want it Noelle?!" Asta asks loudly.

"Inside! I want to feel it all inside me!" Noelle exclaims, as she went over the edge into her second orgasm of their lovemaking session. "Don't worry, even though its very rare, female royals are taught a spell to prevent early pregnancy in case we are ever captured and raped!" She explains to her boyfriend.

Right as Asta began to release his seed into Noelle, he followed his dragon instincts and bit down into the crook of her neck; pumping some of his magic into her. The **Silva** screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the bite only seemed to enhance her own orgasm. A few moments later, Asta released Noelle's neck and slowly pulled out of her; a mixture of both their sexual juices following after him. The **Elemental Dragon Slayer** plopped down onto the bed, with Noelle laying down next to him. Both **Slayers** were panting slightly as Noelle drew lazy circles on Asta's muscular chest.

"Holy shit…that was amazing Noelle." Asta says turning to flash the busty **Silva** a wide grin.

"Yes…it really was fantastic Asta…" Noelle says as a lustful smirk spread across her face.

Asta quirked an eyebrow when he felt one of Noelle's hand snake down his body. Then the **Elemental Dragon Slayer** moans as Noelle began to stroke his cock back to life. Noelle then rolled on top of Asta once again.

"In fact…I want to do it again…if you're up to my dragon." Noelle says licking Asta's cheek.

Asta growled slightly when he saw the pure lust in Noelle's half-lidded eyes. The blonde began giggle when Asta lunged forward and began to kiss her neck. It was time for him to release his inner dragon.

 **(End Lemon)**

The next morning with a soft yawn, Noelle awoke from her peaceful slumber. The silver-haired smiled when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head slightly to see that Asta was still fast asleep. Plating a quick kiss/lick on Asta's cheek, Noelle gently removed his arm but then noticed that there was another door on wall next to the bookcase.

"Um…Asta…" Noelle begins to say shaking her boyfriend/mate awake.

"What's wrong Noelle?" Asta asks rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Huh? Where did that door come from?" He asks slipping on his boxers as Noelle throws her nightgown back on.

The two Dragons Slayers make their way to the door and as Asta opens it, they see that its leads to someone else's bedroom.

"Hey this is my room." Noelle says walking inside and notices all her stuff is here as well as Nero who was currently sleeping in his second nest on Noelle's windowsill.

"I guess this place also knows when members of the Black Bulls become couples, too." Asta says leaning against the door.

"So I guess we'll be closer than we already are." Noelle says with a loving smile as she kisses her mate on the lips. "Well I'm going to head to the woman's bathhouse but I'll met you for breakfast in an hour or so, okay?" She asks.

"Sounds good, my beautiful **Sea Dragon Silva Goddess**." Asta says cupping her cheek as he returned the kiss with equal passion. "I love you, Noelle." He says.

"I love you too, Asta." Noelle says as she watches him return to his room pulling the door closed behind him. _'After last night I can't wait to see what the future has in store for me and Asta.'_ She thought gathering her bath supplies and head to the woman's bathhouse unknown that Nero opened one of his eyes.

 _ **' _I_ knew they would get together soon but I never would have thought they'd get into it that quick.'**_ Nero thought before resuming his early morning nap.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as my first attempt at a lemon. Hope you also enjoyed the surprises; Asta getting Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, a bigger room, Noelle's new outfit and hair style, and finally their rooms being connected to each other.**

 **I'm not sure why but the links aren't showing up on my homepage so here's where you can find pictures of them:**

 **Noelle's outfit is basically like Yukino Aguria's X792 outfit from Fairy Tail minus the headpiece.**

 **Noelle's hairstyle picture can be found on KuumiArt's deviantart page and the title is Black Clover - Older Asta.**

 **Let me know what you think of these changes, so please review or send me a pm telling me what you think. Also I just realized that its been a year since this story was published.**


	38. Chapter 38: Arc 4 Page 1

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter and the conclusion of the Royal Capital Arc. Now we're getting into the Eye of the Midnight Sun Arc but first it's the Black Bulls Blind Date where Asta meets Rebecca. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now before we begin I want to say I'm sorry for the long want but I've recently gotten a new job that takes a lot of my time and I've only just gotten use to it, so hopefully I'll be able to post faster and not after a month or so. Okay then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Ones I've Set My Heart On

It was a calm ending to another day in the **Black Bulls'** **HQ** as Finral was sitting on the roof with a troubled look on his face.

 **[Finral Roulacase, a member of the Black Bulls Magic Knights Squad and 1** **st** **Class Junior Magic Knight, was troubled. It was a very important matter.]**

' _What do I do? What should I do?'_ Finral wonders.

 **[Finral's troubles had nothing to do with a mission…]**

'… _about tonight's mixer?'_ Finral thought.

 **[A mixer, meaning a gathering between men and women. It is a dinner intended to help men and women get acquainted.]**

' _When I set this up, three girls agreed to come, and that's great! The more girls, the merrier! But the problem is who else I'm going to bring.'_ Finral wonders resting his right index finger on the bridge of his nose. _'Asta's a delight, so I'm bringing him for sure. I just need one more…'_ He thought as he stood up and pulled out his grimoire as he opened a portal in front of him and jumps through it.

Meanwhile in the forest near the **Black Bulls HQ** , Magna was in a clearing practicing his **Fire Magic**.

" **Fire Magic:…"** Magna begins to say as he creates a huge fireball above him in his right hand which then shrinks down becoming baseball size. "Exploding…" He continues to say as he winds up into a pitcher's position. **"Fireball!"** He shouts as he throws the fireball high into the air and does a U-turn, heading right back at Magna, who now has a flaming bat, as he swings and makes contact with the fireball causing it to go flying into the distance. "Home run!" He screams. "Didja see that? This is what truly makes a man!" He yells unaware that he is being watched.

' _Yeah, no. I know there are girls who like delinquents, but…'_ Finral thought observing Magna.

* * *

[Dream Sequence #1]

 _The scene was set with a large table and three female sitting on one side and Magna sitting on_ _ **Crazy Cyclone**_ _on the other._

" _Pleased to meet ya! My_ _ **Crazy Cyclone's**_ _on fire! This is what truly makes a man! Brr-r-r-rm, brr-r-r-rm!" Magna shouts imitating his broom starting up as the females stare at him with annoyed looks._

[End Dream Sequence #1]

* * *

' _Magna's too much of a delinquent. He'd just scare them off.'_ Finral thought before hearing the sound of hammering close by and looks to see Gauche craving a statue of his sister Marie into the truck of a tree.

"Almost…I'm almost done with my life-size statue of Marie. Ah, Marie. It feels like you're right next to me! My beloved little sister, Marie! Ah you truly are an angel!" Gauche says getting a nosebleed.

' _Yeah, no. even if I took him to a mixer…'_ Finral thought observing Gauche.

* * *

[Dream Sequence #2]

 _The scene was set with a large table and three female sitting on one side and Gauche on the other as he pulls out a picture of his sister and shows it to them._

" _Marie's more of an angel than any of you. I want to have a mixer with a hundred Maries. Yes. Marie was already an angel before she was even born." Gauche says getting a nosebleed as the females stare at him with annoyed and grossed out looks._

[End Dream Sequence #2]

* * *

' _He'd definitely scare them away!'_ Finral thought unaware that he was being watched as well.

"I heard that you were having a mixer. You want me to come with you?" Gordan whispers standing behind Finral in the shadow of the trees. "No, really. You don't need to hold back. It's not as if I don't like girls." He whispers.

"Yeah, I have no idea what Gordon's thinking, so that's not happening." Finral says opening his grimoire as a portal appearing in front of him and he walks through unaware of Gordan's presence shocking him.

In the **Black Bulls' HQ** gym, Grey was currently weight-lifting behind himself as Finral leans in through the doorway and observes him before shaking his head and moving on.

"It might be fun to bring Charmy along, since she's sort of like a mascot character. But…" Finral says thinking about the results.

* * *

[Dream Sequence #3]

 _The scene was set with Charmy eating at table with piles of empty plate beside her and food in front of her._

" _Munchy, munchy, munchy, munchy…this is so yummy, too!" Charmy says stuff her face with a leg of lamb. "Excuse me, could I get seconds?" She asks._

" _I do apologize. It's only been five minutes since we opened, but we're out of ingredients, so we must close for the day." The waiter says with a bow._

" _D'oh!" Charmy cries in shock._

[End Dream Sequence #3]

* * *

"The mixer'd be over in five minutes! At least, that's what I assume would happen. Maybe I could take Vanessa…" Finral says entering the living room and sees Vanessa passed out on one of the couches surrounded by wine bottles and once again only in her underwear and **Magic Knight** robe. "But she's a woman! Let's not." He says.

Meanwhile in the **Black Bulls'** bathroom, Yami was currently soaking in the large tub of hot water.

"Now this is paradise." Yami says not noticing a portal opening on the ceiling and Finral's head popping out of it.

"Maybe I could go all-out and invite Yami…I'm sure there are girls who like older guys. Yami does hate gaudy types, though." Finral says softly thinking about the results of bringing his captain.

* * *

[Dream Sequence #4]

 _The scene was set with a large table and three female sitting on one side and Yami sitting on the other side._

" _Why the hell are you three dressed like that, huh? Aren't you showing too much skin? What if you catch a cold? Put something warm over your stomachs!" Yami orders insulting the three girls._

[End Dream Sequence #4]

* * *

' _Maybe not.'_ Finral thought pulling his head back though the portal as he walks down the hallway. "Basically, that leaves…" He begins to say before heading outside to find Luck practicing his **Lightning God Slayer Magic** against a tree with half its trunk destroyed.

"A mixer? Yeah, sure." Luck says not really paying attention.

"Great! Thanks for agreeing to come." Finral says. _'Well, Luck looks decent, so I'm sure things will work out.'_ He thought.

"So, what's a mixer, anyway?" Luck asks dismissing his magic.

"Will this actually work?" Finral wonders.

* * *

Later the three **Black Bulls** were assembled by the front door in the living room where Vanessa was still sleeping not far from them. Luck and Asta were facing Finral as they had their backs to the door and payed attention to the "ladies man" as he was explaining the mixer to them.

"All right, it looks like we're all set." Finral says looking at his two squad members.

"Should we go dressed like this?" Asta asks as he and Luck had straight and curious faces on while dressed in their usual outfits along with this squad robes.

"We have to make sure they know that we're **Magic Knights**. **Magic Knights** are the most admired figures in the **Clover Kingdom** , after all." Finral says as he sprayed some colon on the right side of his neck.

"Hmm, okay. I got it." Asta says with a smile.

"Are mixers strong? I'm so excited!" Luck said as he grew a smile and threw a few jabs to the air.

"I'm not sure, I've never been to one but you never know!" Asta said as he turned to Luck. _'But I'm pretty sure it's like a date of some sort. Which reminds me, I should probably take Noelle on a date sometime soon.'_ He thought remembering his new/first girlfriend/mate.

"Yeah, you never know." Finral says as a drop of sweat went down his cheek. "Well, let's go." He says as he opened a white portal. "Come on. Hurry on through." He tells them.

Asta and Luck ran into the portal as Finral walked in, but unaware to all of them, Noelle had jumped in at the last moment, most likely to see what will happen and unknown to any of them Gordon tried to make it through the portal.

"Can I go, too? I promise I won't get in the way…" Gordan whispers but the portal closes before he can go through.

* * *

[City in the **Common Realm: Nean** ]

The location appeared to be a normal looking place with a few churches and people out enjoying their evening. The portal that Finral had made opened in front of one of the churches and the three boys step out of it.

"Hup." Asta says as he ran out first before Luck and Finral.

Unknown to two of them, Noelle jumped out of the portal before quickly hiding behind a column of the church they appeared in front of.

' _I-I'm in the clear.'_ Noelle thought as she then processed to follow Asta, Luck, and Finral through the streets of **Nean** while keeping to the shadows. "Sneak…sneak, sneak…sneak, sneak, sneak." She whispers as she hides behind various objects watching her boyfriend and two squad mates. _'When I heard they were going to a mixer, I was worried, I ended up following them. I can't believe this. Why are they going to a mixer? This is the problem with lowly fools. I-I mean, I know I told Asta I'm okay with him taking other mates but I guess I still haven't adjusted to the idea just yet. But when he meets new potential mates I want to know what these girls are like.'_ She thought and continued to follow after her boyfriend and squad members.

' _Noelle's been following us since we left the_ _ **Black Bulls' HQ**_ _, I guess she still uncomfortable with the idea of me going on dates with other girls.'_ Asta thought hearing Noelle, knowing its her by her scent, continue to follow after him, Luck, and Finral.

The trio continued to walked down the street as Finral tried to remember where he set his mixer up.

"I'm pretty sure it was somewhere around here." Finral says looking around until he looked up and found the place. "Oh, there it is!" He says as he and the other boys look up at the sign that read; **"Pub Mibawau"**.

* * *

Once inside the tavern, they could see it was hustling and bustling with customers all with smiles on their faces as they enjoyed there evening. Waitresses were moving back and forth at quick pace to keep up but they could handle it. Sitting at a table for six with drinks and food was Asta, Luck, and Finral sitting across from 3 young ladies, one with red hair in a red dress, one with blonde hair held in a covered bun wearing a blue dress, and one with black hair in a pink dress.

"Okay! Looks like we all have our drinks, so let's get right to the introductions! I'll go ahead and first." Finral says as he stood up from his seat and then opens a small portal and reached inside, pulling out a bundle of flowers and presenting them as he shut his left eye and held a peace sigh over it. "I'm 21 years old and from **Touta**! I'm Finral Roulacase, the **Spatial Magic** user from the **Black Bulls**! Nice to meet you!" He says holding out the flowers getting an impressed look from the ladies in blue and pink dresses but the lady in red held a neutral face. "These are freshly picked moon blossoms. Please take them as a token of our friendship." Finral says handing each woman a flower before returning to his seat in front of the black-haired woman.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" The woman in the blue dress says.

"These only bloom at night on **Mount Anahu** , right? They smell so nice!" The woman in the pink dress says sniffing the bouquet.

"Thanks…" The woman in the red dress says in an uninterested tone while looking away from Finral.

' _Hook, line, and sinker! I'm finally going to get a girlfriend! But for that to happen, I need both Asta and Luck to do their best.'_ Finral thought as he then turned to Luck and Asta. "Go on, introduce yourselves." He says.

"Introduce myself…" Luck begins to say. _'Am I just supposed to say what I like? Okay.'_ He thought as he turned to the women. "I'm Volt Voltia, and I'm 18 years old. I'm from **Ibon** and belong to the **Black Bulls**. My hobbies include fighting tough enemies in bloody, mortal combat! Isn't "fighting for your life" a wonderful phrase?" He asks as he surrounded himself with his **Lightning God Slayer Magic** , which then electrocute a plate of meat with a bone through it.

The ladies gave no physical reaction to it as they figured it was something a **Magic Knight** would be excited and talk about but the woman in the blue dress was slightly interested in why Luck's lightning was black in color compared to normal **Lightning Magic**.

' _Introduce myself…what exactly am I supposed to say? Should I talk about my dream and stuff like my family? Okay, here goes…'_ Asta thought as he was the next to introduce and stopped his thinking as he stood up with Nero on his head, as always, and gave a smile as he made his introduction. "I'm Asta, and I'm 15 years old. I'm from **Hage Village** as well as a member of the **Black Bulls**. My dream is to become the **Wizard King** someday." He says giving a small bow of his head at the end of his introduction.

' _The_ _ **Wizard King**_ _?'_ Erika thought as she smiled and had her eyes shut.

' _That'll never happen. He's just a kid, anyway.'_ Helene thought as she did the same facial expression as Erika.

' _These two seem kina…'_ Helene and Erika began to think as they looked at Asta and Luck while taking their appearance. _'…sketchy.'_ They thought at the same time while Rebecca still look uninterested.

' _I mean, I heard they'd be_ _ **Magic Knights**_ _, but they just had to be_ _ **Black Bulls**_ _, the lowest of the low?'_ Erika thought as she opened her eyes and gazed towards Helene.

' _And he's from_ _ **Hage**_ _, isn't he a peasant?'_ Helene thought as she opened her eyes and looked towards Erika. _'Like, a total peasant?'_ She thought.

' _I'd never go out with any of these guys if they didn't earn more than me.'_ Erika thought as she and Helene shut their eyes and continued to hold their fake smile. _'And if they're younger, shorter, and socially beneath me…'_ She thought.

' _Not happening.'_ Helene thought thinking the same as her friend.

' _Crap…this seem to be going south.'_ Finral thought as his squad mates continued talking before snapping his fingers and rising to his feet. "Okay! We've introduced ourselves, so now it's your turn, girls! Let's keep things rolling! Yeah! We're passing the baton to you!" He says as he pointed towards them with his left eye closed, trying to show them his style.

"Um…we're friends. I'm Erika Sitate. I work at a dressmaker shop." Erika says introducing herself.

"I'm Helene Barbary, and I work as a hairdresser." Helene says.

"Rebecca Scarlet. I work at a restaurant." The red-haired girl says as she continued to stare to the side however, unknown to Asta his **Elemental Dragon Slayer** grimoire was pulsing once again just like it did with Mimosa, Nebra, and a third girl as well.

' _They're clearly losing interest!_ ' Finral thought as he sat down, closed his eyes and clapped a bit. "Wow, so you all have solid jobs. That's great! Say, I'd love to hear about your work. I'd love it if you made some clothes for me. What do you think would look good on me? Maybe you could cut my hair sometime. I've been thinking of changing my hairstyle. Could I eat at your place sometime?" He asks each of the girls but failed miserably as all three woman just give blank looks towards the **Black Bulls**.

' _No reaction whatsoever! I need to think of something they'd be interested in!'_ He thought. "W-Want to hear about the **Magic Knights**?" He asks which seemed to bring the ladies back to life as they finally responded.

"Yeah, tell us!" Helene says as she put her smile back on.

"I'd love to!" Erika says as she smile too.

' _Bingo!'_ Finral thought excitedly. "That's great to hear. Well, I use **Spatial Magic** to go to all sorts of places. Something I've done recently at my job…" He began to say as he made a small portal in his left hand.

"Yes?" Erika asks as he got her attention.

' _Crap.'_ Finral thought remembering how he uses his **Spatial Magic**.

[Flashback]

" _Hey. Send me to the john." Yami says plainly._

" _Yes, sir." Finral says opening a portal to his right as Yami walks through._

" _Hey. Send me to the bath." Yami says plainly._

" _Yes, sir." Finral says opening a portal to his right as Yami walks through._

" _Hey. Send me to my bed." Yami says plainly._

" _Yes, sir." Finral says opening a portal to his right._

[End Flashback]

' _I don't think I've done anything lately other than move Yami around.'_ Finral thought sweating nervously. "Luck! You've been working hard! What have you done recently?" He asks.

"Me?" Luck asks in confusion.

"Tell them something interesting you've done at work lately. Helene and the other girls really want to know." Finral replies.

"Work, huh? Let's see…oh! The other day, we ran into a group of ten bandits…" Luck began to say creating a spark of black lightning between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Yes, and?" Erika and Helene asks with nods as they listened.

"…and I beat them all to a pulp! It was so brutal! And so much fun! I could've easily killed them all, but I just broke three of their bones using my **Lost Magic** , **Lightning God Slayer Magic**." Luck says with a smile on his face while the ladies stared at him with blank faces.

' _ **Lost Magic**_ _?_ _ **Lightning God Slayer Magic**_ _?'_ Helene wonders after recovering from her blank look at finding what Luck says interesting.

' _It completely backfired!'_ Finral thought in a panic.

"Oh, and when I fought this mage, I-" Luck started another story before his mouth was covered by Finral.

"Right. Thanks, Luck!" Finral says.

"Oh, I'm done?" Luck asks muffled through Finral's hand.

"I'd love to hear what Asta's been up to! You protected the people of the **Royal Capital** , didn't you? Great job!" Finral says as he pointed to Asta with both hands and his right eye shut.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Asta says still trying not to look nervous as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh, you mean the incident the other day?" Helene asks.

"When the capital was attacked?" Erika asks leaning in a bit.

"Yup! Asta was there for the **Distinguished Service Ceremony** before the attack began where he was promoted along with another member of our squad as well as Luck!" Finral says seeing things going smoother than before.

"Really?" Helene and Erika asked as they were impressed.

' _Hey, this is going well. We just need to keep taking the conversation in this direction.'_ Finral thought as he felt things finally going smoothly.

"You must be amazing!" Helene says excitedly.

"Well, I didn't manage to protect myself fully. The enemy used underhanded tactics and managed to put a few holes in me." Asta says gesturing to the scars that were somewhat visible through his open jacket.

"That's awesome, Asta! You're even tougher than I thought." Luck says as he patted a celebratory slap on the stomach as Asta flinched a bit but kept strong as his wounds were covered by his open jacket.

' _These two are useless!'_ Finral thought as streams of tears run down his face. _'I should've known a mixer wouldn't work with these two! All of our members suck!'_ He thought after noticing the girls' lack of interest.

As this was going on, Nero turned to his left and saw Noelle, in a waitress outfit, spying on them, mainly Asta.

' _I heard them mention a mixer, so I ended up tagging along because I was worried Asta might find a girl he likes more than me. But thankfully, it doesn't seem to be going well.'_ Noelle thought holding a trey of food in her right hand and two mugs of drinks in her left. "Okay, if Asta is going to have multiple girlfriends/mates than I really need to get over this jealousy stage." She says blushing.

"Hey!" A man shouts trying to get Noelle's attention but she doesn't hear him. "Hey, waitress!" He shouts louder.

"Huh?" Noelle asks turning her head slightly to look his way.

"Get me another beer!" The man says, obviously drunk.

"Get it yourself, incest." Noelle says reverting to her royal, better than you, self.

"What?" The man asks feeling the coldness in her voice.

"So you know about that huge incident at the capital the other day?" A familiar voice asks gaining Noelle's attention. "I just happened to be on bodyguard duty for a VIP in the capital that day, and just happened to defeat a number of the intruders. Bah-ha!" Sekke says with his signature laugh obviously lying through his teeth. "They gave me an exceptional promotion and bumped me up to **Intermediate** **Magic Knight** all at once!" He says telling more lies. "It's such a hassle, really. It's not like I'm even that talented. Bah-ha…" He says trailing off after telling something true for once. "Whoops. Maybe I'm a little intoxicated…with myself." He says.

Sekke was currently at a mixer with three girls currently sitting across from him and to of his friends, Aphro and Phati. Aphro is a short young man with a black afro and Phati is a chubby young man with messy brown hair. However, not a single one of the girls looked interested in anything Sekke was saying as they could tell he was lying.

"Oh, and you were looking at a dirty mag during all that, right?" Sekke asks.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Of course not!" Phati says feeling insulted by Sekke.

"Shh, shh!" Aphro sniffles as he whips his face with a rag. "What's wrong? You guys nervous to be around us?" He asks causing the girls to sigh.

"Bah-ha! You don't have to be so nervous." Sekke says squeezing a slice of lemon onto the food in front of the girls.

' _He just squeezed lemon all over the fired chicken without asking first.'_ Girl #1 thought.

' _At least ask first…'_ Girl #2 thought.

' _What the heck is this mixer from hell? I'm pretty sure I've seen this guy before. He's, um…'_ Noelle thought trying to remember Sekke's name.

"Bah-ha!" Sekke does his signature laugh.

' _Right! Bah-ha!'_ Noelle thought guessing his name because of his laugh.

"To think that my **Bronze Magic** would be so formidable. I even terrify myself. You there, waitress! Get me another drink!" Sekke shouts to Noelle not recognizing her in the waitress outfit.

" **Sea Dragon's Crushing Fang."** Noelle says firing a blast of water from her right hand at Sekke and his friends.

"Herf herf!" Aphro yells falling to the floor after getting hit.

"Hurgh!" Phati screams as he too falls to the floor from the attack.

"Bah-ha! Sekke does his signature laugh as he is blasted to the floor from the direct hit of Noelle's **Sea Dragon Slayer Magic** attack.

' _Nice!'_ The three girls thought as they give Noelle a thumbs up sign of impressment.

Back at Asta, Luck, and Finral's table, things had gotten better at the table as Helene had started to display her magic, a floating pair of scissors made from bright green magic, she uses at her job.

"Oh, so that's the kind of magic you use when you cut hair." Luck says as his excitement comes out.

"Yup. I just go like this." Helene says as she cut a small lock of her hair.

"It doesn't take much magic, but you need really good control! Show me more!" Luck says.

This caused Helene to blush a bit as no one had ever complimented her magic before. So to hear that a **Magic Knight** , even if it was a **Black Bull** , say it was amazing, brought made her feel a bit better about this mixer.

"Huh? Oh, sure…" Helene says trailing off a but at the end as she looks to the side. _'His eyes are so pure. He has such a cute smile but there's danger behind it. I think I might like that gap more than I want to admit. Crap…I think I'm starting to like bad boys.'_ She thought. "Hey, could you show me your magic, too, Luck?" She asks leaning forward a little bit with the blush still on her face.

"Sure! I use a form of **Lost Magic** like Asta here called **Lightning God Slayer Magic** that gives my lightning a different color than others plus my spells are a little to big for cramped areas like this so let's go outside and I'll show you what it can do." Luck says, unaware that he had caught the girl's fancy but also interested in why this girl sparks his interest like a good fight does for him.

"Okay!" Helene says excitedly as she and Luck got up from the table and went outside and this didn't go unnoticed by Finral as he gain a smile and watched them leave.

' _Well done, Luck.'_ Finral thought before turning to Erika. "And the sunrise looks really beautiful from there." He says to her.

"Really?" Erika asks, her interest peaked a bit.

"I'll take you there with my **Spatial Magic** sometime. Want to go camping with me?" Finral asks, internally thinking he's found the one.

"I think I might like that." Erika says with an honest smile.

"Hey, want another drink? Excuse me, could we get another drink?" Finral asks noticing her drink was empty before turning towards a waitress.

' _He's a bit gaudy and not really my type but he's the best out of the three._ ' Erika thought as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. _'He seems like a noble, and_ _ **Spatial Magic**_ _would be really handy. Plus he's considerate and kind.'_ She thought.

"Say, want to step out to the patio?" Finral asks, hoping she'd say yes.

"I guess I wouldn't mind." Erika says as they got up.

' _I wasn't sure how things would go for a second, but I think things might just work out!'_ Finral thought walking away with Erika.

Once they left, the only two still sitting at the table were Asta and Rebecca. It was deadly silent between the two as Asta didn't know what to say and Rebecca didn't really want to be here at all.

' _This is so awkward.'_ Asta thought as he saw that Rebecca was still looking to the side. _'Why does this lady keep looking away and down? Is she mad? Did I do something to make her mad? Not good. I need to liven things up. I'm not really sure how, but I have to liven things up!'_ He thought determinedly. "So, Rebecca, is there something you like to do outside of work? A hobby or anything?" He asks as Rebecca turned her eyes back to him.

"You don't have to force yourself to make small talk. This is dumb." Rebecca says with a sigh and took out a hair broach. "Erika told me that I should find a good guy for the sake of my siblings, so I came along. But this isn't the real me, and I'm too worried about my siblings at home." She says.

"So you live with your siblings?" Asta asks, finding a common thing in life they both share.

"I have three younger brothers and two younger sisters." Rebecca says, answering his question.

"Really? That's nice." Asta says catching her attention. "Oh, I have three younger brothers and two younger sisters, too, though we're not related by blood, and the second oldest is the same age as me but because he was a bit of a crybaby back when we were younger, I was made the oldest sibling because I always protected them from anything." He says, gaining a surprised look from Rebecca. "I'm not with them right now, but they're all a bunch of little brats. They annoyed me sometimes, but we had so much fun." He says as Rebecca stared at Asta with new found interest, having met someone who knows what it's like to have a big family seemed to turned her evening around. "We used to all sleep in the same bed. Now that I'm in the **Magic Knights** , I get my own room, so it's a little easier, but not having those fidgety little brats sleeping next to me gets a bit lonely, too." He says as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah! They can be a pain, but it gets lonely when they're not around!" Rebecca says as she gained a small smile.

"Exactly! And you can act like a dork in front of your friends, but you always want to impress your siblings!" Asta replies, happy that they found common ground about something.

Noelle was watching her boyfriend and his mixer date laughing and seemingly having a good time which made her kind of fidgety as she held a plate in front of her.

"Hey! They're actually having fun?! Wh-What the heck's going on?" Noelle wonders as she snaps the plate in half. _'Has Asta found another girl that likes him as well?'_ She wonders.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The bar owner asks observing the **Sea Dragon Slayer** snap one of his dishes. "You just asked for a job out of the blue, so I hired you, but then you blew away some customers! Who do you think you are?" He asks.

"Silence, insect." Noelle says with a blank face and her superior attitude showing once again.

"What?!" The bar owner asks in shock.

Back at the table, Asta and Rebecca were still talking about their families and having a good time while doing so.

"Come to think of it, you seem like a big sister, Rebecca." Asta says with a smile.

"You definitely didn't seem like the oldest until you explained your family situation, though." Rebecca replies.

"Yeah, I mentioned there was another boy the same age as me, his name is Yuno…" Asta begins to say until he and Rebecca saw a burly, drunk man walk to their table.

The man had shaggy brown hair, a mustache, and a beard while wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, red ascot tucked into the shirt, and black pants with boots.

"Well, well…you look like you're having fun, o great **Magic Knight**." The man says as he kneeled down to get a good look at Asta. "Aren't you a little small to be one? If a little twerp like you got in, I could probably get in, too." He says.

"You say that but it's a bit harder than you think." Asta says as he gave a sheepish smile.

"And being out with a flashy little thing like this? I sure envy you." The drunk man says eyeing Rebecca. "Bet you're desperate to catch yourself a **Magic Knight** , aren't you, missy?" He asks as Rebecca growled at the man while Asta lost his sheepish smile and glared at the drunken man. "Pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before." He says before his memory came back to him. "Oh, you're the girl who works at the local restaurant, always carrying a kid on your back and working until you're drenched in sweat." He says and then started to laugh. "Are all those brats yours? That must mean your man walked out on you." He says as he continued to talk her down.

"No! That was my brother!" Rebecca tries to say.

"Well, then, of course you'd like to get yourself a **Magic Knight** and enjoy the easy life." The drunk man says as he reached for her shoulders. "If you want a man that much, come hang out with me." He says laughing once again.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Rebecca shouts as the man kept laughing.

At that moment Luck and Helene came back into the restaurant and witnessed the drunk man grab Rebecca. Helene was about to rush to help her friend until Luck placed his hand on her shoulder and gestured towards his friend and squad mate. Asta had placed his right hand on the drunken man's arm as he turned to look at him to see the **Elemental Dragon Slayer** glaring at him with slit eyes that would've scared him if he wasn't drunk.

"I don't know what your deal is, mister, but don't judge people by their appearances! You don't know about her, do you?" Asta asks as Rebecca blushed at bit at while looking at him.

"Ooh, scary! What kind of amazing magic are you gonna show me, widdle **Magic Knight**?" The drunk asks as he wasn't afraid.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna waste my magic on innocent drunk." Asta replies.

"Eh? A **Magic Knight** that won't use his magic? Is this a joke or something?" The drunk asks before laughing.

"But how about a demonstration of what it can do?" Asta asks as his **Elemental Dragon Slayer** grimoire opens to a blank page and fills the top half with a single spell. **"Dragon Creation Magic: Dragon Claw!"** He shouts transforming his right arm into a dragon like claw with black scales and red markings.

Asta the tightens his grip on the man's arm causing him to release his hold on Rebecca a little before he was pulled completely off her. The drunk man was surprised as Asta lifted him up and off the ground with ease and threw him towards Sekke's table and lands on top of him, his two friends, and completely destroys the table leaving the three women unharmed.

"Okay, time to go home." Girl #3 says as she and the other two girls got up and left after the men trapped under the drunk.

"That was a waste of time." Girl #1 says.

"Let's get more drinks somewhere else." Girl #2 says.

"H-Hey, sir!" The bar manager from before came towards Asta and Rebecca's table with a look of shock on his face and sadness in his voice.

"Let's get out of here!" Rebecca gasps and took Asta's dragon-like hand before running out of the place.

"Hey!" The manager tries to say before they were out the door.

"Hey, boss! I quit!" Noelle says as she took off her apron and threw it at his face and runs after Asta and Rebecca.

"You see, Helene, we **Black Bulls** may be the lowest of the low compared to the other **Magic Knight** squads but we won't sit back and let stuff like that go down in front of us." Luck says leading his date back out the restaurant with a smile still on her face from what she witnessed.

* * *

Once outside, Noelle looked around for them until she saw a nearby ally and looking into it, seeing a normal Asta and a resting Rebecca.

"Thanks, Asta. I feel so much better." Rebecca says with a smile.

"Nah. Sorry for ruining the mixer." Asta says as he scratched his head again after turning his right arm back into a human arm.

"It's fine." Rebecca says as she look at Asta. _'He's a bit uncivilized but he's actually…'_ She thought before Asta caught her gaze as she looked away and blushed a bit. "Hey, Asta…D-Do you have anyone that's special to you?" She asks not looking in his direction.

"Yeah, actually I do." Asta says thinking about his first girlfriend/mate, Noelle, before thinking about three other girls, Mimosa, Nebra, and a third girl as well.

"I see. I'm sure she's a wonderful woman." Rebecca says with a bit of disappointment in her eyes which Asta catches. "I wish you both the best." She says.

"Thanks, Rebecca." Asta says with a smile. _'But thanks to Noelle being okay with me having multiple mates I'm sure there's a place in this family for you as well.'_ He thought catching that Rebecca has a thing for him.

"Hey, come by my restaurant sometime. You can play with my siblings." Rebecca says.

"I will!" Asta says with excitement in his voice.

As two started a new topic about Asta visiting Rebecca's siblings, Noelle pulled her head back and leaned against the wall waiting until their conversation was finished.

' _Well it seems there's one more girl interest in my Asta.'_ Noelle thought with a sigh but the smiles. _'Oh well, I guess it's time for me to start helping him win over these girls.'_ She thought and then gained a goofy smile and shook her head back and forth. _'I wonder just how big this harem of his is going to be?'_ She wonders.

As Noelle thought about this, Asta was looking over his shoulder and knows Noelle is just outside the alleyway.

' _She really hasn't gotten use to this idea but hopefully it'll start sinking in soon.'_ Asta thought as Rebecca gazes at Asta with a smile.

' _Just because I'm supporting him doesn't mean I'm going to give up.'_ Rebecca thought tightening her fist in determination.

"Oh, hey! I almost forgot, how do you think our friends are doing?" Asta asks as he turned back to Rebecca.

"Not sure but I better get back to them so we can head on home. I look forward to see you again, Asta." Rebecca says as she exits the alley from the other end.

"See you later, Rebecca." Asta says walking towards the other end before stepping to the right and turning around as his placing his hands against the wall, pinning Noelle in between them. "Well, hello beautiful." He says leaning his forehead against hers.

"Hello yourself, handsome." Noelle says with a smile as she places her arms around her boyfriend's neck while leaning in and engage in a passionate kiss that last for a full minute. "So, how did you know I was here?" She asks still resting their foreheads against each other.

"Noelle, we're **Dragon Slayers** , I know your heavenly scent anywhere." Asta says giving her a quick kiss on her nose making her giggle. "So what do you think of Rebecca?" He asks wanting her opinion.

"Well at first I still wasn't use to the idea of you dating other girls but I guess she'll be a good match for you since you both have similar backgrounds." Noelle says.

"I'm glad you like her." Asta says and takes in her appearance. "I've gotta say this outfit is really appealing and helps intensify your already beautiful self." He says grinning.

"Hmm, well maybe we can use it in the near future." Noelle says pressing her breasts against his chest, knowing he got her message as they engage in a quick make-out session.

* * *

Meanwhile back at outside the **Pub Mibawau** , Erika was walking away from Finral while Luck and Helene were watching, while holding hands, as Finral had tears running done his face.

"She shot me down…" Finral says as he lowered his head and Luck chuckled still holding hands with Helene.

"Is your friend going to be okay, Luck?" Helene asks with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, I's sure Finral's use to it by now." Luck says. "Anyways, I had fun tonight Helene and I was wondering if we could do this again some time?" He asks shocking the girl.

"Luck, are you asking me out on a date?" Helene asks slightly excited.

"Yeah, you're a really interesting person and I want to know more about you. Plus, maybe you can style my hair for me sometimes." Luck says with a smile.

"I'd like that and you can show me more of your **Lightning God Slayer Magic** as well as tell me more about your missions." Helene says giving Luck a kiss on the check. "Come by my work place and we'll set up a time and place for our date." She says before walking in front of him. "Well I better go and catch up with Erika and find Rebecca so we can get home. I'll see you soon Luck." She says waving goodbye as she speeds off as Luck waves back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the few surprises I added to it as well. Also I've finalized Asta's harem and here is the final results:**

 **1) Noelle Silva**

 **2) Mimosa Vermillion**

 **3) Rebecca Scarlet**

 **4) Nebra Silva**

 **5) Marielle**

 **6) Vanessa Enoteca**

 **7) Kahono**

 **8) Sol Maron (though she'll be a bit like Charlotte is with Yami for a while)**

 **Hope this is satisfying for you. Please PM if you have any questions.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also would like to hear your ideas that could help this story in the future.**


	39. Chapter 39: Arc 4 Page 2

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Now it's time to meet Rebecca's siblings and Marie as well. I have to say that it's amazing that this story has gotten over 550 follows and favorites and 361 reviews, so thank you to all you that have favorited and followed this story. A** **lso please be sure to leave more reviews on chapters you haven't review, I want to get as many reviews for this story to help me make it better for future chapters.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 39: The Mirror Mage

It was late in the night as the moon was in a waning crescent form as the sound of groaning was heard. Gauche was currently staring quietly at the moon deep in thought but was brought out of it as he raised his right foot and slams it onto a person's face. Gauche had been on a mission to defeat some bandits and was now sitting on top of their piled bodies.

"He's so strong…" One of the bandits struggles to say. "What the hell was that magic?" He wonders.

"So, how would you like to die?" Gauche asks grinding his foot into the bandit's face.

"P-Please spare us! We'll never attack the village again!" The bandit pleas.

"I won't kill you this time." Gauche says.

"Huh?" The bandit asks in shock.

"Because today is…" Gauche begins to say as he holds up a locket and opens it to reveal a picture of his younger sister, Marie Adlai. "Marie's birthday." He says with a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Huh?" The bandit questions in confusion.

"Come on. Celebrate Marie's birthday with me." Gauche says continuing to grind his foot into the bandit's face.

"Who the heck is that?!" The bandit asks.

"Rejoice greatly, rejoice with all you magic, and then die." Gauche says.

"I'm going to die anyway?!" The bandit asks loudly.

* * *

[ **Black Bulls HQ** ]

Meanwhile at the **Black Bulls' HQ** , all the members were currently sleeping soundly, Charmy was mumbling about food and a certain meal-saving prince, Finral was dreaming about women, Magna every so often shouts man in his sleep, Vanessa was clutching a bottle of wine, Gordan was mumbling in his sleep, Grey was sleeping too, Luck was as sleep as well with black sparks jumping off his body every so often, and last but not least the newest members and couple, Asta and Noelle, were currently sleeping in Noelle's bed with their clothes scattered on the floor after they're earlier love-making session. Noelle was asleep cuddled up against Asta's right side with her head on his chest as she listens to his heartbeat while Asta's right hand draped across her naked hip unconsciously stroking her as she snuggles deeper into her mate. The only one who was still up was the **Black Bulls' Captain** , Yami, who was in the main lobby of the **Black Bulls' HQ** currently finishing filling out a form.

"There we go, it's all done." Yami says placing his pen down. "All it needs now is his signature after I ask him or force him to do it without any choice." He says gathering the form about to head to his room when the door opens to reveal Gauche, returning from his mission. "Welcome back." He greets his subordinate.

"Good evening, captain. The mission-" Gauche begins to says until Yami holds up his hand.

"I don't need to hear it. Just write up the after-mission report before you got to bed and leave it on the table. I'll read it in the morning." Yami says before putting out his cigarette and heading to his room.

"Will do." Gauche says as he sits down and begins writing.

* * *

[ **Hage Village** ]

The next day, it was a bright and shining morning in the **Hage Village** as Asta and Yuno's younger siblings, Father Orsi, and Sister Lily were gathered in the church listening to one of Father Orsi's teachings.

"Father! They sent money again this month." Sister Lily says holding up two small bags of money with letters in each hand.

This got excited reactions from everyone as they turned and looked at her.

"Great!" Father Orsi says as Sister Lily opens Yuno's letter.

"Are they doing well?" Nash asks.

"We'll be able to eat lots of tatoes again." Recca says.

"Yay!" Aruru and Hollo cheer in excitement.

"Apparently Yuno became a **Fifth Class Intermediate Magic Knight** and has earn himself the title of **'Living Wind Commander'**." Sister Lily says reading Yuno's rank in the letter aloud.

"That's awesome! It's only been two months since he joined!" Nash says in awe.

"Yuno is the hope of **Hage**!" Father Orsi shouts with tears of joy running down his face.

"What about big brother Asta?" Aruru asks wondering about their oldest adoptive brother.

"I'm sure he's trying too hard and being a burden to everyone." Father Orsi says doubting his foster son's abilities. "Asta, you can come home at any time!" He shouts with more tears running down his face.

"Let's see…oh it's better written this time. "Hello, Sister Lily, Recca, Nash, Aruru, Hollo, and Mayor."" Sister Lily begins to read Asta's letter.

"What about me?!" Father Orsi asks pointing to himself after hearing himself not mention in Asta's letter.

"Asta's also become an **Intermediate Magic Knight** as well." Sister Lily says shocking everyone but the kids' shocked looks turn into ones of excitement.

"That's amazing! What class is he?" Recca asks curious about her oldest brother's ranking.

"Probably **Fifth Class** like Yuno." Nash says.

"Actually, he's a **Fourth Class Intermediate Magic Knight** , has gained five new elements; ice, lightning, water, fire, and sky, and been given the title of **'Anti Dragon Slayer'**." Sister Lily says.

"What?!" Father Orsi and the kids ask in shock.

' _I see…I guess Asta's working hard, too.'_ Nash thought about his oldest brother.

"To think our Asta is finally…" Father Orsi begins to say. "Both of you stay healthy, and do your best!" He shouts.

* * *

[ **Golden Dawn's HQ** ]

Meanwhile at the **Golden Dawn's HQ** , Yuno was currently walking towards the training field when Klaus stops him with Mimosa behind him.

"Yuno. I just realized I never congratulated you and Mimosa on your promotions before the invasion of the **Royal Capital** began. Well done. Two both of you." Klaus simply says at the end.

"It's no big deal." Yuno says with no sign of emotion on his face.

"Exactly. We wouldn't want you to get too cocky. I still far surpass you in both rank and experience." Klaus says now standing in front of Yuno.

"Klaus?" Mimosa asks in a worried tone but then sees him hand Yuno a bag from his robes.

"Take this." Klaus says dropping the bag into Yuno's open hands as the sound of coins clanking together is heard and they now know what's in the bag. "A little gift from your senior in honor of your promotion. You sent all your pay back home, didn't you?" He asks before walking away.

"Klaus is so shy. He was so happy when he heard about our promotions along with Asta and Noelle's and recently just remembered from the **Distinguished Service Ceremony**." Mimosa says.

"It's a bit smothering." Yuno says shocking Mimosa at first but then sees he has a smile on his face.

* * *

[ **Black Bulls HQ** ]

Meanwhile at back at the **Black Bulls' HQ** , all the members of the **Black Bulls** were gathered in the main lobby of their headquarters with their captain, Yami, standing before with the usual cigarette in his hand. They were on their knees in the order of Noelle, Asta, Gauche, Charmy, Vanessa, Luck, Magna, Gordon, and Final from left to right as they paid close attention to their calm yet easily angered captain.

"All right, all eyes up here. We just got paid, so no work today." Yami says calmly.

"Yeah!" As usual this cause a round of cheers all around as they loved this day, not only for the pay but the free time to do whatever they chose.

"All right! I'm gonna train real hard!" Asta shouts as he quickly got into a push up position and started going as fast as he could.

"Thanks, Mr. Yami! Awesome decision, sir!" Magna shouts as he raised his arms in the air.

"Let's drink! The night's still young." Vanessa says as she went to the couch and poured herself a glass of wine, most likely the first of many.

"Time for second breakfast!" Charmy said as she placed herself at a small round table which currently had a small platter of cupcakes with various topping, a pot of tea, and a cup full of said tea as the food loving girl start eating two cupcakes, alternating between the two. "Munchy, munchy, munchy…" She says between bites.

"I'm gonna hit on all the girls!" Finral said as he stood up. "Ocean girls? Mountain girls? All the girls meet…me!" He shouts as he pointed to himself and gave a smile.

"Chhuuuuu." Grey says as he just let out the usual puff of smoke from his mouth.

"By the way, Gauche, I read your mission report. Good job handling that many guys yesterday." Yami says as the mentioned man had a nose bleed from looking at a picture of his sister.

"Today's my sister's birthday, so could I have the next year off, until her next birthday?" Gauche asks making a ridiculous request.

"No." Yami says as he meet to creepy older brother's gaze.

"I'm so bored! I wonder if anyone will attack the **Royal Capital** again." Luck says throwing air punches until he gets an idea. "Hey! Maybe I'll attack it!" He says excitedly.

"That's a bigger no." Yami says as he slightly smiled at the boy lust for battle, it made him a valuable ally if there was a war raging. "Why don't you go visit that girlfriend of yours? She seems to be able to sooth that lust for battle of yours." He suggests.

"Your luck with money goes up if you polish gold but it can't buy the true happiness of friendship." Gordan mumbles polishing a gold coin.

"I agree 100 percent, Gordon! There's nothing like good friends to make your day better!" Asta says, since his enhanced hearing allowing him to hear his fellow, mumbling **Black Bull** , from his push up spot.

"You got that right, Asta." Gordon mumbled in reply as he smiled, happy that Asta could hear him even if he mumbled.

As everyone did their various things, Noelle seemed to try and be the voice of reason.

"None of these guys intend to work at all…" Noelle says even if she already knew the answer but still has a smile on her face.

" **Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Cooks!"** Charmy shouts as her grimoire opened in front of her as she raised her left fist in the air.

In a matter of seconds, 3 fluffy sheep with cook hats appear from small cotton balls and worked at a fast pace to make their master more food. After about 5 seconds, they had created a smorgasbord of potato related dishes but these weren't just any potato related dishes as Asta caught of whiff of them and recognized that smell.

"Time to eat!" Charmy cheers with her arms in the air. "Munchy, munchy, munchy…" She mutters as she stuffs her face.

"You've got tatoes!" Asta says in shock seeing his and his siblings favorite food.

"Munchy, munchy, munchy…" Charmy says continuing to stuff her mouth. "I procured the local specialty from my meal-saving prince's hometown, **Hage Village**!" She says with her mouth full. "Dig it, everyone!" She says.

"I know this dish is **Hage's** specialty, Charmy, cause it's my hometown too, in case you don't remember!" Asta shouts a little annoyed with her before turning back to his favorite dish. "I haven't had these since I left to join the **Magic Knights**!" He says before he went to a plate of tatoes croquettes and started eating them. "It's been so long! They taste like home!" He says with tears of joy running down his face.

Curious as to the hoopla of the food, the others decided to try these pot-potatoes and see how they taste.

"It's so dry. Must be full of fiber." Yami says as he sampled a hash brown.

Meanwhile on the couch, Magna was holding a plate of pot-potato chips as Vanessa sat to his right and Luck sat on his left. They stared at dish for a moment before each trying a chips.

"It's so flaky." Luck says as he ate one.

"It completely dried out my mouth." Magna says after he ate one.

"So dry…they'd make a great bar snack." Vanessa says as she held her right check.

Grey was currently eating a salad with tatoes sprinklings as he let out the usual puff of smoke but you could hear a bit of satisfaction in his tone. Charmy was currently stuffing her face as usual with to kabobs in her hands.

"My love for my meal-saving prince provides the best seasoning!" Charmy shouts as Gauche walked past her and out of the headquarters, most likely to visit his sister.

"I wonder what I should get my goddess Marie for her birthday." Gauche wonders as he stares at the picture of his sister while walking down the road.

"All right! I'm gonna get all the cuties-" Finral begins to say but was soon stopped by Yami, who placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a dark look.

"Hold it." Yami says.

"Oh, right…you want to do some gambling, so you want me to take you into town again?" Finral asks as his smile wavered a bit.

"No, before that…" Yami started as his stomach started to gurgle and placed a hand on it. "Not sure if it's the fiber working, but I'm about to hit my limit right now." He says as he finished speaking as he had an uneasy look on his face and sweat on his forehead.

"That is the one limit you may not hit!" Finral yells as Asta looks over his shoulder to see the **Spatial Magic** user had opened a portal behind Yami. "Evil, begone!" He shouts pushing his captain through the portal.

Later that day Noelle makes her way outside of the **Black Bulls' HQ** trying to figure out what to do with the rest of her day off.

"Honestly…how am I supposed to find anything to do when we get a day off on such short notice?" Noelle asks herself until she hears the loud voice of her boyfriend.

Noelle looks around the corner and sees Asta was outside with Magna as the man was polishing his broom, **Crazy Cyclone**.

"Magna! If you have time, I was wondering if you could drop me off somewhere on your super-awesome broom!" Asta says with respect as he stood like a soldier with Nero on his head.

" **Yeah, sucking up to someone is the way to get them to do things for you."** Nero says rolling his eyes at his partner's action.

Even if Asta was a **Fourth Class Intermediate Magic Knight** and Manga was a **Fifth Class Junior Magic Knight** , he still respected Magna due to him being a **Magic Knight** longer than him.

"I can't say no to my cute little underling. Where do you wanna go?" Magna said as he gazed at his friend.

"To **Nairn**!" Asta says with respect.

' _I-Isn't that…the place where those guys had the mixer?'_ Noelle thought as she continued to listen and began to ponder behind the wall she was eavesdropping.

"And what are you gonna do there?" Magna asks.

"Well…" Asta begins to say still standing like a soldier.

' _Well?'_ Noelle thought even though she already knew why he was going.

"I'll tell you on the way!" Asta says rubbing the back of his head.

' _What the heck?!'_ Noelle wonders in frustration as she crosses her arms. _' It's not like I wanted to spend time with him today. And I have no interest to see if he actually makes that girl his second mate!'_ She thought with her arrogant side taking over.

"Get on. Let's get going." Magna says getting onto his broom.

"Huh? Right now?" Asta asks in surprise.

"Now or never. Otherwise, we're not going." Magna says with a bit of annoyance in his throat.

"Oh, one second okay." Asta says and walks towards Noelle's hiding spot. "Hey, Noelle." He says surprising her.

"Asta!" Noelle shouts as she jumps forward a little bit from surprise. "How did you…?" She begins to asks but then sees him tapping his nose. "Right, **Dragon Slayer's** sense of smell." She says shaking her head.

"Yeah, anyways you want to come along with me to Nairn?" Asta asks. "Think of it like a date." He says.

"Well if I have no choice I guess I'll tag along just to keep you out of trouble." Noelle says with her royal side showing as she turns her head away slightly but shows a smile on her face.

"Alright, Let's go!" Asta shouts as he climbs onto **Crazy Cyclone** with Noelle sitting herself across his lap as he wraps his arms around her waist to secure her.

"I swear, I'll never understand how you two started dating." Magna said as he looked at them over his shoulder. "Hold on tight!" He yells as **Crazy Cyclone** takes off into the air.

* * *

[ **Nairn Village** ]

Meanwhile in the **City of Nairn** in the **Common Realm** , Gauche had arrived and was currently shopping for a present for his little sister, Marie.

' _To my dear, beloved little sister Marie…I just arrived in the city you live in.'_ Gauche thought walking through the streets with empty bags on his shoulders and people rush to get out of his way because they know who he is. _'My job as a_ _ **Magic Knight**_ _is rough, but if it's for you, it's not really rough at all. I can even buy you presents with my pay.'_ He thought.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _A few years ago, a_ _ **Magic Knight**_ _was flying through the night sky on a broom over some ruins searching for something. That something turned out to be a 16 year old Gauche Adlai, wearing a prison uniform, who was hiding underneath one of the ruins._

'A former convict like myself is only able to live a proper life for the sake of your angelic cuteness, Marie. It's all thanks to you.' Gauche thought.

[End Flashback]

* * *

' _Ah, already, my nose won't stop bleeding.'_ Gauche thought as he continued walking down the street daydreaming about his little sister while having a nosebleed.

"Lord Gauche!" A man's voice calls out drawing Gauche's attention to him. "We've been waiting for you!" The man says. "Come in! we've got plenty of birthday presents for you to choose from!" The man says revealing a red carpet and flowers on the side leading into a toy store.

"Hurry up and show me around." Gauche says quickly walking into the store.

"Right away!" The store owner says running to catch up with the Black Bull Magic Knight. "First up, we have these!" The owner says showing off some large stuffed animals plushies. "All little girls love plushies, and plushies love little girls! I'm sure her delight will show in her angelic smile." The owner says causing Gauche to gasp in shock.

* * *

[Daydream #1]

 _Marie was surround by large stuffed animal plushies and currently hugging one to her chest as she looks to her brother with a smile._

" _Thank you, brother!" Maire says._

[End Daydream #1]

* * *

The daydream causes Gauche to have a heavy nosebleed and collapses to the floor.

"I-I'll take them all…" Gauche struggles to say as he whips his nose getting off the floor.

"Thank you, sir!" The owner says and moves on to the next item. "Next, we have this." He says showing a large mansion like doll house. "I'm sure the little darling will enjoy her days playing house as she fantasizes about living in a mansion like this with her beloved brother." He says making Gauche have another loud gasp.

* * *

[Daydream #2]

 _Marie was standing in front of a field of flowers with a larger version of the mansion like doll house behind her as she waves to her brother._

" _Brother! Welcome home!" Maire says._

[End Daydream #2]

* * *

Gauche once again has another nosebleed and falls to the floor.

"I'll take that, too." Gauche struggles to say as he whips his nose getting off the floor, again.

"Thank you, sir!" The owner says and moves on to the final item. "Lastly, we have this! With this outfit, your little sister can be a real angel!" He says making Gauche have his loudest gasp yet.

* * *

[Daydream #3]

 _Marie was now in the angel outfit as she turns around and looks to her brother._

" _Brother…I love you!" Marie says as she winks at him with a smile._

[End Daydream #3]

* * *

This time Gauche has a massive nosebleed before collapsing to the floor on the verge of passing out.

"Give me everything in the shop." Gauche say weakly.

"Thank you, sir!" The owner says accepting three bags full of money.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asta, Noelle, and Magna continue to make their way to **Nairn** on **Crazy Cyclone**.

"What?! You're going to see a chick you met at the mixer?!" Magna asks in shock.

"Yup! I promised Rebecca that I would play with her little siblings." Asta says with a smile as Nero moved from his head to the fur lining of his jacket and Noelle was still in his lap.

"M-Man, you're already meeting her family? Way to go!" Magna says with a proud smile. "Don't mess this up." He says before realizing something. "Wait, are you okay with this, Noelle? Your boyfriend meeting another woman's family?" He asks.

"We're **Dragon Slayers** , so its natural for male **Dragon Slayers** to have more than one girlfriend/mate. I'll admit it has me a bit uncomfortable but as long as I get final say in who'll be part of this harem then I'm fine with it." Noelle says.

"Well, then good luck to both of you." Magna says.

"Thanks!" Asta replies as Magna turned his head back towards the front as he saw the village of **Nairn** was dead ahead.

"There it is!" Magna says causing Asta to cheer as he untangles his arms from around Noelle and throws them in the air.

"All right! I'm going to play with all the strength I've got!" Asta shouts.

"Calm down, boy." Noelle says pulling on Asta's right ear making him winch in pain slightly.

"Right, sorry." Asta whimpers a little.

"Seriously, don't get too crazy!" Magna said as he flew **Crazy Cyclone** faster into **Nairn**.

* * *

[ **Nairn Village** ]

A few hours later, it was the evening and the sun had gave the village of Nairn a beautiful glow as the day was reaching its end. Though this was normally a time of ease, the people of Nairn were put in a state of creepiness as Gauche of the **Black Bulls** walked down the road, carrying 3 large bags full of toy and having an enormous nosebleed. The reason he was present in Nairn and had bags of toys was due to his little sister, Marie, who lived in the village and it was her birthday.

' _To my dear, beloved little sister Marie…please forgive your brother for being late due to his anemia.'_ Gauche thought as he had a creepy smile and blush on his face. _'I bought you lots of birthday presents. Please be happy!'_ He thought as he continued to walk through town as everyone around him kept starring at him in slight fear, worry, and disgust but, unfortunately, it never got to him. _'I used up all of my pay, but no price is too high for Marie.'_ He thought as he continued to walk towards his destination. _'I will be able to see my little angel Marie soon…I'll be able to see her smile…oh, my beloved Marie. Marie…Marie…Ma-'_ Gauche continued to think of his little sister until he rounded a corner and fell upon a horrendous sight in his eyes that caused him to freeze as if he were made of stone.

Marie, his little sister and the light of his life, a young girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes and was wearing a purple dress, was smiling, laughing, and had a blush on her checks as Asta, his fellow **Black Bulls** member who was also smiling and laughing, was swinging her around in circles as she hung onto his arm. Watching the display besides him was Noelle, another fellow **Black Bulls** member, Rebecca with her hair down, wearing a purple dress with an apron and a baby with light red hair strapped to her back, a young boy, and slightly older girl, an older boy, and a young girl that was close to Asta's height only a little bit shorter.

"How do you like that, Marie?" Asta asks, having a little fun swinging Marie from his right arm.

"This is fun! You're so strong, Asta!" Marie shouts in excitement.

' _I have to admit, Asta's amazing with kids.'_ Noelle thought as the sight was amusing and looked fun as the two kids around Rebecca's legs wanted to join in.

"Me, too!" The small girl, who had Nero on her head, with short red hair wearing a white dress over a long sleeve purple shirt, says.

"And me!" The small boy who also had short, messy red hair and blue eyes, wearing a beige shirt and black shorts, says.

"All right! Are you read-" Asta begins to say until a boot came crashing into his face and sent him to the ground.

This caused everyone to gasp and stepped back as the culprit responsible was Gauche, who had his hands in his pocket as he was digging his heel into Asta's cheek. His little sister, Marie, was watching from his right with shock as he continued to do so.

"Get away from her this instant, you trash!" Gauche says.

"What hell…?! Hey, you're mine and Noelle's senior with the sister complex who's always getting nosebleeds!" Asta groans as Gauche digs his foot deeper into Asta's cheek.

"Don't call me a guy with a sister complex and nosebleeds, meathead runt! I'll stomp you to death!" Gauche shouts.

"Um, who is this guy?" Rebecca asks in a whispers leaning towards Noelle.

"His name is Gauche Adlai, I believe. Marie's older brother, he threatens everyone who tries to touch, sees, thinks, or even talks to his sister in the time I've know him." Noelle whispers to the red haired teenager.

Asta grips Gauche's ankle and manages to lift the elder Adlai's foot off his face as he glares at the **Black Bulls** member.

"Ha, if you're trying to hurt me, you'll have to do a lot better than what your weak ass body is capable of." Asta says throwing Gauche's ankle out of his hand causing him to stumble backwards a little as Asta gets back to his feet.

' _He's so annoying.'_ Gauche thought glaring back at him as he regains his balance. "I'm only able to see my sister, who live at the church, once a month! Today is the one day that I get to release my pent-up feelings, worship the heck out of my sister, and do all kinds of things with her, so why are you worshiping her first, huh?!" He asks in complete anger as his nosebleed resumes while he was talking.

' _That sounded wrong on so many levels.'_ Asta, Noelle, and Rebecca thought at the same time after hearing Gauche's sentence.

"See? You do have a sister complex and a nosebleed!" Asta shouts before releasing something. "So wait, she's your sister? That would explain why her scent is similar to yours." He says pointing at Marie one second but is suddenly grabbed by his **Magic Knight** robes.

"Don't you dare point or sniff at my angel. I showed you her picture before!" Gauche shouts.

"Yeah, only a glimpse. I barely saw what she looked like." Asta says gripping Gauche's wrist and squeezes it causing him to feel slight pain but doesn't release his grip. "Noelle and I were just visiting Rebecca, and Marie just happened to be here." He says gesturing to his girlfriend and the red-haired teenage beside her.

"Hey there, Mr. Sister Complex Nosebleeder." Noelle says.

"Hi…" Rebecca says nervously.

"That guy is scary." The small girl with Nero on her head says cowering to Rebecca.

"What does he mean by "all kinds of things", Ms. Silva?" The small boy asks the **Silva Royal**.

"Shh!" Rebecca shushes her sisters.

"Don't worry about that." Noelle whispers to Rebecca's younger brother.

"I will admit that Marie sure is cute." Asta says rubbing the back of his head but sensed Gauche about to attack him again and quickly dodges.

"Of course she is! More importantly, why do you have your eye on my little sister?" Gauche asks continuing to try and attack Asta.

"Stop!" Marie cries causing Gauche to look at her. "Please don't be so mean, brother! I'm going to marry him!" She shouts

' _Wait, what did she say?! And when did I agree to it?!'_ Asta thought as he heard this claim.

' _I'm going to marry him…I'm going to marry him…I'm going to marry him…'_ This caused Gauche to stop what he was doing and freeze, hearing his little sister's words repeat in his head over and over as his other functions ceased and he crumbled to the ground.

Asta and Gauche weren't the only ones to be shocked by this as Noelle was shocked by this as well considering the look on her face and her eyes.

' _Marry him?! I came along to help convince Rebecca that her dating Asta is alright with me and now his charm has spread to a 10-year-old girl!'_ Noelle thought shaking a little bit too.

Asta, Noelle, Rebecca, Marie, and her siblings, were brought out of their shock as Gauche had begun to get up after his crumble and began muttering something as well.

"I'll kill you…I'll kill you…I'll kill you…" Gauche muttered as he got up.

"Huh? What was that? I don't think I heard you right." Asta says as his instincts sense an abnormal amount of danger coming from his fellow knight.

"I'll kill you…I'll kill you…I'll kill you…I'll kill you!" Gauche shouts as he raised his head, showing a teary right eye, bloody nostrils and a small, creepy smile.

This sent Asta, Noelle, Rebecca, and her siblings into a state of fear as Asta scream a bit and Gauche opened his grimoire, which was coated in blue magic, with the wave of a hand.

" **Mirror Magic: Reflect Ray!"** Gauche says as he gained a dangerously calm face with his hair giving shade over his right ear.

Soon, a mirror floated out of his grimoire and showed Asta his reflection before it fired a bright, light blue magic beam at him. Asta quickly dodged as he fell on one knee.

"Wh-What the heck's up with that spell?!" Asta asks in panic and a little anger.

"I'll kill you!" Gauche shouts as he fire another beam.

" **Iron Dragon Slayer Mode!"** Asta shouts as his haired gained metallic highlights and acted quickly as he placed his arms together. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** He shouts as his magic went to work and transformed his arms into iron columns as more beams came towards Asta, causing a cloud of dirt to kick up as the blast hit his iron covered arms.

As this was going on, Noelle, Rebecca, and her siblings ducked to the sides to avoid the blasts while Marie stayed beside her brother and watched as this happened.

"Brother, stop!" Marie exclaims.

"It sure is noisy out here." An elderly woman's voice says, causing the fighting and everyone to turn and see who it was.

The person in question was an elderly woman with short, light-colored hair. She has a large, jagged scar running down over her left eye, extending from her forehead to her left cheek wearing a nun's habit.

"Marie, it's time. We must go back to the church." The woman says with a kind smile.

"Sister Theresa." Marie says a little surprised to see her.

Sister Theresa then laid her eyes upon Gauche and instantly lost her smile and said with distaste in her mouth.

"Oh, so you came, Gauche. You're here again." Sister Theresa says.

"You old hag!" Gauche shouts with equal distaste.

"It's not "old hag," it's "Sister." Sister Theresa replies.

Asta, after turning his arms back to normal, and the others simply watched the exchange as the magic glow around Gauche's grimoire ceased and he closed it.

"Marie's about to go on a date with me. Go back to the church by yourself, Sister Old Hag." Gauche replies as he glared at Sister Theresa.

"Not happening. It's time. You go home, you sister complex punk." Sister Theresa says as he face morphed into a calm state. "In any case, it's not good for Marie to spend time with a guy like you." She says which caused a growl to come out of Gauche's throat as his glare intensified towards her. "Your attitude's always terrible. You have mean eyes and a filthy mouth." She says without a hint of remorse or doubt.

"What did you say, you shitty old hag?" Gauche asks as her words fell to deaf ears.

"See? Filthy." Sister Theresa says as her point was just proven by him.

"Shut up. Die." Gauche says as he walked forward.

"You've got some nerve saying that to an old lady who's not long for this world, you fool." Sister Theresa says as she followed Gauche's lead as she returned his nasty comment.

"Yeah, right, dumbass. Says the old she-demon who'll probably live another hundred years." Gauche replies

"Don't talk to people like they're monsters, you thug!" Sister Theresa shouts as she came to a halt in front of Gauche.

"Shut up, gangster had!" Gauche shouts as he got in her face.

"Okay, that's far enough! You have no right to talk to an elderly woman of the church like this. It's not right!" Asta shouts as he held his arms out with Nero on his fur line jacket.

"You stay out of this!" Gauche yells.

"Anyway, go on home." Sister Theresa says before turning her attention to Marie and sounding cheerier. "Let's go, Marie." She says in a gentle voice.

"Brother, Asta! See you later!" Marie shouts waving to everyone before she took the nun's hand.

While the little girl and nun walked away, Gauche fell to his knees and watched her leave with heavy heart.

"M-Marie!" Gauche cries out before he fell to the ground.

Though Gauche was feeling down for her to go, Asta, Noelle, Rebecca, and her siblings had happy faces as they waved by to the young girl.

"See you later!" Asta says as he waved goodbye to the young girl.

"See ya!" Rebecca's sibling shout waving goodbye as well.

After the farewell had been complete, everyone turned their attention to Gauche, who seemed to be as lifeless as a statue.

"M-Ma…Ma…Ma…" Gauche mutters frozen like a statue.

"You okay, sister complex guy?" Asta asks as Gauche didn't more an inch.

"What a weirdo." A boy, with a beige shirt and black shorts, says as he poked Gauche with a stick.

"Yeah, I know." Noelle says with her arms crossed as she stared at the scene.

"Why don't you come in and have dinner at our place while you wait for him to wake up?" Rebecca asks. "You're welcome to spend the night…if you want." She finishes with a blush on her checks.

"Really?!" Asta asks as he smiled at her.

"Yeah!" The boy says.

"Yeah, come over!" The little girl shouts as she celebrated.

' _Spend the night?! How did it turn from a play date to spending the night?!'_ Noelle thought as she had a small panic attack in her mind. _'She's moving faster than I did!'_ She thought.

"And Asta is so funny and has this incredibly rare magic!" Marie says to Sister Theresa as they entered the church.

"That really loud boy?" Sister Theresa asks.

"Yeah!" Marie replies.

* * *

Later that night, Asta and Noelle were enjoying a delicious meal at Rebecca's restaurant along with Rebecca's siblings as were other people.

"So good!" Asta shouts in amazement.

"Isn't it?" The girl in the purple dress asks.

"I must admit it is really good." Noelle says muffled cause of the food in her mouth.

Gauche was still frozen and currently laying on the floor next to the table.

"This is so good!" Asta shouts.

"Would your bird like some moguro fruit, Ms. Silva?" The red haired girl that was close to hers and Asta's height asks holding a small plate in her hand.

"I'm sure Nero would love some, Luca. And please, you can call me Noelle." Noelle says kindly to the girl now named Luca.

"Oh, thank you." Luca says a little shocked that a **Royal** could be so friendly with **Commoners**. "Here you go, Nero." She says placing the plate in front of the Anti-Bird.

Nero looks at the fruit for a few seconds before eating it in that less amount of time.

"So fast!" Luca and Noelle say together in shock at what they just witnessed.

"All these dishes are so good that I can't put my spoon down!" Asta says happily.

"Really? I'm glad to hear it!" Rebecca says with a smile before looking towards Noelle. _'She must be the one Asta mentioned after the mixer.'_ She thought taking in Noelle's appearance. _'I don't think I have a chance at competing with her, after all she is royalty.'_ She thought sadly but doesn't notice Noelle gazing at her out of the corner of her eye.

' _Looks like she's comparing herself to me to see where she stands in her chances with Asta.'_ Noelle thought with a small smirk. _'Well in a normal situation I'd be completely certain I would win but since this is a_ _ **Dragon Slayer**_ _situation she has nothing to worry about. I just have to talk to her and tell her how this will work out.'_ She thought eating more of the meal in front of her.

"You be a great wife one day, Rebecca!" Asta says drawing both girls' attention from their thoughts.

"It's no big deal…" Rebecca says as she blushes while putting a hand against her cheek.

' _What are you talking about, Asta?! There's more to being a good wife than just being a good cook!'_ Noelle thought, trying to hide her jealousy but failing as the glass of water in her hand begins to overflow.

Rebecca was busy stirring a pot of soup when she felt a tug on her dress causing her to look down to see that it was her younger brother who was tugging on her.

"Sissy, are you going to marry Asta?" The boy asks.

"N-No, Marco!" Rebecca shouts quietly struggling to hide her blush.

"You should totally jump him tonight, Sis!" Luca says causing Noelle to pass out from how forward Luca is and would've hit the table if Asta didn't hold out his arm catching her against it.

"You idiot! What are you saying, Luca?!" Rebecca asks getting even more embarrassed.

"Goo goo." The baby on Rebecca's back says poking his sister in the cheek.

"Y-You too, Pem?! Do you even know what you're saying?!" Rebecca asks. _'J-Jump him? No, you dummy, dummy, dummy!'_ She thought belittling herself. _'Besides, he has her.'_ She thought looking at Asta as he gently petted the unconscious Noelle's head while Nero nuzzled against her silver hair.

* * *

After a wonderful meal, the restaurant had closed and Rebecca offer Noelle to sleep with her in her room while Asta took the guest room. Unknown to any of them, the outside was getting colder as snow began to fall around **Nairn** by an unknown mage standing on a broomstick high in the air. The mage raised his hand to his light blue grimoire and down below children from all across the town began coming out of their homes in some kind of trace and started making their way out of the town towards the mountain. Meanwhile Asta was having a pleasant night's sleep as Nero was using his partner's jacket as a pillow while resting next to him. In Rebecca's room, Pem was asleep in his crib while Noelle was sleeping on a spare mattress proved by Rebecca, who was still awake as she hugged her pillow to her while thinking about what Luca said at dinner.

* * *

[Flashback]

" _You should totally jump him tonight, Sis!" Luca says._

" _Goo goo." The baby on Rebecca's back says poking his sister in the cheek._

" _Y-You too, Pem?!" Rebecca asks._

[End Flashback]

* * *

' _You dummy! Dummy, dummy, dummy!'_ Rebecca thought burying her face in her pillow. _'I-I would never do anything like that!'_ She thought before sitting up in her bed. _'I-I'm just going to check and see if Luca and Marco are actually asleep…'_ She thought as she slipped out of bed and left the room.

Meanwhile, an unknown figure was moving through the hallway, making their way towards Asta's room as they opened the door and slipped inside. The figure turned out to be Gauche and by the look on his face, it was clear the he was still insanely, upset about Asta getting all friendly with his sister and he wasn't going to have any of it.

"Asta…" Gauche begins to say. "Die, Asta." He says. **"Mirror Magic: Reflect Ray."** He says as the mirror rose from his grimoire and began to charge to fire, Asta's instincts roared him awake and he turned his head as the magic beam grazed his nose.

"HOT! G-Gauche?! What the hell, man?!" Asta shouts as he shout up from the bed.

"Die, Asta." Gauche says as he didn't take his eyes off the **Elemental Dragon Slayer**.

"Why? Wait, what? What's going on?" Asta asks, curious to this new brand of crazy.

"I won't allow you to marry Marie. I'll make sure it doesn't happen by killing you." Gauche replies as his mirror spell charged up.

"What?!" Asta screams but his instincts guided his body, as he donned his boots and **Black Bulls** robe as he activated his magic. **"Iron Dragon Slayer Mode!** **Iron Dragon's Scales!"** He shouts as he stood away from the bed while summoning his smaller **Anti-Magic Sword**. "Kids say stuff like that all the time!" He shouts as he slashed through a beam before punching through another one. "Only cowards attack people in their sleep!" He says but Gauche didn't seem to listen as he continued to fire beams at Asta, who counted with as many punches, kicks, slashes as he can give.

"I don't care if it's cowardly or not, as long as I can kill you." Gauche says before he casts another spell. **"Mirror Magic: Real Double."** He says as the magic mirror in front of Gauche gave a bright glow and covered to room until it died down and reveal that there were two Gauches with a mirror floating in front of both of them, the only different is that the second Gauche is reversed, meaning his left eye is showing instead of his right eye.

' _Now there are two Gauches?! First he shoots beams out of a mirror, and now this? What's up with his magic?'_ Asta wonders as he readies himself for the incoming attacks he knows will follow.

"Your crime…" The original Gauche begins to say.

"is the fact that you met my little sister." Both Gauches say in unison.

"Wouldn't that make most people criminals?!" Asta asks as he punched and blocked several magic beams while pointing out the flaws in Gauche's logic.

"Shut up. Die." Both Gauches say as they continued to fire.

The beams soon become too much as Asta was blasted through the wall and landed on his back outside, where the snow had now filled the ground.

"That's not even your house! Asta shouts before he noticed the snow all around the village. "S-Snow? When did it pile up so much? It's not even the season for that yet." He says getting back to his feet. _'I better switch modes so the cold doesn't affect my iron._ _ **Ice Dragon Slayer Mode**_ _.'_ He thought as his hair's highlights switch from grey to icy blue and loses his **Iron Dragon's Scales**.

"I don't care about that. Just die." Gauche says, drawing Asta's attention before firing another beam, which Asta blocked by summoning a large chuck of ice in front of him.

"Hey! What do you two think you doing?!" Rebecca shouts not a second later as she came out wearing a nightgown and a blanket over her shoulders, before walking down a set of stairs.

"Rebecca! I'm so sorry!" Asta says as he bowed his head in an apologetic manner.

"Now's not the time for that!" Rebecca says with worry. "The kids are gone!" She shouts.

"Huh?" Asta asks in confusion before they both start hearing the worried voices of parents calling out their missing children's names.

"Urian, where are you?" A woman asks in a worried voice.

"Chris!" A man shouts.

"Hey! Fawn is gone!" A woman shouts.

Asta gasps at hearing the number of names of missing kids there are.

* * *

Meanwhile making their way towards the mountain were the missing children, along with Luca and Marco as well as Marie, each and every one of them in a trace.

"Starting today, you're all my friends." The mystery mage says with a laugh.

The mage was a lean man with long light colored hair that extends past his shoulders and with some hanging down in the front towards his nose. He wears an open, long-sleeved, light-colored shirt, light-colored pants, and light shoes. He also wears a black scarf around his neck, and a black belt that has a link of puff ball on his left side that connects to a black pouch that may be used to hold his grimoire.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What could Yami's surprise be and who's it for? Stay tuned to find out. How did you like Noelle and Rebecca's early interaction? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40: Arc 4 Page 3

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. We're getting closer to meeting the head of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"…" Character P.O.V.

'…' Character thought.

"…" **Spells.**

"…" _**Animal P.O.V.**_

'…' _**Animal thought.**_

 **[…] Over-voice.**

{…} Through Communication Device

 **Now then on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Pursuit over the Snow

The feeling a dread was thick in the air as the snow continued to fall and the **Village of Nairn** continued to worry about their missing children.

"Luca, Marco, where could you have gone at this hour?" Rebecca asks in worry as she looked around the village.

Asta looked around the village and saw that the other people of the village were outside and looking for their children as well, worrying and praying they were alright.

"Barshim!" A man yells calling out to his missing child.

"Helen, where are you?" A woman calls out.

"Guess they're not play hide-n-seek-" Asta begins to say as he turns back towards Rebecca.

"Die!" Gauche said as his mirror clone disappeared and he fired another magic mirror beam.

Asta summons a large boulder of ice in front of him as the beam bounces off it and launches upwards. He then glares at the man, who jumped down from the hole had created to the ground.

"I'll never let you marry my sister." Gauche says, unaware of the situation or just choosing to ignore it.

"Listen, Gauche! Now's not the time for that! There's something more important going on right!" Asta says the ice boulder disappears and tries to convince the **Mirror Mage** to stop.

"There is nothing more important than Marie, in this or any other world, damn it! I'll kill you!" Gauche shouts as he fired more mirror beams.

Asta raises his second **Anti-Magic** sword and slices through the mirror beams until a voice drew his, Gauche's, and Rebecca's attention.

"Hey, what the heck's going on in this town?" Noelle asks coming out of Rebecca's house and putting on her coat-like jacket. "Why is it snowing this time of year? This is absurd!" She says shivering from the cold.

"Noelle." Asta said as he walks towards her and lowered his scales. "Were you sleeping this whole time?" He asks with slight amazement in his voice.

"I was until a certain moron put a huge hole in the side of the house, which is what woke me up." Noelle says glaring in Gauche's direction but he ignores her as he continues to glare at Asta. "Anyway, what's going on around here?" She asks still shivering.

"Most of **Nairn's** children have disappeared. Including Rebecca's siblings, Luca and Marco." Asta explains while pulling off his sleeveless vest jacket and button up shirt making the two girls blush at seeing his have naked body. "Here, Noelle. It might not be much but it should provide some extra warmth." He says handing his fur vest jacket to his mate.

"Thanks a lot, Asta." Noelle says and kisses Asta's cheek shocking Rebecca.

' _Wait, is she the one Asta was talking about?'_ Rebecca wonders staring at the **Dragon Slayer** couple.

"What's wrong with Rebecca?" Asta asks his girlfriend.

"Oh, let me handle that, Asta." Noelle says draping her mate's sleeveless jacket over her shoulders for extra warmth and begins sniffing the air. "More importantly, thanks to my enhanced sense of smell I've got a faint scent of a lot of kids heading towards the mountains. Is some kind of festival being held there?" She says and this news shocked Asta and Rebecca as the latter decided to speak up.

"That must be…" Rebecca begins to say feeling a bit hope now that she knew where all the children, including her siblings, went.

"I'm going to make you bleed." Gauche says as he appeared behind Asta with a magic mirror ready.

This caused Asta to let out a small yelp a fear and surprise.

"Stop it." A familiar voice says, causing the everyone to turn to see it was Sister Theresa.

"Old hag…" Gauche says in distaste.

"The old Sister Theresa." Asta says in surprise.

The person who told Gauche to stop was none other than Sister Theresa Rapual of the **Nairn** church as she and another nun walked towards them. Sister Theresa held her hand out and let a bit of snow fall into her hand as she examined it.

"I feel magical power in this snow. Magic that can control others…" Sister Theresa says as she frowned. "and that only affects children whose magic hasn't matured." She says.

"What?" The group gasps as the nun continued the examination.

"A number of ours were taken, too. What do they mean to do taking all these children?" Sister Theresa wonders as worry came into her voice.

"Hey, old hag, what do you mean "taken"?" Gauche asks as he turned to Theresa and a certain and obvious thought came to mind. "Don't tell me Marie was, too!" He yells.

"Sadly, that is what I'm saying." Sister Theresa says, confirming Gauche's fear as he gained a look of rage and charged at the elderly nun.

"You old hag!" Gauche screams as he grabbed her by the collar of her outfit and lifted her in the air.

"Sister Theresa!" The nun shouts in fear.

"How could you let that happen, you stupid old hag?!" Gauche asks yelling.

"Please stop!" The nun shouts as she worried for Sister Theresa.

"So quick to resort to violence…you really are a failure. If you want to hit me, go ahead. But that won't bring back the children. It won't bring back Marie." Sister Theresa said as she felt no fear in the man's rage.

Gauche lost his rage as he let out a short gasp before gazing towards the ground.

"You're right, it won't help Marie. But I won't feel better until I do." Gauche shouts as he reeled his fist back to punch Sister Theresa.

Gauche let his punch fly towards the nun until it was caught by Asta, who rushed in between Gauche and Sister Theresa to stop the man's useless fit.

"Asta! Are you crazy? Why are you doing this?" Rebecca asks worrying her crush as Gauche pulled his fist back and glared at the **Dragon Slayer Magic** using **Black Bull**.

"Asta, you bastard." Gauche says as his hair cast an eerie shadow over his eye.

Asta didn't seem to acknowledge the threat as he tried to calm his fellow squad member down from his slightly deserved anger.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere. So how about we calm down and cool off?" Asta asks, trying to stop anymore unnecessary violence but before Gauche could reply to Asta's claim, the young mage suddenly struck Gauche on the top of his head and forced him into the snow, face first. "A **Magic Knight** needs to stay calm at all times." Asta says as he felt Fuegoleon's wise words repeat in his head.

"Well, listen to you." Sister Theresa says as she and her fellow nun watch Asta's actions.

Gauche rose from the snow and gave his reply to Asta's advice.

"Calm, eh? You're right." Gauche says as his hair blocked his eyes.

"So you finally understand?" Asta asks with a smile but that quickly faded when he felt something wasn't right.

"I'll calmly kill you." Gauche says as he showed Asta his slightly blood covered face.

"Are still going on about this?!" Asta asks before Gauche quickly wiped the blood off his face and kicked Asta to the ground.

Gauche then tried to stomp on his stomach until Asta grabbed his foot and pushed back but found some difficulty in doing so, either the **Mirror Mage** was stronger than he appeared or the situation with his sister being kidnapped help him tap into new strength he didn't know he possess and didn't think about it.

"Struggle all you want, I'm still gonna make this hurt!" Gauche says as he put more force into his foot.

"This is a waste of time! You need to stop this so we can look for clues!" Asta said as he still held the foot back.

"What? As if it'll be that easy!" Gauche quips until something came to mind, and caused him to stop his attempt to hurt Asta. "Wait, the magic mirror that I have Marie keep with her at all times…I wouldn't be able to transmit to it because of this snow, but if I search for the mana in that mirror…I should be able to figure out where she is." He finished as he took his foot off of Asta and the **Dragon Slayer** could see new hope in Gauche's eye as he sat up and gave a smile.

"See? I told you. You just had to calm down." Asta said before Gauche gave a surprise stomp to his stomach, forcing him back to his back.

"All right! I may have figured that out, but I'm still killing you. I'll kill you while giving thanks." Gauche says through his clenched teeth as he repeatedly stomped Asta's stomach.

"I'm going as well. I'm going to get the kids from the church and the town back." Sister Theresa says, drawing everyone attention.

"Thanks, Old Sister, but I think you should leave this to us." Asta says as he pushed Gauche's foot of him and got up on his knees.

"No. as much as it pains me to say it, this old hag will be useful." Gauche said, actually agreeing with the nun he hates.

"Huh? She's not just an ordinary old lady?" Asta asks as he tried to get the nun to stay which caused Sister Theresa to chuckle a bit as she smirks at the **Magic Knights**.

"I'm not going to lose to you young'uns just yet." Sister Theresa countered.

Asta would've found another reason for her to stay if his attention wasn't turned to the sound of snow crunching behind him, he turned to the source and saw Rebecca on her knees with tears in her eyes. This also gained Noelle's attention as she turned to the crying red head.

"Asta…Marco's an idiot and Luca's too headstrong, so I'm worried about them…what shout I do? If something were to happen to them…" Rebecca's voices her words and concerns.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rebecca!" Asta shouts snapping her out of her worried induced state. "Take that!" He yells striking her on the top of her head causing her slight pain. "It'll be fine! I'll get them back, no matter what!" He says as Rebecca stares at him. "They'll laugh at you if you're all panicky when we get back." He says raising his clenched fist.

"Y-You're right." Rebecca says with a smile.

' _Asta, you truly have a way with words.'_ Noelle thought with a smile as she stared at her mate.

The soft moment was soon interrupted as a broomstick suddenly hit the side of his head as it floated into the air.

"We're leaving, let's go." Gauche says as he was the one who hit Asta as he and Sister Theresa were on their brooms.

"Hey! How exactly am I supposed to follow? I don't have a broom of my own." Asta says staring up at the two.

"Well you can forget about me giving you a lift." Gauche says glaring at his squad mate.

"I'm sorry but it's difficult for me to carry more than myself at this age." Sister Theresa apologizes.

"Man, there's gotta be a way to follow." Asta says clenching his fist unaware that his **Elemental Dragon Slayer** grimoire was starting to glow. "If only I could fly on my own without the use of a broom." He says as the glow grew brighter gaining everyone's attention. "What's this?" He asks as his **Elemental Dragon Slayer** grimoire hovers in front of him and opens to the **Dragon Creation** page and a new spell appears under the **Dragon Creation Magic: Dragon Claw** spell. "It's a new creation spell." He says and reads it to himself and smirks after seeing what it'll do.

"What's it say, Asta?" Noelle asks.

"I've got a better idea, I'll show you." Asta says and begins gathering his magic around himself. **"Dragon Creation Magic:…"** He begins to say as the snow around him started to kick up as something started to form from his back. **"Dragon Wings!"** He shouted as two black wings with red markings took form and spread from his back.

This took everyone for a loop as they had just witnessed the **Black Bulls' Elemental Dragon Slayer** actually make dragon wings, making him even more of a dragon to them then he was before. Asta gazed at his wings and gave a few test flaps, making sure they can move properly and it wasn't too uncomfortable for him. After he was done, he jumped into the air and gave flying a try as he pour some magic into his wings and started flapped them in a rhythm. With some difficulty, Asta was able to stay in the air and actually fly. After his test flight was over, Asta lowered himself to the ground but staggered a bit as he landed on the ground.

"Okay, wings work but I gotta work on the landing." Asta mumbled to himself.

"Enough of this! Let's go!" Gauche shouts impatiently.

"Hey, hey." Asta says before taking off back into the air.

"What about me?!" Noelle asks as she ran to them. "You're just going to leave me here? I want to help!"

"You can't fly on a broom either, can you? Unless you can make wings like him." The Mirror Mage replied with an uncaring tone as he stood on his broom.

Noelle glared at Gauche for his comment, basically saying she was useless, until Sister Theresa spoke up.

"The town might be attacked again. Would you mind staying behind?" Sister Theresa asks.

"And could you report back to the **Magic Knights**?" Asta asks before he, Gauche and Sister Theresa fly off the save the kidnapped children.

"I'm counting on you, Asta!" Rebecca shouted as she and Noelle watched them fly away.

' _Well it won't be all bad. Now that we're alone I can finally talk to her about Asta's unique situation.'_ Noelle thought looking at Rebecca while Nero was on the stair railing staring down at the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountains, inside a series of caves, the mystery mage stood in front of the Village of **Nairn's** missing children with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy I made so many friends." The Mage is with a small laugh. "L-Let's all get along." He says continuing to laugh.

The children all had blank looks on their faces and among the children were Luca, Marco, and Marie, who's dress' stomach area had a small glowing mirror underneath it. The magic radiating from the mirror caused Marie to snap out of her trance like state as she took in her surroundings.

' _Where am I? This isn't the church. What am I doing here?'_ Marie thought while looking around noticing the others were in trances. _'Everyone seems out of it. What's wrong?'_ She wonders before noticing the mystery mage amongst the rest of the children. _'Who is that?'_ She thought.

"Make sure you stay good boys and girls with the spell I'm using." The mage says.

' _Did he put a spell on everyone? Come to think of it, Brother did say that the mirror he gave me would protect me from magic a little. "hang on to this mirror as if it were me." So that's why I…'_ Marie thought as the mystery mage noticed she wasn't under his spell's control.

"Looks like my spell on you has been broken." The mage says. "I wonder why. You bad little girl…we can't be friends if you won't be a good girl and stay under my spell." He says.

"But you're wrong. Putting someone under a spell and making them do what you say doesn't make them a real friend." Marie says causing something in the mage to snap.

"How could you say something so cruel? A friend would never say that!" The mage yells as he slaps Marie in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Neige…" An obese man with long black hair and glasses wearing black clothing and a white scarf says stepping out of the cave's shadows. "I told you not to damage the goods. Honestly, you're so hopeless." The man says roughly gripping the top of mystery mage's, now known as Neige, hair.

"I'm sorry, Baro!" Neige groans in pain to the man known as Baro.

Baro then holds a finger with magic on the tip to his glasses' right lens and stares at Marie causing him to be able to see her mana.

"She's the prize this time. Imagine having that much magic at her age!" Baro says before looking at the rest of the kidnapped children. "Having this many brats means a big payday!" He says before noticing something off about Marco. "That brat barely has any magic. I told you to only bring ones with a lot of magic, Neige!" He shouts.

"Sorry, Baro." Neige says watching Baro pick Marco up by his collar.

"Just gonna have to throw trash like this away." Baro says tossing Marco through a cave tunnel causing him to land in the snow at the other end. "Sheesh. Stop wasting my time. Now, then…let's draw the magic out of you." He says standing in front of a machine with blue liquid as it activates while he laughs evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile Asta, Gauche, and Sister Theresa continue to follow the flow of mana in the direction the missing children were in.

"We're close. The mana's getting stronger." Gauche says.

"Right. I'm also getting a faint scent of the kids as well." Asta says as his black wings flap in the air.

"These enemies must possess powerful magic. Be on your guard." Sister Theresa warns.

"Wait for me, Maire." Gauche says to himself.

' _Please be safe, everyone.'_ Asta thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Recently we've learned that Nero is in fact a human female sealed in the form of an Anti-Bird. That doesn't mean I'm going to add her the to harem, it means that until I learn more about her past I won't change her gender until I either get to that chapter or until more light is shed on the subject.**

 **Please be sure to review and tell me what you think. Also I'd like to hear your suggestions as well.**


End file.
